The Challenge: Edition X
by iceman817
Summary: Your favorite X-men take place in an off the field competition, pairing them with their fiercest rivals. Different from my usual work, but please read and review.
1. Foreword

Introduction

I've been working on this for a while, through various starts and stops and I finally finished it. If anyone has read my work, which is probably not many of you, this is not the type of story that I ever write, nor even the type I would ever click on to read, as I don't tend to enjoy stories that aren't set in continuity and don't have much to do with the X-men being X-men. However, while watching one of my favorite shows The Challenge on MTV (which is the only show I've ever watched on MTV and if you're of the appropriate age I would HIGHLY recommend it) I saw how a lot of personalities lined up and thought it would be fun to do something like this. I pretty much mapped out nine stories worth of challenges and now that it's the summer if there's significant interest I will absolutely do another.

For those of you who may not be the right age to watch the show, or else don't have the time an interest to do so; I'll give a brief run down. The Challenge is essentially a reality competition show, but unlike a lot of the others it actually involves athleticism and physical stunts (think Fear Factor, minus the gross out stunt, with a lot more intensity) but unlike a lot of athletic reality shows, the show also shows the drinking/sex/etc that goes on when these people aren't doing challenges. What is also different is that all of the cast members are alumni from the shows The Real World and Road Rules and they bring people back season after season, so you don't just see a random person for a few episodes of a show and then they're gone…these people come back and have their personalities developed.

Structurally, the format comes off like the show. There is a lot of reiteration of rules and even though I'm not one to object to cursing, words that get bleeped out on television, get *#$&'ed out here. Also on the show, the actual action is broken up by one on one camera interviews where the cast essentially has moments where they narrate what's happening. In the story you'll see those moments closed off by a line with:

Character Name: Quote

in it (and if two people come within the same page break, it means they're doing their interview together)

Finally a word about the logistics of this universe. This, and probably all of the challenges I will write, takes place post-Messiah Complex, Fear Itself and the like, and pre-Schism. That means no Dark Angel Saga (or Betsy banging Fantomex which is a rant for another day, or today if you take a look at some of my other stuff), no Avengers vs X-men stuff, Tabula Rasa, etc. Kurt is dead, Jean is dead, and Warren is alive and Jamie Madrox is alive and Guido has his soul. Kitty and Colossus are not together, but nothing has happened between Kitty and Bobby. The Starjammers (Alex, Lorna, and Rachel) are on Earth.

So with that, I really hope you enjoy this, it's an amalgam of two of my favorite things, the X-men and the Challenge, and again go check out the show…especially if it isn't clear as to the logistics of the challenges in each episode and you need a reference point to help you visualize. In the afterword, if you do watch the show, I put a preview for the next challenge, as well as some of the personality match ups that jumped out at me when I watch the show. Since I'm not going to write it on every chapter, I do not own the X-men, the Challenges, or TJ Lavin (the host of the show). Please review if you get a moment, I'd very much appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

The Challenge: Rivals Edition X

A Long Way Down

"BOOM BABY!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about. LAID OUT!"

"It seems to me he's still about to lose, luv."

Scott Summers walked by the day room on Utopia, trying to motor through the briefs he was reading as quickly as possible. He had a long night of work ahead of him, and this was the least of it. He was not excited when he saw his two longtime friends Warren "Angel" Worthington and Bobby "Iceman" Drake screaming at the television, with Warren's girlfriend and their teammate Betsy "Psylocke" Braddock, perched on the couch near Warren.

"Doesn't matter Betts…that was a rib shattering hit!" Warren said excitedly.

Bobby pumped his fist, "Choo-choo!"

Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor and leaned into the room, "Guys?"

All three looked up from over the couch, "Hey Scotty! What're you doing?" Bobby asked.

Scott took one step across the threshold, hoping to not get sucked in, "I'm trying to get through these reports but Emma went to sleep, so I decided to come down to my office. Do you think you can keep it down to a dull roar?"

Warren waved him into the room, "Come watch with us Scott, it's a great episode."

"Warren I really ca-"

"It's only forty minutes long without commercials and we're already twenty minutes in. It can wait twenty minutes."

Scott sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. If he didn't sit, Warren and Bobby would be as loud as possible to make him regret not joining them. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat between his two friends.

"What are we watching?"

Bobby looked at him incredulously, "You've never heard of The Challenge?"

"No."

Betsy reached over and patted his back reassuringly, "I hadn't until this evening either darling. Ordinarily I'm not invited to these testosterone sessions."

Warren kissed the top of her head, "I wanted to invite you, but Bobby said no. But that is neither here nor there. You've heard of the show The Real World right Scott? And Road Rules?"

"Yes." Scott confirmed.

"Ok, cool. So, basically, after these kids finish their seasons, they're eligible to do a challenge…"

"Unless they do Fresh Meat…" Bobby began.

"Don't over complicate it Bobby. A Challenge is basically a game show where they do CRAZY events and each episode someone, or a pair, or a team, is eliminated and the winner of the final challenge, which is usually like a fifteen mile race, gets the prize money. The format changes every season. Sometimes it's every man for himself, sometimes it's two or three big teams, and sometimes like this season, Rivals, it's pairs. This season they paired up guys and girls who hate each other from past seasons, and there's a winning girl pair and a winning guy pair."

Scott stared at him blankly, "I mean…it sounds interesting…but why would you watch this instead of normal sports like we usually do."

"Well keep in mind Scott, it's reality TV. So when they aren't competing they're getting drunk and having sex and fighting and all of that good stuff." Bobby said.

"All of the redeeming activities the youth take part in," Betsy chimed in and Bobby stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well fine…I'll watch. But just the rest of this episode…I do have work to do."

* * *

Twelve hours later, with Betsy and Warren wrapped around each other asleep, and Bobby's eyes beginning to droop, Scott was glued to the television.

"Bobby that guy is a machine! What's his name again?"

"CT, Scott. It says it on his shirt. And he was on that whole last season we watched."

Scott had now watched all of the previous episodes Rivals, and was now almost done with the previous challenge, Cutthroat.

"How the hell does a grown man pick up another grown man who is an athlete himself on his back?"

"Maybe he's a mutant. Didn't you have work to do?"

"This show is amazing. What season is this?"

"Cutthroat is season 20."

Scott's head whipped around. "There are 19 other seasons of this?"

"The first few can't be watched really because they're like fifteen years old. You can probably get from season eight or so on." Bobby got up and started gathering his stuff. He gently nudged Warren awake who groaned and shrugged him off. "I'm going to sleep though, man."

"I'd love to do something like this."

"Then call up TJ Lavin and set it up Scott. Til then, I have Z's to catch." Bobby left the day room, leaving a sleeping Warren and Betsy, and a very pensive Scott behind.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

_Attention all X-men, students, and residents of Utopia, please report to the main lawn for an assembly_.

Bobby rubbed his head, annoyed at hearing Scott's voice in it so early in the morning. He grumpily poured his coffee and sat at the kitchen table, "An assembly? What is this high school?"

Wolverine snorted over the newspaper, "Thought that was your boy Drake? Why ain'tcha jumpin' at the bit to take orders?"

"Kiss my ass."

"You're so pleasant in the morning Bobby." Ali said grinning.

Warren thumped his friend on the back and took Betsy's hand, "C'mon buddy…let's go see what General One Eye wants from us today."

Warren and Bobby led the pack out to the main lawn and were shocked with what they saw. There were about four different camera crews and trucks full of helmets, riggings, and bungee cords.

"What the hell's goin' on?"

At the front of the group stood Professor Xavier and Scott. "I decided that we might need a team building activity," Scott began, "So Bobby, I took your advice."

"What advice?" The other hundred mutants standing behind him began to whisper suspiciously.

"Team building?"

"Are we being deputized?"

"I don't WANT to be on the team."

Cyclops held up a hand, "Please. This may all become clear when I bring out our special guest."

Cyclops gestured and a man in his early thirties with a hat and five o'clock shadow walked out of one of the trucks. He stood before the group and grinned.

"Hey guys my name is…"

"TJ LAVIN, I'M A PRO BMX DIRT JUMPER AND YOUR HOST FOR THIS SEASON OF THE CHALLENGE!" Bobby and Warren finished in chorus.

TJ chuckled nervously, "Right."

Kitty raised a hand, "Um…can you explain to us what's going on? By 'us' I mean, those who have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Challenge is a game show that's been airing on MTV for about fifteen years now. We'll be creating teams and competing in events and after each event there will be an elimination. At the end, there will be a final, winner take all race. We figured that since the Challenge's rating have been down we could kill two birds with one stone. Bring our ratings up, and give you guys some positive PR."

"This all sounds very complicated." Colossus said, "And how are we all to play?"

"You won't be. Each season of the challenge has a theme. If you don't fit the theme you won't be playing. However, our production company has signed a deal with the X-men promising three seasons of the show, so if you're sitting out this time, hold tight."

Angel raised his hand "One final question. How will the games work with our powers?"

"I can answer that." Heads turned as Madison Jeffries, Box, walked out to join the group, "Scott immediately pulled me on board to solve that problem. In your team jerseys there will be technology that equalizes your powers. That is to say if someone like Colossus were doing a strength challenge, it would take the max strength that he could push and create a proportion of what the normal human body could do. It would then reduce the percentage of his maximum power to fall in line with that figure. That is to say, if Colossus were using 90% of his strength to push something, the jersey would create an output to that which a base human could produce at 90% strength."

"One more thing. Ignore the cameras during the challenges. You'll be conducting individual interviews where you'll be able to speak to them directly, but that only happens then. Other than that, pretend they aren't here. Any other questions before we get started?"

"What's the format?" Iceman asked.

TJ nodded and the cameras began to roll, "You'll find out right now. X-men and all associated parties. Over the last few weeks I've been working with your leader Cyclops as well as Professor Xavier to understand your history…and all I can say is that it's reaaaal complex. So we figured, let's use that history to our advantage. Welcome to the first season of the X-men Challenge, which will coincidentally use the same format of one of the newest seasons of the regular Challenge. This is Rivals: Edition X. Now, not all of you will be participating, but don't sweat it. We'll make sure we get you next time. But I'm sure most of you are aware, you don't really like someone on this island right now; maybe you fought them, argued with them, or dated the same person. Hopefully, for your sake, you can work with them, because they are your one and only partner." TJ waved and a few shadowed figures stepped out of one of the trucks. "We also decided to bring in a few people you haven't seen in a while, just to even things out. So let's get started. First, the female Orange Team. I need Kitty." Kitty walked over, took the jersey and stood where TJ indicated.

* * *

Kitty: The second TJ explains the rules and calls my name, I know exactly who my partner's gonna be…and I really want to phase my head into a wall.

* * *

"Your partner will be Emma."

Emma walked down to join them and took the jersey with disdain, "Orange isn't really my color darling." She moved to stand next to Kitty.

* * *

Kitty: Oy vey.

* * *

"Next, we got a pair of young guns. For the male orange team, I need Victor."

Anole suspiciously walked over and took the jersey. "And I also need Santo." Victor moaned as Rockslide cheered, grabbed his jersey and stood next to him.

* * *

Santo: Vic's a nerd. He's my buddy, but at the end of the day he's a nerd. Just 'cause I told everyone he's gay he likes to pick fights with me. Whatever. I'm pumped to play.

* * *

Victor: Shoot me.

* * *

"Next we'll go with team Red for the girls. I need to see Ali and Rogue."

Both women looked like they swallowed a brillo pad as they walked to accept their jerseys.

* * *

Ali: Yes, Rogue and I are fine now. But I had negative feelings for her for such a long time, it's hard to swallow pride and work with someone after that.

* * *

"And for Team Red for the guys, I need Remy."

* * *

Remy: When TJ calls my name, I be crossin' my fingers for Logan. Lord knows I've pissed him off enough to get him as a partner. I just want anyone but...

* * *

"And Remy's partner, Magneto."

* * *

Remy (shaking his head): Dammit.

* * *

Magneto took his uniform from TJ. "I got a lot of conflicting names for you man. What should I be calling you?"

"Magneto will do."

* * *

Magneto: Gambit is an idiot. I truly do not understand how the X-men allow such scum in their ranks.

* * *

"Next, why don't we reveal a few of our special guests? Team Purple for the girls will be Theresa and Monet." The two women got a few cheers from the assembled crowd as they exited the truck to take their jerseys. They gave a few hugs before going to stand with the group.

* * *

Theresa: Monet is like the sister I never wanted. She's pompous, pushy, loud, bratty, but at the end of the day I have to live with her. And now I have to compete with her.

* * *

Monet: Terry is just bitter to have to be around someone who is substantially better than her constantly.

* * *

"Now for the first half of Team Purple for the guys, Sam."

* * *

Sam: Ah thought from the second that TJ said Rivals, that Ah would be sittin' out. Who's my rival?

* * *

"Your partner Sam? Guido, come on out here."

* * *

Sam: Ah shoot.

* * *

Guido lumbered out of the truck and took the jersey from TJ with a nod.

* * *

Guido: I've never liked Sam. Punk snaked Lila from right out underneath me.

* * *

"How 'bout a little more young blood for both of the Yellow teams? For the girls I've got Jubilee, and Laura."

* * *

Jubilee: Laura sucks. She thinks just because she's Logan's clone that he's gonna like her more than me. Fat chance. I've been an X-man longer and they say that people with different personalities like each other more. She doesn't have a personality. She's like a rock. Ugh.

* * *

Laura: She bit me.

* * *

"And for the guys I need Julian and David." Both groaned as they went and took their jerseys."

* * *

Julian: I thought Alleyne was worthless BEFORE he lost his powers. Now I have to compete in an athletic thing where the kid has not an athletic bone in his body. I wouldn't be surprised if we lost first and it would in no way be my fault.

* * *

"Alright now, we're going to get into the big guns. For Team Green, first up is Paige."

* * *

Paige: I'm not really sure who my rival would be. I haven't really directly fought anyone.

* * *

"And for her partner, I need Betsy."

* * *

Paige: (slaps her face)

* * *

Betsy: Have I ever directly had words with Paige? No. But she dated my boyfriend while I was dead and then called me a whore the second I came back. I'm sorry he was in love with me and you were only a placeholder while I was six feet under, luv. Really, I am.

* * *

"Now, I hear this guy is the King of Atlantis. I've never seen Atlantis, but I hope he can compete. For Team Green I need Namor."

Namor strolled to TJ and snatched the jersey.

* * *

Namor: I am a King. I have no doubt this competition will belong to me, regardless of which whelp I'm paired with.

* * *

"Namor's partner will be our next blast from your past, Beast!" Hank McCoy stepped out of the shadows to erupting cheers, specifically from Bobby, Warren, and Betsy.

* * *

Namor: I'm happy with my partner athletically. I do however, have a severe dislike for spineless cowards who leave their people in a time of need.

* * *

"Alright guys, three more teams. For the Gray team girls, I need Nori and I need Sooraya."

* * *

Sooraya: This is truly a one sided rivalry. I have always looked to befriend Nori, but she has little to no understanding of who I am, nor do I believe she wishes to have one.

* * *

"For the guys, I have Scott over here."

* * *

Logan: Based on who's left I know I'll be Summers' partner. All the other guys he butts heads with are gone.

* * *

"And his partner will be Logan."

* * *

Scott: I like this format, because automatically we're the team to beat. If we can avoid pulling each other's heads off, I think we'll kill this competition.

* * *

"Alright, for Team Blue…first is Ororo."

Storm walked up to get her jersey and looked over to the shadowed figures to try to make one of them out.

* * *

Ororo: I know my partner will be no one on the island. I truly have no idea who it will be.

* * *

"And I know you haven't seen this person in a while Storm, but I'm sure the sparks will still fly. Marrow, come on out."

The group gasped when Marrow, still with protruding bones, though she could no longer use them, emerged from the shadows.

* * *

Storm: Ah. Yes, well. It may have something to do with when I cut out one of her hearts.

* * *

"For the guys, it's Warren."

* * *

Warren: Finally, Scott does something good with my money. Bobby and I have been watching this show for years and I can't wait to get out there and kick ass.

* * *

"And his partner will be Jean-Phillipe."

* * *

Warren: And then that happens. &#*$.

* * *

JP: Worthington is insecure. He believes that I am a threat to his relationship with Ms. Braddock. And he's right. I am. I truly hope there is a way that I can win this competition, and make him look terrible.

* * *

"Alright, our last squad, Team Black. For the girls, I need Dani and Hope."

* * *

Dani: Might've kicked her in the chest. She deserved it though.

* * *

Hope: May have slapped her across the face with the lunch tray. She deserved it though.

* * *

"Now, our last male team."

* * *

Bobby: At this point, I'm kinda bummed. Most of my buddies are playing and I look around me and there's not one person I could even be vaguely partnered with. I'm trying to remember all of the minor tiffs I've had with people and just PRAYING that TJ calls my name. I don't care that I may get a chance later. I want to be a part of THIS one.

* * *

"The first guy on Team Black: Bobby." Bobby walked over with his eyebrows raised. He looked at Warren and the two men shrugged, still confused.

"We had to fly your partner in long distance. All the way from space…"

* * *

Bobby: No.

* * *

"…the Captain of the Starjammer,"

* * *

Bobby: No.

* * *

"Alex!" The crowed roared with laughter as Alex Summers emerged to take the final jersey.

* * *

Bobby: NO NO NO NO NO!

* * *

Alex: This goes back a long way.

* * *

Bobby: I'd like Alex if he wasn't a girl plundering watered down version of his brother.

* * *

Alex: I could write a book on how insecure Bobby is about everything.

* * *

Bobby: The fact that I'm going to have to look at his ugly face and pretend to get along is the worst type of torture.

* * *

Alex: This is gonna be a loooong competition.

* * *

"Now that that's taken care of let's go over some logistics and game rules. You will all be living in a sequestered area of Utopia where the cameras will film you. Everyone not participating will be able to watch the challenges and the eliminations but no other interaction is permitted. As for the game rules. Each challenge will either be a girl challenge or a guy challenge. If it's a girl challenge day, the male team who performs the best will win a prize and the female team who performs the best will win safety from the elimination round. The female team who performs the worst will automatically be put into the elimination round, the Jungle."

* * *

Dani: The goal is to pretty much avoid the Jungle at all costs. That means winning every mission.

* * *

"After the challenge, there'll be a public vote in order to decide who will be facing that team in the Jungle. Every team will get one vote aside from the team who has been automatically sent in. The opposite will be true for male days."

* * *

Warren: This is where friendships and alliances come into play. If JP and I don't win every mission, hopefully we'll have enough political pull to keep us safe. And by we, I mean me, since everyone hates him.

* * *

"There will be five male and five female elimination challenges. That means that three teams from each gender will be heading to the final. The team that wins the final for each gender will receive $100,000 to split. The team that comes in second will receive $50,000 to split. Now, the total amount we'll be giving away is $300,000, so if you did your math, third place walks away with nothing."

* * *

Paige: If you come in third in this thing, you may as well have just not showed up. First or second place is ESSENTIAL.

* * *

"But for now, head to your quarters of Utopia, and I'll be getting in contact with you about the first challenge soon. Get outta here."

The group began to pile back into Utopia, with the challengers breaking off into their own quarters.

* * *

Cyclops: We rigged up four rooms each with four bunk beds for us to stay in. Figured it would be a good experience.

* * *

The girls began to distastefully pile into their rooms.

* * *

Ali: Bunk beds? Bunk beds? Do they know who I am?

* * *

Bobby immediately quartered off his room and began to only let his friends into it.

* * *

Bobby: In these games your room is your safe zone. You don't want any of the weirdos in it with you. I make sure IMMEDIATELY that my room is me, Warren, Scott, Hank, Sam, Remy, Guido, and Namor. I could live without Namor, but he was best case scenario.

* * *

"I claim a bottom bunk for Imperius Rex." Namor shouted, tossing his bag on a bed.

Scott chuckled into his beer and patted Hank sympathetically, "Enjoy, buddy."

* * *

Later that night, Bobby pulled Warren, Hank, Rogue, Dazzler, Psylocke, and Kitty out of bed and climbed to the roof deck.

"What are we doing?" Kitty asked.

"Keep it down!" Bobby hissed.

The group took a seat on the couches upstairs.

* * *

Warren: I've been watching these games forever and I've learned one thing: It doesn't matter how smart or athletic you are, if you don't have the numbers, you're *&%$ed.

* * *

"We need to lock this in right now." Bobby began. "These are the six teams we want in the final, and we need to be voting to make that happen."

"Paige and I are obviously on board."

"So are we," Rogue said gesturing to herself and Dazzler.

"For the girls days it shouldn't be as complicated," Warren said. "You guys would roll over any other team here. And it's probably a good chance that we'll also be able to pick up Sam's vote and Jubilee's vote in the beginning. Things are going to get hairier in the end when it comes to dealing with Scott and Logan."

* * *

Henry: Only three male teams will make it to the finals. Scott is one of my oldest friends, but according to the data, his team is the strongest on paper here. I would much rather see Robert and Warren in a final as they are also my closest friends yet their partners are not nearly as good as Logan.

* * *

"Wolverine is a maniac" Bobby said, "There is no game that he won't find a way to beat us in and what's worse is that Scott is going to be decent too. We need to be tossing them in at every opportunity."

"I'm willing to throw in with you guys," Kitty began, "but Emma's going to be a tough sell to vote Scott in."

"There are only five male eliminations Kitty. There's no way that Logan and Scott don't take ONE of those. Once it gets towards the end you just have to make her realize that if she votes for Logan and Scott, she just loses their vote. If she votes for anyone else she loses my vote, Bobby's vote, Hank's vote, Betsy's vote, and Rogue and Ali's vote." Warren said. "That's a five vote swing. Unless she isn't here to win."

"She'll be here as long as she continue to try to make me look like the weak link." Kitty confirmed.

* * *

Kitty: I love Logan like a father. But I also want to win this game and he'll have enough people trying to watch his back. Bobby and Warren are going to have a ton of political pull in this house and if I want to stay in the game for as long as possible, I have to keep voting with them. It's just the way it is.

* * *

Bobby: Do I trust Kitty in the game? To an extent. She has an ENORMOUS loyalty to Logan. But I'm banking on the fact that her and Emma want to try to one up each other for as long as possible, which involves staying in the game.

* * *

As everyone began to walk away, Bobby grabbed Warren by the shoulder, pulling him back. "It's me and you in this, man. Obviously Betsy and the others are important but our goal should be to come one and two in this."

"Of course."

"We just need to lock up a couple more votes without spreading ourselves too thin."

"Don't make any promises we can't keep though. Our loyalty is to those four girls and Hank before anyone else. I'm not gonna say their names before some other team just to make our ride easier."

Bobby nodded, "Agreed, but we also can't make that known. If the whole house knows we're ironclad about the way we're voting, every other girl team is gonna throw their vote with someone else, and we don't need that."

"Got it. Let's just make sure we win."

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered around the table when Siryn walked in with a cellphone.

"Hey everyone?"

"What's up Terry?"

"Well we have our first clue from TJ. It says, 'Wanna get high guys?'"

Rockslide pumped his fist, "Woo-hoo!" Scott shot him a look and he quickly silenced himself.

"Well get ready, because you will at today's challenge. Be ready in your uniforms in one hour." Siryn finished, closing the phone.

* * *

Surge: Today's our first challenge and it's a girls elimination day...Sooraya and I are the only totally student team, so unless we win we'll probably be in trouble come vote in time.

* * *

The challengers were led to the western side of Utopia, where the falls were located.

* * *

Anole: I've never been out to the falls before. It's a pretty long way down…especially when you take away everyone's powers. I think we're all pretty nervous.

* * *

Standing at the top of the falls was TJ Lavin and Box. "Welcome to your first challenge here on Rivals: Edition X. The challenges this season will all be from either the Challenge: Rivals or Fresh Meat II, seasons 21 and 19 of the Challenge. For those of you that watched you'll recognize this as the first challenge from Rivals: Long Jump."

Off the falls were two bars, which were connected by fifteen strips of tape.

"Your goal is to hold hands with your partner, run and jump, before the designated line, and to see how many hash marks you can clear. If you clear the same number of hash marks, it'll come down to time."

* * *

Guido: Basically, the only rule is to not step over the line. From then on it's just a long jump.

* * *

"The female pair that does the worst today will automatically be sent into the Jungle, and the winning pair will be safe. For the winning guys, you'll get two thousand dollars, that's a grand each if you failed preschool math."

* * *

Hope: I'm beyond ready to go…I love this stuff, I've lived in war my whole life. Half of these girls are secretly sissies.

* * *

"Box will explain the rest of the rules."

Jeffries nodded, "You'll each be wearing a harness that nullifies anything beyond the distance your pre-mutation body would be capable of jumping. Once again, your jerseys will allow you to act on the proportionate running speed and airtime that you would be able to accomplish without your abilities."

* * *

Warren: I'm not too sure about this anymore. I'm the Angel…I fly. At least I still look like an Angel, but that really doesn't help me.

* * *

"Today's order was decided randomly, so first up we'll have Dani and Hope."

* * *

Dani: Hope and I are both pretty fearless…so I'm not too worried about this challenge. We also don't have to win…we just have to not get last. I'm pretty sure other names will be on the chopping block before ours.

* * *

Hope and Dani lined up on the platform and grabbed the other's hand. "On my whistle girls! 3, 2, 1, GO!" TJ shouted and blew his airhorn.

Hope and Dani took off and just managed to leap before the line. Before they knew it it was over and they looked up to the tape.

TJ looked down as they were being pulled back up, "Not bad girls, you cleared eleven! Sam and Guido you're up!"

Sam and Guido lined up and took off at the air horn. At the last second, Guido did a double take and stumbled before jumping, pulling Sam backwards from his own jump.

"Alright boys, that's eight! Be happy it isn't a guys' day!"

* * *

Guido: I panicked at the last second. Terrible.

* * *

Sam: For those at home keeping score…we did three less than a girl team did. Three.

* * *

Storm and Marrow went up next and managed to clear ten hash marks. Hellion and Prodigy followed after and took down thirteen, taking the lead for the guys.

"Ali and Rogue, you're up."

* * *

Rogue: We really want this win. We can start this challenge off right and make sure at least one team from our alliance is safe.

* * *

They took hands and TJ blew his airhorn. Before they even jumped they heard a second airhorn, but were unable to stop their momentum, managing to clear ten hash marks.

"What happened?" Ali demanded.

"Ali, your foot crossed the line, that's a DQ." TJ said.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Rogue: Now not only do we need another team to DQ, but they have to do it faster than we did…or worse than we did…or…Ah don't even know.

* * *

Gambit and Magneto got up next and cleared thirteen, tying Hellion and Prodigy, while Husk and Psylocke also cleared ten. Iceman and Havok leapt over fourteen to take the male lead, with Bobby barely catching his foot on the final hash mark. Surge and Dust were able to clear nine, barely keeping themselves safe and just toeing the line.

Fantomex held his hand out to Angel who groaned and took it.

* * *

Warren: I'm obviously worried about JP…he's awful at everything. I have a big feeling I'm royally #*$&ed on this one.

* * *

Warren and Fantomex leaped and were able to easily clear all fifteen hash marks, but unfortunately had the horn blown on them before they jumped.

"JP's foot was over the line, DQ boys."

Warren took off his helmet and punted it, "Damn it!"

Jubilee and Laura were up next. As soon as TJ blew this whistle, the pair immediately took off and managed to clear thirteen hash marks.

Jubilee screamed wildly as she was raised back up, "That's how it's done baby!" Laura managed a thumbs up.

* * *

Ali: I thought Jubes would bring Laura down, but clearly I was wrong. I also thought Rogue and I would be good so I'm 0/2 today.

* * *

Beast and Namor went next, but they also DQed from crossing the line, while Kitty and Emma were able to clear ten.

Up next were Scott and Logan who sauntered up to the platform and locked hands.

"Ready?"

"Born that way bub."

On the horn, the pair took off and were easily able to clear all fifteen hash marks, with no DQ horn.

* * *

Bobby: #*$&.

* * *

"That's it Summers. That's how we do it!"

Scott pumped his fist wildly as he was raised back up.

The final female team to go was Monet and Siryn. They took off running, but Siryn wobbled and the DQ horn was sounded even before they jumped.

"That's a DQ ladies."

* * *

Monet: At this point, I have no idea whether we go in, or Ali and Rogue do, but I know that our DQ is Terry's fault.

* * *

The final male team to go was Rockslide and Anole. They grasped hands and at the horn leapt and were just barely able to clear the fifteenth hash mark.

* * *

Henry: Far be it from me to pass judgment on my former students, but I was under the impression that Victor and Santo would be the easiest team to beat here.

* * *

Santo: I'm awesome. Just go on and tell me. Go for it.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was a great challenge." Tj said as the group clapped. "Startin' it off right. Alright, first place for the guys. Two teams managed to clear all fifteen hash marks: Scott and Logan, and the kids: Victor and Santo, so we had to go to the time. Even though Scott and Logan leapt farther, Victor and Santo got off the platform first, so Team Orange is our winner for today." Everyone cheered and began to high five the two kids.

* * *

Logan: Silly me. I thought this was the Long Jump, not the Fast Jump. Enjoy it kids, cause that's the last win you're seein'.

* * *

"And for the girls, it should come as no surprise. They were the only team to clear thirteen hash marks: Laura and Jubilee." Jubilee screamed and hugged Laura who patted her on the back bewildered.

* * *

Jubilee: That's right, I'm bad.

* * *

"You two will be safe from tonight's jungle. Now as for the losing team, we had two DQs: Ali and Rogue, and Monet and Theresa. One of the pairs had just one partner step over the line, while one pair had both of its members cross the line, earning their spot in the jungle. That pair was Monet and Siryn."

* * *

Theresa: I guess M wasn't so innocent in our loss now was she?

* * *

Rogue: We dodged a bullet here. We have to be on point for the rest of this thing, because that was way too close f'comfort.

* * *

The group piled back into the house and took their seats in what would be the designated deliberation room.

* * *

Kitty: Tonight's vote is pretty much a lock. Surge and Dust are the only pair to have no ties to anyone in our alliance, and at best they'll probably only have two or three votes for someone aside from themselves. We're basically throwing Siryn and Monet a bone, because it seems pretty likely that every other girl team would beat the crap out of them.

* * *

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" Scott said. "Monet, Theresa, do you have any opinions?"

Monet smiled, "Plenty. Terry and I would like to go against Nori and Sooraya. We know them the least of everyone here, and feel as though we could beat them."

Nori: Oh, HELL NO. How do you say you don't know us, but know you can beat us? I can't wait to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"Do we really need to vote?" Betsy asked, "Won't it be unanimous?"

"We aren't voting for them." Prodigy said.

"Neither are we." Anole chimed in.

"Does anyone else plan to NOT vote for Surge and Dust?"

Nori looked pointedly at X-23 and Jubilee who said nothing.

* * *

Nori: Laura doesn't say anything, which I shouldn't be shocked by, but at the end of the day I'm disappointed.

* * *

Laura: If I am understanding this game, it was inevitable that Nori and Sooraya would be chosen. In a game where others control your fate it makes no strategic sense to make a pointless vote against an already decided outcome.

* * *

TJ walked in the door and addressed the group, "Alright guys, did we vote on who is going up against Monet and Theresa?"

Surge raised her hand, "Yup, it'll be us."

TJ nodded, "Alright, so it's Nori and Sooraya against Monet and Theresa. I'll see you guys at the Jungle."

The group began to disperse and Nori quickly stalked after Laura with Julian and David following behind her.

* * *

David: Nori is furious…and she's been harboring anger towards Laura for a while, so this could get ugly.

* * *

"I can't even believe you!" Nori shouted.

"I've done nothing wrong," Laura said calmly.

"I was your teammate! I was your friend!" Nori continued to yell.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "You also told me I was no longer welcome to be around you. My only teammate in this game is Jubilee. Your well being is none of my concern."

Nori stood up, but Julian quickly stood in between them and floated a metal hand between them. "She didn't do anything wrong Nori. The vote was set. Leave her alone.

* * *

Nori huffed and left the room with David behind her. Julian sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Laura, "Don't worry. It's no big deal."

* * *

Julian: Yeah, I have a soft spot for Laura. And even though she can kill you in eighty eight different ways, she doesn't have a leg to stand on in an argument. I wasn't gonna let Nori tear her to pieces for no reason.

* * *

Later on that night, the challengers headed outside to the Jungle. There was a spectator box for the non participants as well as the challengers who wouldn't be in the game. Surge and Dust dressed in gray and Monet and Siryn dressed in purple went to stand with TJ.

"Ladies, this is the Jungle." The group cheered. "Tonight, you'll be playing Door Jam. As you can see, in the middle of the Jungle we have a wall. In the wall we have 30 doors with an X on one side, and nothing on the other. Your goal tonight is to turn the doors so that the X is facing you. Whoever has the most after five minutes, wins. A door that is turned half way won't count for either team. That's it…get it done."

* * *

Monet: I would've liked a challenge that involved some physical contact, but this will do. Terry and I are both faster and more agile than they are, so I know we'll win.

* * *

Nori: I'm fired up tonight. I'm angry and I'm ready to rock. We're GOING to win this.

* * *

Scott: I'm not sure if there's any strategy to this game. You could potentially just wait and let the other team tire themselves out, but then you have to be precise with how much time you have left. It's probably just worth it to go hard the whole time.

* * *

TJ blew the horn and all four teams took off. There seemed to be an equal amount of door turning on each side, but it was too close to tell.

* * *

Ali: I'm not really concerned with who comes back from this. Monet is more likely to vote with us, so I guess that would help, but I'm really just enjoying the entertainment.

* * *

At the two-minute mark both teams were starting to gas out, Nori was stopping every few seconds to huff, and Sooraya was the only one of the four who didn't seem winded.

* * *

Sooraya: For some reason, I'm not growing tired. I believe I can do this.

* * *

Bobby: You'd think Terry and Monet have the advantage because Sooraya and Nori have to jump for the top row of doors, but Sooraya has an extra four gears that none of these girls have.

* * *

"Alright 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. TIME! Step away from the wall." All four girls stopped and moved back as TJ began to count.

* * *

Remy: It really too close at dis point. I t'ink gray has about 12 but I can't tell f'sure.

* * *

"Alright ladies, line up next to me." TJ said. Both pairs moved to stand with him as the judges tallied the scores and handed it to TJ.

"Ok so, Monet, Theresa, you had a great run, you guys had twelve doors facing you."

* * *

Monet: On paper this would mean we lost, but not all of the doors have been turned completely, so twelve may actually be a winning score.

* * *

"Nori, Sooraya, not all of the doors had been turned completely. However, your score was fourteen."

Nori let out a scream of pleasure and jumped on Sooraya.

* * *

Nori: This is a huge deal. We now know that the students can go toe to toe with the older guys. More importantly, we know that Sooraya and I can work together and win this thing.

* * *

Theresa began to tear up and Monet pulled her into a hug. "Theresa, Monet, you two did a great job tonight, so keep your heads up. You had some bad luck, but that's how it goes sometimes. You're out of the competition but I'm sure we'll see you again soon." They both shook TJ's hand and walked off.

* * *

Monet: When all is said and done, Theresa is like my sister. We fight, but I would never let anyone hurt her, other than me.

* * *

Theresa: It sucks to lose first, but I'm glad Monet and I were here together. And we did a great job, even if we couldn't pull it off tonight.

* * *

"Alright guys, you can see, these things are no joke. Get some rest and be ready." TJ waved as the group trekked back to their lodgings.

Later that night Bobby sat up with Warren and Betsy.

* * *

Bobby: Tomorrow is a guys' day. We need to start taking cracks at Logan and Scott.

* * *

"Is there any way we can convince Hank to go in against him?" Betsy asked, "He's the best matchup out of the three of you."

Warren stroked her leg and shook his head, "Not this early. The way to go about it would be to go through Namor. Stroke his ego a bit. Turn it into a pissing contest."

Bobby shrugged, "Whatever it takes. As long as the three of us win this thing, I really don't care how it goes down."

* * *

Warren: Judgment day starts tomorrow. We're going to show this house how the game is played.


	3. Chapter 2

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 2

Clean Up Your Act

"So what're the comments from the peanut gallery?" Rogue asked, bending down to stretch.

Bobby chuckled, picking up a weight and beginning to do curls. "What are you talkin' about?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb Bobby."

* * *

Rogue: Everyone trusts me the least in the alliance. Warren and Hank are both closer to Kitty and Betsy than they are to me, and Ah feel like Ali is the only reason Ah'm in it.

* * *

"You're being ridiculous." Bobby said seriously, "I said I've got you. That means I've got you."

* * *

Bobby: Rogue is my best friend here out of the girls. Unfortunately, it doesn't look good to the alliance when one of the other teams' rivalry is based on being in love with her.

* * *

"I told Warren and Hank that you have our backs, and they take me at my word. Just don't *#&$ me over."

"Ah would nevah."

Bobby nodded, "I know. At the end of the day the most important thing for me is that my team, your team, Warren's team, and Betsy's team win. The only problem for you is that out of the other four teams in our alliance, you guys are last in the pecking order for the girls."

"And where'm Ah on yours?" Rogue asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You're priority one here for me Rogue. I promise. Each team in the alliance has that though. Betsy and Warren have each other more than the rest of us, same for Kitty and Hank. But if we can keep these six teams intact, we're golden. We just have to make the right moves."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the kitchen area of the Challenge section of Utopia, Julian, David, Santo, Nori, Sooraya, and Victor sat around the table.

"Well at least we already chopped one head." Julian mused to the rest of the group.

"But it wasn't really an important head to chop." Victor countered.

Nori nodded, "Terry and Monet didn't have any real pull here."

* * *

Nori: Just because we're young, doesn't mean we're stupid. We know how Warren, Betsy, and Bobby are trying to run this game.

* * *

"Today's a big day though." Victor said.

David nodded, chewing a bite of his breakfast. "I think it's unrealistic to think that one us won't go in today. And if one of our teams loses, the other will probably get voted in."

"Vic and I already took the first, nothing's stopping us from doing it again." Santo boasted.

"Yes Santo, but even if one of you wins, the other will surely be thrown in by the majority." Sooraya said.

"Who d'you think they'll go for if one of us loses?" Julian asked.

David shrugged. "It won't be Bobby, Warren, or Hank. They may try to take a swipe at Wolverine, but realistically it'll probably be either Sam or Remy."

"Who would you rather have?"

"Remy. Definitely." Julian said.

* * *

Julian: I would personally want to call out Remy and Magneto. Magneto is about six thousand years old and all of these games are based on athleticism. Is he in good shape for an old man? Absolutely. But the odds that he can beat two seventeen year olds in an athletic competition are slim to none."

* * *

"We can't worry about that right now." Victor said. "We have two options to keep us both safe. Either one of us wins, or neither of us come in last. That's what has to happen."

David nodded, "Let's get it done."

* * *

"So?" Remy asked.

"So what Remy?" Rogue replied.

"I'd really like t'know where dat striped head be at Anna." Gambit said.

* * *

Remy: Rogue is in a diff'rent alliance den Gambit and Magneto, dis is true. But I t'ought dat she would at least try t'help us out a bit more den she has.

* * *

Rogue shook her head, "Ah'm not havin' this discussion Remy. Ah'm here to play this game and win and your feelin's aren't gonna factor into that."

"So you're pickin' de Iceman over two men who love you?" Gambit asked.

"No Ah'm pickin mah best friend over two guys who have lied to me and stabbed me in the back about a dozen times between 'em. Three quartah's of those times comin' from you Cajun."

"Can you at least tell me if I'm getting chopped at t'day?" Remy asked. "Please?"

Rogue sighed, 'It depends on how the challenge goes t'day Remy. Ah can tell yah that unless you get last, then there's no guarantee it'll be you. Bobby, Warren, and Hank all said that if they come in last they won't call you out, out of respect for our relationship and the fact that you're friends with Bobby. If Ah were you then, Ah would make sure that you and Erik both vote their way."

Remy nodded, "You t'ink dat'll placate dem?"

"Ah know that Bobby said that he'll punch Julian and Santo's ticket before yours and possibly Sam's. He may also take a crack at Logan before he goes for you which would mean y'all will probably make it to the final four."

Remy nodded, "Den all I gotta do it beat one o'dem."

"Right. But Ah'm telling you Remy, ah would at least vote with 'em for the first couple. Just to eliminate any possibility that they change their mind."

"T'anks chere. I'll make sure to pass de message to Bucket Brain." Remy said as he turned to walk away.

"And can y'all at least TRY to get along?" Rogue called after him.

"Gambit never makes no promises Roguey."

Rogue sighed and walked around the corner where Angel and Dazzler stood waiting.

"He buy it?" Warren asked.

"Hook, line, and sinkuh Wings."

"Good."

* * *

Warren: The numbers still aren't in our favor. We have six guaranteed votes out of fifteen and if one of us happens to lose today we'll only have five. We needed to lock down at least one more vote, and we figured Remy would be the easiest to sway. If we eliminate one other team aside from the three of us, then we'll have at worst a split male vote for the next elimination round provided we don't lose. Hopefully we can then feed Sam and Remy to Logan, and one of them pulls off a miracle.

* * *

"Y'all are diabolical sugar." Rogue said grinning.

Warren shrugged, "Hey, it's a game."

* * *

Shortly after everyone finished breakfast, Fantomex walked into the kitchen with a cell phone.

"Excuse me mes amis, can I have your attention please?" Fantomex asked.

"No." Warren said.

Jean Phillip continued, ignoring him, "Monsieur Lavin would like us to know that 'Today's challenge is going to be filthy, please meet me on the East side of Utopia in two hours. Good luck."

* * *

Namor: Henry and I did not perform particularly well on the first challenge, through no fault of my own. Today is a male day, so I will do everything in my power to pick up for him and make sure we win this challenge.

* * *

Later in the day the entire group headed out the eastern area of Utopia. The Challenge crew had dug a medium sized lake out of the ground and filled it with what looked to be soupy mud.

* * *

Alex: When I see the challenge that is laid out, I think two things. The first is 'I can't wait to watch the girls get in there'. The second is 'I really don't want to go in there.'

* * *

The group lined up in front of where TJ was standing. "Alright boys and girls welcome to day two of the Challenge Rivals: Edition X." The group applauded lightly and TJ nodded, "Thank you. For your second challenge today, we'll be taking our cues from Fresh Meat II. Welcome to Dirty Mouth."

* * *

Bobby: I've seen this challenge and I'm immediately nervous. The teams that have at least one big guy are going to have an advantage. Hopefully Hank and Namor can come out with a win today.

* * *

"In this mudpit we're going to be putting a number of balls, one less than the number of remaining pairs. Each round, one team member will be going into the mud pit and trying to retrieve a ball, but you will be blindfolded. It'll be up to your partner to call out and direct you which way to go. The male team that comes away with a ball every round will be granted safety from the Jungle. The female team will be getting two thousand dollars, that's a grand apiece. The first male team eliminated will be automatically sent into the Jungle."

* * *

Julian: Jungle safety is key today. I have a good feeling that we're going to get thrown in unless we win.

* * *

"We'll be randomly drawing which person on each team will be in what heat. Any questions?"

Guido raised his hand.

"Guido?"

"Are we allowed to take a ball from someone if we need to?"

"Yes, physical contact is allowed."

Everyone cheered and began to break into their groups to strategize.

* * *

Logan: Once I hear the rules, I think we've got it in the bag. Summers actually lived a while completely blind so this should be a cakewalk for him and I'm #*&$ing Wolverine. I do this #*$& for a living.

* * *

"Alright guys here's the break down. Going in the odd heats for the guys will be Warren, Bobby, Namor, Logan, Guido, Magneto, Julian, and Santo. The even heats will be Jean Phillipe, Alex, Hank, Scott, Sam, Remy, David and Victor. For the girls the odd heats will be Hope, Ali, Paige, Nori, Sarah, Laura, and Emma. The even heat will be Dani, Rogue, Betsy, Sooraya, Ororo, Jubilee, and Kitty. Girls you're up first."

* * *

Ororo: Sarah and I did not perform to the best of our ability on the first mission. However, I have no doubt that we can succeed in this one.

* * *

The girls in the first heat all lined up at the edge of the mud pit in their bathing suits while the others stood on the opposite side ready to yell out directions. TJ blew the horn and the girls immediately took off. Laura and Hope quickly snagged the first two balls before their partners even needed to call out instructions, and Sarah followed them quickly across the finish line.

* * *

Ali: I'm in the middle of the pit, and I have no idea what to do. I can barely hear Rogue's voice because aside from the other girls she's shouting over, the guys are screaming like lunatics on the sidelines. I finally run into someone and I'm not sure if they have a ball, but I have to tackle them.

* * *

Ali gently brushed up against Nori, and quickly pounced on her before she could think twice. Luckily for her, Nori did have a ball, which Ali began to yank out of her hands.

* * *

Bobby: This is like a &# dream for me. Alison Blaire is in the middle of a mud pit, in a *#($ing bikini, completely soaked and wrestling with another girl. I would give my left arm to be that ball right now. Or her bikini top…one of the two.

* * *

Ali managed to yank the ball free and darted across the finish line. Emma followed soon after, and Paige scooped up the last ball, eliminating Nori.

* * *

Nori: Our track record isn't too hot right now. We didn't do that well in the first challenge, and now I pulled last on this one. This sucks.

* * *

Now, the second heat got set with Dani, Rogue, Betsy, Kitty, Ororo, and Jubilee, with their partners lining up on the opposite end.

* * *

Warren: Am I worried about today? Absolutely. Mainly because I'm worried that once I see Betsy start mud wrestling I'm going to fly in there scoop her up and we won't get back in time for the guys' race.

* * *

Betsy (rolling her eyes): Of course he said that. Not that I blame him. My ass is pretty fantastic.

* * *

The horn blew and this time Betsy was the first out of the gate.

* * *

Betsy: I wanted to make a statement to Dani's team and Laura's team that they weren't the only ones who could do well on this challenge.

* * *

Dani quickly got in right behind Betsy, while Rogue managed to wrestle a ball away from Storm, who quickly recovered and managed to get a second ball.

* * *

Emma: It comes down to Katherine and Jubilation in this last round. I'm screaming for Katherine at the top of my lungs, not so much because I want her to win, more so because I know that Laura will beat me in the next round, however she isn't doing particularly well. Shocking.

* * *

Kitty: I cannot for the life of me find this ball. I really feel like I'm tracking it well when…

* * *

The horn blew and Kitty pulled her blindfold off to see Jubilee crossing the finish line.

* * *

Kitty (looking down): Today I was the weak link and it sucks.

* * *

The girls then took their spots for the third heat.

* * *

Bobby: I'm definitely rooting for Ali and Rogue on this one. Not just because of my alliance, but the longer Ali stays in that bathing suit, the happier I am.

* * *

Paige: We are gassed out at this point. We only ran the course once, but the mud is thick and not easy to run in. And now that two of the less threatening teams have been picked off, we know it's going to be even more of a dogfight.

* * *

Before blowing the horn, TJ raised his voice to the group, "This time there'll only be three balls ladies, two teams eliminated in this one.

* * *

Paige: And now it's even worse.

* * *

Seconds after TJ blew the horn, Laura managed to scout out the first ball and pull it across the finish line, this time with even less help from Jubilee. Ali managed to run into Paige, and thinking she had a ball, tackled her into the mud and began to claw at her arms.

* * *

Ali: I have no idea what I'm doing, and to whom I'm doing it, but I'm CONVINCED this bitch has a ball.

* * *

Paige: I'm minding my own business, searching for a ball and I get body slammed. This is ridiculous.

* * *

In the ensuing chaos, both Hope and Sarah managed to find the remaining two balls, and walked across the finish line with no resistance from the others. The girls pulled off their blindfolds to catch the remainder of Ali and Paige's fight.

"Hey hang on a second!" Bobby yelled as TJ prepared to blow the horn.

Alex pumped his fist, "This is the best thing that's happened so far!"

TJ shook his head and blew the horn, "That's it ladies, you're done!"

Ali ripped her blindfold off and stared incredulously at Paige, "You didn't have a ball?"

"No!" Paige shouted back.

"*&#!"

* * *

Ali: Not my finest moment.

* * *

"Last heat ladies, just one ball."

* * *

Ororo: Sarah and I have flown under the radar so far in this competition. Now it is up to me to defeat Dani and Jubilee.

* * *

Immediately upon blowing the horn, Dani grabbed Jubilee around the waist and threw her down into the mud before getting up and taking off. Jubilee got up out of the mud and pulled her blindfold off, screaming.

"That's a DQ TJ! She can't do that!"

TJ chuckled, "Wrestling is in the rules Jubilee, but taking your blindfold off is definitely a DQ."

At this point Storm was wading around in circles. Marrow was shouting at the top of her lungs but Ororo wasn't doing what she was saying.

* * *

Dani: I brushed past Storm as I went by so I kind of have a good sense of where she is. So not only do I have Hope shouting where the ball is, but I also hear it in relation to Storm, and since I know where that is, it just makes my job easier.

* * *

Dani managed to follow both sets of instructions to the ball, pick it up, and immediately sprint across the finish line. TJ blew the horn and Ororo sunk to her knees in the pit while Hope ran to tackle Dani with joy.

"Oh yeah!" Santo shouted.

"Hubba hubba!" Julian agreed.

* * *

Betsy: Dani and Hope put on a good show today. Thankfully it isn't a women's day, so we can rest easy, but we're going to have to pay more attention to them.

* * *

Hope: Dani and I are doing great. We're getting along, we performed well in the first challenge and now we won the second. I think this is going to be a solid partnership throughout the game.

* * *

"Alright guys, you're up, let's go."

* * *

Scott: This is our challenge to lose. We came in second on the first for some lame technicality, but this one caters to both of ours strengths, so I'm pretty sure we're going to kill it.

* * *

Bobby: I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. In my heat I have Namor, Logan, Guido, and Santo. I have the tougher group between me and Alex, but I'm a better competitor than him so that's how it should be. I'm about to show everyone who has the *#&$ing nuts in this partnership. Hopefully I can break Magneto's hip or drown Julian and Summers can do work on the next one and get one of the big guys out.

* * *

TJ blew the horn and Bobby grabbed the person next to him and pile drove him into the mud. What he didn't realize was that this person was Warren, who immediately began to fight back as the others took off.

* * *

Hank (slaps his forehead): My two friends are not the brightest bulbs on the proverbial Christmas tree.

* * *

Guido, Logan, and Namor quickly crossed the finish line, with Julian and Santo bringing up behind them. Bobby and Warren were still fighting near the start line.

* * *

Paige: These two are idiots.

* * *

Now that his partner was done, Hank joined in screaming with Alex and Jean Phillipe.

"Warren, Robert, you are fighting each other."

"Worthington get your useless ass off of that moron and go get a ball!"

"Dammit Bobby stop!"

* * *

Warren: At this point I hear the others and now know that I've been wrestling Bobby this whole time. I figure I'm pretty behind at this point and make an executive decision. It's either you or me pal and it's your own damn fault we're in this position.

* * *

Warren picked Bobby up, spun and landed on him hard, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly followed Fantomex's voice to final ball, and barely crossed the finish line after Magneto. Alex quickly trudged out into the mud pit and pulled Bobby to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was playing the game idiot."

"THAT WAS WARREN YOU MORON!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"Because you grabbed the person standing right next to you which you SAW before you put your blindfold on!"

Bobby pulled his helmet off and threw it into the mud, stalking away.

* * *

Bobby: This loss is squarely on me. It's my fault we're going into the Jungle tonight.

* * *

Hank: It is unfortunate that we now have less of a chance to protect one of our alliance members from the Jungle, but at least we know that Namor and myself are safe. Now we can relax, and do what we came here to do: win.

* * *

"Alright boys, we're eliminating in two's from here on out. Get ready. GO!"

Scott and Hank came out of the gate quickly and with Logan and Namor's guidance, they were able to grab a ball before most of the teams had made it half way across the pit. Remy was the next to grab a ball, and Jean Phillipe came in just after him after wrestling a ball out of Sam's hand.

* * *

Sam: Ah'm pissed as hell that someone takes mah ball, but then Ah run into someone and feel that they have a ball too.

* * *

Sam had just touched David who had managed to grab the last ball and was making his way towards the finish. Sam grabbed him around the waist and threw him hard into the mud, he then grabbed his ball and made it across the finish line.

After TJ blew the horn, David struggled to get to his feet. Julian quickly ran out to him and pulled him. David began to gingerly walk out of the mud pit when Julian stopped him.

"Don't be dumb. Walk normally or they'll think you're injured." Julian hissed into his ear.

David nodded and tried not to limp. Julian looked around the lake and locked eyes with Bobby who was starring at the pair.

* * *

Bobby: Bingo.

* * *

Julian: We're &$*#ed.

* * *

The next round was fairly uneventful. Once again Logan and Namor were easily able to take the first two balls, while Warren managed to wrestle the final ball away from Magneto, eliminating both the red team as well as Guido's purple team.

Jean Phillipe, Hank, and Scott all lined up at the foot of the mud pit.

* * *

Warren: A this point it doesn't matter who wins. If my team or Hank's team wins then, wonderful, we get safety. If Logan's team wins, it doesn't affect anything because we were never going to throw him in against Bobby anyway. The only benefit we might gain out of this is the ability to pick the order for the next challenge.

* * *

TJ blew the horn and Jean Phillipe was left quickly in the dust.

* * *

JP: I am going up against a Cat Man and someone who was trained to fight blind. I am not shocked that I am at the bottom of the list in such a game.

* * *

Scott was the first to touch the ball but was immediately jumped on from behind by Hank.

* * *

Hank: I outweigh Scott by a good two hundred pounds. I'm just waiting for his knees to sink down so I can grab the ball.

* * *

However, before he fell, Scott managed to jerk his body forward and the force, combined with the slickness of the mud on his back, caused Hank to slide off. He then quickly darted across the finish line and tossed his ball in celebration.

Logan waded into the pool and pulled Scott into a hug, "That's right Summers. That's how we do it."

* * *

Logan: That's how you win. Not on some cheap *#&$ technicality. We just smoked them and I'm pretty sure this sets the tone for the rest of this game.

* * *

Namor, meanwhile, was pulling Henry to his feet. "A solid effort McCoy. Not as bad as I expected."

"Thanks?"

The teams lined up in front of TJ and waited to hear the results. "Great job everyone. Really fun challenge, I like what I saw out there today. First up, the female winners. It should come as no surprise: Hope and Dani, they won almost every round, great work ladies."

* * *

Hope: I just won one thousand dollars. I live in this huge island but I've never seen more than twenty at one time. This is awesome.

* * *

"As for the guys: The final came down to a rough battle between two teams, Hank and Namor, the green team, and Scott and Logan, the grey team. Hank, Namor, I thought you guys had it, but some timely jujitsu moves from Scott took home the victory for team grey."

* * *

Scott: Score one for us. We're gonna rock this challenge.

* * *

"Aside from being safe from the Jungle you will also be eligible to decide the order for the next challenge should it be necessary. As for the losers: they made the risky move of trying to tackle rather than go after a ball and it didn't work out too well. Headed straight into the Jungle is team black: Bobby and Alex. Now you'll all have to go back to the house to deliberate and decide who's going in to face them."

* * *

Alex: We lost today and we're going in the Jungle and it's all Bobby's fault.

* * *

Rogue: This is worst case scenario for our alliance. Not only do we have Bobby going into the Jungle, but we also lose his vote to decide the other person going in.

* * *

Before heading into the deliberation room Warren pulled Scott aside.

* * *

Warren: I have to try to get in Scott's head a little bit. Do I feel bad about it? Yes. But I'm trying to preserve Bobby in this game and it's not looking like I'll be able to do that without a few more votes in my corner.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?"

Scott shrugged, "Logan and I haven't talked about it yet. What are you doing?"

"We're going for yellow." Warren said.

"Any reason?"

"Yeah, because I want this thing to be a fight between the four best teams at the end. Just because Bobby #&* the bed today doesn't mean I want to get him sent home over some nonsense. I want to go into the final male challenge with me, you, him, and Hank and have the four of us kill each over to see who's the best…not some nonsense like what could happen tonight."

"What do you think COULD happen?"

"I think we have the votes, but I'm sure the students may band together and try to get either me or Hank tossed in. If they can pull Remy's, Dani's, Sam's, or Ororo's vote they'll have the majority.

"Alright. I'll talk to Logan."

* * *

Scott: I know that even if Warren's telling me the truth that when it comes down to it, I'll be the odd man out in the final four. At the same time Bobby is one of my oldest friends and Alex is my brother. If we need to take a shot at it we'll have plenty more time to do it and I'm not willing to throw two of the people that I'm closest to under the bus in the first vote.

* * *

The group took their seats around the deliberation couch. Bobby and Alex sat solemnly as the rest of the group began to talk.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Warren asked.

Julian rolled his eyes, "You're obviously going to be doing the political work for Drake so just get it over with."

Warren's eyes narrowed, "Sure. I'm voting for yellow. I hope they kick your entitled little ass Hellion. Next?"

"David and Julian." Hank said.

"Same." Betsy said and Kitty and Rogue nodded in agreement.

Scott nodded, "Yellow." Sam, Remy and Dani all raised their hands in assent.

Nori shook her head, "Well I'm going to break up the monotony and vote for Hank and Namor."

"Why would you do that exactly?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's already nine out of fourteen teams voting one way. Seems kinda dumb to vote for a team that's clearly not going in at this point. You're just putting a target on your back."

"Sorry I don't subscribe to mob mentality ice pop."

"Whatever. Next?"

"Green." Santo said.

"Same." Julian agreed.

"We'll be voting for the Yellow team." Ororo said.

"Green." Jubilee said.

* * *

Jubilee: I told Bobby beforehand that I would give him my vote unless we were voting for Hellion. I know that Laura has a thing for the kid. I told him I'd still vote that way if I had to, but Bobby told me he had the vote locked so it was fine.

* * *

"So what is that 10-4?" Bobby asked.

"Thank you accounting department." Ali chimed in, earning her a mock glare from Bobby, which she giggled at.

TJ walked into the deliberation area and stood in front of the group. "What did we come up with?"

"We're going in against Julian and David." Alex said.

"Alright, Team Black against Team Yellow. Come on up guys."

Both teams stood on either side of TJ. "Any particular reason why you guys picked this team?"

Bobby shook his head, "This kid's needed an ass whooping since he first walked into Xavier's and I'm sure as hell glad I can give it to him. I'm just sorry that David has to suffer too."

* * *

David: Julian's athletic, I'll never say he isn't. But part of this game is politics and getting votes and being the most abrasive being on the planet doesn't help that cause.

* * *

"Alright, things are heating up, I'll see you all tonight in the Jungle."

Later that evening, Bobby sat in his room quietly with Hank, Sam, and Warren.

* * *

Sam: Ah think that Bobby's a little more nervous than he's lettin' on. He usually can't sit this still or this quietly so Ah think he's a little anxious.

* * *

"I'm ready to rock man. I didn't think I'd ever be in this spot, but I'm ready to go."

"Might as well get it out of the way early." Sam shrugged.

"Dude…we could potentially go in every week if I play like I played today. And I don't know how I'm going to win the #&$*ing Jungle if I keep up the same performance."

Warren patted him on the back, "Buddy, you two came in third in the first challenge and what happened today only happened because you were an idiot and tackled me, which is obviously like tackling a brick wall. This nonsense isn't gonna happen again."

* * *

Warren: If Bobby doesn't win tonight, we're in big trouble. We happened to get lucky with this vote that it still went our way, but I don't think it'll work out as well next time, especially if Hank or I ever place last.

* * *

"What if they do it though dude? What if they actually beat us?"

"You have to stop talking like that man. You're going in against two twerps, and one of said twerps has a busted ankle. You're going to win. Just breathe."

* * *

Hank: Despite the large game that Bobby talks, he has always suffered from a chronic insecurity. Hopefully this does not manifest itself tonight in the jungle, because our alliance will gravely suffer.

* * *

Warren grabbed Bobby by the shoulders, "Listen. Alex may be a loser in like, a billion other facets of life, but I guarantee you that he isn't going to walk into the Jungle freaked out like this. You already lost it for him today. You're gonna let him outperform you twice?"

* * *

Bobby: &#*$. That.

* * *

The group began to pour out of Utopia to the elimination area. The girls walked to their side, happy to be spectators for the night.

"Bobby better *#&$ing win." Ali muttered to Rogue. "I'll kick his ass for leaving us in this house without him if he doesn't"

Rogue turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Rogue: Hm. Interesting.

* * *

Warren: When we walk to the Jungle we see that there's no game set up. I'm pretty sure they're pulling all of these eliminations straight from Rivals, and if I'm right, and this elimination is what I think it is, I think we'll be fine.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to your first male Jungle." TJ was greeted with applause from the group, "Tonight I need to see Bobby, Alex, Julian, and David."

The four piled down from the viewing area and took their places in the Jungle next to TJ.

"Alright boys, tonight you're going to be playing Blast Off."

* * *

Warren: Damn, I'm good.

* * *

"As you can see we have a ring around the center of the Jungle. We'll be giving you guys football helmets and pads and locking you to your partner at the ankles. Then you'll have to try to push the opposing team out of the circle, best two out of three. If it so happens that you fall down at any point inside of the circle, you'll be reset but your back will be up against the edge of the circle, so try to stay on your feet. Oh and also…"

TJ snapped his fingers and five sprinklers went off covering the Jungle area.

"…it's gonna be raining."

* * *

Ororo: Yes, I am somewhat insulted that TJ did not ask me to do that.

* * *

"Alright boys, let's gear up and get it done."

* * *

Bobby: Alex and I both have about three or four inches on them so that'll probably be a disadvantage since we get as low as they can, but we're also in a lot better shape.

* * *

Alex: We should take this one, provided that Bobby doesn't find a way to *#&$ up again.

* * *

David: I'm a little nervous. My ankle still isn't right, but I'm going to give it everything I have.

* * *

Julian: We're going to send one of the best teams here home in about two minutes. Get ready.

* * *

Julian locked his prosthetic hands into place and leaned in to whisper to David, "Any plans, Big Brain?"

David nodded, "They're bigger, but we're quicker, just try and get underneath him. You take Alex. He's taller and weighs more so it'll be less strain on my ankle.

"We need to hit them quick." Bobby said as Alex nodded in agreement, "David's gonna know how to get under us so we have to make sure we get the push in before they do it each time. Hit them hard and fast…like I did to Lorna last night."

"&#^$ you."

"Alright boys, line it up. No touching yet."

All four got into their ready stances in the center of the circle with Alex opposite Julian and Bobby opposite David, who was favoring one of his ankles.

"On my horn. Ready? GO!"

The horn sounded and immediately Julian and David tried to crouch into Bobby and Alex and get underneath them. They were fairly successful until both of them were grabbed at the neckline of their jerseys and hauled to their feet as Bobby and Alex began to push.

* * *

Bobby: This challenge starts exactly the way I didn't want to. They're able to dig into us before we dig into them so we're forced to push them at their shoulders which means we'll have a LOT less leverage.

* * *

On the sidelines, Warren, Jean Phillipe, Hank, Namor, Sam, and Scott were all shouting words of encouragement to Bobby and Alex.

"Bobby, try to knock him off balance and THEN get underneath!" Scott screamed, earning him a smack in the arm from Logan.

* * *

Logan: Scott's an idealist and is hoping that we can make it to the end with his buddies. Scott's also an idiot. I want nothing more than for Drake to lose this thing.

* * *

At this point, Bobby had made serious headway on David while Julian and Alex were still fairly even.

"Lean into this &#$*er with me Summers!" Bobby grunted through his mouth guard.

Alex nodded and applied more of his force against David who, with his ankle, was unable to cope with pressure from both of his opponents and fell down outside of the circle. TJ blew his horn and the action stopped.

"Okay guys, reset. The score is Bobby and Alex one point, David and Julian, zero. Yellow, if you don't score now you're out of the game so let's pick it up boys."

Both teams got into the center of the circle in the ready position.

* * *

Julian: If both of them go after David again, I'm not sure how we're going to win this. I feel pretty helpless right now and it really sucks.

* * *

David: I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I'm getting the brunt of the pressure put on me and I can't help but feel I'm gonna lose this for us.

* * *

"Reverse it." Alex muttered to Bobby before TJ blew his horn.

"What?"

Alex locked eyes with Bobby and quickly looked at Julian, attempting to silently relay a message. Bobby's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"You got it."

* * *

Julian: TJ is about to blow the horn and I see Bobby tilting his body towards me. This isn't what they did last time and I don't have time to let Alleyne in on it.

* * *

TJ blew the horn and Bobby and Alex both rushed into Julian, getting a shoulder underneath him and actually lifting him off the ground. Because David was unable to stabilize himself using only one leg, he was only able to helplessly flail as the pair were soon tackled to the floor outside of the circle.

Bobby pumped his fist in ecstasy as he pulled Alex to his feet.

* * *

Bobby: I still can't stand this mother#&$*er but after taking part in a purely physical elimination round and completely dominating, I really do feel good about how the rest of this game is gonna go.

* * *

Logan: I really wanted Bobby to lose, but realistically it wasn't gonna happen. Now that group has just as many votes, but there are even less people to vote against 'em.

* * *

Rogue: Bobby wins and Ah am THRILLED. For one thing, my alliance is safe, but also the person who is lookin' out for meh is back. Ah also think he might actually get laid on this thing, but who knows?

* * *

"Alright guys that was a great battle." TJ said with the group clapping in the background. "Bobby, Alex, you guys win the Jungle and are staying in the game." The group cheered and Bobby and Alex rejoined them. "David, Julian, you put up a great fight, but tonight wasn't your night so you've been eliminated from the competition. It was great having you guys and hopefully we see you on another one." David and Julian nodded and walked towards the spectator area stripping off their jerseys as they went.

* * *

David: I'm happy Julian and I got this time to work together. I don't think we'll ever be friends per se, but I think we understand each other now better than we ever have. Baby steps.

* * *

Julian: We lost because of me. I thought I could pick up David's slack when he was hurt, but I just didn't have it in me. I still think he's a little *#&$& but I think I can tolerate him a lot more than I used to be able to.

* * *

"Alright everyone, you can see that anything can happen here in the Jungle. Head back to the house, I'll see you at the next challenge. Good luck." TJ said, nodding to the group before turning to leave.

Later that night, Sooraya, Nori, Victor, and Santo sat around the table.

* * *

Nori: We are now royally screwed.

* * *

"We were the only teams to have our backs." Victor said.

Nori nodded, "No other team has a student on it except for yellow and X isn't gonna vote for me…especially now that Julian's gone."

"We're going to either have to win EVERY time, or not lose and hope they decide to consistently send in Scott and Logan."

"But isn't that what they're planning?" Santo asked.

"Yeah…but they were probably planning that TODAY, and look what happened."

* * *

Santo: This game is about to get filthy. The kids have no safety net and we're going to really have to kick some ass if we want to beat these old sneaky *#&$ers.

* * *

Nori drummed her fingers on the table, "We just have to keep a cool head, and take things as they come. I'm gonna make you all a promise…one of those teams in the mob isn't crossing that finish line. Bet on it."


	4. Chapter 3

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 3

A Veteran Fall

Storm sat around the table in the day room with Jubilee, Laura, and Sarah, eating one of the catered meals the people at MTV had been supplying for them.

* * *

Ororo: Normally I would not involve myself with something like this. However, there is something incredibly enjoyable about the game, and there is the benefit of attempting to mend my relationship with Sarah.

* * *

"So any of you guys actually watch this show before?" Jubilee asked.

Ororo shook her head.

"I don't watch television." Laura said.

"I used to live in a sewer.

Jubilee shrugged, "It's actually a pretty cool game. I've seen a few episodes of it. Here's the thing though…the one way that people win these shows is by making an alliance.

"Which means what, precisely?" Ororo asked.

"Basically that if we shake hands right now, we'll do everything we can to help each other out in the game. Hopefully we both make it to the final, and we can take first and second."

"Why would we wanna do that Lee? 'Specially with you guys?" Sarah asked.

Jubilee's eyes narrowed, "Well last time I checked, Laura and I are one of only two girl teams to actually win a mission. And it doesn't seem like anyone else has your back."

Before Sarah could argue, Laura raised a hand to silence her, "It does make sense. If we are to win this game, we must win or avoid Jungles. In order to do this, we must have votes on our side. We will be offering you a free vote. Our two teams now represent one third of the possible female votes as there are only seven teams left, and the losing team is not allowed a vote."

* * *

Laura: I do not wish to be a part of this competition. It is a waste of time. However, if I am to be here, my goal is to win, and to win, we must have votes.

* * *

Ororo offered her hand to Jubilee. "We have no other deals currently. We will agree to a deal that when it comes to voting and missions, we will do all in our power to help the other out. Anything else?"

Jubilee shook her head, and then Ororo's hand. "Done and done."

* * *

Elsewhere, Warren sat with Jean-Phillipe as the Frenchman sipped from a mug, staring haughtily at his partner.

* * *

Warren: I want to win this thing more than anything. To do that, I have to be able to avoid killing my partner. I'm trying to open the channels of communication a bit so we can at least speak on missions.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Jean-Phillipe smirked behind his mask. While they were partners, Fantomex got a strange pleasure in getting under Worthington's skin. "This is, as they say, your party Monsieur Worthington."

Warren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to make this difficult. "I just think we should try and find some common ground here. We won't win this if we hate each other the whole time. It just isn't going to happen. There has to be something we agree on."

"We are both sexually attracted to your girlfriend no?"

Warren slammed his fist on the table, "I swear to God man, do NOT give me a reason to slice you up."

"Alors, mon ami, I am having a calm conversation with you. You are the one who is flying off the handle. Figuratively as the case may be."

Warren cracked his knuckles, "Possibly because I have the urge to split your face in two whenever I see it."

* * *

Jean Phillipe: Worthington is insecure in his relationship with Elisabeth. He always will be so long as I'm around. I cannot help that I am irresistibly charming.

* * *

Bobby walked into his room and swung a leg over a chair. "How's the bonding coming?"

"It is not, swine. Do you not ask permission to come into a room before entering?"

"I'd love to hit you."

Fantomex snorted, "Something you and your equally worthless friend seem to share. I do not plan to sit here and receive abuse in stereo, auvoire, mes amis." With that, he rose from his chair and left.

"I don't know how you do it man." Bobby muttered, watching him go.

"Me neither. How's Alex?"

Bobby shrugged, "We tossed around the football today. He still annoys the crap outta me, but he's at least tolerable. We used to be friends before everything happened with Lorna. Remember?"

* * *

Bobby: I actually didn't always have a problem with baby Summers. I had a problem with the fact that he stole my girlfriend and then went parading around like he was the man for being Scott's brother.

* * *

"At least he's worth a damn in this game." Warren muttered. "JP sucks at the games and is useless at pulling votes. Who here likes him? Half the people had no idea that he's an X-man."

"Whatever dude. Just take a breath. Tomorrow is a girls' day. Just go out and enjoy the game and know that we aren't going in the Jungle."

Warren snorted, "Yeah, YOU get to do that. I have to worry about my girlfriend."

* * *

Speaking of Betsy, Psylocke was currently leading Kitty, Ali, Paige, and Rogue in a number of stretches before they went to bed for the evening.

* * *

Betsy: We are in an EXCELLENT position tomorrow, provided that none of us come in last place. If that is the case, our alliance owns half of the female votes as well as, at minimum, three of the seven male votes. I've decided that we, as a group…minus Emma of course…should take part in relaxation and yoga tonight, so that we are completely prepared for tomorrow's challenge.

* * *

"This was a great idea Betts." Ali said, sipping water from her bottle. "I feel great."

"Me too," Kitty agreed, wiping sweat from her brow. "Totally relaxed and ready to roll tomorrow."

"We evah gonna see your partner joinin' in these bonding sessions Kit?" Rogue asked, starting to change out of her yoga pants, into her pajama bottoms.

Kitty shrugged, "No idea."

* * *

Kitty: Emma and I have one of the only REAL rivalries on the women's side. Betsy and Paige never actually spoke really before this; they were only rivals in theory. Ororo and Sarah hadn't seen each other in years, Rogue and Ali made up a long time ago, and who knows what the deal is with Surge and Dust and Jubes and X. Emma and I genuinely don't like each other.

* * *

"You should ask her." Betsy said. "This whole 'our competitive nature will fuel us to victory' business will eventually break down. Warren sees it. He's trying to talk to Fantomex now."

Rogue snorted, "Ah'm sure that's going well."

"Oh it isn't. luv." Betsy said, smirking and tapping her temple. "In fact, Bobby just joined them and the wheels fell off."

Ali giggled, "Shocker."

A moment later, there was a ringing noise, and Paige leaned over to pick a phone up off her dresser.

"What's that Paige?" Kitty asked, grinning.

"We got a clue from TJ guys!" Paige said excitedly.

* * *

Paige: I hate the clue thing, and they know I do, so they make me read it. We have to pretend it's a random text when we all know it's coming and be really excited for the cameras. I'm a terrible actress and the other girls LOVE it.

* * *

Betsy put a hand on each cheek, her mouth open in astonishment, "NO! Read it Paige, please read it! I'm dying of suspense!"

"It says, 'Hey guys...'" Paige began.

"Hey TJ! Tell TJ I said hey Paige!" Ali interrupted. Paige, breaking character this time, swatted her in the arm, and kept reading.

"'Hey guys, are you ready to launch yourself headfirst into your next challenge? If not, you'll have some trouble tomorrow. Meet me at the lake at eleven a.m..'"

"Wow!"

"No way!"

Paige groaned, "I hate you all."

"TJ's getting less subtle with the clues as time goes on. He needs a better writer."

* * *

The next morning, the fourteen remaining teams walked outside of their quarters on Utopia towards the lake. As they approached they were greeted with a ramp that looked about fifty feet tall and probably close to just about that long.

* * *

Sam: Walking out to this ramp, everyone pretty much knows what's gonna happen. We're gonna have to launch ourselves into the water and do something. What it'll be? Who knows? But getting there is gonna be pretty fun.

* * *

"Alright everybody welcome to your third challenge here on Rivals: Edition X." TJ said once everyone had lined up, pausing for the obligatory cheer.

"Today I want to welcome you to: Airheads."

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: Right up Warren's alley.

* * *

Emma: Right up Kitty's alley.

* * *

Victor: Right up Santo's alley.

* * *

Bobby: How many people made a comment about the name being right up their partner's alley? Only three? Really? Wow.

* * *

"So listen up guys, this is actually one of my favorite challenges, it was the seventh challenge on Challenge 19: Fresh Meat II. Both you and your partner will start at the top of this crazy ramp. When I blow the airhorn you'll ride on your boogie-board down the ramp and launch out into the water. Once in the water, you'll swim to the diagram out in the middle of the lake. Out in the lake is a Tetris-looking diagram. You can spend as much time at the diagram as you want, but then you'll have to swim back to shore and fill up the life-sized rectangle using just as many pieces. You don't HAVE to follow the exact way on the diagram, but trust me; the picture given to you is the easiest way to complete it.

* * *

Alex: Basically, if you're feeling ballsy, you can bypass the diagram completely, but if you can't get it your screwed.

* * *

"You can return to the diagram as many times as you want. This is a timed event. For the guys, if you win, I'll give you two grand to split. For the winning girls team, you will be 100% safe from tonight's Jungle, which is the name of the game. The girls who complete it in the slowest time will automatically be sent in. Any questions?"

Hank raised a hand, "Is there any way to disqualify?"

"Nope. It's pure time. Now, Logan and Scott? Since you won the last challenge, you'll be making up today's order. Knock that out for me.

* * *

Scott: Basically our strategy is to put the teams we KNOW aren't going to vote with us towards the beginning, and the teams we THINK may vote with us, as well as the teams that aren't threats towards the end."

* * *

"So whatta we got here?" Logan asked.

"Ok so: Betsy/Paige, Warren/JP, Ali/Rogue, Bobby/Alex, Emma/Kitty, Namor/Hank, Sooraya/Nori, Remy/Magneto, Dani/Hope, Sam/Guido, Jubilee/Laura, Santo/Victor, Ororo/Sarah, Me/You. Good?"

"Perfect."

Scott handed TJ back the clip and TJ scanned over it quickly, "Alright, up first we have Paige and Betsy. Let's go green girls."

Warren leaned over to kiss Betsy who smirked and smacked him on the ass before taking her boogie-board, Paige following looking a little anxious.

* * *

Paige: I get motion sickness really easily. You'd never think it, but I do. The last thing I want to do is go first. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The pair walked to the top of the ramp and Betsy saw Paige shaking like a leaf and grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down luv, we're going to be fine. Close your eyes and go and it'll be over in about ten seconds."

Paige nodded without making eye contact and looked out over the edge of the ramp.

Betsy turned her partner to face her, "Paige, look at me. I will do all of the memorizing, I will pull you through the water if I have to but you HAVE to go off the ramp or we're going to DQ."

* * *

Betsy: This girl has jumped out of moving planes without a parachute and she can't slide off a waterslide? I truly do not understand.

* * *

"Ladies are you ready?" TJ asked.

Betsy spared Paige one last glace and turned to TJ, "All set."

"Alright, and GO!"

Betsy immediately dove off the platform and onto the ramp, shooting down it and off. She flung the board as far away from her as she could in the air and gracefully dove into the water. She quickly surfaced and turned, expecting to see Paige coming down next, but the younger girl was paralyzed in fear.

* * *

Jubilee: I've never seen the Hayseed like this. I don't know if she's trying to &#$^ Betsy over or what, but she looks petrified.

* * *

"PAIGE JUMP ONTO THE GODDAMN RAMP!"

Betsy shook her head and started to swim towards the puzzle board when she heard Paige screaming and flying down the ramp. As soon as she landed Betsy immediately pointed towards the shore.

"Start swimming, I'm almost done here."

Minutes later, the pair were on the shore fiddling with the puzzle.

* * *

Betsy: This thing is a pain in the ass and Paige is still on panic high and of almost no use to me.

* * *

Eventually Betsy finished off the puzzle and TJ blew the horn. She tossed down her helmet in disgust and stalked off to join the group.

* * *

Henry: Elisabeth and Paige's poor time is not the end of the world. There are still a number of female teams to go, but Betsy is LIVID.

* * *

"Ok, Warren and JP, you guys are up!"

* * *

JP: This challenge really means nothing to the pair of us. We will not have control of the order or Jungle safety if we win, nor will there be any penalty if we lose. Our goal is to go out and put up a good time, unfortunately Worthington's wings pose a slight problem.

* * *

Bobby was busy tying Warren's wings up before they went as Angel stood there in disgust.

* * *

Warren: This is embarrassing.

* * *

"If you two are quite finished?" JP said, walking past them and up the ramp.

"Ready? GO!"

Both members of the blue team shot off the ramp and dove into the water, Fantomex in a more graceful fashion. They easily completed the swim to the puzzle and were able to quickly put it together once they arrived on shore.

* * *

Warren: We put up a pretty good time. I know this won't be the last of the water challenges though and we're going to have to find some kind of alternate solution for my wings because they were definitely an anchor today.

* * *

"Next up Ali and Rogue."

* * *

Ali: We're definitely looking to redeem ourselves today. We DQed in the first mission, and came in close to the bottom on the second. Even if we don't win the name of the game is to at least beat Betsy and Paige's time so we don't have to see a Jungle.

* * *

Ali and Rogue were both quick out of the gate and were able to get to shore in a fairly quick time, they completed almost every row of the puzzle, but forgot how the last two rows went.

* * *

Rogue: We're stuck. We can either fiddle with it here, or Ah have to swim back and waste even more time.

* * *

"Hang on hang on. This works!" Ali shifted a few pieces from the third row to the bottom and was able to make all of the remaining pieces fit. The pair hugged each other when TJ blew the horn.

* * *

Rogue: We dodged a bullet on that one, but we definitely put up a better time than Paige and Betsy, so at least there's that. Obviously we want them safe too…but knowing we're safe is a comfort.

* * *

The remaining teams had little to no trouble on the mission either. Bobby and Alex were able to shake off their early loss by putting up a solid time which, counting from the sidelines, Warren believed to have beaten his own. Kitty wound up having to go back out to the puzzle, but as one of the strongest swimmers in the competition it really didn't hurt their time. Namor and Hank put up a solid time although Namor's breakneck speed to the shore was slightly offset by Hank's methodical memorization of the puzzle. Nori and Sooraya and Remy and Magneto's times passed without incident, but with a running clock and no indication of time the only score that stood out was Betsy and Paige's and not in a positive way.

"Alright" said TJ looking down at the clipboard. "Next up we got Dani and Hope. Let's go ladies."

* * *

Hope: This is going to be awesome. Dani and I, as I've said from the beginning, are fearless. I have no doubt we can win so long as the puzzle isn't too tough.

* * *

The two girls took off quickly and immediately gunned through the water to the puzzle.

"Hope, get the bottom four rows and I'll take the top three quarters. Memorize them and go, I have a photographic memory I'll come in after you. Get it started!"

Hope nodded and took off towards the shore a few moments later and began putting the bottom rows in.

"Move! Move!" Dani shouted and she quickly began to fill in the top part of the puzzle, calling out to Hope for the pieces she needed. In only a few seconds they had a fully completed puzzle and let out a bellow of triumph when the horn sounded.

* * *

Nori: Hope and Dani have probably the fastest time here, period, even including the guys. I don't know how a war veteran from the future and a Native American ninja-girl is a fair pairing, but whatever.

* * *

Sam and Guido, Jubilee and Laura, Santo and Victor, and Ororo and Marrow all passed without incident. None of them had any major blunders, and though Ororo and Marrow seemed to have put up an impressive time, no one was willing to claim that their score had been better than Hope and Dani's.

Logan and Scott climbed to the top of the ramp and quickly bumped fists.

"Let's kill this thing Summers."

* * *

Scott: They're handing us this competition. A puzzle? Have you seen the other teams?

* * *

The pair took off and made it to the puzzle in no time.

"Half and half?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

* * *

Logan: My brain was wiped for tactics and strategy. I have no problem with memorizin'. And finally Slim's OCD comes into use.

* * *

While they didn't have the fastest time swimming, the two were able to finish the puzzle faster than anyone had, making their time just as competitive. TJ blew the airhorn when they finished and assembled the group.

"Alright everyone, great challenge today, one of my favorites. Let's start with the boys. Three teams had great runs, Bobby and Alex, Namor and Henry, and Scott and Logan, but the fastest time, taking home the two grand, going last helped them out, Team Gray, Scott and Logan."

"Yes!" Scott pumped his fist.

* * *

Warren: This is a bigger problem than I thought it would be. We're going to have to make a move on these guys faster than we thought we would have to. Next potential Jungle opportunity, Team Gray is going.

* * *

"Alright, now let's move onto the ladies. Ororo and Sarah and Ali and Rogue, both had very competitive times…"

* * *

Sarah: I know there's a but coming, but I think we deserve this win…it would keep our team and our alliance out of the Jungle that we know we're otherwise going to.

* * *

"But today's winners are Team Black: Hope and Dani!"

* * *

Hope: That's two out of three folks. Was it supposed to be this easy?

* * *

"Looks like we have two back to back winners teams." TJ said, "The rest of you have to start steppin' it up. But now for the losers. They went first, hardest spot to go, but they also had some trouble getting off of the platform: Team Green, Betsy and Paige."

* * *

Betsy: I knew this was coming, but it's still a gutpunch. I thought we'd be able to avoid the Jungle this whole time.

* * *

"Now, as usual, you'll have to go back to the house and deliberate and decide who will be facing Team Green in the Jungle. All female teams are eligible except for Team Black. Go get it done."

* * *

Back at the house all of the teams sat in the deliberation room to prepare to decide who would go in.

* * *

Betsy: Before we sat down I told the other teams in our alliance that I want to go against Ororo and Sarah. I feel that they aren't a great team, yet they are trying to forge some kind of counter alliance and getting rid of them would be helpful down the line rather than a team like Nori and Sooraya who have no pull.

* * *

"Alright, does anyone have a name they want to throw out?" Scott asked.

"We'll go first." Ali said raising her hand. "Rogue and I are voting for Ororo and Sarah."

"Same." Warren nodded.

"Blue." Bobby agreed.

Sam, Kitty, Remy, and Hank all nodded their assent.

"Same." Nori said, with Santo quickly agreeing.

* * *

Nori: I would much rather try to get either Red or Orange in there, but the votes aren't there and all it'll do is guarantee that I go in next time.

* * *

"We're going to mix it up and vote for Nori and Sooraya." Scott said.

* * *

Scott: Logan and I aren't going to vote for Ororo, but at this point the votes are there and I just throw our vote so that she doesn't feel betrayed. Or, at least more betrayed than she already does.

* * *

"Jubilee?"

Jubilee stammered a bit, "Um…well…"

* * *

Jubilee: On paper Storm's goin' in…but we have this alliance so I don't want to piss her off if she comes back.

* * *

"Blue." Laura said, cutting her off, "We are sorry." She nodded to Ororo.

TJ entered the deliberation room and stood before the group, "Well?" Ororo and Sarah stood up, with Betsy and Paige following them. "Alright, cool so we have Team Blue versus Team Green, should be a good one. I'll see you all at the Jungle."

* * *

Ororo: I'm shocked. I did not expect this and I am not happy about it. Elisabeth and Paige will face my fury in the Jungle.

* * *

Later that night Bobby and Warren were sitting out around the coffee table.

"Betts freakin' out?" Bobby asked.

Warren shook his head, "Nah. Not about her performance. She's golden. We're both a little worried about Paige after today though."

"No s&^#. I've never seen her freeze up like that. It was crazy. Hopefully she doesn't…" He trailed off as the door opened and Hope walked in.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't realize anyone was up. I'll leave you guys alone."

Warren waved her in, "Don't be silly. Come hang out with us, we don't bite."

Hope smiled slightly and took a seat next to him, "Well it's just that I know that we're on opposite sides of the fence."

"We didn't realize you were ON a side of the fence." Warren said.

Bobby nodded, "And if you were we'd like to get on that side. Two decisive wins in three challenges? Not bad kiddo."

Hope blushed, "Thanks."

"We have votes pretty much locked up Hope…we don't need to sway people at this point. You really are doing a great job. Dani too. Even objectively seeing the teams from the beginning I thought that Paige and Betsy were going to run away with it. But you two are just killing it."

"This whole thing was your guys' idea right?" Hope asked.

"Nah." Bobby said shaking his head, "We introduced Scott to the show and he ran with it." He stood up yawning, "I'm gonna go catch some shuteye. 'Night kids. Remember Worthington…she's too young for you." Bobby clapped him on the back and Warren responded with the finger. Bobby chuckled and walked up the stairs.

"You two really care about each other." Hope observed.

Warren laughed, "He's been my brother since the beginning. I want to snap his neck half of the time but I love him. I should be apologizing to you Hope…I haven't really went out of my way to reach out to you since the whole thing with Bastion went down."

Hope waved him off, "Don't worry about it. Cable told me about what you did for me with Apocalypse and Stryfe. Apocalypse owed you a life debt and you chose to use it to save me. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

"Well I could say the same had you not beaten Bastion."

Hope looked at him shrewdly, "I think the originals just have a soft spot for redheads."

"We do." Warren chuckled. "But you aren't half bad."

"Still on opposite sides of the fence though."

"Not by choice kid. If we were taking four teams to the finals, I'd want you in that slot…Dani's my friend too, I'd rather see you two than any of the other girl teams."

Hope smiled, "Well maybe we can work something out down the line. Maybe I'll toss you a vote here or there."

"Well I'll tell you what, I won't ask you for a vote. But if you give us decent position in the order next and either Bobby or I win, we'll repay the favor. That way we don't have to promise each other votes that we may not be able to give."

Hope held out her hand, "Done."

* * *

Hope: Do I feel a little weird trusting the leader of the alliance who isn't going to help me out? Maybe. But this guy has saved my life before…and this is just a game. Something makes me think I can take his word.

* * *

Warren: I am absolutely not playing a shady game with Hope. I have every intention of honoring my word. Can't turn your back on the messiah y'know?

* * *

The next morning Betsy and Paige sat in their room stretching. Rogue and Ali had attempted to join them but the green team shooed them away, hoping to take some solace in their partnership and get on the same wavelength for the upcoming battle.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Betts" Paige said pulling her legs into the butterfly position.

Betsy waved a hand inconsequentially, "Water under the bridge now luv, let's just goin in and beat them. I'm willing to bet that once we get rid of this team there's really no one standing in our way."

Paige nodded, "Even the other girls in our alliance. If the final is as crazy as you, Warren, and Bobby have been telling me it'll be I can't see Emma or Ali being able to hack it."

"Agreed. Though the team to keep our eye on is Hope and Danielle…both are natural born survivors and…" Betsy's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Betsy rolled her eyes, "Probably Warren to check on us again. Come in!"

Rather than her boyfriend, Jean-Phillipe sauntered through the door. "Good morning ladies, I trust you are well prepared for today's festitivies?"

"Yes." Betsy replied shortly.

Fantomex gave a knowing chuckle. "One day Elisabeth."

* * *

Betsy: Fantomex is under the impression that just because he's a dirty bastard I'm destined to fall in love with him. smirks Little does he know that man I actually love is also a dirty bastard…just in the figurative sexual way rather than the way Jean-Phillipe exemplifies it.

* * *

Paige cocked an eyebrow at Fantomex, "I really don't understand how you could so badly misread someone."

Fantomex laughed once more, "I would hardly expect you to understand child. Just know that you'll get another run at Worthington once Betsy realize how in love with me she is."

Before he could say more he had to duck to dodge the weight that Betsy through at his head and quickly left the room before Betsy could find another.

"Prick" Betsy swore after him.

"What is WRONG with that guy?"

"So much Paige. So, so much."

Eventually the pair put on their jerseys and walked downstairs to join the rest of their group on their way to the Jungle. Warren quickly approached them an wrapped an arm around Betsy.

"Nervous?"

"Never."

"Good…Paige?"

"I'm fine Warren."

"Good luck you guys!" Hope said bouncing up to the group of them, falling into step next to Paige.

Betsy raised an eyebrow at Warren who shrugged and reached out to her telepathically. *We talked a little last night. She's a good kid.*

*I'm sure she is, luv. I just don't think this relationship needs any more groupies on either side.* she replied casting a withering look at Fantomex.

Warren squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and kissed her on the top of her head as they approached the Jungle. *Well I only have eyes for you m'dear and that'll never change groupies or no groupies*.

Betsy smiled as they parted to make their way to the front of the elimination area where TJ waited.

"Alright everyone welcome to your third elimination round here in the Jungle." TJ paused to allow the applause before continuing, "Today was a girl elimination day and I need to see Team Blue, Ororo and Sarah, and Team Green, Betsy and Paige down here please."

The two teams made their way to TJ who gestured towards two raised platforms each of which was divided in half, each of which bore the name of one of the competitors; Betsy's name faced Paige's and Ororo's faced Sarah's.

"Tonight you're playing Lean on Me." Tj said, eliciting a groan from Bobby.

* * *

Bobby: Hands down the dumbest elimination game to come out of this season. Ridiculously boring to watch…I don't envy you guys at home.

* * *

"You'll each stand on the platform, on your name, facing your partner, locking hands. As time goes on, I'll pull this lever and your platforms will move farther and farther apart. Whichever team falls off their platform first loses. Any questions? Alright let's do it."

* * *

Ororo: Sarah has outstanding self-control and I have excellent patience, I have no doubt that we'll win this.

* * *

Sarah: The Brit is tall and the hayseed is short. 'Ro and I aren't perfectly matched heightwise but we're more balanced that they are.

* * *

Paige: My goal is to show that my performance today was a fluke and I'll never put up such a bad showing. Let's do this.

* * *

Betsy: My faith in Paige is shaken despite what I told her, but we will try out best and that's all we can do.

* * *

"Alright ladies up on the platforms."

"Alright Betts let's go, you got this!" Warren shouted.

"Let's go Paigey!" Sam yelled.

Ororo looked suspiciously over at the crowd to find that her only two supporters were Scott and Logan.

"C'mon 'Ro!"

"Let's go Ororo!"

Ororo's face set in steely determination.

* * *

Ororo: I am not winning this for us. If we defeat Betsy and Paige the outsiders will have the numbers and we will have a realistic chance at winning this whole game. It is time to end this vice grip they seem to have on this game.

* * *

"Aaaaand GO!" TJ shouted pulling the lever. All four competitors were shocked at how harshly the platform jerked but managed to keep steady. TJ pulled the lever one more time to get it to a point where both pairs had to lean.

"Breathe Paige. Just breathe." Betsy whispered soothingly as the pair attempted to meditate up on the platform. Paige nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on her hands and attempting to ignore the pain in her back from leaning.

* * *

Nori: If Betsy and Paige go down this whole game changes. Even though we're probably the low team on the totem pole of the outsiders, we'll still get a chance to swipe at the other two alliance teams.

* * *

Unfortunately, Marrow was not holding up as well as everyone else. Fidgety by nature, she constantly had to raise on leg off the platform and shake it to keep focused.

"Sarah, be still." Ororo said quietly. "Just focus."

"Easy for you to say." Sarah muttered slightly twisting her back.

"More length I think!" TJ shouted. He pulled the lever to the point where the competitors were leaning so far that their torsos were perpendicular to their legs.

"M*#(#$ f*#&$#!" Paige shouted earning a roar of approval from the guys, save for Sam.

"You tell 'em Paige!" Guido shouted.

"Paige…" Betsy started.

"I can't…" gasped Paige, her arms starting to shake like leaves.

"Hold on damn it." Betsy closed her eyes and dug her nails into the back of Paige's hands. "Hold on."

And just like that it was over. Betsy heard a plop in the mud and opened her eyes expecting to see her defeated partner standing below her, but Paige was still there. Both did a double take and were overjoyed to see Sarah standing in the mud cursing as Ororo held her head in her hands on the platform.

"We won!" Paige shouted tackling Betsy off of the platform into the mud below them.

"Yes!' Betsy screamed embracing her.

* * *

Betsy: We needed this. Paige was pushed to her breaking point and managed to last beyond it. I face the rest of this competition worry free of my partner's ability.

* * *

Ororo looked on downtrodden as Betsy and Paige ran over to Sam, Warren, Hank, and Bobby who grabbed the girls and shouted along with them.

* * *

Ororo: Whenever I do something, I expect to do it well. It is unfortunate that I was required to have a partner who was unable to walk beside me.

* * *

Sarah (sniffling): I let my partner down. Even though I used to hate her you never want to be the one who caused failure, and today it was me.

* * *

TJ assembled the two teams before everyone else, "Alright ladies, great battle today. That might've been the lame elimination according to Bobby, but it's a lot harder than it looks. Ororo, Sarah, it just didn't work out for you guys today, but I know we'll be seeing you in the future." TJ shook each of their hands and they marched off back to the main area of Utopia.

* * *

Ororo: I KNOW I will be back and I KNOW I will win. You can count on it.

* * *

"Paige, Betsy, you put up a great performance tonight and it earned you a win, head back to your quarters with the others. Good work, ladies."

Betsy grinned and jumped on to Warren's back while Paige threw an arm around her brother as they led the group back to their living area.

* * *

Later that night Bobby sat with Rogue and Ali in the kitchen discussing the day's events.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to imply here guys." Bobby said.

Ali rolled her eyes, "How? You're saying that Warren sat here and had a long intimate conversation with someone outside of our alliance."

"Yes."

"You don't see this as a problem?" Rogue asked.

"He's not going to vote for her over you guys…"

"We know that dummy we're looking out for YOU here." Ali said.

Bobby raised a confused eyebrow, "What?"

"You made us watch this show. Think about how the last vote ended on it. What if it eventually comes down to it and Hope and Dani have the deciding vote that sends either you or Warren in? How do you think that's going to go down now?" Ali asked. Bobby's eyes widened.

* * *

Bobby: On the regular show, when it came to the final male vote the two guys who were best friends were the ones who were being chosen between. One of the best friends' partner went behind everyone back and secured the vote. If Warren is making nice with Hope there's a chance that if we're ever in that situation and Hope is there, that I'm in and I can't have that.

* * *

"I trust Warren." Bobby said finally.

"And we're not saying you shouldn't OR that he was doing it on purpose." Rogue said calmly. "BUT regardless it happened and it's somethin' that could affect your game, which could affect ours."

Bobby put his head in his hand and groaned.

* * *

Bobby: I thought this would be smooth sailing. Play some games with my friends and make some money off of it. Third competition and paranoia has struck…and it's only gonna get worse.


	5. Chapter 4

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 4

The First Strike

"Do you ever feel like we're not actually playing this game?" Alex asked tossing a football up and down.

Fantomex raised an eyebrow at him behind his mask from over his coffee mug, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Alex. I'm Bobby's partner."

"Ah, yes right. And what do you mean by that?"

Alex shrugged, "Our partners are running the game, the votes haven't gone against them one time. I feel like our only role in this game is to show up and make sure they don't come in last."

Alex: I came on this thing to win some money and play, not to allow myself to be dragged around by a guy I've never gotten along with and be a pawn in his game.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Well then you are a pawn. Let me explain something to you. I am aware of your history with Drake, you poke and prod at each other but when it comes down to it you'll work together if need be. I truly detest Warren Worthington and if there was not a cash prize dangled in front of my nose I would just as soon shove him off of the nearest cliff. It is of no consequence if he runs around the house with his little friends and solidifies our spot in this game so long as it means I am still eligible for the money. My only desire here is to play these games and win, what Worthington does is of absolutely no concern to me, nor will it ever be."

Alex snorted, "And why do you hate him exactly? I'm sure if you polled the rest of the people here everyone else would say they at least enjoy his company."

"And there it is precisely. I see no redeeming features to Worthington yet he still has the support and admiration of those around him and a woman on his arm who is much too good for him. Aside from his supposed aesthetic appeal I believe he is mediocre in every sense of the word and has no reason to be so beloved while I, on the other hand, am quite extraordinary and am treated like a piece of gum that they have stepped on walking through the streets."

"Ah. So you're jealous?"

Fantomex looked puzzled, "Is that the emotion I described? Well I very much doubt that."

* * *

"Sam? Remy? You wanted to talk to me?" Warren asked as he approached the picnic bench where his two friends sat.

* * *

Warren: This is what I was afraid of. The second guys' challenge is coming up and people are going to start asking for votes and trying to make deals.

* * *

"Yeah Ange' please, sit." Remy said gesturing to the bench.

"We old friends Warren no?"

Warren sighed and nodded, "Of course."

"We just wanted to know where we stand in the game and what's supposed ta' be happenin' today." Sam finished.

"Look guys I don't know why you come to me like I'm running this thing…"

Remy held up a hand, "Save it. We come to you as friends, as men, do not feed us lies."

"Fine. What are you asking?"

"Just what your camp is planning for today."

Warren ran a hand through his hair, "Well in a perfect world we want to swipe at Logan and Scott and the team we'd like to have do it is Santo and Victor since none of us are close with them. They're the easy kill and we just have to hope they can pull something off."

"So it won't be either of us?" Sam asked.

"Not unless you lose. I can give you my word on that. Well let me amend that. If Bobby, Hank, or I lose and Santo and Vic win it'll be one of you. BUT if anyone else wins we'll go for them."

"What if one of us loses? Will you give us Santo and Victor as well?"

Warren sighed once more, "That I can't promise you. Look guys my group came here with a plan. We want the two of you to come with us as far as you can and if all goes well for you you'll take two of our teams out but we can't preserve you forever. If one of you loses we might have to take a shot at Logan since your teams are much better than orange.

Remy nodded, "And we understand that you come here with a plan, just like we do, and we 'precciate you doin' what you can. One more scenario: Orange loses and de Grey wins. Who you throw in against the youngins if Logan and Scotty safe?"

Warren mulled it over in his head, "If that happens I'll give you my word it won't be either of you. Either I'll go in or Hank will go in." He reached a hand across the table for each of them to shake.

"I really am sorry…especially for both of you and I mean that. If the format were different and we were on big teams after Bobby and Hank I'd take you two over anyone else here and you know that. Hopefully if we're all on another one I can do some more for you."

Sam clapped him on the back, "We get it Warren. And thanks for doin' what you can."

* * *

Sam: Do Ah trust Warren and Bobby? Yes. If Warren had wanted to lie he woulda said that he would save us, but he gave us the situation when we'd go in, and when we'd be safe. Ah'm still willin' to vote with him in certain scenarios but hopefully somethin' happens in this elimination so that Remy and me got more power.

* * *

"No Bobby!"

"Pleeeease? Just a quick one. I promise no one will know!" Bobby begged following Dazzler around.

Ali huffed and turned, grabbing him by the collar, "Look Drake, I don't know what Rogue told you but I have no intention of kissing you while we're being followed around by cameras and having this broadcast on national television. I'll throw you a bone and say that after this, it may be a different story but if you push your luck, I'll change my mind.

With that, she shoved him away and closed the door to her bedroom, leaving a grumpy Bobby standing in the hall as Dani approached.

"No luck Bob?"

Bobby grinned and shrugged, "I'll get her one day. How're you doin' Dani? You've been killing it in the game but I've barely seen you around here."

* * *

Bobby: Ali and Rogue put it in my head last night about Warren and Hope. I'm not trying to be seedy…I just want my bases covered.

* * *

"I've been keeping to myself. I just want to get in, win, and get out."

Bobby snorted, "I wish I was in your boat. Everyone thinks that because I have a few people trying to help me out that I'm running this show. I'd rather be in a position where people aren't asking me for stuff. It especially sucks that I have friends here that aren't in my core alliance like Sam, Scott, and Remy…even you and Jubes who ordinarily I'd help out whenever."

Dani smiled, "Well thanks…and I get it. Sam actually went to Warren to see if he could help out at all."

"Yeah, they both told me. We're going to try to get him as far as we can and maybe he'll beat someone. That's always an option. Or he could just clean up in the mini challenges like you and Hope."

Dani grinned, "There's always that. I really think on paper we're the best team here for the girls…all the others have a weak spot."

"Absolutely. Our girls are worried about you. Well maybe not Betsy because I think she could hang with you individually, but Ali and Paige especially." Bobby heard Rogue calling him from down the hall, "Look Dani before I go, I just wanted to see what you guys were going to do about order today. I've been trying to convince Warren that we should help you guys out since you've been doing so well and maybe putting us in decent position would do that."

* * *

Bobby: Please work, please work, please work.

* * *

Dani appeared to consider it, "I'll see what I can do. I definitely won't give you last…but I'll talk to Hope."

"That's all I ask. And thanks. Seriously." Bobby grinned saluting her, before running off.

* * *

A little while later, the group sat assembled in the main sitting room.

"I wonder why we have all been assembled at this place at this time." Bobby said very loudly.

"Yes, the timing is very suspect for all of us to have sat down at this precise moment!" Warren chimed in.

* * *

Betsy: I'm dating a child.

* * *

The phone sitting on the table began to buzz and Warren and Bobby jumped out of their chairs.

"A CLUE!" Bobby screamed.

"GUYS WE HAVE A CLUE FROM PRO BMX DIRT JUMPER TJ LAVIN!" Warren bellowed.

"Oh God." Kitty said, her head in her hands.

"Read the clue Warren!" Bobby shouted.

"Ok! It says: 'Be prepared to reach for victory at today's challenge! Wear your bathing suits and meet at the lake in two hours.'" Warren said.

"Whoa."

"I know right."

* * *

Hank (shaking his head): Why I have chosen to associate myself with these two is beyond me. Perhaps because I look even more intelligent by comparison.

* * *

Shortly before the challenge, Remy, Magneto, Sam, and Guido all sat around one of the tables.

"I think we're in trouble today boys." Guido said.

* * *

Guido: I have a very specific alliance. Me, Remy, Magneto, and Sam.

* * *

"Why's that Guid?" Sam asked.

"Because unless one of our teams win, and maybe even if, one of us is definitely getting tossed in."

Sam shook his head, "Nah. We talked to Warren today; he gave us a few scenarios. He said if Logan and Scott lose and orange doesn't win or Santo and Vic lose then he'll guarantee we're safe. Also if black, blue, or green lose they'll go for orange unless they win. We got options."

"And you trust the bird?" Magneto asked dryly.

Sam nodded, "He and Bobby are m'friends."

Magneto smiled sympathetically and stood up, patting Sam's shoulder as he walked by, "Good for you Samuel."

* * *

The group made their way out to the lake. The soupy brown water used for the Dirty Mouth challenge had been replaced with normal clear water and a series of hammocks hung about twenty feet above them with platforms on either side.

* * *

Paige: Ugh…heights again. Lovely.

* * *

The group lined up and waited for TJ to speak.

"Alright everyone, welcome to your fourth challenge here on Rivals." The group applauded.

* * *

Emma: I'm beginning to tire clapping after everything TJ says, but of course I must play nice.

* * *

"This one is called hammock crawl. The rules are pretty simple. You and your partner must cross from one platform to the other, using the hammocks provided. You may not, however, touch more than two hammocks between the two of you at any given time. You have fifteen minutes to make it across. You win this challenge by making it across the fastest, or if no team is able to complete it, making it the farthest. For the fastest female team, you'll win two thousand dollars. The fastest male team will win safety from tonight's jungle and decide the order of the next challenge. The male team that makes it across the slowest or falls off the fastest will automatically go into the Jungle. Any questions? Alright…let's do it. Hope, Dani, you guys are picking the order."

* * *

Dani: I don't want Hope to know that I talked to Bobby about helping him out on the challenge since we agreed to not really have any alliances. I'm gonna just suggest we throw him in the second to last heat.

* * *

Hope: I don't think it's important that Dani know what I agreed to with Warren. I'll try to get her to put him in the second to last heat just so it doesn't look weird.

* * *

"Ok what do we think for the guys?" Hope asked.

"Well I want to give Sam the best chance of winning so can he go last?" Dani asked.

"Sure. So how about…Remy and Magneto and Namor and Hank first?"

"Perfect…then Logan and Scott and Santo and Vic? Who does that leave? Warren and Bobby in that last one right?"

"Yeah I guess that's ok."

"Cool."

* * *

Hope (grinning): Sold it.

* * *

Dani: Move over Meryl Streep.

* * *

"What about the girls?"

"Let's do Betsy/Paige and Ali/Rogue then Sooraya/Nori and Emma/Kitty, then Laura and Jubes with us?"

"You got it."

The girls handed the clipboard to TJ who read off the first set of names. "Ok, up first we have Red and Green for the guys. Remy, Magneto, Hank, and Namor let's go."

* * *

Namor: This is a challenge that caters to mine and McCoy's strengths. Both of us are coordinated and have excellent upper body power. It is now just a matter of speed.

* * *

Remy: I'm agile and quick…shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

Both teams strapped on their helmets and life vests and got ready.

"Okay boys, on my horn. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

"You first or me?" Namor asked.

"You go." Namor nodded and lowered himself into the first hammock. It swung momentarily but Namor did his best to regain himself.

"Are you prepared?" Hank asked.

"Yes, go."

"Wait, widen your legs, it will keep more of it stable for me to climb in." Hank said. Namor repositioned himself and Hank easily slid into the hammock.

* * *

Hank: Now we've got the process down. It's a matter of being quick and consistent.

* * *

On the other side, Magneto and Remy were having a more difficult time, they had both easily gotten into the first hammock, but were having trouble attempting to get to the second.

* * *

Magneto: Namor and Beast are much larger than we are so they are able to reach out to the next hammock with less difficulty. Remy and myself must both swing in the hammock to reach the next one.

* * *

Remy had pulled the hammock closer to himself, and held it steady for Magneto to get in. As Magneto's weight landed in the second hammock, the force pulled Remy down to the underside.

"What do you want me to do?" Magneto asked.

"Get over to de next one." Remy said through gritted teeth. "I can't pull myself up if you're on it."

* * *

Sam: This ain't a good situation right now. Remy and Mags are about to DQ on the first hammock.

* * *

"Any time Bucket Head…" Remy said panting.

Magneto leaned out to grab the next hammock but was unable to stay stable as he pulled it. The other hammock snapped back into position and pulled Magneto with it. He quickly fell off and into the water. Cursing, Remy let go of the one he was holding and dropped.

* * *

Remy: Dis is bad. We DQ on de second hammock.

* * *

While this was going on Hank and Namor had made their way to the final hammock. Namor leaned out to bridge the gap to the platform, and moments later the pair was up on the ledge. Namor clapped Hank on the back, grinning broadly.

* * *

Namor: We were able to complete this mission in excellent time. Unfortunately, having gone first, there is not much to compare it to.

* * *

"Alright, next up Betsy, Paige, Ali, and Rogue. On your marks, get set, go."

Upon blowing the horn, Ali leaned straight over the platform and began to reach for the hammock.

Kitty, waiting for her turn and watching saw this happening, "Feet first Ali!"

Before she could pull back, she grabbed the top of the hammock and when she dumped her body in, the hammock immediately flipped and landed her in the water. Ali surfaced sputtering and cursing. Rogue pounded a fist on the deck.

* * *

Rogue: This is our second DQ in four challenges and our fourth bad performance. We really gotta start figuring out what's wrong here.

* * *

On the other side, Paige and Betsy had both made it into the first hammock.

* * *

Paige: Betsy knows how I am with heights. She's easing us along, letting us go slow, and keeping me calm.

* * *

They began to move across the hammocks, having some difficulty with the reach, but ultimately making it across the next few.

* * *

Betsy: This is a tough challenge for the women. Most of it is upper body strength, something that we do not have in excess like some of the men here.

* * *

Unfortunately, though successful, their movements were slow and TJ blew the horn as the crossed the sixth hammock.

"Want to finish it out?" Betsy panted.

"Sure."

Five minutes later both women climbed off of the last hammock to cheers from those watching.

* * *

Betsy: We may not have finished, but we definitely put some fear in some of the other girls here.

* * *

"Not bad ladies. Alright, next we have Scott, Logan, Vic, and Santo."

* * *

Scott: I'm not exactly sure why Dani and Hope put Bobby and Warren after us. I mean we don't have any deals going on with them…but it seems like a strange choice.

* * *

"And GO!"

Logan and Scott took off right off the bat and made it through five hammocks with no difficulty.

* * *

Logan: Summers and I are cruising at this point, it seems like another easy win coming our way. And then…

* * *

Once Logan was in the sixth hammock, Scott went to lean into it and fell, barely grabbing onto the underside.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…give me a second."

* * *

Warren: I'm watching from the side and all I'm thinking is 'fall, fall, fall, fall'.

* * *

Scott managed to roll up to the hammock and the pair quickly finished. Victor and Santo made it through without any hitches, but had gone much slower than the others, due mainly to the weight difference between them.

* * *

Victor: Not our best performance, but we didn't fall and we definitely did better than Remy. It's still possible we get tossed in, but now at least there's a chance we aren't.

* * *

Logan: We managed to beat orange but in the time that it took Summers to fix himself I think we went over Hank and Namor's time. Not sure we got it this time.

* * *

Hank pulled Bobby and Warren over before the two got up to wait for their run.

"We need to not have a mess up here. Three hammocks."

"No problem."

"Good as done."

"Ok, second girls heat. Sooraya and Nori and Emma and Kitty."

The four teams lined up and TJ blew the horn. Kitty and Nori were first in for their respective teams. Emma went to get in behind Kitty but, much like Ali, she almost immediately tumbled down off of the hammock and into the water.

"HA!" Kitty shouted down at her.

* * *

Kitty: On a girls' day I would be pissed off…but our last couple mess-ups were my fault and since there are no repercussions I'm perfectly happy to laugh at her.

* * *

Sooraya and Nori didn't fair much better, making it to the third platform, but Sooraya lost her balance. She clung to the underside for a good amount of time, but her arms gave out and she fell off as well.

* * *

Nori: I'm happy with our performance. We did better than two of the other four teams that went, so even though we didn't finish it was a nice confidence boost.

* * *

Up on the platform Bobby, Alex, Warren, and Jean-Phillipe were all stretching.

"Let's make it count Bobby" Alex said knocking him on the helmet as they lined up.

* * *

Alex: We're going to carefully proceed through the first three. We know right now that Hank probably has the best time and even if he doesn't all we need to do is have both of us make it to the third hammock and we're set.

* * *

The round wound up being fairly uneventful. Both pairs deliberately moved over the first three hammocks and their slow speed dramatically increased after the third. Both teams made it across, with Warren and Jean Phillipe coming in a short time before Bobby and Alex.

* * *

Warren: I'm a little pissed off actually. Mostly because we flew on the second five and had we gone the same speed to start we probably would've been able to win this one. I think we're competitive with Hank's time, but I'm almost positive he beat us.

* * *

"Last girls heat." TJ shouted. "Hope, Dani, Laura, and Jubilee."

* * *

Dani: This is a good last battle. Our teams are the only girls who have actually won a challenge and Laura may be the best girl here overall.

* * *

Laura: My goal on this challenge is to go as fast as I can to make up for Jubilee. Upper body strength is not a strong point for her.

* * *

When the horn blew, Dani and Hope began the familiar strategy of both getting in the same hammock, but Laura darted out to the second one before Jubilee got in the first. Jubilee now had an empty hammock to get in, and once she was in side Laura was able to tug it towards her. Due to Jubilee's slow movements, Dani and Hope were able to keep neck and neck the entire way. At the other end, Laura once again moved from the seventh hammock to the eighth to the platform before Jubilee left the seventh, leaving Hope and Dani an opening.

* * *

Hope: At this point we're ahead, we both have to move one hammock before Jubilee can move two. We're inches away from our third straight win.

* * *

Unfortunately, while leaning out of the hammock, Hope got tangled up and her flailing dislodged Dani's grip, sending her tumbling into the water.

"Dammit!" Hope shouted.

"They are out. Just ease your way over. Nice and slow." Laura said.

Jubilee nodded biting her lip. She was able to get into the eighth hammock and Laura once again leaned out and pulled it in, allowing Jubilee to easily climb out. Once Jubilee's feet were on the platform she jumped up and hugged Laura.

"We did it!" Laura grinned back at her.

"Good work."

"Last male team is up. Sam and Guido, let's go."

* * *

Sam: Before I get up on the platform I ask Bobby if he's going to throw us in against Remy and Magneto if they stay in last and he told us no. So we're going to do what they did and try to go as slow as possible through the first three and then go for gold on the last few.

* * *

This strategy did not work as well for Sam and Guido as it did for Bobby and Warren. There were easily able to make it past the third platform, but they rushed to try to finish the next five and their speed worked against them as Guido's momentum knocked them out on the sixth hammock.

"Alright everybody line it up. Time to find out who won." TJ said. The group assembled and TJ looked down at the piece of paper he was holding. "Alright let's talk about the girls first. Only two teams made it across the green team, Betsy and Paige, and the yellow team, Jubilee and Laura. Unfortunately green, you finished outside of the time limit, so today's winners getting two grand are Laura and Jubilee!"

Jubilee pumped her fist and Laura smiled widely.

* * *

Laura: Unfortunately we were unable to win a safety challenge, nor does a victory here allow us to influence order. However, it gives us confidence and that is an excellent prize.

* * *

"Alright now for the guys. It was pretty obvious who lost today. Two teams disqualified the purple team, Sam and Guido, and the red team, Remy and Magneto. However, Sam and Guido were able to make it to the sixth hammock, and Remy and Magneto couldn't make it past the second, so red, tonight is your night in the Jungle."

* * *

Magneto: I did not expect that Remy and I would have such difficulty working together. I am not sure whom we will be facing in the Jungle tonight, but our hope is that we will easily defeat them.

* * *

"Now for the winners. Our three best times today were the black team, Bobby and Alex, the blue team, Warren and Jean Phillipe, and the green team, Namor and Hank. Today's winner, getting Jungle safety, by a margin of four seconds: Blue, Warren and Jean Phillipe."

"YES!" Warren shouted and threw an arm around his partner. Jean Phillipe applauded lightly and the group wolf-whistled, causing Warren to pull his arm away.

* * *

Warren: Big win today. I would've been happy for any team in our alliance to take this one, but it's nice to win.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: We were able to work together and communicate without really liking each other; if we are able to get to a point of tolerance the other teams in this house should be nervous.

* * *

"Alright guys, head back inside and we'll reconvene later to figure out who's going in the Jungle tonight. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Before deliberation Bobby, Warren, Hank, Kitty, Ali, Rogue, and Betsy all sat grouped in the boys' room.

"Do we have a plan?" Ali asked.

Bobby shrugged, "I THOUGHT it was to throw Logan in but apparently that's a problem."

"I never said that it's a problem." Kitty said sharply. "I asked if it were possible for us not to vote for them and still have them sent in. Emma isn't going to want to vote for Scott and I don't want to have to vote for Logan this early."

"I do not understand what you would like us to do Kitty." Hank said tolerantly. "You wanted to be a part of this group in the beginning, we've done what we can to help you, and now you do not wish to vote with us. We only have six locked votes and there are six other teams voting. If they all vote the same way even if you were to throw your vote we would lose."

* * *

Kitty: I want to keep my word. I also don't want to vote out Logan. I know he'll win but it's still a betrayal of our friendship.

* * *

"Ok, how about this. Can we vote last? If you guys are leading the vote then I get to throw my vote. If you need me to force a tie or win then I will absolutely vote with you."

Hank looked to Bobby who shrugged and then to Warren who nodded.

"Fine."

"Good." Kitty nodded and walked out, the rest of the girls following behind her.

Bobby shook his head, "I KNEW that was going to be a problem. Remy and Magneto better pull off some f^#&$* magic tonight so that we don't have to deal with it again."

"It's fine Bobby. We'll deal with it when it comes. One battle at a time."

* * *

The group assembled in the meeting room where TJ was waiting for them. "Ok guys, now you have to deliberate and decide which team is going up against Remy and Magneto in the Jungle. You have twenty minutes." He nodded and walked out.

"Anyone want to start?" Bobby asked.

Logan snorted, "We all know what's comin' kid. Might as well see how it shakes down."

Bobby smiled, "Guess so. Our vote is for Scott and Logan." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Us too." Warren said gesturing to Fantomex.

"What?" Remy demanded.

"Now's not the time Remy."

"I don't b'lieve dis."

"Who's next?"

Sam raised his hand, "Me an' Guido want Remy and Mags to come back so we're votin' fer Santo and Vic."

"Paige and I vote for Logan and Scott." Betsy said.

"We do too." Ali agree with Remy staring daggers at Rogue.

"Four gray, one orange."

"Scott, Logan?"

"We'll go for Santo and Victor."

"Logan and Scott." Nori said

* * *

Nori: Nothing against either of them. The only team with a chance to go in besides them is Santo and Vic and they're the only team watching our back.

* * *

"Henry and I vote for Logan and Scott." Namor said.

Jubilee bit her lip, "Hank and Namor."

* * *

Jubilee: It's a throwaway vote. I'm not voting for Logan, or Sam, or Victor and Santo. I don't want to throw Hank in either but no one else is going to vote for him.

* * *

"Logan and Scott." Victor said.

"Hope? Dani?"

Hope looked at Warren questioningly and then at Dani. Dani shrugged so Hope sighed, "Logan and Scott."

"Kitty and Emma?"

Kitty smirked to herself, "Victor and Santo."

* * *

Kitty: Luckily the X-kids pull through and make my life a little easier. I do feel like I need to make some tough choices soon. Roll with my good friends in spite of one of my best friends, or help out one of my best friends and betray a lot of my good friends.

* * *

"Okay so that's eight for Gray, three for Orange, and one for Green. Let's bring TJ back." Bobby said.

TJ ambled back in the room and stood before the group. "So?"

Scott raised a hand, "Us."

TJ nodded, "Alright so we'll have Scott and Logan against Remy and Magneto. Should be a good battle. See you later boys."

* * *

Just before the Jungle, Warren and Rogue sat on Warren's bed as Remy put his jersey and shorts on.

"I don't know what you want from me Gambit." Warren said.

"Nothin'. I don't want nothin' from either of you."

"Look, I TOLD you all of the scenarios you'd be safe in and when we'd throw you against Logan. You coming in last and one my alliance teams winning was not one of them. You have no reason to be upset."

Remy tensed but then let out a breath. "I am not mad at you Warren. You're right. You were honest wit me and told me how it was gonna go. I am more upset with certain people who are willing t'blindly follow your orders with no respect for our relationship."

Rogue looked at Warren incredulously, "Is he being serious right now?"

* * *

Warren: I am very uncomfortable.

* * *

"You bet I am chere."

"Look Remy Ah will always have a place in mah heart f'you, but we're playin' a game. When Ah play a game, Ah want to play with people Ah know Ah can trust an' you an' Magnus don't fit that bill. Ah trust Bobby. Ah trust Warren. Ah trust Kitty."

"Still not sure if that's a smart move." Warren muttered.

"Yknow why Ah trust them? Because they've nevah stabbed me in the back. Y'know who has? YOU!" Rogue said harshly and stormed out of the room.

"I blew dat one huh Ange'?" Remy asked.

Warren patted him on the shoulder, "Yes you did. For what it's worth Remy, we're all rooting for you."

Remy nodded as he finished lacing his sneaker. "Right. Right."

* * *

The group exited their area and made their way out to the Jungle. There was a small put with four ropes hanging down over it with a bell at the top of each rope.

"Ok everyone, welcome to your second male elimination this is Going Up," TJ said. The group applauded, "Remy, Magneto, Scott, Logan, your goal is to climb the rope and ring the bell faster than your opponent does. This will be run as two heats. If one person from each team wins, the winners will then go head to head in sudden death. You've got two minutes to prepare and then we're getting started."

"How do you want to do this?" Scott whispered to Logan.

"Whattaya mean?'

"Who do you want to go up against?"

"Don't matter."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "I think you should go against Magneto. You're the best climber so I think we need to give you the easy win in case Remy beats me. Then you'll have more gas for a faceoff."

"Or I could just beat Remy."

"Too chancy."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, "Even if he did win, you'd beat Magneto."

"And then risk losing to Remy in the faceoff."

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ok whatever."

* * *

Scott: We've been overall the best performing team so far. It's not our time. I know it.

* * *

Logan: Summers talks too much.

* * *

Remy: I'm not anyone's workhorse. I'm winning t'night for me…not to do anyone's dirty work.

* * *

Magneto: I will not be defeated by these two, two men whom I've destroyed on numerous occasions.

* * *

The two teams lined up on opposite ends of the pit, Logan across from Magneto and Remy across from Scott.

* * *

Bobby: Remy pulling this out would be huge. Logan and Scott not being here drastically increases our odds of winning challenges.

* * *

Kitty: My alliance doesn't want Logan here, but I do, at least for a little while longer.

* * *

"Alright guys here we go. Three, two, one, GO!" TJ shouted and blew the air horn.

All four competitors sprinted out and jumped over the water onto the rope. Scott's strategy quickly proved to be a negative one as Magneto was having the most difficulty with the rope. Logan was able to fly up it in no time when Scott and Remy were still at the halfway point.

"C'mon Summers! Finish that bastard off!" Logan shouted ringing the bell.

Remy and Scott went pull for up the rope and Scott thought he had it in the bag as he reached for his bell, but just before he could grab hold he heard the chime of another bell and saw that Remy had made it just a split second before he did. All four competitors slid down the rope and climbed out of the pit.

Scott ripped off his helmet and threw it on the ground. Logan kept stretching to get ready for the next heat, "Great plan Summers. Top notch."

"Shut up."

"Sure I'll shut up. I'm not the one who has to do this again while you get to watch or anything."

TJ quieted the crowd down and spoke to the group, "Ok so Logan and Remy won. Now we're going to have to have a faceoff."

* * *

Magneto: My fate is in Remy's hands. I must've faltered in my life recently.

* * *

Hank: There's really no point to even having this round.

* * *

TJ blew the airhorn and the round began similarly to the first. Logan immediately scurried up the rope before Remy could even make it halfway and rang the bell within fifteen seconds of starting.

"That's the game!" TJ shouted. The pairs lined up by him and waited.

"Logan, dominant performance tonight in the Jungle, you guys get to go back to the group and keep playing the game."

Scott and Logan both leaned over to shake Remy and Magneto's hands and returned to the group.

* * *

Scott: The main alliance isn't happy to see us back. They know with us in the house that they're not locks to win the challenge and now they also only have two other teams to try to throw at us before the final.

* * *

Bobby: Scott and Logan come back and y'know what? I'm not really bothered by it. They'll mess up sooner or later and if one of us is still here or if three of us are still here, we'll be waiting to capitalize.

* * *

"Remy, Magneto, you played a solid game, but sometimes you just run into a brick wall. This ends your time in the game, hopefully we'll see you in the future."

* * *

Remy: I'd be lying if I said Mags and I knew each other any better. We played a few circus games and got beat because neither of us were good enough. Can I stand t'be in the same room as him better den I could? Sure…but friends? Not by a long shot homme.

* * *

Magneto: Gambit truly has not changed my opinion of him, perhaps it was the length of our time together. I believe we will continue to lead the lives we were leading, regardless of these little games.

* * *

Rogue watched the pair of them leave, a sad look in her eye. Bobby noticed and wrapped an arm around her, grinning down at his friend. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Rogue: Ah am sad that they lost. Ah have major trust issues with the pair of them, but they're both still important to me.

* * *

"Get out of here everyone, I'll see you at the next challenge."

* * *

That night Bobby, Warren, Ali, Rogue, Betsy, Paige, Alex, Hank, Namor, and Kitty all sat on the roof.

"Next challenge is the most important one yet." Warren said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Dammit Alex! You ask me to include you in these meetings and then you make us look ignorant." Bobby said half-joking.

Warren waved him to be quiet, "It's fine. Right now there are six teams in this alliance. There are twelve teams left. We knock out one non-alliance team, and we have the vote for the rest of the game. Logan and Scott are going to have to win every single challenge to avoid the Jungle." He turned to the girls, "We need a win out of you guys and if not a win, we can't have any of you come in last." The girls all nodded.

"We'll do our best." Kitty said. Everyone began to file out of the room but Warren pulled Betsy back.

"This one's on you guys, you know that right?" Warren asked.

"How d'you figure darling?"

"Rogue and Ali have been playing like crap and I don't know if we can trust Kitty. We DEFINITELY can't trust Emma. Plus you're the only girl here who can match up with Laura, Hope, or Dani. It's your time to shine." Betsy grinned up at him and leaned to kiss him.

"Consider it done."


	6. Chapter 5

The Challenge Edition X: Chapter 5

An Easy Kill

Scott sat out on one of the balconies drinking a beer with Ali who sipped from her glass of wine.

"Four teams down." Ali said.

Scott nodded, "Yep. Good for you, bad for me."

"How so?"

Scott chuckled, "Everyone in this house is aware of your alliance Ali. The others were too blind to make a move on you guys while they had the chance. Part of it was my own fault. Warren sweet talked me into voting David and Julian in against Bobby when I should've thrown him or Hank in."

"You know it's not about you right?" Ali said.

"What do you mean?"

Ali shrugged, "It's tearing them apart to target you like this honestly. They talk about it all the time. They said if Logan wasn't your partner they'd want you in the end as much as each other."

Scott shook his head, "I just don't get that. None of them like Namor, or Fantomex…yet they go for my team out of the four of us."

"They all think they have a better chance against each other. They figure a final between their teams would be an even match up. They just want Logan gone because they think if your team makes it to the end you'll definitely win."

"I appreciate their faith in me. It's just unnerving. I don't like talking myself up but Warren and Bobby couldn't strategize their way out of a paper bag and it isn't really Hank's strength either, and now they have this game on lock." Scott said with a grin. "It's a big week for you guys huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Ali: This is the most important challenge yet. The first four were about my alliance keeping our head above water and not losing votes, which we almost came close to doing when Bobby and Betsy lost. If my team, Betsy's team, and Kitty's team all manage to stay safe this week then we'll have the voting majority as of next week. Then it becomes much less necessary for us to win and we can just play the game.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house Warren, Bobby, Hank, Namor, Alex, and Jean-Phillipe sat around one of the tables.

* * *

Warren: I feel, in this stage of the game, it's important for our group to touch base. We're going to be getting down to the wire soon…now half of the male teams are going to the final. We need to figure out how we're going to go forward in this game.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jean-Phillipe asked.

Warren glared at him, "You may have no attachment to these people, but they've been helping us out so far so I figured we talk about what we're going to do from here on out."

"That seems pretty obvious at this point does it not?" Fantomex drawled. "If one of these teams loses we put them in against either the purple or orange teams. Even if one of them wins, we still have the other."

"True." Henry began, "But what about Logan? There are fewer and fewer opportunities to toss him in and I highly doubt the other two teams will really be able to defeat him. Also, we must take into account the possibility that he wins every male challenge…he's already won two and would have won the first if not for a technicality. If we were in the position to throw him in next, should we risk an opportunity by throwing in a team that will most likely lose? Or does one of us just make an attempt?"

"Well that would imply that either they come in last, or else they don't win and one of our teams intentionally loses." Bobby said.

"Maybe that's what it takes." Henry said.

Warren raised an eyebrow at him, "You volunteering Hank?"

Henry looked at Namor, "I do not believe that we would beat that team in a final race and I also believe the two of us have the greatest chance to defeat them in an elimination as both of us are large enough to potentially contain Logan. I would be willing to risk it if my partner agrees."

"Imperius Rex fears no man. If this it what it takes for us to win, we will do it, and we will be victorious."

Warren nodded, "Ok. So next male challenge either black or blue wins, and green loses on purpose?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Ok…good." Everyone stood up and Namor, Alex, and Fantomex all shuffled out of the room. Warren and Bobby pulled Hank back.

"You don't have to do this."

"One of us can give it a shot."

Hank gave them an amused glance, "You doubt my abilities?"

"Of course not…it's just risky…"

Henry held up a hand, "As is the premise of this game. One of us will have to eventually face Logan. I would rather do it now than later because if something goes wrong, the two of you can troubleshoot."

"Fine." Henry patted them both on the back and left the room, Bobby following behind him.

* * *

Warren: Hank has a lot of guts…but I wonder if he really plans to give it his all. He clearly doesn't have the interest in the game that Bobby and I do.

* * *

Warren left the room and headed down to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As he was making it, Hope cautiously entered the room.

"Any lackeys in here?" Hope asked tentatively.

Warren chuckled, "Nope. Just me. You want something?" He gestured to the sandwich materials.

"Nah."

"Hey, thanks by the way for helping us out with the order last time."

Hope grinned at him, "Does that mean I get half credit for the win?"

"You can have a third. Fantomex and I will each take another third."

Hope hopped up on the counter, "Speaking of. You have order control for the next one."

"Yup."

Hope raised her eyebrows, "And?"

"And, we'll repay the favor kid. We'll put you in the latest possible position so you'll definitely have at least gray and yellow going before you."

"Perfect, that's all we ask for." Hope jumped off the counter, gave him a quick hug, and left the room."

Warren rolled his eyes after she left.

* * *

Warren: Damn my irresistibility.

* * *

"We're screwed." Nori said glumly looking around the table to Sooraya, Santo, and Victor.

"You are." Victor confirmed. "Unless you win."

"Which we probably won't. Even on paper we're probably the worst girl team left."

* * *

Sooraya: Noriko and I know that we will be going into the Jungle today be it by vote or by finish. We are the only all-student female team remaining and seen as an easy victory for any of the remaining teams.

* * *

"I wish we were in your spot." Nori said sinking her head into her crossed arms.

"Whataya mean?" Santo asked.

"It's obvious what the guys are doing Santo. They won't come after you until Logan is gone. There are many more scenarios than just you winning a challenge that keeps you out of the Jungle." Sooraya said.

"Can we just win today? Please?" Nori asked.

"I will never give you something other than my best." Sooraya replied.

"And you know that any way we can help you out you've got it." Victor said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later in the day the entire group sat around the kitchen table when Hope suddenly walked in.

"Guess what guys?"

"WE HAVE A CLUUUUUUE!" Bobby bellowed causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

* * *

Logan: That is gettin' REAL annoyin'.

* * *

"Yes...uh…a clue. From TJ."

"Read it before I kill him Hope." Betsy said smiling sweetly at Bobby.

"We are in a three person relationship here Braddock." Bobby replied patting Warren on the back who covered his face and groaned, "Tell her not to talk to me like that buddy."

"Shut up Bobby."

"I see where your loyalty lies you traitor."

"EXCUSE ME!" Hope shouted over them. "TJ says, 'Be prepared to take a leap for your next win, meet at the lagoon in one hour, wear your bathing suits.'"

"Bikini time!" Bobby said holding a hand up for a high five, which no one responded to. Santo made his way over with his hand up but Bobby glared at him, causing Santo to abandon his quest. The group began to disperse and Scott moved his seat closer to Bobby and Warren.

"Which one do you think it is?"

Warren shrugged, "Leap and bathing suits? Could be any of them. There were two jumping water challenges on Rivals and a couple on Fresh Meat 2. Grab bag at this point I think."

"Would you tell me if you had a solid idea?" Scott asked.

"Don't be like that Scott."

"I am going to be like that." Scott said starting to raise his voice. Other people were starting to return to the kitchen to see what was happening.

"It's a girls' challenge Scott, it shouldn't even matter to you. You can't even win order control." Bobby said trying to placate him.

"I just want to know what kind of game you guys are playing."

Warren was now standing, "That's not any of your business."

Scott squared up right next to him, "It's not? It's not my business when my three best friends decide to cut me out? How am I supposed to take that?"

"Scott..."

"Shut up Bobby." Scott hadn't pulled his gaze from Warren, "Well?"

"It has nothing to do with you and you KNOW that."

"Oh really? Logan's been a friend and teammate to both of you for a long time. Bobby you were telling me two days before this started how much you hate Fantomex. You BOTH came to me and said that Namor bothers you. So why is it that I'm the odd man out?"

Warren was beginning to get heated. Betsy and Hank had both reentered the room and were attempting to tug him away from Scott. "Look Summers, I don't answer to you in this game. We're playing it the way we want. If you want to cry about it go for it but I don't have to put up with it."

Scott chuckled, "Right. I'm crying. I'm not the one who's scared of Logan." Scott turned around and walked out before Warren could respond. Warren made to walk after him but Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Drop it," he said forcefully. Warren didn't meet his eyes and still was trying to move, "HEY! Look at me. I said drop it." Warren nodded and sagged down into a chair.

"We're here to do a job love." Betsy said sitting on his lap. "Don't let him get to you. Play the game and win."

Warren was still looking at the door Scott walked out of, "I intend to."

* * *

Warren: Scott is on a slippery slope and I shouldn't have responded to the bait. At the end of the day he's one of my oldest friends, but I'd rather have him gone so I'm no longer tempted to punch him in the face.

* * *

An hour later all of the teams marched out of the house and out to the lagoon where TJ was waiting. Above the lagoon were two platforms each with a long bar attached to a zip-line. Below each platform were two cubes and a rope ladder leading into them.

* * *

Scott: I know what this challenge is and I'm almost positive we have this. It absolutely caters to our strengths and I actually think the only male team who will be able to touch us will be Alex and Bobby.

* * *

"Alright everyone welcome to your fifth challenge here on Rivals." TJ said pausing for the obligatory applause. "This is Sync or Swim. This is a timed event and here's how it's going to work. You and your partner will start in the water and when I blow the air horn, you'll have to climb up that rope ladder into the cube. Now, inside the cube is a bunch of dirt that you'll have to bail out. Once you've removed enough dirt the cube will rise to the platform. From there, you'll either have to jump off the platform and swim, or jump on the zip-line and glide to the buoy 100 yards out into the lagoon. Now, the zipline takes you 85 yards if you stay on it the entire time so, if it were me, that's the way I would go. Now, one thing, if you chose to try the zip-line there are two rules. First, you must jump onto it, you may not lean out and grab it. Second, as you can see, the bar is attached to the line in the middle, each partner must keep their hands on their own side of the bar, no cross gripping. Now it's a female elimination day. The female team with the fastest time will be safe from the Jungle, and the female team with the slowest time will go directly in. The male team with the fastest time will get one thousand dollars. Warren, Jean-Phillipe, you won the Hammock Crawl challenge so order if up to you." He passed them the clipboard and the groups dispersed.

"Do you have a plan?" Fantomex asked.

"I want us to go up against Logan and Scott."

Fantomex groaned, "Use your brain Worthington. We are halfway through the competition, do not risk our livelihood in the game on some pissing contest between you and Summers."

"What happens if they beat us? They won't even win order control."

"Yes but we won the last challenge handily. Their confidence must be shaken. If they are able to defeat us then everything we've worked for will be for naught."

"I don't care. We're doing it." Warren said writing down Scott and Logan in the last slot with himself and Jean Phillipe.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: Worthington, as much as it pains me to say, has played an impressive strategic game at this point and if we are able to keep our group intact for one or two more challenges, we will coast to the final. This, however, is a mistake.

* * *

They walked back to the group and handed TJ the clipboard. "Alright, so the ladies are up first today and it's going to be Nori and Sooraya against Laura and Jubilee."

* * *

Paige: It was obvious for Warren to put Gray up in the first heat since they're probably going into the Jungle, but why Yellow over Black? Laura is probably one of the best girls left but Hope and Dani are collectively a better team and we should probably start shooting for them. It's kind of weird.

* * *

Both teams stripped off their jerseys and climbed down into the water.

* * *

Jubilee: Yeah I'm a little pissed that War put us first. We're not in the main alliance but we figured since I've been friends with him forever that he'd cut us a break. He'd better hope we don't ever have the option of f&*#ing him over because now it's a real possibility.

* * *

"Alright ladies on your mark, get set, go!"

Both teams made it up the rope with virtually no issue and quickly climbed into the cubes. Jubilee groaned as she began to bail the dirt out, while Laura was quickly digging as hard as she could.

* * *

Jubilee: The dirt is no joke. And it's not even dirt anymore. Y'know what happens when you get dirt wet? It turns into mud, aka a liquid. You ever try to pick up liquid with your bare hands?"

* * *

"Jubilee, start digging." Laura said through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying," she replied, panting, "It's mud now if you hadn't noticed."

"So dig from the bottom."

In the other cube Nori and Sooraya were not having an easier time. Nori was beginning to tire herself out, and neither of them had the animal strength that Laura did.

* * *

Nori: This is just ridiculous. I hate admitting male superiority but I'm a girl. I wear bras. I don't pick up heavy ass dirt and lift it over a wall that's almost taller than my body. I just don't.

* * *

Eventually, Laura and Jubilee started to move and their cube slowly made it up to the platform while Nori and Sooraya still dug.

"C'mon Jubes!" Paige shouted. "Swimming time!"

"What do you want to do?" Laura asked.

"You have a metal skeleton dude, if we both jump I'm gonna get shot into the air."

"Fine." Laura nodded and immediately dove off the platform down into the water. She turned to look for Jubilee, but she was still on the platform. "Jump Jubilee!"

* * *

Jubilee: This platform is like fifty feet up. I'm not into this anymore.

* * *

"Jubilee!" Laura shouted eyeing Nori and Sooraya's cube, which was beginning to rise, "You have to jump! They're going to have an easier time with the zip-line!"

* * *

Jubilee: F*#&

* * *

Jubilee held her nose and jumped down into the water. Laura nodded and immediately turned to swim. About a minute later, Jubilee touched the buoy where Laura waited.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We at least beat them."

At the same time, Sooraya and Nori stood on the platform.

"Ready?"

"Count."

"3, 2, 1, GO!" On "go" both jumped off and managed to grab onto the line. However, they were only able to hold on for a few seconds before having to let go. Almost two minutes later, they both touched in on the buoy.

* * *

Ali: Even though neither of these teams put up unbeatable times, they both did fairly well, it's gonna take a real effort from all of our teams to get this thing done.

* * *

"Alright everyone next up are two guys teams. Santo and Victor against Sam and Guido."

* * *

Sam: The minute Ah hear my name Ah'm like, 'What in the Sam Hill is goin' on here?" Why am Ah having t'do this before Logan and Scott?

* * *

After hearing the teams Bobby's head snapped around to Warren, "What?"

"My choice."

"Are you trying to help him out?"

"No. I'm trying to beat him."

"You realize that-"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Drop it."

* * *

Bobby: After this challenge is over the two of use are going to have a talk. This is a dangerous game going on. Maybe not on this challenge, but if this is how he's going to play it the rest of the time, we're going to have a problem.

* * *

"Ready, set GO!"

Both teams easily made it up the rope ladder and into the dirt. Before Sam and Victor could really help, Guido and Santo were using their size to scoop up as much dirt as possible.

* * *

Guido: I've looked like the schlub in a few challenges before this one because they've favored littler guys, but right now is a brute force challenge and I'm ready to go.

* * *

Shortly after, Guido and Sam's cube began to rise, and Santo and Victor's followed within a few seconds.

* * *

Alex: This is a great battle so far. The only problem is, these are the two guy teams that have the most significant weight difference. The zip is gonna be rough.

* * *

Guido and Sam prepped on the platform.

"Should we jump?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's try it. Ready, set, go!" Sam jumped a split second before Guido and was able to grab the bar, but once Guido's weight hit it, Sam was thrown off. Guido swore to himself and let go, trying to make up time on his swim.

Santo and Victor were stuck in a similar position as they stood up on the platform.

"We're just gonna do what they did."

"I'm not a strong swimmer Vic."

"Ok look. All you have to do is beat Guido. I'll take the line and you swim. Ok?"

"Fine."

Victor jumped up and caught the line. He pulled himself up on the bar and was able to ride it all the way past Sam and to the 85-yard mark where he dismounted.

* * *

Santo: How'd I let him talk me into the tough job?

* * *

Santo jumped off the platform and started to truck after Guido. Sam quickly touched the buoy and turned to watch the race.

* * *

Victor: Neither of these two are good swimmers. It probably comes with being two thousand pounds each.

* * *

However, Guido had more in the tank than Santo did. He finally made it to the buoy when Santo was still half way.

"Come on Santo!" Victor called to him, "It's pretty much done now, just finish it out. Don't panic, just take your time." Santo eventually made it to the buoy and tagged it.

* * *

Sam: What a sloppy performance. Ah know that this competition doesn't mean anything, but the fact that we've pretty much sucked this entire game really bothers me.

* * *

"Next up it's Dani and Hope against Emma and Kitty."

* * *

Kitty (shrugging): I pretty much expected to not go last after what happened at the last deliberation. Everyone was weary of Rogue before because of Remy and Magneto, and now they're weary of me because of Logan.

* * *

Emma: I have been letting darling Katherine play this game the way she has wanted to until now. I have avoided the politics and set out solely to prove that I am the better competitor than she. Now it is time to increase those efforts and truly show why I am the best.

* * *

Both teams had uneventful rounds to start. Their cubes began to rise at similar times and neither team had the plan to just dive into the water as their body types were similar enough.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!" Hope shouted and she and Dani both grabbed onto the bar.

"Ready GO!" Kitty shouted and she and Emma leapt and were able to hold on.

* * *

Logan: This is a solid round, both teams grabbed onto the zip and held it. Now it's just a matter of staying on.

* * *

Unfortunately that was not going to happen. Halfway through Hope's hand slipped and she slid off the bar. Dani was able to hold on, though the same could not be said for Emma and Kitty who fell at almost exactly the same moment. Dani was the first to reach the buoy followed soon after by Emma, then Kitty, and then Hope.

* * *

Hope: I was the weak link today by far. We didn't beat Kitty and Emma, but we definitely did better than Gray and Yellow so we're not locks to go in.

* * *

Emma: I'm satisfied with our performance today. No collective female team has done better yet. The only real threat to us at this point is Betsy and Paige and even if they win, we will not be voted in.

* * *

"Alright, second guys heat. Black vs Green. Bobby, Alex, Hank, and Namor."

* * *

Henry: He put Scott last? I'm not sure what is going through Warren's mind but I preferred it back when the only think he thought of was the closest bedroom for himself and Elisabeth to defile.

* * *

"Three, two, one GO!"

Hank and Namor got out to a much faster start than Bobby and Alex, who caught his foot in the rope ladder on the way up.

"Seriously dude? You can't climb a ladder?" Bobby demanded leaning over the cube to untangle his partner's foot.

"Shut up. Get back in." Alex freed himself and leapt over to begin bailing the dirt when they turned to find Hank and Namor's crate already rising.

* * *

Namor: This is yet another challenge that caters or our abilities. Physical strength and swimming. We're not even going to both attempt to jump. Henry will grab the line and I will swim.

* * *

Just as Alex and Bobby's crate reached the top Namor dove into the water and Hank hopped on the line, which sagged under his weight, but still carried him most of the way before he let go. Namor quickly tagged in after him.

"Ready, JUMP!" Bobby shouted. Both grabbed the bar for a split second, but due to the muddiness of their hands they immediately slid off and we're forced to swim the entire way. They rang in a few minutes later and TJ blew the air horn.

* * *

Bobby: Piss poor performance really. We've been at the bottom or in the middle for all but one challenge when we were in the top half. I know these games. I've watched them all. There's no reason I should be performing like this.

* * *

"Final girls heat, Betsy, Paige, Ali, and Rogue."

* * *

Betsy: Emma and Kitty have already secured the fact that someone in our alliance is winning safety so all we should have to do is not get last. However, we're now five challenges in and I haven't won a single one, and I want it.

* * *

Rogue: Ali and Ah are trying to keep our heads above water on this one. We've been performin' lahk crap so we don't want to try to hit a home run and then strike out. We just want to go in, put up a solid time, and go.

* * *

Paige: Heights and water again.

* * *

"You good?" Betsy asked.

Paige nodded without responding.

"Ready, GO!"

Paige began to climb the rope ladder and when was halfway up Betsy stuck her hand under Paige's butt and pushed her up into the cube and quickly leapt over after her and began to bail dirt. Moments later Ali and Rogue were in theirs' and did the same and both began to rise.

"Alright Paige we need this." Betsy whispered and Paige again, without saying anything, nodded.

"Ready and JUMP!" Both jumped and managed to synchronize to the point where they touched at the exact same second. Both instinctively did a pull up and were now locked into position to ride the line. Unlike Kitty and Emma, both were able to hold the line the whole trip and tagged in on the buoy only seconds later.

"Yes!" Betsy shouted and threw an arm around Paige who pumped her fist.

"Best time by far today dude." Bobby said leaning into Hank, who nodded.

Back on the platform Ali and Rogue prepared for their jump.

"Should we just swim?" Rogue asked.

Ali looked apprehensively at the line. "Yeah." They quickly jumped off the platform and paddled to the buoy ringing in at the same time.

* * *

Bobby: Both teams put up solid performances. Ali and Rogue were a little slow, but probably not behind Gray or Yellow, and I'm almost positive that Betsy and Kitty have the top two times.

* * *

"Final heat time boys, marquee matchup. Warren and Jean Phillipe against Logan and Scott!"

* * *

Logan: Summers and Worthington are having a little spat so Worthington decided to put us last to try to kick our asses. Ain't gonna happen.

* * *

Warren: I made my decision and I stand by it. Summers needs a little humility beaten into him.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

"GO JP!" Warren shouted and JP scurried up the rope.

* * *

Jean Phillipe: Worthington is out for blood on this one.

* * *

The Blue team managed to get into their cube before the Gray and started to bail the dirt as hard as they could.

"Warren, please, you'll exhaust yourself for the swim." Jean-Phillipe panted.

"We won't be swimming much, we're grabbing the bar." Their cube began to rise, immediately followed by Scott's.

Warren and Fantomex stood atop the platform and Warren began to count.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!"

Both jumped and grabbed at exactly the same time, but their tired arms gave out and both immediately let go and fell down into the water.

* * *

Warren: Mother F&#*er.

* * *

On the other platform Scott and Logan looked down at them.

"Should we risk it? I outweigh you by a lot."

Scott shook his head, "No. You do a chin up and I'll hang low. It'll balance. Ready? JUMP!"

They both jumped and Logan did as asked and pulled into a chin up as Scott straightened his arms and hung.

* * *

Scott: Perfection. We're flying.

* * *

As they past by the Blue team swimming Logan merrily flipped Warren off as they shot by and landed only feet from the buoy and touched it.

"Nice call Worthy! It's been fun kickin' your ass."

Warren grumbled to himself as he finally rang in on the buoy, followed closely by his partner.

Minutes later all of the groups lined up in front of TJ. "Alright everyone that was a great challenge and, honestly, there were no real clunker performances. A lot of you rode out the zip and no one took any hard spills. Good job. First, let's give away some money. It was a tight race between the Gray and the Green teams, but there can only be one winner which, for the third time, is Gray. Scott and Logan, congratulations." The group all gave a half hearted clap.

* * *

Scott: How many is that now? Three out of five? I mean come on; this is getting to be a joke.

* * *

"Now for the girls. Let's start out with first place. Now the fastest female player to reach the buoy was Dani. Unfortunately for you Dani, this was a team event and two teams; Orange and Green, both collectively did better. The winner, by only ten seconds, Green; Betsy and Paige."

The two girls screamed and threw their arms around each other as Warren and Bobby roared with approval.

* * *

Betsy: Up until now this was a warm-up. Now we're on the same wavelength and we're coming. Get ready.

* * *

"And since there's a winner there also has to be a loser. The two bottom teams today both went in the first heat, which really hurt them. However, only one team is going into the Jungle. That team is Gray; Sooraya and Nori.

"Damn it." Nori swore under her breath as Sooraya patted her on the arm.

* * *

Sooraya: I am prepared to go in again. Our likely opponents will be Jubilee and Laura or Hope and Dani, we will have to see.

* * *

"So head on back, and I'll get there in a bit to hear everyone's votes."

* * *

Right before deliberation Betsy pulled Warren into her room and closed the door.

Warren grinned at her, "Deliberation starts in five minutes, love, we don't have time for this now." His smiled faded when he saw the look on her face, "What?"

"What was that today?"

"With Scott?"

"No. With Hope and Dani. What possible reason could you have to have put them after Laura and Jubilee?"

"I don't know…I just did it."

Betsy narrowed her eyes, "Do not lie to me. Are you working with them?"

"No."

"Warren."

Warren sighed, "I'm not WORKING with them. I'm keeping my bases covered. I thought it would be beneficial if a vote ever came down to me and Bobby or me and Hank and there was a split that it would be good to have an extra team in my corner. I haven't been giving them the best position…I just haven't been screwing them over."

"Who do you plan to vote in tonight?"

"I don't know yet…"

"No. The correct answer is Hope and Dani. They are the greatest threat to Paige and I to win. Laura may be the best female competitor here but Jubilee will drag her down. Just as you need Scott and Logan eliminated, I want Dani and Hope gone. Is that clear?"

"What if I don't want to do that?" Betsy raised her eyebrows. "Oh…yeah. We're in love and all of that. Fine. You got it."

"Good boy."

"And you know I'd never save them over you. I just wanted to cover myself if need be. Ali and Rogue would save Bobby before me, and I don't know about Kitty and Emma."

Betsy leaned up to kiss him, "It's fine. Just tell me next time."

Betsy led him out to the deliberation room where everyone else sat and TJ stood waiting.

"Alright everyone, you have twenty minutes to deliberate and decide who will be facing Sooraya and Nori in the Jungle tonight. I'll see you then."

"Anyone want to start?" Alex asked.

"Betsy and I are voting for Hope and Dani." Paige said raising her hand.

"Same," said Kitty.

"Us too." Rogue said.

"We will as well." Hank said, "My apologies Danielle."

"It's okay Hank." Dani said. "We vote for Laura and Jubilee."

* * *

Dani: We'd much prefer to vote in one of the mob teams, but the odds of us getting one of them in are slim and zero.

* * *

"Us too." Sam said nodding, earning himself a grin from Dani.

"Dani and Hope." Logan said.

"Dani and Hope." Santo agreed.

"Well we aren't going to vote for ourselves." Jubilee said. "Dani and Hope, sorry guys."

"Jubilee and Laura." Bobby said forcefully. He was then torn between looking at the appreciative glance Dani sent him and the suspicious one from Warren.

"Warren?" Betsy prompted.

Hope caught his eye from across the room, but he quickly dropped her gaze. "Hope and Dani."

"Eight to three." Bobby counted. "Someone call TJ back."

* * *

Hope: I thought Warren was going to help me out. I would understand throwing me in to save one of his main alliance teams, but in a throw away elimination against a team he doesn't care about? Deal over.

* * *

"So guys who did you come up with?"

"Us." Hope said putting her hand up. She and Dani stood and walked over to where TJ stood with Nori and Sooraya. "Alright so we have Gray against Black. Dani and Hope you've done well in the challenge and Nori and Sooraya you already won a Jungle, so this should be a tough one. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Dani: I'm pretty pissed off, but at the end of the day I expected it. We're just going to have to go in, whoop some ass, and come out. I do, however, appreciate Sam and Bobby doing that for us and I can promise right now that I will absolutely repay them for it.

* * *

Before the group dispersed TJ turned and came back in. "Slight change of plans boys and girls."

"Oh boy." Bobby muttered.

* * *

Bobby: If you watch the show you'd know…any new rules are bad rules.

* * *

"For those of you that saw the show Rivals you may know what I've got up my sleeve, but for everyone else I just need to take either Dani or Hope and either Sooraya or Nori with me."

"For what?" Ali demanded.

TJ grinned back at her, "For me to know, and you to guess."

Hope looked at Dani, "Um…how d'you wanna…?"

Dani shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. Neither of us has really outperformed the other. I'll just go."

"Dust?" Nori asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well I tired out in the first elimination. The question is whether the person who goes has to do more or less."

"Probably less."

Nori nodded, "Okay. I'll go then."

TJ looked over them, "So Nori and Dani? Alright ladies let's go. Boys and girls I'll see you the jungle in thirty minutes."

Half an hour later the group walked out to the Jungle area to find two hay bales and a set of three pegs.

"They didn't even change the puzzle?" Scott asked Bobby.

Bobby nodded and pointed, "Yeah dude, look. Three pegs."

* * *

Scott: The eliminations are the same, verbatim from the show. The puzzle that they're going to do, the Tower of Hanoi, however, has a twist on it. On the show, it had four pegs, which made it ridiculously easy, now they're going to have to think a little.

* * *

"Alright everyone, tonight we're playing Unburied." TJ said to the crowd, who cheered. "I need to see Hope and Sooraya."

The two girls walked in and shook hands before standing on either side of TJ.

"A little while ago I took your two teammates. If you didn't guess," he gestured behind him, "they're inside of these hay bales, one in each bale. The elimination tonight has two parts. The first is that you have to dig your partner out of the box they're in inside the hay. The second is, you must then go and solve this puzzle. For those of you that watch the show, you can see we've made it a little tougher. For those of you that don't, you'll see the game once the teams get there. Any questions?"

"No."

"Got it."

Tj grinned, "Oh, two more quick things. Your partners have been instructed not to make any noise. If they do before you open the door to their box, you'll be DQed. Secondly, I will not be telling you who is in which hay bale."

* * *

Hope: I see Sooraya panic when she hears that. But I'm pretty sure I can work this to my advantage, big time.

* * *

"Alright ladies, line it up." Both girls crouched into a ready position. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Both girls sprinted over to the bales directly in front of them and started frantically digging.

* * *

Hope: Y'know when you think about hay, you kind of assume that it's like…I mean what is it? Straw? No. Moving that much hay is not easy.

* * *

"You doin' alright over there Sooraya?" Hope asked.

Sooraya give a tight-lipped nod, still digging, "It is not a pleasant experience."

"Yeah, no kidding."

* * *

Sam: This is the weirdest Jungle we've seen yet. They're…kinda gettin' along in there.

* * *

As they jawed back and forth, Hope had made a much more sizable dent in her pile than Sooraya had. It was only minutes later that she was able to uncover the top piece of the wooden box and peer inside. It was Nori.

* * *

Hope: What's funny is, I was kind of hoping this would happen. Now, while Sooraya keeps digging Dani out, I'm going to put back the hay I dug up.

* * *

Hope began to put her plan into action and began to repack all of the hay back onto the box. Sooraya was so wrapped up in continuing to dig that she hadn't noticed.

* * *

Sooraya: Eventually I found the box. Then, I look inside and it's not Nori. I turn around hoping that Hope is further along in digging than I am so I have less work to do. Unfortunately that's not the case.

* * *

Upon seeing Sooraya peel back the hay in front of the eyehole, Hope ran away from her newly packed pile and finished Sooraya's job on Dani's box.

* * *

Betsy: This is why we wanted Hope in this Jungle. She's clearly good at these games, and is probably too resourceful for her own good.

* * *

Only a minute later, Hope had finished digging around the bottom of the box, enough so that the door slid open and Dani was able to wiggle out.

"You okay?"

Dani took a few gasping breaths, clutching Hope's arm, "Yeah, fine. Let's just finish this thing."

The pair sprinted past Sooraya, who was making headway in her second pile of hay to read the instructions of the puzzle.

"In front of you are three metal stakes and three different sized cylinders," Dani read aloud. "You must transfer the three cylinders from the first stake to the last stake moving one at a time and you may not put a larger stake on top of a smaller one. This is easy, I've see this before."

* * *

Dani: Hope took the lead on the physical part. I can do a puzzle, and we have a nice lead so I'm going to let her sit back and I'll handle this.

* * *

As Dani began to work Sooraya had opened the top half of Nori's box, who peered out and looked frantically over to the black team.

"Hurry Dust! They're going to beat us!" Nori shouted.

"I'm trying! I've had to do it twice!"

"Okay, now the first one goes back to the first stake, the second one can sit on the third now." Hope dropped the piece as per Dani's instructions and Dani lifted the final piece off the first tower and dropped it on the other two on the final rod.

Dani immediately turned to look at TJ, "Did we win?"

TJ looked at the judges who nodded, and blew his air horn, "That's the game."

Santo and Victor hopped over the barrier to help Sooraya finish digging Nori out of her box. She gripped her partner's shoulder as she began to tear up.

* * *

Nori: It just sucks to do a good job and then lose just sitting here. I couldn't even keep myself in the game.

* * *

"Alright ladies that was a GREAT battle. Hope, you pulled out a tricky move and it pretty much won you the game once you had Dani out to knock out that puzzle. Great work Black Team." TJ shook both their hands as they returned to the group who applauded them.

"Sooraya, Nori, you'd been doing great up until now, and sometimes that's just the way it goes. You've done awesome and you're great competitors, and hopefully we'll see you in the future." Dust and Surge both nodded and turned to walk off and out of the Jungle.

* * *

Sooraya: I care about Nori because she is my teammate. I never considered her a Rival, but I believe we understand each other better than we had.

* * *

Nori: I was unfair towards Sooraya for a long time. I think that while we aren't FRIENDS yet, I have love for her.

* * *

"Alright ladies, there are five teams left and three of you are going to the final. It's getting down to the wire here, so go back, rest up, and be ready for tomorrow. I'll see you all later." TJ nodded to the group and walked out of the Jungle.

* * *

"I don't know what you want from me." Warren said across the table, later that evening.

"I just want you to say you screwed us." Hope said casually, sipping her water. "Just an admission of guilt would be nice."

"Hope we never had a deal. I helped you out in the order today!"

"Then you voted us in!"

Warren ran a hand through his hair. "I have three teams in my alliance Hope. It was between you and Jubes and EVERY girl team I'm working with wanted you and Dani in there. I'm sorry that your one possible vote didn't mean more to me than their THREE."

Hope nodded and stood up, "'Kay. I'll keep that in mind. Might happen down the road that one vote is all you need, and I'd find a different place to find it 'cause it won't come from me."

* * *

Hope: I learned something today. The other teams are afraid of me. They know that Dani and I have no fear and that we'll play this game on our own terms. I'm out for blood now, so get ready.


	7. Chapter 6

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 6

A Flaw in the Plan

"Ah miss this" Rogue said across the game room as she sipped her beer. She sighed and sagged back in her chair, looking over to watch Sam and Bobby play darts.

"Alcohol?" Bobby asked, tossing a dart and swearing as it missed its mark. This had never been his game.

"Jerk. Nah, the three of us hangin' out. Why hasn't that happened recently?"

Bobby threw his leg over a chair and sat to watch Sam take his turn, "Well last I checked when we were all on a team together you turned into a whacko and Sammy got beaten up."

"Then Bobby slept with your Momma." Sam said, closing his eye to line up a dart.

Rogue made a noise of indignation and threw a bottle cap at him, which Sam easily caught, chuckling.

"Dick."

"Ah speak no lies, Roguey."

* * *

Rogue: It's nice to have a little reprieve from the game. Ah feel like now we're in a pretty good position because Ah have a day off, and odds are that no one from my alliance, or Sam, will be gettin' the axe tomorrow.

* * *

"How's the quest for the Holy Grail goin' by the way Bob?" Sam asked, cleaning up the darts and taking a seat.

"No dice Sammy."

"Holy Grail?" Rogue asked, an eyebrow cocked over her beer.

Bobby blushed and Sam clapped him on the back, "Drake's out ta turn your partner into his bedfellow."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "She toldja the deal Bobby. She ain't gonna do anything on camera. She likes you though."

Bobby sputtered on his beer, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Because I didn't realize we're in fourth grade," Rogue drawled.

* * *

Bobby: I like Ali. She's hot. Really hot. So, so hot.

* * *

"So why won't she make out with me on camera? She's on TMZ every other day!"

"She ain't on TMZ by choice, Ice-pop. Maybe she doesn't want to give them another reason."

"That blows."

"'Pologies."

"You should. You need to be advocating for me more."

Rogue chuckled, "Ah'll be sure to get on that. 'Hey Al, you should totally go sleep with Bobby, it'd be great.'"

Bobby looked at Sam, "Why would that be an issue?''

Sam smacked himself in the head and Rogue rolled her eyes, "You are as clueless as they come."

* * *

Elsewhere, Hank eyed Warren with trepidation, following his friend's gaze over his beer. Across the room Fantomex was standing a little too close to Betsy and flirting as hard as he possibly could. For her part Betsy seemed repulsed, but this did nothing to alleviate Warren's anger.

"Can I ask you something?" Hank wondered.

"Sure." Warren replied, not breaking his gaze.

"Are you trying to win this competition?"

"Of course I am."

"Have you ever won something where you truly hated one of your teammates?"

"Nope."

"Well what does that tell you?"

Warren sighed and turned to Hank, "I know."

* * *

Hank: Warren has the toughest rivalry left on the men's side. Alex and Bobby and Santo and Victor are more like siblings, and Sam and Guido's was vague from the beginning. Logan and Scott and Namor and I have had our issues, but for the greater good we've put them aside.

* * *

"It's just...look I love Betsy more than anything. I want to marry her one day. But we've seen this story in our world a million times Hank." Warren said looking at the ground. "What couple among us has actually gone the distance? Even Scott and Jean fell apart. Did ANYONE see that coming?"

Hank put his hand on Warren's shoulder, "You are one of my best friends Warren and I know Elisabeth very well. While it pains me to say something negative about one of our teammates I will say this. It would take a much better man that that to take her from you."

Warren smiled to himself and gently punched Hank on the arm, "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime."

Meanwhile, Betsy walked over to the pair and perched on Warren's lap.

"Ugh."

Warren smirked up at her, "Ugh?"

"If you didn't have to be paired with that weasel I would've ended his life long ago."

Warren covered his mouth with his hand and Hank grinned at him, "He's not that bad."

"Yeah I like him."

Betsy raised an eyebrow at them both for a moment and neither could keep a straight face, and she burst out laughing with them, "You're a right pair of tossers you two."

Warren wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her back, "But I'm YOUR tosser."

Betsy patted him on the shoulder over his head, "Yes you are, luv."

"Me too?"

"Stay away from my woman McCoy."

"Didn't you know I'm only with you because Henry turned me down Warren?" Betsy asked.

"Well now you've killed him." Warren said grinning as he eased Betsy off of him and the two started to wrestle, something Hank easily got the upper hand in.

"Say it Feathers." Hank said.

"Never! Where's Bobby. Someone get Bobby."

"Admit inferiority!" Hank snarled and rubbed his fur over Warren's mouth causing him to spit out hair.

"Ok fine! You win, take my girlfriend and my money just get your fur out of my mouth!"

Henry laughed and got off just as Bobby walked in with Sam and Rogue.

"Aw. I never get to play anymore."

Hank patted Bobby on the shoulder as the group sat down, "You both still couldn't take me."

* * *

A few minutes later, when everybody had assembled in the room, Cyclops walked in with his cell phone.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

"CLUUUUUUUUUUE!"

"Shut up Bobby. We have a clue from TJ." The rest of the crowed whooped loudly…they were beginning to get into the theater of the clue.

"It says 'Be prepared to push past your limits in tomorrow's challenge. Be ready at 8 a.m.'." Scott read.

"Strength match." Alex said.

"More commonly known as an easy victory for Imperius Rex and the furred one." Namor said haughtily.

"Oh please, I'm the strongest one here by far." Santo said with a chuckle.

"Wanna bet?" Guido asked flexing.

* * *

Paige: Yay. A testosterone competition. That's awesome.

* * *

Later that evening Logan pulled Sam and Guido aside to talk to them. "What's yer game tomorrow Cornpoke?"

"Ah really hate when y'all call me that."

"Whatever. Are you rollin' over for the three stooges?"

"Of course not." Guido said. "We want to win."

"So why don't you work with me an' Summers?" Logan pressed.

"Because I ain't willin' to turn my back on Bobby an' Warren an' Rogue like that Logan." Sam replied.

"Damn it Guthrie don't you get it? There are three spots in the end. We can promise you one of them…they can't do that."

Sam was quiet.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that it's something worth thinkin' about. These guys can't have your back the whole time and what if you lose tomorrow? Y'think they're goin' ta throw you the kids? You're getting me and Summers if we don't win Sammy-boy, just like Remy did."

"Well we don't plan on losing." Sam said forcefully.

"And how's that been workin' out for you so far?" Logan shot back, causing Sam to grow silent once more.

* * *

Logan: I'm not tryin' to say that Sam isn't really friends with those guys, because I know he is. This is just strategy and it makes sense for him to work with us.

* * *

"Look Logan thanks but…" Sam began.

"We'll think about it." Guido said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and leading him out.

"Good."

Moments after the three left the hallway, the door to the bathroom crept open and out stepped Warren Worthington, an unmistakable look of anger on his face.

* * *

The next morning Bobby and Hank's faces slowly began to drop as Warren described what he heard, as the three got ready.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bobby said.

"It does sound rather unlike him." Hank agreed.

Warren shook his head, "That's exactly what happened. Sam and Guido both said they'd be willing to sleep with the enemy here. And he should, it's what makes sense."

"From a numbers standpoint at least. He's our friend."

"So is Scott." Warren pointed out.

"But that's different."

"How?"

Bobby sighed and kicked at the ground, "I don't want to work against Sam."

"And we don't have to, yet." Warren said bracingly. "Today we go in, Hank loses, we win, and Logan's all but gone and Sam has no one in his ear. Bing, bang, boom."

"It's not going to be that easy War." Bobby said.

"We'll make it that easy. We can do this. This is what we're here for."

* * *

The group met in the kitchen area of their living quarters and started to walk outside to the challenge where TJ stood waiting for them in front of a pair of logs.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to your sixth challenge here on Rivals." The group clapped lightly so TJ continue, "This is Turn Style; you'll recognize it from Fresh Meat 2. As you can see we have two giant logs one on top of the other attached to a spoke in the middle. This challenge will be run in a series of heats where each team will play another. When it's your team's heat you'll each put one person on a log, and a member from the opposite team will be on the other end of the log. When I blow the air horn it's your job to push as hard as you can against your opponent. Whichever team is able to push hard enough to make a full revolution will win. For the guys that means Jungle safety, and for the girls two grand. The guys that get beat in the fastest time will automatically go into the Jungle. Now, here's how it'll work. There are six male teams left, the team that wins their first matchup in the fastest amount of time will be given a bye to the final, and the other two first round winners will play each other for the other final spot. For the girls, last week's challenge winners, Betsy and Paige, will have a bye to the second round. The fastest perform in the first round will go straight to the final, and the other first round winner will play Betsy and Paige in the second round. Now we've decided to switch things up a bit. The rule used to be that the girls made the order on guys days and vice versa. Not anymore. So the male team that one the last challenge, will make today's matchups, and that's Scott and Logan. So get it done boys."

* * *

Bobby: What the f(#*. We were banking on Betsy being able to set this up for it to make the most sense. We need Hank to be able to throw it against a team that doesn't matter.

* * *

"How do you want to do this?" Logan asked.

"Well I would say we need to put Bobby against Warren to get rid of one of them but the problem with that is that we need one of them to be a Jungle team and they matchup well enough that they won't lose fast." Scott said. "So I think we want to play one of them so we can deal with them quickly."

"Bobby and Alex are smaller."

Scott nodded uneasily, "Yeah. Fine. Us against them."

* * *

Scott: I don't want to call out Bobby and Alex. Alex is my little brother and Bobby hasn't been half the dick that Warren has. But it makes sense strategically.

* * *

"Alright Sam and Guido probably have a better shot against Warren than Hank, so we'll do purple and blue, and that leaves green and orange."

"What about the girls?"

"Well Betsy automatically goes to round two but I want at least one of red and orange out so we put Kitty and Emma against Ali and Rogue, then Jubilee and X against Dani and Hope. Good?"

"Perfect."

Scott handed the clipboard to TJ who read off the first heat, "Alright we're doing girls first so it's Emma and Kitty against Ali and Rogue."

* * *

Emma: I am a little surprised at Scott. While Kitty is seemingly working with Warren and Bobby, I have not lent my support either way. I would've expected my boyfriend to give us the easiest matchup possible.

* * *

"Do you want Rogue or Ali?" Kitty asked.

"Ali is smaller so you should take her."

Kitty gritted her teeth, "Got it."

* * *

Kitty: Logan and Scott clearly have now associated us with being part of the alliance and aren't really trying to protect us, so I guess helping them out is over and done with.

* * *

Kitty lined up across the way from Ali and Emma lined up across from Rogue. All four leaned into their logs as TJ prepared to blow the airhorn.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Ali leaned into the log and immediately swore, "Oh, what the f&#$."

* * *

Ali: This log is a million pounds, and I have another girl who is my size on the other end of it. This thing is never going anywhere.

* * *

Bobby: Is it weird to be turned on by a girl with a mouth like a sailor?

* * *

"Ali your ass looks great from here!" Bobby shouted.

"Shut. Up. Bobby." Ali said through gritted teeth.

"You okay Al?" Rogue said from the log portion behind her.

"Yeah, just peachy Rogue. I love this stuff." Ali said.

* * *

Rogue: This isn't that tough actually. Emma's barely putting up a fight.

* * *

"Hang on, I'm comin'." Rogue said as she started to put more force into her push.

Rogue began to slowly walk her portion of the log towards Ali's, as Emma was forced to retreat.

* * *

Emma: Even though Rogue's strength is reduced due to the nature of the jersey, she has more natural strength than I do; this is going to end very badly.

* * *

A moment later, Emma found herself sandwiched between her log and Kitty's and the entire orange team was forced backwards.

"Come on Al. Just keep marchin'. They're almost done." Rogue said, still keeping her pace.

* * *

Ali: Rogue is an animal at this. I just need to keep up.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Rogue and Ali had cycled the log all the way around, and with one more push, had moved across the goal line. Ali collapsed to the floor and could barely stand when Kitty came over to hug her.

"Tough right?"

"I barely did anything and I'm winded."

"Round one to the red team, good work guys." TJ yelled. "Next up are black and yellow, Dani and Hope against Jubilee and Laura.

* * *

Jubilee: This is the second time we've had to go head to head with these two and last time we won it. I'm confident that we can do it again, but I'd prefer not to have to.

* * *

"Neither of them is really bigger than us." Jubilee whispered to Laura.

"I'll take Hope. It shouldn't really make any difference."

The two teams lined up and TJ blew the horn. Immediately Laura started throwing her weight into the log.

* * *

Laura: My strategy isn't to push hard, but to push quickly and catch her off guard.

* * *

After three quick pulses on the log, Hope was knocked back on her heels and retreating.

"Hope hold it!" Dani said, as she kept Jubilee at bay.

"Easier said than done Dani." Hope snarled back.

After a few more good pushes, Hope's arms gave out and Laura pushed her around to Dani's log. Now that the force was acting on both logs, Dani and Hope didn't stand much of a chance. It didn't take long for the log to swing the rest of the way.

* * *

Dani: We could afford a bad day today. It wasn't a girl's day and nothing is going to happen that'll change the votes. I'm pissed at our performance, but given the low stakes I don't really care that much.

* * *

Jubilee: Beating Dani and Hope is big time since they've been the girls to beat. Hopefully we get to bypass Betsy and Paige and Ali and Rogue can pull something off.

* * *

"Alright so we have our two winners, but now it's about time to see who gets a bye." TJ said, after looking over his board with the scores.

* * *

Paige: We believe that we can beat Laura and Jubilee and we want to do it now so that we don't have to worry about order for the next challenge. Having both our team and red in the final eliminates that.

* * *

"By only forty five seconds, the winners are, Jubilee and Laura!"

"Yes!" Jubilee shouted, throwing an arm around Laura.

* * *

Jubilee: This is perfect.

* * *

"Betsy, Paige, Ali, and Rogue, get ready to go."

"How do you want to do this?" Betsy muttered to Ali.

"It's pointless for us to kill each other and then go in tired against them." Ali agreed.

"So who's losing?" Paige asked.

"Ah think we've got a better shot, honestly." Rogue said. "If we win we'll give you last next time and we'll take second to last."

"Ok, done."

* * *

Betsy: It would be stupid for our two teams to really try against each other to only go against a well rested Jubilee and Laura. So, since Rogue feels confident in her strength, Paige and I will roll over for them.

* * *

The girls lined up and TJ prepped his horn, "Ready? GO!"

Right when the horn blew Betsy and Paige both took their hands off the logs and Rogue and Ali casually wheeled them around. Only moments later, the logs passed the line and TJ blew his horn.

"Well that was pretty weak," the host said.

Betsy walked over to Warren who was grinning, "Good strategy luv?"

"Very smart." Warren replied putting his arm around her, "Hopefully it works."

* * *

Jubilee: Ali and Rogue and Betsy and Paige are afraid, as they should be, so they need to collude to beat us. Fine. We get it.

* * *

"Final round time ladies, Ali and Rogue against Jubilee and Laura."

"Ah'm taking Laura."

"Yeah, no s&#t."

TJ blew the horn and the pushing began again. Laura began her strategy once more, but Rogue held up to it much better than Hope had, and all the while Ali had actually made ground on the much smaller Jubilee.

* * *

Jubilee: Ali is more muscular than Dani, so holding her back and waiting for Laura isn't gonna happen this time.

* * *

"Keep goin' Al. I've got her. Once you get over here it's over." Rogue said encouragingly.

This time, it was Ali marching the log and Rogue fending off her opponent. Ali eventually brought the log over and now it was both of their weight resisting Laura, who was eventually forced back due to the size difference.

* * *

Laura: Jubilee has been useless in this competition and both of them are much bigger than I am.

* * *

Finally, they were right up against the line.

"One, two, PUSH!" Rogue shouted, and with one more shove, the log crossed the line.

TJ blew the horn, "Game over, Ali and Rogue take it."

"Yes!" Ali said jumping on Rogue who was on the ground breathing heavily. "We did it!"

Rogue climbed to her feet grinning and they rejoined the rest of the group and high-fived the remainder of the alliance. For good measure Ali jumped on and hugged Bobby who didn't look like he planned on detaching himself.

"Hug over Bobby." Ali said giggling.

"Nope. Just a few more seconds. I'm not done celebrating your victory."

"You're impossible."

"You love me."

"You wish."

Betsy swatted him on the arm, "Put her down now Robert, Warren will get jealous and he'll take it out on me."

Warren turned to look at her indignantly, "What?"

Betsy grinned sweetly at him, "What what?"

"I'm watching you Braddock."

"Good," she smirked back.

TJ stepped back up to the ground and read his clipboard, "Ok, time for the boys, first matchup is Scott and Logan, against Bobby and Alex."

"WHAT?" Bobby shouted, looking frantically at Warren and Hank, "This wasn't supposed to be what went on!"

Hank grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, "Relax Robert. Just go and hold him off."

"This is ridiculous."

Bobby rolled up his sleeves and walked over to his partner, "You ready?"

"Not really."

"Me neither. Who do you want? Tall or heavy?"

Alex chuckled, "Well I'm taller and heavier than you, so I don't know."

"Your weight might be better against Logan." Bobby said.

"Ugh this is gonna suck."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, but we just have to be good enough to give Hank a large enough window to tank."

Alex grimaced and took his spot on the log across from Logan who grinned broadly at him.

* * *

Alex: I have an awful feeling about this.

* * *

It was over before it even started. The second TJ blew the air horn Alex was draped over his section of the log, which went careening into Bobby's sending them both backwards across the finish line in less than ten seconds.

* * *

Warren: I've never seen something that embarrassing. And I've watched Bobby hit on women.

* * *

Alex: I have never been so humiliated in my life.

* * *

Logan: Didn't you get the memo? I'm Wolverine.

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting." TJ said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Thanks Teej," Bobby muttered.

Warren patted him on the back, "Head up, Bob. You're fine." Bobby silently walked passed him to go get a water. Warren looked at Rogue who sighed and followed him.

"Now what?" Hank asked.

"I have no idea."

"Even if I lose faster than that, Logan and Scott just got themselves a pass to the final round and odds are they'll win." Hank said.

"Bobby's not going to want to go against them after that anyway Hank. It doesn't really matter."

Hank shook his head, "I've been an athlete my whole life, Warren. Losing was part of our strategy so I was willing to do it. If it is not longer, I will be trying to win."

Warren shrugged, "Fine."

"Next up is Hank and Namor against Sam and Guido."

"Do we have a plan?" Namor asked.

Hank nodded, "Crush 'em."

Namor smiled broadly, "Finally."

"Ready, set, go!"

To Guido's credit, his size and strength allowed it to not be as one-sided as the previous matchup, but it was almost as bad. Namor gave one great bellow of "IMPERIUS REX", and took off from there.

Guido: This fish guy is a lunatic.

Unlike the previous matchup, there was no even contest. Sam and Guido were both able to resist a bit, but Namor and Hank were able to make fairly short work of them. When it was over, neither of them had even broken a sweat. Namor walked over to Hank and pumped his hand hard.

"I'm beginning to realize you aren't completely useless McCoy."

"That's wonderful, Namor. I'm glad."

* * *

Namor: Imperius Rex has not deigned to make my presence known in this competition as of yet, and I truly could not care either way if I win. However, to easily best two X-men was quite thrilling. Maybe I shall reevaluate the vigor that I bring to this contest.

* * *

"Final first round matchup boys, Warren and Jean-Phillipe against Victor and Santo."

Warren wordlessly took his spot at the log, causing Fantomex to shrug and walk to the other side.

* * *

Warren: I don't know why I let this guy get under my skin like this. Almost every other team has been able to become civil with their partner, but I really want to hit him.

* * *

"Ready set go!"

At that moment, Warren took out all of his aggression on the log, immediately sending Anole backwards.

* * *

Victor: I knew Mr. Worthington was in shape, but I didn't think he was this strong.

* * *

Unfortunately for Warren, his speed forward was almost as fast as Santo's was, and the logs came to a dead stop in the middle of the track.

"Come on Worthy! Push!" Bobby shouted.

"You can do it Warren!" Hank shouted.

* * *

Warren: I'm picturing his face. That's all I can see.

* * *

Warren began to mutter under his breath to himself through gritted teeth as he continued to try to plow forward.

* * *

Santo: Worthington has like, pregnant woman strength right now. Y'know how like, knocked up chicks can lift a car or something? It's totally like that.

* * *

Warren dug in with each of his steps still looking directly at the log, and his headway gave Fantomex enough space to at least keep Santo at bay.

* * *

Fantomex: Worthington is possessed right now. I have no idea how he's doing this, but it's working.

* * *

Warren continued to breath heavily and push, and finally made it within inches of the finish line. He let out a harsh growl and slammed the log past the line.

"YEAH!" Bobby roared. Bobby and Hank both ran to jump on him as they saw the grin start to seep back into Warren's face.

"That's what I'm TALKIN' about!" Bobby bellowed.

Warren laughed, "I'm telling you…I could do that s*#& again right now."

TJ walked back over to the group with his clipboard, "Ok, so obviously we have Team Blue, Team Green, and Team Grey all advancing. I'm sorry to say, Team Blue, even though that was an awesome performance from you, Warren, you had the slowest finishing time. The difference between Green and Gray was only eight seconds. The team going straight to the final is…Logan and Scott, Team Grey."

Scott pumped his fist and Logan clapped him on the back.

* * *

Scott: It's not over yet, but we at least get to sit out a round and recover. Unfortunately, since Warren and Hank understand how to play this game, it won't be a long recovery.

* * *

Warren, Hank, Namor, and Fantomex all sat around a set of tree stumps as they began to strategize.

"Warren, do you honestly believe you two will beat Logan?" Hank asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do."

Fantomex rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure what performance enhancers were slipped into your coffee this morning but let's take our one underdog victory and call it a day."

"We are much stronger than they are, Worthington. It is the smart decision. You attempted head to head competition with Summers and the animal last time. As I recall it did not work out for you." Namor pointed out.

Warren shrugged, "Fine. We'll roll over. But how about we do it like this…"

"Okay boys, Blue against Green here we go. Ready, set, go!"

Much like the match between Betsy, Paige, Rogue, and Ali, Warren and Fantomex allowed Hank and Namor to push the log all the way around. However, the pair stopped just before the finish line and held the log in place.

* * *

Warren: Hank and Namor had their round more recently, and expended more energy than Scott or Logan did. Our goal is to let them rest until they're good to go and can give Logan and Scott the best fight possible.

* * *

"Well this is enthralling." Emma said as the group watched as minutes went by and the teams just stood there. Scott shook his head annoyed.

* * *

Scott: The fact that Warren has a strategic thought running around in that head is mind blowing to me. Absolutely mind blowing.

* * *

"You good?" Warren asked Hank.

"Indeed. Namor?"

"I am ready."

Warren lifted his hands of the log and Hank gave it one more gentle push forward across the line.

TJ blew the horn shaking his head, "I'm telling you. I've hosted a lot of challenges and I've never seen this must strategy. It's nuts. Well, let's go since everyone's had their break, Green against Grey, come on."

Warren sat back down with Bobby and Betsy who patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, luv."

"I wanted to go and beat them."

"I know, but let's focus on winning, shall we?"

Warren nodded and sipped his water.

"Here we go. Ready, set, go!"

This time, there was no easy kill. No pushover. Namor and Logan were both battling each other as hard as they could and Scott was managing to keep Hank at bay.

* * *

Scott: We have to beat them quickly, or we won't win. I'm not as strong as Hank, and this isn't like Dirty Mouth where I can use some leverage. This is pure force.

* * *

Scott was eventually proven right as inch by inch, Henry began to shove him backwards.

"No." Scott growled as he tried to stop the momentum.

"Summers…" Logan snarled as Scott started backing up into his log.

"He's too much." Scott panted.

"Keep on them." Hank shouted to Namor.

Now Scott was pressed against Logan's log, and both began to slide. Finally, after a grueling battle, Logan's back crossed over the line, and TJ blew the airhorn.

All four competitors collapsed to the ground, seemingly with no plans on getting up. Eventually, the other guys went over and pulled them all to their feet, and the group assembled before TJ.

"Well guys that was pretty gnarly. Some easy battles, and some tough ones, but I'm very proud of all of you." Everyone clapped, "Alright, first off the girls. They went into three rounds and they came out of three rounds so today's obvious winner is, Team Red, Ali and Rogue. That's two grand for you girls!"

* * *

Ali: The money's nice, but the fact that we finally got a win is awesome. I'm so happy with where we're at right now. Maybe we're peaking at the right moment.

* * *

"Now for the guys. It was a monstrous fight between probably two of the toughest teams here, but there can only be one winner, and today that is the Green Team, Namor and Hank." Once again everyone applauded and the other guys clapped them on the back.

"So Hank, Namor, you are both safe from going into the Jungle tonight. Unfortunately one team is NOT safe tonight. Even though Green's first round made a competition of it, the team who was beaten in the fastest amount of time, Team Black, Bobby and Alex."

* * *

Alex: This sucks. Second Jungle appearance and we just got embarrassed.

* * *

"I'll see you back at the house in a little bit, and we'll figure out who you'll be going up against. Get out of here."

A little while before the deliberation Warren, Fantomex, Bobby, Alex, Hank, and Namor all sat up in their loft.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"We need to know where your head's at." Warren said.

"What does THAT mean?" Bobby demanded.

Henry sighed, "Well we'd like to know what the two of you want to do."

"We want Santo and Victor, obviously." Bobby said while Alex nodded.

"I thought the plan was for us to try to eliminate Wolverine if possible?" Fantomex interjected.

"No. The plan was for Hank and Namor to try to eliminate Wolverine because they said they were comfortable doing that. Alex and I didn't agree to that."

Fantomex muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like "coward".

Bobby was immediately on his feet, "What did you just say."

"You clearly heard me."

"You're lucky Warren's your partner man."

Fantomex rolled his eyes, "Ah yes, or else I wouldn't be here and would be leading a terribly unfulfilling life. Woe would be me."

"Shut up Jean-Phillipe." Warren said evenly. "I know you love being the center of attention but you aren't the reason we're here right now."

"Then maybe I'll go somewhere else." Fantomex replied coldly and stood up and left.

"Forget him." Warren said.

Tensions were beginning to get high, as Bobby watched the door through which Fantomex left murderously. "Bobby, come on," Warren said.

"Well clearly he isn't the only one who wants us to go against Logan." Bobby said. "So speak up, whoever else."

Warren held up a hand, "He doesn't speak for me, and I don't think you should go in with Logan either."

"Thank you."

"BUT, I don't think that we should throw in Santo and Victor." Warren finished. "They're clearly the worst team here and I think we should keep them around as long as possible as a safety net."

"You want me to go against Sam?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"I think he wants me and you to go against Sam and Guido." Alex muttered.

Bobby looked at his partner apologetically, "Right. Sorry."

Warren ran a hand through his hair, "Look. Sam is open to the possibility of working with Logan. Say you go in and beat Santo and Victor and next week the plan works or else you or me loses. Sam could be a guaranteed vote for Logan's side. Kitty and Emma are flakey, Jubilee probably won't vote with us, and who knows with Hope and Dani? I think we have to neutralize that possibility."

* * *

Bobby: Regardless of whatever conversation he had with Logan, Sam is my friend. I don't want to do this.

* * *

Bobby sighed, "We're a team here, majority rules. I don't want to do it, but I'll put it up to a vote. I vote no."

Alex clapped Bobby on the shoulder, "Vote as a team."

"I believe it to be the best strategic option." Hank said.

"Agreed." Namor chimed in.

* * *

Warren: Bobby is the one that's going in. It should be his call. But part of me is a little annoyed that both Hank and I are willing to go for Logan but he isn't.

* * *

"I say Sam." Warren said quietly. Bobby stared at him for a long moment and nodded.

"'Kay. Let's go tell the girls."

Later, all the remaining teams met in the deliberation room where TJ stood waiting for them.

"You guys know the drill at this point, you'll be voting for who faces off against Bobby and Alex in tonight's Jungle. The only team that can't be voted in is Hank and Namor. You have twenty minutes, get it done."

"Anyone have anything to say?" Alex asked.

"I do." Victor said. "I think that based on the way we've performed so far we don't deserve to go in. I know it's going to be us, but if we're rewarded how well teams have done we shouldn't have to go."

* * *

Victor: I'm sick of playing this game passively. If these losers are going to send us in, I'll go down swinging.

* * *

"Well Victor, today may be your lucky day." Ali said. "We're voting for Sam and Guido."

"What?" Sam shouted.

"We're going the same way." Warren said.

"Us too." Kitty agreed, and Hank nodded along.

"What in the hell is goin' on here?" Sam demanded

Warren rubbed the back of his neck, "We just heard some stuff Sam. Talks were had; deals might've been made. It just looks bad."

Sam looked incredulously from Bobby to Warren, "Between me an' Logan? You boys gotta know that that was nothin'."

Bobby shrugged but didn't meet his eye, "Sorry."

"Well we'll vote for them too, I guess," Santo said.

"Us too," Jubilee said.

"We'll go for Santo and Victor," Dani said.

* * *

Dani: I'm not voting for Sam. No way.

* * *

"I'm not going to vote for Sam, so we're going to throw ours and vote for Scott and Logan," Paige said.

"Santo and Victor," Scott said.

"Sam?" Henry asked.

"Ah mean, does it even matter? It's six to two to one. Hell if that's how y'all wanna play it we vote for Warren and Jean-Phillipe." Sam said.

"Six to two to one to one." Bobby said quietly. "Someone call TJ back in."

TJ reentered the room and called Bobby and Alex to stand up with him. "So who's it gonna be?"

Sam raised his hand, "Us." He stood up with Guido in tow.

"So Sam and Guido? How do you guys feel about it?"

"Kinda pissed TJ. There's some hearsay goin' on here and now Ah have to go down for it."

"Sam I was in the bathroom when you were talking to Logan; I HEARD you. What do we have to gain from taking you out now besides that? You were voting with us til now. I'm not stupid." Warren said.

"Well y'sure are doin' a good impression of it."

"Come on Sam." Guido said.

"Just finish up TJ. Come on now." Sam said heatedly.

"Ok. Ok. So tonight in the Jungle we have Team Black and Team Purple. Should be a good matchup. I'll see you guys in an hour." TJ nodded to the group and left. Sam quickly stormed off to the kitchen and Bobby quietly rose and went to his room.

Warren got up to follow him but Betsy grabbed his arm, "Something tells me you aren't the one to talk to him right now, luv. Ali? Can you?" Dazzler sighed and followed Bobby to his room.

She walked in and there was Bobby laying face down on his bed. "It is such a difficult life you lead oh Frozen one."

"Urgh."

"Jesus you are ridiculous." She walked over and sat at the head of his bed. "What's your deal?"

"Don' wan' go in with Sam" he said, his voice muffled.

"Well you're going. So you either play the game and win and come back, or you mope, lose and are done."

"Urgh."

Ali moaned, "You are too much. Flip over Bobby. Right now." Bobby slowly rolled over. "I'm going to do this one time and I swear to God you better be appreciative and go win, or I'm gonna kick your ass." She leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. She giggled when she noticed his eyes were still closed after she broke away.

"I am trying to memorize this moment. A moment of silence please."

"Shut uuup." Ali said shoving him.

He stood up and flexed, "I slowly…feel my powers…returning. Who knows what you could do with a little tongue Blaire." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Ali shook her head and stood up, "I hate you." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Clearly nooooooot." Bobby sing-songed after her.

The groups began to pile out to the Jungle area with Ali hanging back with Warren and Betsy.

"Is he good?" Warren asked.

"I think he'll be just fine."

"What'd you do?" Betsy asked.

"No comment."

"Ali!" Betsy gasped.

Warren rolled his eyes, "She was only in there for two minutes Betsy…I doubt…well actually I don't doubt…this discussion ends now." Warren quickened his pace and walked away from them to catch up with Hank.

"Tell me later." Betsy grinned.

"There's nothing to tell!"

The group stood at their normal spot and waited for TJ to start talking, "Alright everyone, welcome to the third male Jungle. I need to see Bobby, Alex, Sam, and Guido." The four players walked out of the crowd and into the Jungle area.

"Are you in it?" Alex muttered to Bobby.

"Yeah."

"I need your best man."

"I'm good Alex." He grinned, "Chill."

"Yeah. You're fine."

TJ clasped his hands, "Alright boys, tonight, you're playing Rail Slide." He tugged a cloth that was covering a giant bamboo structure.

* * *

Guido: Very dramatic.

* * *

"As you can see here we have two bamboo tracks, one for each team. Each team also has one long bamboo rod that will sit at the top of each track, and both team members will be strapped to and hang from. Your goal tonight is to swing and move your bamboo pole all the way down the track. The team that makes it to the end first, wins. Let's make it happen."

* * *

Bobby: Tonight kind of threw me for a loop, but I'm back in the game and I'm ready to rock.

* * *

Alex: I don't want to go home yet. If we win this, we'll be in a solid position for the rest of the game.

* * *

Sam: Ah'm livid right now. Ah'm not goin' home.

* * *

Guido: I know my partner. I need him to keep a calm head or we're going to lose.

* * *

"Are we all set?" TJ asked as they all finished getting strapped in.

Bobby was the last to click in his safety harness and flashed TJ a thumbs up. "Good. Ready? GO!"

Immediately Bobby and Alex sagged as low in their harnesses as they could. Once they were in, Alex started to count, "One, two, three, go! And one, two, three, go!"

* * *

Alex: Our goal is to get as low as possible and swing with more momentum. That way we can move a little more each time. I'm not sure whether Guido's weight is an advantage or not in this kind of game, but I'd rather not risk looking over and seeing what he's doing.

* * *

Logan: Strong Guy looks like a dead fish out there.

* * *

Unfortunately, this game didn't favor people with vastly different sizes. While Sam and Guido were swinging back at the same moment, Guido's size caused him to have a shorter, more forceful swing, whereas Sam's arc was longer, but didn't get enough power to move the bar.

* * *

Sam: This is embarrassing.

* * *

On the other side Bobby and Alex had already reached the halfway mark before Sam and Guido had even gone a quarter of the course. Alex was starting to breath heavily and Bobby looked over at him.

"Don't you gas on me Summers! I'm trying to get laid tonight!"

* * *

Ali: I'm actually going to kill him. I know he's making you guys good TV, but he's dead. Sorry.

* * *

The final portion of the course was a slope and one the final hump was crossed it was a straight slide to the bottom. By this time Alex was panting pretty heavily and they were only one jump's distance to the downhill. Guido and Sam were still a few yards behind them, but they had gotten a much better rhythm.

"Summers, we're one push away. Stop flailing for a second and take a breath." Bobby said soothingly. Alex relaxed for a moment and gathered himself. "Okay, now focus. One more hard swing."

Alex nodded and they both pulled back, and then threw their weight forward as hard as they could. The bar jumped off the track and landed just after the downhill began, allowing them to slide the rest of the way to the goal-line. TJ blew his air horn and the group erupted.

Bobby and Alex quickly unhooked themselves and embraced each other, still obviously euphoric.

* * *

Bobby: I'm kinda starting to like this kid.

* * *

The production team helped Guido and Sam down from their harness, the later started to stomp around and mutter to himself. "We lost. Lost."

* * *

Sam: Ah can't believe this.

* * *

"Alright boys, come over here." TJ said. "Bobby, Alex, excelled performance in the Jungle, you're staying in the game. Go rejoin the group." Bobby and Alex each shook Guido's hand but when they leaned to shake Sam's he didn't respond. Bobby sighed and went back to the others.

"Sam, Guido, you played a solid game, you just got tripped up in this elimination. You're both solid competitors, and hopefully we'll see you again." They both shook TJ's hand and offered the group a final wave before walking off.

* * *

Guido: Next time around, it'll be all me. It sucks to have a partner, especially one who thinks he's dominant in the game. I like Sam a lot more than I did, I just don't want to be on a team with him.

* * *

Sam: Ah think Ah made a new friend in Guido on this thing. Unfortunately, Ah may have lost a few of the friends Ah already had.

* * *

Later that night, Bobby sat out by the pool deck, drinking a beer by himself.

* * *

Bobby: I won, but I sent my friend home. I didn't want him gone. When Warren, Hank, and I started this game we agreed to have each other's backs. They blatantly did something I didn't agree to.

* * *

Ali came out and sat down with him. "There he is. The champ."

Bobby grinned at her, "I won."

"Yes you did."

Bobby looked at the ground, "But I sent Sam home."

"Yes you did."

"However you also kissed me." He grinned again.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Yes I did."

"I'm on an emotional rollercoaster."

"You'll get over it."

He turned to stare at her for a minute. Ali ran a hand through her hair subconsciously, "What?"

"I'm gonna kiss you again."

"Bobby…"

"Ali, I'm gonna close my eyes and count to five. If you're still sitting there in five seconds, you're being kissed. Just deal with it." He closed his eyes and counted. Five seconds later, he opened them and she was still sitting there.

Bobby grinned as he leaned into her, "I knew you liked me."

* * *

Ali: I dunno. Shut up.


	8. Chapter 7

The Challenge Rivals: Edition X Chapter 7

Slim Pickin's

"AHAHAHA!"

"Yo, shut up!"

"AHA! HAHA!" Bobby laughed, putting extra exaggeration on it.

Ali poked him in the chest from her seat next to him on the couch, "Stop it."

Bobby wheezed and made a show of wiping his eyes once and taking a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry. That was great joke though, Santo. Well done."

"Wasn't joking." Santo said grumbling from his perch at the table with Victor.

Alex, who was sitting on Bobby's other side, with Paige seated on the arm of the couch, raised an eyebrow at him, "So you think that you're here right now because of the awesome game that you two have played?"

"Yes!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bobby!"

"How else would you explain it?" Santo demanded.

"Kid, look around you." Bobby said, "Do you see ANY of the other all-student teams here?"

"No."

"Well why d'you think that is?" Bobby asked.

"Because you weren't scared of them, but you're scared of us." Santo said proudly. "We won a challenge."

"On accident." Alex said.

Bobby pulled Ali closer to him, who scooted over obligingly, "You're still here for two reasons Santo. The first is that there are bigger fish to fry. Our teams want Logan and Scott gone. No one is going to pay attention to you until that happens."

"And the second?" Victor asked.

Bobby grinned at him, "Because we know if it comes down to it, all three of our teams can beat you." Ali swatted him on the arm, "What?"

"They still haven't DQed or lost yet Frosty." Ali said grinning.

* * *

Paige: Ali and Bobby? I don't even know. It doesn't really bother our game at all since we're all working together anyway…and I guess it's nice that Bobby is finally getting laid.

* * *

"You two need to get a room." Alex said tossing his football up and down.

"So do you and that ball, Summers."

"Well I don't care what you guys say. We won a challenge and we're still here."

"Good for you!" Bobby said, giving them a thumbs up.

Santo shook his head and got up from the table, "Whatever man, come on Vic." The orange team stood up and walked out the door.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them." Paige said quietly.

Bobby shrugged, "They're kids. They'll live."

* * *

Outside, Warren stood with Hank and Rogue, each with a pair of dumbbells in their hands.

"Not sure ngggh, why the rest of them aren't out here." Warren said through gritted teeth as he continued to curl.

"None of the other girls want ta get more muscular." Rogue replied.

Hank chuckled, "I highly doubt a half hour session of weight training will negatively impact them, my dear."

"We have to be on point today Hank." Warren pointed out, dropping his weights to the ground.

"Indeed."

* * *

Warren: It used to be that a girl day was a total day off because not only was there no male elimination, but it had no implications for order on the next day because the opposite sex determined the order for the next gender's day. Now, TJ switched the rules and the guys who win on the girls day, have control over guy's day order. Which means we have to perform.

* * *

"No team outside of our alliance can win any of the remaining challenges," Warren said sipping from his water bottle.

Rogue draped a towel over her shoulders and nodded, "We can't afford any last place finishes either. If we keep the three girl teams intact we'll just have to see about next week, but this time around we need to get Hope and Jubes in there together."

"Absolutely. We don't want to risk any of you guys. Us on the other hand…" Warren said looking at Hank.

"I'm still shocked with Robert." Hank said, now finishing up with his weights.

"Are y'all gonna try to get him to go into the next one since he didn't step up big? Rogue asked.

Warren shook his head, "Nah. We feel bad enough about forcing him to take Sam out. Either Hank or I will do it. The problem is that we can't count on Bobby and Alex to win a challenge to save their lives."

"Which is, in and of itself, surprising."

"No kidding. In all honesty, I thought on paper, that they were a better team than me and Fantomex." Warren said seriously, "They have similar body types, they're both athletic, I just don't get what the issue is. I mean I didn't think they'd be on par with your team or Scott and Logan, but definitely expected more."

Rogue nodded, "Plus, they're gettin' along now."

"Yeah! JP and I are the only male team here who still hate each other, and we've beaten them in every mission except the first one."

"We have too. They're built for a final though." Hank said.

"Really?" Rogue asked.

Warren nodded, "Oh yeah. That thing's gonna be no joke and Bobby and Alex both have stamina for days. As long as we can get them there, they'll do ok."

"Same's true for 'Cat and Emma." Rogue said. "They just can't pull it together."

Warren snorted, "Well as ridiculous as this may sound, my priorities are your team and Betsy's. Between Kitty being flakey and Emma being Emma, I don't really trust their vote."

* * *

Elsewhere, the pair in question was sitting on one of the beds. Kitty was nursing a soda, while Emma haughtily sipped her tea.

* * *

Emma: Apparently, Katherine would like a word with me.

* * *

"We've been awful." Kitty said.

"No. YOU'VE been awful. I've allowed you to play this game the way you want to, which, for some reason, involved turning our backs on my boyfriend and your mentor, and while I can't say it hasn't worked to an extent, you've put us in hot water."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "I was talking about the games, but if we're going down this road, how have I done that?"

Emma laughed, "Mainly by not committing. If we were going to side with Robert and Warren and Henry, we should've sided with them. Your waffling has led to neither camp trusting us, nor being willing to help us. Have a life lesson from Auntie Emma, darling, if you want to stab someone in the back, stick the knife all the way in…don't poke them until they notice and hit you back."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Kitty replied dryly.

* * *

Shortly after, the group met in the living room. By this point, even Warren was exasperated with Bobby's "it's a clue" routine, so they decided to take advantage of a new weapon.

"Hey guys, guess what happened?" Ali said, walking in with her cell phone.

"IT'S A…" Bobby began, but then fell silent when he saw the look on Ali's face. She had an eyebrow in the air, as if she was challenging him to continue. It was not a challenge he planned on taking.

"Why yes Bobby," Ali said sweetly, "we have a clue from TJ. It says, 'try not to get too wrecked before today's challenge, meet outside in one hour'."

"'Wrecked.'" Scott said.

"I wonder if we have to get as drunk as Ali did to want to kiss Bobby," Warren shouted over the group.

Bobby grinned and jumped on his friend, "Sonuva bitch!"

"Why do they always wrestle?" Paige whispered to Betsy.

"Darling, I could write you a book on the incredibly strange things that the three of them do. I often worry that by marrying him I'll be legally obligated to marry Henry and Bobby too."

* * *

The hour passed uneventfully and the remaining X-men made their way outside for their seventh challenge.

* * *

Warren: This one is going to suck. There was only one challenge on either Fresh Meat 2 or Rivals that involved the word "wreck" and I know that it's coming. It is going to be both painful and hilarious for those not participating.

* * *

TJ waved the group over to a large circle. At various points on the edge of the circle were strangely shaped stones, while an "X" sat in the very middle.

"Is this a PIRATE CHALLENGE?" Santo exclaimed upon seeing the X.

TJ shook his head sadly, "No kid, it ain't a pirate challenge."

* * *

Victor (shaking his head): Welcome to my world TJ. I'd sympathize more, but you're probably about to make me do something awful.

* * *

"Welcome to your seventh challenge boys and girls. This one is called Wrecking Ball. It's a pretty easy concept. One member of your team is going to be forced to gather all of the puzzle pieces from the outside of the circle and put together the statue puzzle on the X."

Scott: There's always a "but" with TJ Lavin.

"But, unfortunately, it won't be that easy. See, in the very middle of the circle, you'll see a rope. While one partner collects the pieces, the other partner will be hung upside-down from that rope, which will stop you from being able to build the puzzle. You'll have to swing your partner around to give you enough space to build your puzzle and once you have it fully assembled it'll have to stand up for five seconds. The guys team that does this in the fastest time will get two grand, and be given order selection in the next challenge. The fastest girls team will be granted safety from tonight's Jungle, while the slowest will be automatically sent into the Jungle. Now, since Ali and Rogue won the last challenge, today they'll be making the order."

Ali took the clipboard from TJ and went to go sit with Rogue on a patch of rocks.

* * *

Rogue: Bobby is who Ah'm primarily tryin' to take care of in this challenge, but, he hasn't been performin' well and Ah feel like we need ta kick him in the ass a little and maybe give Warren the last spot.

* * *

"You don't want to put Bobby last?" Ali demanded.

"Ah didn't say that…but Ali, we need ta get him goin' here. They've been awful this whole time."

Ali bit her lip, "Look, I'll talk to him, but we can't not give him last today. You're his best friend and he and I are whatever. It'll break his heart."

"Fine. And don't go tellin' him Ah'm tryin' to throw him under the bus. Ah want him to win."

Ali nodded, "I know. Ok, so we have Logan/Scott first, then Santo/Victor, Hank/Namor, Warren/Jean-Phillipe, and Alex/Bobby. Then it'll be Hope/Dani, Jubilee/Laura, Emma/Kitty, us, and then Betsy/Paige since we owe them. Cool?"

"As a cucumber sugar."

Ali handed TJ the clipboard and he looked it over, "OK, so we'll be alternating today and the guys are up first which means…surprise, surprise, Logan and Scott."

Scott grimaced and patted Logan on the shoulder as they got up. They had a quick second to decide who would be strung up before they had to put their gear on.

"I have to get strung up," Scott said. "I don't want to, but it's logic…I won't be able to spin you the way you can spin me."

"You got it."

"Just…try not to go full force in the beginning. Let me adjust first."

"Sure Summers."

* * *

Scott: We knew this was going to happen once Warren's alliance started pulling a few wins. This is our first time going first overall, and if Warren, Hank, or Bobby win today then odds are it'll be the same deal next time.

* * *

"Alright Logan ready?" TJ asked.

Wolverine nodded as he held one of Scott's arms. "Ready."

"Scott ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

TJ blew the horn and Logan took off. His strategy seemed to be fairly simple, since Scott was so much lighter in comparison, Logan was easily able to swing him in a wide arc. Once he had got him moving in a wide enough circle, he started to go for the pieces.

* * *

Logan: What I'm tryin' to do is to not have to worry about Scott while I'm collectin' these stones. Once I have alla them in the middle, I'm gonna spin him in a shorter circle and put each piece together in between.

* * *

Once Logan had all of the pieces in the middle he caught Scott and now started to push him in a smaller circle.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Scott asked between breaths.

* * *

Scott: This is a mistake. If I go in a smaller circle, he's going to have to push me more often and give himself less time to settle each piece.

* * *

After only getting through the first three of seven pieces, but having to stop to push Scott multiple times, Logan abandoned his strategy. He heaved Scott hard once more to send him in a wide circle, and was able to complete the puzzle shortly after. After the five seconds, TJ blew his horn and Scott was lowered from the harness.

"Dammit," Logan swore.

Scott patted his shoulder, "It would've happened at some point. Least we get it out of our system."

* * *

Scott: We haven't won every challenge, but we've been near the top each time. This was our first poor performance and I'm okay with the fact that it came now rather than later. It might not even be that bad…four more teams still have to go.

* * *

"Next up, Hope and Dani." TJ shouted as the two girls got into position, with Hope climbing into the harness to be turned upside-down, and Dani gripping her arm.

* * *

Hope: You never want to be the first team to go on a girl's day. However, I think this game plays to Dani's strengths; she has good stamina and can do a puzzle, plus we got to see Scott and Logan go.

* * *

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Dani started off the polar opposite from Logan. Rather than start Hope in a wide circle, she chose to put her in a smaller one as she gathered the pieces.

* * *

Dani: I'm going to have to put her in a big arc once I have the pieces, so why waste energy twice. Plus…it's not like she'll get in my way. I can run around her y'know?

* * *

By doing this, Dani had shaved a lot of time off her initial run to grab the pieces. Only a few seconds in she had the entire set of pieces in the middle and had the two bottom parts down before she had to return to Hope.

"You good?"

"Mhmm." Hope nodded, her hand over her mouth. "Finish it."

Dani grinned to herself and started to run Hope in a wide circle and once she had gotten to the right speed, immediately ran back to the center and quickly finished off the puzzle. Right when she put the last piece in, she ran to catch Hope and hold her still as the seconds ticked off.

"Time!" TJ shouted.

Dani unhooked Hope from her harness and she gracefully jumped down, but swayed on the spot for a moment.

"Not fun."

"That was a damn good time though. Easily faster than Scott and Logan."

Now, Santo and Victor were preparing to go.

* * *

Victor: There was no way I could argue for not being hung up. The only real thing I could say was that Santo would just fling me and not really have any strategy to it. Didn't work.

* * *

"Ready boys?"

"Oh, HELL yeah!" Santo said.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The round began fairly uneventfully, Santo was able to give himself enough space to grab all of the pieces without having to grab Victor a second time, though he had thrown Victor hard enough to make him turn a deeper shade of green.

* * *

Santo: What Drake said this morning got to me. There's no way we're losin' today's challenge.

* * *

Once again, Victor started to come back to the middle, Santo grabbed him and threw him as he finished putting the last two pieces on. Unfortunately, he didn't through Victor in a circle, but rather directly forward, and Victor was soon returning directly from where he came from.

"Santo, Santo, Santo!" Victor shouted as he went flying back towards his partner.

"What?" Santo shouted looking up, only to see Victor crash right through his entire puzzle, knocking it all to the floor.

"DAMMIT VIC!" Santo shouted.

"Shut up Santo! Throw me again and finish it! In a CIRCLE this time."

After another try, Santo was able to finish off the puzzle, and caught Victor to wait out the clock and finish his time.

"Alright, time!" TJ shouted.

* * *

Santo (looking down): Weak…

* * *

"Next up, Laura and Jubilee."

"I'm hanging right?" Jubilee asked.

"Right." Laura confirmed.

* * *

Jubilee: We're in a must win situation. We go into the Jungle in EVERY scenario except for us winning this challenge. But, we've won two challenges already, and I think we can do this one.

* * *

"Three, two, one GO!"

Laura chose to not even spin Jubilee until she had collected all of the pieces. Unfortunately, because of this, it took her an even greater amount of time to get Jubilee going into a wide arc when she wanted to build the puzzle. She had to restart Jubilee's spin twice because she hadn't put her in a circle and Jubilee began to swing side to side.

* * *

Laura: This is not our best challenge moment.

* * *

After a few restarts Laura put a greater effort into Jubilee's swing path and was able to rotate her in the proper way to giver her some space. Once she had a few moments of breathing room she was really able to focus on the statue and put it up in no time. Like Dani, she then ran to catch Jubilee and holder her while the five seconds expired.

"Time!"

"Did we win?" Jubilee asked groggily.

"I'm not sure.

* * *

Laura: I can't tell how we did. On feeling alone we seem to have been fairly close to Dani's time, but in having to stop to catch Jubilee I was unable to continue counting for a more accurate comparison. We will see what happens.

* * *

"Henry and Namor. Let's do it."

"Any suggestions?" Hank asked.

Namor eyed the rope suspiciously, "While I am both stronger and heavier than you are…"

"Debatable."

"You are, admittedly faster on the ground than I am and POSSIBLY better at a puzzle than I would be."

"Why Namor, is that a compliment?"

Namor let out a low growl, "Just get ready McCoy."

* * *

Namor: Do I mind McCoy as much as I used to? Absolutely. I still believe that he betrayed his species for a petty grudge, so on that level I will never like him. However, on a personal level, I cannot find much fault in him and I believe him to be a good teammate.

* * *

"Three, two, one, GO!"

* * *

Hank: All we have to do is beat Logan's time, which shouldn't be that hard.

* * *

Hank was even faster out of the gate than Logan had been which, combined with the fact that he had not even begun to spin Namor yet, drastically bettered his time. Unfortunately, it was not without side-effect.

"McCoy…" Namor began, putting a hand over his mouth.

* * *

Namor: Imperious Rex does not enjoy hanging upside-down.

* * *

Bobby: Namor looks like he's gonna yack.

* * *

Beast returned with the final piece and grabbed Namor's arm, ready to spin. "Ready?"

"Urgh…" Namor moaned, but still managed to nod.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Beast began to run with Namor in a wide arc.

Henry: Namor is MUCH heavier than I thought he would be.

By the time Henry had gotten Namor to the speed he wanted, he was nearly gassed out, but he managed to return to the center and complete the puzzle in the fastest time yet.

"TIME!"

"That was pretty good." Henry said, pulling Namor down.

"Yes I'm sure it was."

"Hey Namor!" Bobby called from the sidelines, "You look a little green around the gills!" He then fell backwards off of his seat from laughing at his own joke.

* * *

Bobby: I crack myself up.

* * *

"Don't have gills Drake." Namor snarled through gritted teeth.

"I know. It's an expression. 'Cause you're a fish…geddit?" Bobby asked, still laughing.

* * *

Ali (shaking her head): I don't even…look if you're going to keep asking me such questions, you probably won't get any different response. Can I just roll my eyes and move on?

* * *

"Halfway done everyone and no one's really impressed me yet." TJ called. "Let's fix that…Kitty, Emma, show me something."

"Probably not the team you want then Teej." Bobby called.

Warren shook his head, "You are a rare breed today."

Kitty immediately marched over to Emma as they put their helmets on. "I'm not hanging." Kitty said.

Emma laughed, "You seem confused Katherine, for I am definitely not hanging."

"I called it first."

"Are we in elementary school?"

Kitty stomped her foot, "I said I'm NOT."

"Ok, stop, stop." Scott shouted stepping between them. "I'm thinking of a number between one and five, what is it?"

"Your girlfriends a telepath!" Kitty shouted.

"Emma." Scott looked at her seriously.

"Fine. Two."

"Kitty?"

"Four."

Scott sighed, "It was five. Kitty gets her pick."

* * *

Scott: I'll be paying for that one.

* * *

"Get in that harness Frosty!" Kitty crowed.

* * *

Emma: He'll pay for that one.

* * *

"Three, two, one, go!"

* * *

Bobby: Oy, vey.

* * *

Paige: Bad, bad, bad.

* * *

Henry: I do not envy Kitty or Scott tonight.

* * *

At the start of the round, Kitty began on pace to win. She was easily the fastest to her puzzle pieces, and had also adopted the strategy of leaving Emma in the middle while she collected them. The problem began once she started to spin her.

* * *

Kitty: For the life of me, I cannot get Emma going in a circle.

* * *

Due the height difference, Kitty was unable to get underneath Emma to push her the way that she wanted. After three tries of trying to get her going in a circle, she looked at the rest of the X-men, helplessly.

"Kitty you've got to do SOMETHING." Warren said. "Try pushing her straight, putting a piece on, and then catching her."

Kitty tried this and it was fairly effective to start. She managed to get six of the seven pieces of the puzzle together. She threw Emma once more and put the last piece on, but when Emma came back Kitty's arms gave out on the catch, sending her face first into the puzzle, knocking it down and drawing an "ooooh" from the observers. Emma, for her part emerged with both hands covering her nose.

Bobby leaned over to Ali and Rogue, "Am I the only one who is kinda enjoying this?"

"Nope."

"Not at all, sugar."

"Good."

At this point, Kitty's eyes were tearing up as she kept going. She repeated the process once more and this time managed to keep Emma away from the puzzle and after the five seconds, time was stopped.

"It's okay ladies, it happens." TJ said consolingly as they lowered Emma from the harness, exposing her bloody nose to the rest of the crowd.

"Emma…" Kitty began.

"Don't even talk to me right now." Emma said, stomping off to the medic tent.

* * *

Kitty (tearing up): I didn't mean to do that. And honestly, I don't even care so much about that but the fact that unless Betsy and Rogue royally screw up we're going in tonight bothers me. I thought I'd be good at this whole thing.

* * *

"Jean-Phillipe and Warren, time to roll boys."

Warren walked over to the harness and offered Fantomex a hand to get in it.

Fantomex raised an eyebrow, "So that's it? I'm just the one who goes in. No discussion."

"No." Warren said coldly.

"What happened to your whole little speech about us working together, not against each other?"

"Do you want to win the money?"

"I wouldn't willingly be around you if I didn't."

"Then get your ass in the harness. I guarantee you we'll win this challenge."

* * *

Warren: All I want is to win. I know that there's going to come a point where the two of us will have to bury this issue between us, but I really can't stomach being near him.

* * *

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Warren was definitely not as fast as Hank or Logan was, but he didn't think he had to be, and in a respectable amount of time he had all of the pieces assembled in the middle.

"You better have a plan Worthington, we aren't on pace to win."

"I do." Warren turned around so his back was facing Fantomex. "Climb up my back and hold my shoulders." Fantomex looked at him quizzically, but obliged. Once his hands were resting on Warren's shoulders, his entire body had bent such that it was out of the way of the puzzle area.

"Now just try to hold still." Once Fantomex was safely out of the way, Warren wasted no time in putting the puzzle together.

"Can he do that?" Santo demanded of TJ.

TJ shrugged, "Rules don't say he can't. They just say make the puzzle."

* * *

Scott: This is just ridiculous.

* * *

Shortly after starting, Warren completed the puzzle and walked Fantomex away from the structure. He counted to five in his head, and the airhorn went off.

"Time!"

Warren reached up to unclip Fantomex, who dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Toldja." Warren said, turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

Fantomex: M**#&!.

* * *

"Next up, they for some reason didn't put themselves last, Ali and Rogue."

Rogue held the harness for Ali and grinned. Ali moaned but stuck her foot in and got strapped in.

"Stop smiling."

"Ah just think this is gonna be funny. You're such a princess."

"Seriously Rogue I don't want to hit my face."

"Ah'm sure Bobby likes you for your spirit."

Ali snorted as she finished strapping up.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Rogue left Ali, just like everyone else had, to go get the pieces. A few minutes later when she had finished gathering them, Ali looked at her questioningly.

"Do we do what Warren did?"

"Can't hurt to try." Rogue turned and Ali grabbed her shoulders and lifted her midsection out of the way.

Rogue began to reach for the pieces, but because Ali was so much shorter than Jean-Phillipe she was unable to hold and allow Rogue to get to the ground.

"This isn't gonna work."

"Here, let me grab one of your arms so you can bend down for the first few."

Rogue nodded and reached her arm back and leaned forward with the other.

"Still no good."

Ali groaned, "Alright, spin me."

Rogue chuckled and pushed Ali into a circular path. After a few hard pushes and a few minutes of spinning and moaning, Rogue had assembled the puzzle and time had been called.

"Time! Not bad ladies."

* * *

Rogue: Because we had to debate between strategies we weren't as fast as Ah wanted us to be. But, Ah'm also pretty sure we beat out Emma and Kitty so that prolly means we won't see a Jungle.

* * *

"Two more teams to go, Bobby and Alex, you've been watching this whole time, let me see something."

"The choice is a little less obvious here." Bobby said.

"No it's not. You're smaller, you should hang."

"But if you're the taller one you'll be able to perch on my shoulders easier."

"And if for some reason it doesn't work, it'll be harder for you to spin me."

Bobby groaned, "But I'm Iceman. YOU should have to spin. I'm a brand name. I hang out with Spider-man. No one knows who you are."

"Get in the harness Bobby."

* * *

Bobby: Out of graciousness I allow Alex to put the puzzle together. I know that the little fella has tummy troubles when he's upside-down, so I'll be the bigger man and hang. Make sure you edit out that discussion we had, please.

* * *

"Three, two, one go."

Alex grinned up at Bobby, "I'm just gonna spin you."

"What? No. Alex, stop!" Bobby shouted as he started to spin, "I hate you, I hate you."

* * *

Alex: Warren has the best time by far. If he wins he picks order next time so we'll be fine. Even though Bobby and I are getting along now, I'll be damned if I don't enjoy myself.

* * *

Five minutes, and one accidentally on purpose moment of Bobby crashing into the statue, Alex finished putting the puzzle together. Alex, who was laughing the entire time, reached to help Bobby down as soon as time expired.

"You alright there champ?" Alex asked between chuckles.

"Gonna. Kill. You." Bobby wheezed, doubled over.

"You're fine." Alex said slapping him on the back.

Alex returned to the group to varying levels of applause.

"That was awesome." Warren said.

"Our eighteen year old selves are very much in your debt, Alex." Hank agreed.

"With friends like you guys…" Bobby muttered as he took his seat and the water Ali handed to him.

"Last group today. Betsy and Paige."

* * *

Betsy: Because we allowed Rogue and Ali to beat us in the log pushing challenge, they gave us the last spot today. As of right now, the best time either belongs to Dani and Hope or Jubilee and Laura, which means we will not have the option to either put the two in together or have a choice as to who it is. If Paige and I take the top time, we will at least have options as to which pair will face the last place team.

* * *

Betsy helped Paige into her harness and waited for TJ's signal.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Betsy came out of the gate sprinting. Like Dani, she gave Paige a gentle push to begin with so there would at least be some momentum for when she came back. She finished gathering the pieces and met Paige, who had lost almost all of her speed back in the middle.

"Ready?"

"Do it."

Betsy ran her around and got Paige into her rhythm. Once she was at the right speed, she raced back into the middle and began the puzzle assembly. It went up in no time and she quickly ran to grab Paige. They watched the puzzle as TJ began the countdown, but their hearts sank when the top piece wobbled and fell off.

* * *

Betsy: Dammit.

* * *

She threw Paige one last time and ran to secure the final piece, and then quickly went back to her partner. This time, the structure stayed and the countdown completed.

"Time!"

Betsy was still swearing as she helped Paige down.

Betsy: We were definitely faster until that happened. Who knows?

The group met back in the middle as TJ looked over the times. "That has always been one of my favorite challenges because everyone is either really good, or really hilarious." The group laughed. "Let's start with the boys first. If you were watching this team easily blew all the others out of the water. It was a creative way to win, but it was still a win…Warren and Jean-Phillipe."

"Yeah!" Warren said pumping his fist. He offered a quick handshake to his partner before high fiving Bobby, Alex, and Hank.

* * *

Warren: That's two.

* * *

"For the record," TJ began, "slowest guy time belonged to Bobby and Alex, but something tells me that was intentional."

"Little bit." Alex said, holding back a grin.

"Well regardless, Team Blue takes the two grand and gets the clipboard next week, so good job boys. On to the girls. Last place was pretty obvious today, they had a rough time, so going directly to the Jungle tonight…Kitty and Emma."

* * *

Emma: Once again, Katherine has cost me a win. Had she not thrown a tantrum today it is possible we would've done well in this competition.

* * *

"Keep your heads up ladies, and hopefully you can win tonight. Now first place was a little bit trickier. The two best teams were the green team, Betsy and Paige, and the black team Dani and Hope. First and second today were only separated by three seconds."

Betsy groaned into her hand and Dani clutched Hope's arm.

"Today's winner, who is also safe from the Jungle…Dani and Hope, Team Black."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dani shouted and hugging Hope.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Hope: This was huge for us. If we didn't win, we were going in.

* * *

"Alright so now all of you have to go back to the house and deliberate and decide who will be going in against Emma and Kitty tonight. Everyone is fair game besides Hope and Dani. I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

Kitty: Tonight's deliberation should be a no brainer. We have the votes, so it should be the smoothest one yet.

* * *

The group sat around the tables waiting for someone to speak up, though it seemed pretty obvious what was coming.

"Anyone want to say anything?" Paige asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Jubilee said morosely.

"Yellow." Bobby said, with Alex nodding along.

"Same." Warren said, followed by Henry, Rogue, and Betsy raising their hands in agreement.

* * *

Paige: I don't want to vote Jubilee in. Unfortunately that's the game we're playing right now. Had Dani and Hope been an option I would've definitely gone for them, but they aren't.

* * *

"We're gonna be different and vote for…red." Santo said, which caused Bobby to bristle.

"Why would you do that?"

Santo rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter? We don't have the votes anyway."

"I guess we'll go that way too…" Hope said.

"Same." Jubilee said.

* * *

Jubilee: I know my fate. Even if I beat Emma and Kitty, it won't matter because we'll go in next time if we don't win. I'm not trying to spare feelings.

* * *

"Scott?" Emma asked.

Scott sighed and looked at Logan, who shrugged, "Jubilee and Laura are going in already, so we'll just vote for them."

* * *

Scott: We're caught in between a rock and a hard place. Logan is very close with Jubilee, Laura, and Kitty, and Emma is my girlfriend. We would rather vote for green or red, but Kitty and Emma want yellow, so we're damned if we did and damned if we didn't.

* * *

"Someone call TJ back in."

TJ walked back in and stood before the group, "Okay guys, who do we have facing Kitty and Emma in the Jungle tonight?"

* * *

Bobby: I wonder if TJ gets tired of saying the same stuff all the time…he's done this for like ten years. We've only been doing this for two weeks and I'm tired of hearing it.

* * *

"Us." Jubilee raised her hand and got up to stand with Laura, Kitty, and Emma.

"Alright, so we have Team Yellow against Team Orange. This is gonna be a good one. I'll see you guys in an hour."

* * *

Before the Jungle started, Kitty and Emma sat in a room with Bobby, Logan, Warren, and Scott, the later two confused as to why they were both there.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"We just wanted some advice." Kitty said.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "Punkin I can't tell you how to beat Jubilee and X. It ain't fair."

"Not how to beat THEM, but the best way to play the games. What do you guys think it'll be?"

Warren rubbed his chin, "Well the girls already played the leaning game, the doors, and the buried alive thing. The rail game was last time. If I had to guess it'll either by the pushing game that Bobby and Alex won or the rope game that Scott and Logan won."

"What if it's…" Scott began.

Warren shook his head, "It won't be that. They're saving that for a big dog match. When two of us, you, Bobby, or Hank are in there. They won't make Kitty and Emma do it with Jubilee and Laura. It'd be boring."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about Kitty. If it's the ropes or the pushing the strategy is simple…climb faster or push harder. That's all I've got."

Once the hour expired, all of the teams made their way outside. Scott had an arm wrapped around Emma, while Betsy and Paige were trying to fire Kitty up. Logan was talking in hushed tones to Jubilee and Laura, as the group approached the Jungle.

* * *

Warren: We walk up to the Jungle and I'm immediately confused. I don't see a bamboo thing, no ropes, no hay, no doors. Then we get a little closer and I see the balls and I'm like…oh f*#&…this may not be good.

* * *

"Welcome to your fourth female elimination. I need to see Kitty, Emma, Laura, and Jubilee."

The four walked out to TJ as the group applauded.

"Ladies, welcome to the Jungle. Tonight…you're playing T-Bone."

* * *

Scott: Oh no.

* * *

Warren: Oh no.

* * *

Bobby: Oh yeaaaaah.

* * *

TJ stepped out of the way to show to ditches dug into the ground in the shape of an X. At the top of each of the four sides of the ditch there was a rack of different colored balls.

"As you can see, we have two half-pipes dug into the ground here with a rack of balls at each end. Your goal tonight is to transfer all five of your balls to your partner's rack by running down your end of the half-pipe and up their end. If you guys happen to knock into the other team in the middle…so be it."

* * *

Bobby: There's one main thing to keep in mind, after you put a ball in the other rack you aren't picking up a new one. You have to drop your ball off, run back and get the next one to bring. If they pick up their partner's ball by mistake, it'll all get messed up.

* * *

"Kitty, you'll have the orange balls, Emma the white, Laura the yellow, and Jubilee the pink. Get your gear on and let's go."

* * *

Kitty: I can't say I'm not nervous about this. Jubilee is smaller than both of us but Laura is a machine. I have no doubt she can level us.

* * *

Emma: Our goal is to not even touch the other team. It is to get in and get out.

* * *

Jubilee: I'm going to just try to keep my head above water.

* * *

Laura: This is a game I should excel at, however my partner is just as susceptible to being hit as Kitty and Emma are.

* * *

All four girls put on their helmet and pads and stood by their racks.

"Orange ready?"

"Ready."

"Yellow ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one GO!"

All four took off and were able to run through the middle with minimal contact and place their first ball on the right rack. Emma, Kitty, and Laura all immediately started to run back to their rack, but Jubilee lost her head and grabbed one of Laura's yellow balls. Fortunately, Laura had been far enough ahead that she was able to stop Jubilee halfway to turn her around. By this time, Emma and Kitty were already in the process of the second transfer.

* * *

Laura: I cannot allow them to have any momentum.

* * *

On their way through after the transfer, Laura trucked her way through the middle and knocked Emma hard into one of the walls into the half-pipe. Kitty stood up at the top by her rack and called down to her partner.

"You okay?"

Emma gingerly got to her feet as Jubilee was going past to finish her second transfer. As she rose, Emma stuck out her arm and closelined Jubilee across the chest knocking her to the ground.

"Now I am."

Jubilee sat on the floor wheezing as Laura ran to pull her to her feet and barely juked her away from getting run over by Kitty.

"You need to get up."

"Can…barely…breathe."

"Get up!"

Jubilee eased to her feet and started to get her wind back. At this point Kitty and Emma were finishing their fourth transfer while they hadn't started their third.

* * *

Laura: We're very far behind after Emma hit Jubilee like that. I'm surprised that she was willing to do that.

* * *

Scott: This is an ugly battle through and through, but it looks like Jubilee has nothing left in the tank.

* * *

Scott's words were almost prophetic as Jubilee barely managed to limp through the third transfer. Less than a minute later, Emma was able to deposit her final ball into the rack, and TJ blew his air horn.

"That's the game!"

Once the horn sounded, Jubilee sunk to the floor and started crying and Kitty immediately ran over to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"That…was as dirty…hit." Jubilee said between sobs.

"I know. I know." Kitty said, stroking her hair.

After pulling herself together, the two teams stood with TJ in the middle of the Jungle. "That was an awesome Jungle you guys. Some vicious hits, but everyone pulled through. Jubilee, Laura, you played a great game, won a few challenges, tonight just wasn't your night."

"It could've been if I didn't get hit with a cheap shot," Jubilee muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "That was no cheap shot Jubilation, if you recall your partner hit me first."

"I pushed you into a wall. You swung at her chest." Laura snarled.

"And to be fair, everyone's wanted to hit you at some point." Jubilee said.

* * *

Kitty (hand covering a smile): Point, Jubilee.

* * *

TJ held up his hands between the two teams, "Guys, the rules allowed for physical contact. Do I think that Emma's hit was a little much? Yes. But, it wasn't an illegal hit, so Emma and Kitty win this Jungle. Jubilee, Laura, you lost tonight, so you gotta go, but hopefully we'll see you next time." Jubilee had started to cry again and took Laura's hand as they walked off together.

* * *

Jubilee: Laura and I never really understood each other. I know now that I'll always have her back, no matter what.

* * *

Laura: I like Jubilee.

* * *

After they walked off, TJ turned back to the group, "Only three more teams are going home, folks. Everyone try to finish strong and try to win one of these. I'll see you later."

That night Kitty sat up with Bobby, Warren, Hank, and Betsy.

"We dodged a bullet tonight." Warren said quietly.

Betsy nodded, "House would've been split again."

"You're throwing it next challenge Hank?" Kitty asked.

Hank nodded, "Our opportunities to get rid of Logan and Scott have decreased from five to two. I'll need a stellar performance from my compatriots."

"You got it Hank."

"Done and done."

"What do we do for the girls next time?" Kitty asked. "Say if Hope and Dani lose."

Betsy shrugged, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Hope and Dani will go in unless they win, but the odds are high that they won't come in last. They've done nothing close to that once this whole game."

* * *

Kitty: I'm in no man's land right now. My alliance is starting to trust me again, but they're protecting Betsy and Ali more than they are me. And at this point, even if we were to jump ship to work with Scott and Logan we wouldn't have votes, especially since grey or orange will probably go home next. I've just got to buck up and win, that's all there is to it.


	9. Chapter 8

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 8

The Plan Unfolds

"You three really like your couples therapy sessions non?" Fantomex said leaning against the wall of the deck smoking a cigarette.

Warren got up from his seat and plucked the cigarette from his partner's mouth, throwing it over the balcony. "We do it so you have a clue what's going on. And no smoking. I want your lungs in as good a shape as they can be in in the end." He took his seat back on one of the coaches with Alex and Namor, while Bobby and Hank each had a chair.

* * *

Warren: Today is, without question, the day we need to go after Scott and Logan. I'm not willing to treat today as a rehearsal and then have them win the last guy challenge. If you watch the show, intentionally throwing a challenge is incredibly risky and almost always doesn't work out, but we're hoping we can execute the right way.

* * *

"So you two have the clipboard," Bobby began, gesturing to Warren and Fantomex, "what are you doing with it?"

Warren pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Well obviously, whatever it is Logan goes first. Santo and Victor go second just because…even though it doesn't matter what they do tomorrow. They can win for all I care. The either black or blue will go, again it doesn't matter so long as we beat grey, and then Hank and Namor go and whatever it is they go as slow as humanly…"

"Or mutantly. Or fishily."

"Thank you Bobby. Possible." Warren finished.

* * *

Alex: We already f*#ed up the plan once on the log push when Logan and Scott beat Bobby and me, but a lot of that was a function of the fact that we didn't have control over the order, which we thought we would. This time we do, and hopefully the stars align and we can pull it off.

* * *

Warren looked over at Hank and Namor, "And we're still all on board with this, yes?"

Henry nodded, "You have my word."

"Namor?"

"I plan to win this challenge Worthington. In order to do that Summers and the animal have to be dealt with."

"But then you have to beat us." Bobby pointed out.

Namor laughed, "Which, based on your performance in these games, will be a tall order I'm sure."

Bobby glared at Namor as the rest of the group laughed, "Burnt by the fish."

* * *

Elsewhere, Logan and Scott sat at a table in the kitchen area, each nursing a beer.

"Two more." Scott said.

Logan raised his bottle, "Two more."

Scott took a long gulp, "We have to win both."

"No s&#^."

"I still don't know why they went after Sam and Guido last time instead of us."

Logan shrugged, "Worthington's been playin' a tight game so far but I can't explain any of his strategy aside from the fact that it's been workin'. None of it has made sense, but it's all gone well."

"I'm just saying it seems weird that they wouldn't go for us when they had the opportunity. We've won three challenges. What makes them think we can't win two more?"

"The way I figure it is that Drake and your brother were scared. I don't think Hank and Namor would be afraid to take us on and in the fantasyland that Wings lives in he thinks that him and Le Pew can handle us too. Drake has some concept of reality and doesn't want any piece of us."

Scott stroked his chin thoughtfully, "You don't think that Warren and JP would have a shot against us?"

"Not on our worst day Summers. Worthington has a lot of fight in him and he's brave to the point of idiocy, so it ain't him that's the problem. I don't want to either pump his tires or make him try to fix it but I know Fantomex better'n alla you do. When the going gets tough, Le Pew turns tail and runs. I'm WAITING for that moment to come 'cuz it ain't gonna be pretty. It ain't like me an' you where we know each others shortcomings and can work together to get over them. Worthington reeks of dislike towards JP and he's got a temper on him. If that breakdown ever comes, it's gonna destroy that team, and I sure as hell want to watch."

"JP does a good job of talking himself up and saying he's above all of this."

"It's all in the persona Slim. Worthington ain't got a clue what he's dealin' with."

* * *

Later on, the remaining eighteen X-men sat in the common area.

* * *

Paige: If there's one great thing about being this deep in the game it's that I only have to hear a few more clues.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Hank began, looking at his cell phone, "we have a clue."

"NO S&#^!" Bobby shouted.

"Is it from TJ?" Ali chimed in, earning her a look of surprise from the group

Ali sunk down into her chair and covered her face with a pillow, "Sometimes I want to play too."

Bobby threw an arm around her, "That's my girl."

"Detach yourself, incubus." Ali said, face still hidden.

"That implies y'all got down, sugar." Rogue pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?"

Henry raised a hand to quiet everyone, "Friends? If I may. The clue says, 'Hopefully if your team has a weak link they can catch up at today's challenge. Meet me on the Eastern side of Utopia in one hour. Wear your bathing suits.'"

"Water." Kitty said.

"What was your first clue?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Heights too." Warren interrupted before Kitty could respond to Emma. "East side is the lagoon where we did the Tetris board and the zip line."

"Wonderful." Paige muttered, still eager to forget her personal fiasco on the Airhead challenge."

"You'll be fine." Betsy sat, patting her reassuringly on her arm. "This also isn't for safety so it's ok."

As the group began to prepare for their challenge Henry pulled Namor aside.

"Can we go outside for a minute?" Henry asked.

Namor gestured for Henry to lead the way.

Once outside Henry took one of the chairs and Namor sat down on the couch.

"Something weighs on you, McCoy." Namor said, looking his partner up and down.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "I feel as though I haven't been entirely fair to you this game, Namor."

"How so?"

"Well, we entered this game together, but I've made the majority of the decisions for us, without consulting you, and based around what my friends wanted."

Namor stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I will be honest with you McCoy. I know I am not well liked by your teammates. Of who still remains I clearly have some kind of relationship with Frost. Summer has a begrudging respect for me. The animal and Drake do not like me and Worthington is indifferent while I could not even tell you the others' names. I am also very competitive. If you playing the game in a way that takes advantage of your friendships allows us a better opportunity to win, then I am willing to play that way. I would just as soon take them all on but," he smiled wryly, "even Imperius Rex is not perfect."

Hank snorted, "Perish the thought."

"I do not mind you as much as I used to."

"You're very sentimental today Namor. It's touching."

"Silence whelp. Accept what camaraderie I'm willing to give you and be grateful I grant you that."

"There's the charm." Henry laughed and began to walk inside, "And for the record, you are definitely prepared for what we have planned today?"

Namor nodded, "I am ready. So long as Drake does not speak to me until it is our time to go, I will take part in the plan."

"Done."

* * *

When the hour was up, the group walked out to the lagoon and groaned when they saw the structure that they found.

* * *

Paige: More jumping off stuff over water. This is the worst.

* * *

It was almost the same setup as the Sync or Swim challenge: a platform about fifty feet up over the water, and a zip-line attached to a hook above the platform.

* * *

Ali: I see the platform and the zipline…but there's no bar to grab onto. I'm trying to see if I'm missing something and then I figure it out…we're jumping and swinging off this frickin' thing.

* * *

"Oh boy." Bobby said looking up at it.

"Y'know which right?" Warren asked.

"Yep."

"Foreshadowing?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face, "God I hope not."

* * *

Bobby: On the real show, when the plan to throw a challenge came around the people pulled it off on the mission that we're about to do. Unfortunately…it didn't work out in the end because the guy who lost on purpose wound up getting his ass kicked in the elimination. The fact that we're going hard to pull this off today and we get that same challenge makes me a little anxious.

* * *

"Line it up boys and girls, you know the drill." TJ said, gesturing to the space in front of him.

"Any time you're ready TJ." Emma said grumpily.

TJ chuckled, "Keep that enthusiasm up. Welcome to your eighth challenge here on Rivals, which was the sixth challenge on the other Rivals season, this one is called Catch and Release." He paused for the clapping. "This game is essentially a race where your times will be compared. One of you will start up on that platform, fifty feet above the water, while your partner will be suspended a few feet off the platform. When I blow the horn, you'll have to run and jump onto your partner, who will hopefully catch you, causing you to swing down on the rope that they're attached to…"

* * *

Paige: Oh God.

* * *

"…when you feel like you've swung far enough, one partner will pull the release cord, dropping you off the line and into the water where you'll have to swim to a buoy. Once both partners touch the buoy, your time will be stopped. As you know, today is a guys' day. The male team with the fastest time will win immunity from the Jungle, and the team with the slowest time will be sent directly in. For the girls, if you win today's challenge, you'll receive an order advantage in the next challenge as well as…"

"Two thousand dollars?" Bobby shouted.

TJ sighed, "Yes…two thousand dollars.

* * *

Bobby: Icestradamus.

* * *

"Warren, Jean-Phillipe, because you won the Wrecking Ball challenge you have control over today's order. Today it'll be guys first so make me a line up."

Warren took the clipboard and brought it over to Jean-Phillipe. "Alright so we know the odd slots go Grey, Orange, Black, Blue, Green. Do we want to give Kitty and Emma a break from going second?"

Fantomex raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason why we would do that?"

"I wasn't asking, I was thinking out loud." Warren muttered as he filled in Black, Orange, Red, Green on the girls' side.

"Can I at least have an opinion as to whether or not I'm jumping?"

Warren sighed, "I suppose so."

"Well you're heavier than I am…"

"No I'm not."

Fantomex snorted, "Worthington you're a good five inches taller than I am."

"And my bones are hollow. I weigh about one fifty…you weigh less than that?"

"You have hollow bones?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea. I suppose you're jumping then." Fantomex said.

"Good…glad we cleared that up." Warren turned around and went to bring the clipboard back to TJ.

* * *

Warren: Communication is at an all time low and yes, most of that is my fault. BUT we won the last challenge and have done well in every other so I really don't see the need to change anything.

* * *

"This game is starting to get predictable," TJ said reading the clipboard, "first up are Scott and Logan."

* * *

Scott: It's not even a shock anymore when they say our name. We know that if anyone from that alliance wins we're going first, so we'll just suck it up and go.

* * *

"Plan?" Logan asked.

"I hung last time, so you're hanging this time. Plus you're heavier and I won't be able to hold you." Scott said.

"You're a lot taller than I am Slim."

Scott shrugged, "We'll make it work."

* * *

Logan: The fact that Summers is a lot taller, but I'm a lot heavier, is a problem. When I catch him, unless his feet wrap around my waist, his legs are going to drag into the water.

* * *

The pair climbed the platform as Logan got into the harness and was raised out over the water. Scott cracked his knuckles and bobbed in place as he waited for the horn to blow.

* * *

Warren: Had I known Scott was gonna set this whole thing up, I never would've shown him the show. He knows, just as well as I do, the best strategy for the games and unless I do some weird stuff like last challenge, the only thing I can rely on is outright beating him.

* * *

"Right here Summers." Logan said, smacking himself in the chest. "I've got the ripcord as soon as you tell me to."

Scott nodded and signaled to TJ that he was ready. "Alright boys, here we go, three, two, one, GO!"

As soon as the airhorn blew, Scott was off the platform and into the air. His stomach dropped for a second once his feet left the platform but he immediately crashed into Logan, who got a firm hold on him as the zip detached from it's line and started to swing towards the water.

"Feet up, feet up!" Logan shouted as they swung and Scott barely managed to tuck his feet up to avoid the drag in the water.

* * *

Scott: I've jumped from planes. I've been in space. I've been a super-hero since I was sixteen. This is still pretty cool.

* * *

They began to swing upwards and Logan reached for the cord.

"Two more seconds, hang on." Scott said, watching the rope for it to begin to slow down. "Now!"

Logan tugged the cord and they both dropped straight down in the water, with Scott just managing to shove Logan away from him so they didn't collide.

* * *

Logan: Anytime you hit the water from high up, you have a moment of bein' confused. You just hafta get your bearings quick.

* * *

"Come on!" Scott shouted starting his swim without looking back. Logan quickly surfaced and followed right behind him, and the pair each touched the buoy shortly after.

"Time!" TJ shouted.

Bobby rubbed his neck nervously from the side and turned to Warren, "That was pretty good."

Warren shrugged, "They didn't make any mistakes, but they weren't amazing. It's a tough challenge to f*#& up Bobby. We just have to be a little faster on the swim, that's all."

"Right…cause you're a water bird."

"Then maybe you should sack up and win one for a change." Warren said pleasantly.

"Ass."

* * *

Bobby: He's getting a little pathological-winner-y lately. Not sure what's going on in that head but he needs to chill out.

* * *

"First girls team, let's go, Hope and Dani!"

"Oh we're first?" Hope asked in mock surprise.

"Wow!" Dani shouted.

* * *

Hope: Dani got to toss me around on the last challenge and even though hanging here is not NEARLY as big of a deal as it was on the last one, I'd prefer a few additional seconds of having my feet on the ground.

* * *

"As soon as you're on me get your hand on the release." Dani said. "It'll save time from having to reach up and grab it."

"Got it."

"Three, two, one go!"

Hope ran at the sound of the horn and quickly jumped and hugged Dani. They began to fall towards the water and Hope reached up to rest her hand on the release.

* * *

Hope: I reach up to grab the cord to wait for Dani's signal to pull, but when we start to swing back up, the line jerks, and before I know it…

* * *

At the very bottom of their swing, as soon as the line began to travel upward again, the harness jolted and caused Hope to accidentally pull the cord. The pair were released right above the water and had to swim a much greater distance.

"Damn it!" Hope shouted as she turned to start swimming.

"It's fine. Just go. Keep going." Dani said through pants as she paddled through the water.

* * *

Dani: This one is on me. The millisecond of time it would take to reach up was clearly the better option as opposed to having to swim an extra twenty yards.

* * *

"Dani?" Hope asked when she touched the buoy.

"Right here." Dani said, coming up behind her and tagging the buoy as well.

"Time!"

"F#*$!" Hope shouted. "We should've had that."

"Bad strategy." Dani muttered. "My bad."

Hope shook her head, "I was the one who twitched, it's on me."

"Next up, Santo and Victor."

* * *

Victor: We're trying to win this one. Santo isn't a strong swimmer, but I'm hoping his weight makes the cord swing faster. Since Scott and Logan did well, the odds are high that we're going to be going in tonight, so we need to put up a good score.

* * *

"Look Vic, you're my buddy but you better not cop a feel when ya grab onto me." Santo said chuckling as he climbed into the harness and was pull off the platform.

"Deal. But I may accidentally punch you in the face when I jump."

"It's not an accident if you know it's gonna happen."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"Ready boys? Three, two, one go!"

Fortunately for Santo, Victor didn't make good on his threat to hit him as the green-skinned mutant launched himself at his partner.

"Gotcha!" Santo shouted and grabbed him as the line began to fall.

* * *

Santo: Holy $#^& this is the coolest thing ever.

* * *

"Wooo-hooooo!" Santo screamed as the dropped towards the water.

"Santo! Santo get ready to pull the cord!" Victor screamed over Santo's cheers.

* * *

Victor: I need us to swim as little as possible, so that means pulling the cord at the right time.

* * *

"Now?"

Victor eyed the water and felt the rope start to slow, "No, NOW!" Santo gave the cord a hard tug and the pair dropped down into the water. Victor took off almost upon hitting the water and made the buoy in no time. He looked back and was not surprised to see his partner struggling.

* * *

Santo: I'm a rock. Y'know what rocks do in the water? Yeah.

* * *

"Push Santo! You've got it!" A minute later, Santo was able to reach Victor and tag the buoy.

"Time!"

* * *

Victor: This wasn't a good time. The other six guys are better swimmers than Santo is…so I'm probably in the Jungle tonight.

* * *

"Would you like to have another hissy fit to get what you want before we go up there Katherine?" Emma asked sweetly.

Kitty glared at her partner, "No, I'm fine."

"Lovely. Today you will be hanging, and I will be jumping."

"Fine."

"Kitty, Emma, get up there." TJ said.

Kitty: I'm willing to let Emma take the lead on this one, mainly because I screwed up the last challenge.

"Get ready ladies. Three, two, one, GO!"

Emma ran and jumped onto Kitty and the line began to drop.

* * *

Emma: Typically, I am not one for heights, but there is something thrilling about this challenge.

* * *

The dropped towards the water much faster than either had thought causing Kitty to shout,

"Emma! Legs!"

Emma had not wrapped her legs around Kitty, but had let them dangle, which made them drag in the water and took a lot of their speed off. A few moments later, Kitty pulled the cord and dropped them into the water. After a short swim, both tagged the buoy and TJ cut the time.

"Time!"

Kitty whirled around to Emma in the water, "Why didn't you tuck your legs?"

"You didn't tell me I had to do that!" Emma shouted back.

"Well I thought you had a brain and would know that drag stops speed."

"Right Katherine, I'm sorry for ruining the challenge with no meaning. I'll make sure I wait for one that can get us eliminated before I mess up…oh wait that's your job."

* * *

Bobby: Emma and Kitty fighting is kind of funny, but you have to wonder why they hate each other so much. Part of me hopes it's sexual tension and they just stop fighting and make out. Don't tell Ali I said that.

* * *

Ali: What?

* * *

Warren walked over to Bobby and Alex as they stretched before they went up. "You guys gonna help me out today?"

Alex rolled his eyes while he rotated his shoulder, "Nah. Figured we'd lose on purpose."

"Well enjoy yourselves in the Jungle with Logan then."

"What is with you man?" Bobby asked. "We'll do what we can."

"Wonderful," he replied as he turned to walk away.

"No idea what his deal is." Alex said.

"He just…" Bobby began as he watched Warren leave, "…I don't know. Wants to win, I guess."

"Bobby and Alex, time to go."

Alex settled into his harness as the line dragged him away from the platform.

* * *

Alex: After last time I decided that I'd just get in the harness. I kinda had too much fun tossing Bobby around, so I thought I'd throw him a bone.

* * *

"You good?"

"Yep."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Bobby sprinted off the platform and threw himself at Alex who quickly locked his arms and legs around his partner's waist.

"Remember, watch the feet!" Alex shouted. Bobby nodded and made sure to pull his legs up and keep his hand away from the ripcord.

* * *

Bobby: My biggest concern is pulling the cord too quickly. I want to put up a solid time and I can't risk screwing things up.

* * *

"Time?" Alex asked.

Bobby nodded and reached for the cord, "Yep." He tugged on it, but nothing happened.

"Bobby…" Alex began watching the line start to slow.

"It's. Not. Going." Bobby said through gritted teeth, tugging each time.

"Bobby!" Alex shouted and grabbed the cord with Bobby and pulled as hard as he could. This time, the release broke and the dropped to the water. The rope had swung back a bit so the swim was longer than they wanted, but they were able to make it to the buoy in solid time.

"Time!"

Bobby slapped at the water and tore at the ripcord that was wrapped around Alex. "That was bull$*&."

* * *

Bobby: I don't know what the deal is. I can't figure out why, when I know EXACTLY what to do, I still can't pull this off.

* * *

Henry: Bobby and Alex in no way beat Scott and Logan's time. I know they were not slower than Santo and Victor so there is no threat of them being a Jungle option, but it will now be up to Warren to beat Logan's time.

* * *

"Again." Warren muttered to Hank who patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok. You'll do it."

Warren ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't get it."

"They'll figure it out eventually Warren. Just take a breath and worry about your run now."

"Final four teams. Ali and Rogue you're up."

"I don't want to jump Rogue." Ali said as they climbed to the top.

"You're lighter than me, Al." Rogue pointed out, "It'll be easier for me to hold you."

"But I don't know if I can make the jump."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "It's like four feet. And you're a super hero. Ah'm getting in the harness."

* * *

Ali (muttering): I'm a singer.

* * *

"You ready girls?"

"Just breathe Ali and jump." Rogue said, "Ah'll catch you, Ah promise."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

TJ blew the horn and Ali closed her eyes and jumped onto Rogue and both locked their legs around each other as they began to fall.

* * *

Bobby: Rogue's like, my buddy, so this is going to sound a little incestuous but…who doesn't want to get in the middle of that sandwich? And don't tell Rogue I said that.

* * *

Rogue: He said what?

* * *

The rest of their run went with very little incident. Their ripcord came off in the appropriate way, and they were able to drop just as the line was coming up from its swing. Ali and Rogue wound up having the shortest swim of the female teams that had gone, and combined with the fact that they were both strong swimmers, they were able to tag into the buoy with a good time.

"Time!"

Rogue raised her hand to high five Ali in the water. "Best time yet for the girls Ah think."

Ali nodded fervently, trying to knock some of the water out of her ears, "Definitely."

They returned to the group and were greeted with a high five from Bobby, "Not bad ladies."

Ali winked at him from over her shoulder, "Maybe we can give you a few lessons."

Bobby looked back at her innocently, "I could probably use it. We were weakest in the jumping and grabbing portion. Maybe we can work on that later."

Ali rolled her eyes, "Dick."

Bobby grinned back, "Yup."

"This is getting gross," Rogue said, walking away.

"Hmm. I see a little strategy here," TJ said reading the clipboard, "next up are Warren and Jean-Phillipe."

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: We have our strategy, the bird has his wings tied up, and I'm prepared to continue to prove that I am the most fearsome competitor here. Watch Worthington swim and tell me who the weak link is.

* * *

"You're gonna have to throw me."

"What?" Jean Phillipe asked.

"Right before we pull the cord, you need to shove me off of you so I can get a head start on the swim. Trust me."

Jean-Phillipe snorted, "Why should I do that?"

"What happened yesterday when I asked you to?" Warren asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Touché. Very well."

"Three, two, one, go!"

Warren ran and jumped onto Fantomex and both let out a small gasp as the line fell.

* * *

Warren: I can fly…but this is still cool.

* * *

They began to swing to their lowest point and Warren looked at his partner, "When I say go, shove me off you and then pull the cord right away. Got it?"

"Say it again, slower." Jean-Phillipe drawled.

"Go!" Warren shouted.

Jean-Phillip shoved Warren forward, who turned around in the air and started to swim right when he hit the water. A second later, he heard a splash, signaling that Fantomex had hit the water and was swimming behind him. Shortly after, Fantomex caught up and they were able to tag the buoy a moment later.

"Time! That was solid boys," TJ called from the shore.

"They might have us." Logan muttered to Scott.

Scott shook his head, "We were definitely faster."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Warren toweled off and walked over to Henry and Rogue, "Well?"

Rogue shook her head, frowning, "Ah don't think you have it."

"Really? Do you still want to go through with this then?"

Hank nodded, "It's too close to call with complete confidence. Worst-case scenario is we take the risk and you throw in Victor and Santo. They were easily slower than you were so we know they'll be available."

Warren clapped him on the shoulder, "It's your and Namor's call when you get up there buddy. I'm behind it regardless."

"Last two teams everyone. Betsy and Paige, you're up."

Betsy and Paige sat on the platform for a moment before getting into position.

"It's your pick Paige, I'll do it whatever way you want."

Paige looked out over the water, "I want to hang. That way I know something's holding me."

* * *

Paige: Yes, I'm a superhero who doesn't like heights. I can't help it, it's just the way it is. I've only let it get in the way one time and that was like five challenges ago. Leave me alone.

* * *

"Ready girls? Three, two, one, go!"

Betsy ran and jumped and they were quickly on their way. Paige had her eyes closed and was taking very short breaths but she seemed to be fine otherwise.

"Paigey," Betsy said attempting to placate her, "I'm going to need you to be ready soon, luv. I'm going to pull the cord in a second."

Paige nodded and opened her eyes, "I'm good."

"Okay. Here we go." Betsy tugged the cord and dropped them in. Once Paige was in the water, she was comfortable again, and the two quickly completed their swim to the buoy.

"Time!"

* * *

Betsy: Our time is very close to Ali and Rogue's. It doesn't matter either way so long as Hope and Dani do not have control of next challenge's order.

* * *

"One last run and this will probably be interesting," TJ said, "Namor and Hank!"

Up on the platform Henry climbed into the harness and looked at his partner, "How do you want to do this?"

"I suppose I should just pull the cord as soon as I jump. I would just dive off but then the first cord probably wouldn't release."

"Fine with me."

"Three, two, one, go!"

As planned, Namor ran and jumped onto Hank, and then, as soon as he had secured himself, he reached up and tugged on the ripcord, dropping them both almost the entire fifty feet into the water.

* * *

Henry: On second thought, we should have probably just released at a lower height and then tread water.

* * *

As soon as they had themselves reoriented they began to slowly swim to the buoy.

* * *

Scott: No way. Is this really happening right now?

* * *

Scott marched over to Warren and grabbed his friend by the shoulder, "Are you actually pulling this?"

Warren shook off his hand, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Scott pointed out to the Green team who were still swimming, "They're losing on purpose. You know it and I know it."

"Why do you care?" Warren asked, "You said that you think you have it, so if you do it doesn't affect you."

"Messed up." Scott said, stomping away.

Meanwhile, Beast and Namor had finally reached the buoy and tagged it.

"Time!"

* * *

Once everyone had dried off and changed back into their uniforms, they reconvened in front of TJ.

"Interesting challenge today everyone. I'll just say that things are heating up nicely." TJ said and everyone clapped.

"Let's start with the girls. Two teams put up very impressive performances and were only separated by a few seconds; Betsy and Paige, and Ali and Rogue. Today's winner, getting an order advantage next challenge and winning two thousand dollars…Betsy and Paige."

"What?" Paige asked shocked.

* * *

Paige: Given that I was almost catatonic during this challenge this is very surprising.

* * *

"Yup. Team Green, by just a few seconds. Good work you two. Now, let's start with last place for the guys because it was pretty easy to spot. They decided to tug the ripcord waaaay too early, whether it was by accident or on purpose…"

"Oh it was on purpose TJ," Scott interrupted.

"Well then whatever. Last place, going to the Jungle, Henry and Namor."

* * *

Namor: Now it is time to do what we said we would. Defeat Summers and Wolverine in the Jungle. Then all we must do is pick off the rock and the lizard person and we will win this competition.

* * *

TJ looked knowingly at the group as he read his clipboard "Well, let's see if that was worth it for all of you. First place, once again, came down to only a few seconds between Blue and Grey."

* * *

Warren: We need this. Please TJ.

* * *

"Today's winner…Team Blue, Warren and Jean-Phillipe."

"F&$^ YEAH!" Warren shouted, earning him a chuckle from the group and a smack on the arm from Betsy.

"That's two in a row for you boys, comin' on strong late, I like it." TJ said. "Well, now you all have to go back to the house and deliberate and decide who goes in the Jungle to face Henry and Namor. Obviously Warren and Jean-Phillipe are not available for picking, but I have a good feeling that I know who I'll be seeing tonight. So head back and get that done." TJ said, dismissing the group and leaving.

Warren grabbed Betsy and kissed her deeply, lifting her up. "You like winning entirely too much luv," Betsy said after disengaging herself.

"First time we both won on the same day. Are you complaining?"

"Did you hear a complaint in there?" Betsy asked raising an eyebrow seductively.

Warren shook his head, "Tonight's gonna be a long night for you."

"Somehow I don't think I'll mind."

Before he could lean in for another kiss, Warren felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder. He sighed and put his girlfriend down and turned to find Scott.

"I'm busy."

"We need to talk."

Betsy shot Scott an annoyed glare, "Why does he have to talk to you?"

"Because I've been his friend since we were kids and I think he owes me an explanation."

Warren sighed, "It's fine Betsy. Give us a few minutes."

Warren walked into their bedroom and sat on his bed. He gestured for Scott to sit on Bobby's bed, but Scott shook his head, "I'll stand."

"You knew this was coming, man. You knew we were coming for you guys." Warren said, running hand through his hair.

"Not like this! You're cheating the system!"

"I'm playing the game. I'm trying to win."

"Hank and Namor are better than we are! Why are you so worried about us when they're still around?"

Warren shrugged, "It's just the way it is right now. Scott, I swear this to you. If you and I were on a team together I'd want you before almost anyone else. The way this game happened, it left you in the lurch and I hate it for you…I know it doesn't seem that way, but I do. And if you and I are running against each other up a mountain and you beat me I'll shake your hand and tell you that I'm proud of you. Once this game is over I'll be your teammate, and your friend, but until then I'm already on a path and I'm going to stay on it. If you were in my shoes, and you didn't do what I'm doing I'd be offended…because then I'd think that meant you could take me easily."

Scott snorted, "So this is a compliment."

Warren grinned, "Sure. I'm afraid of your team. Only item to make the list of things that intimidate me."

"I'm going to kick their ass tonight."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Are we good?"

"We're good."

* * *

Later, the teams reconvened and sat in the common room, with TJ at the forefront. "Alright, we know the drill by now. You'll all be voting on who you're going to send in to face Hank and Namor in the Jungle. You have twenty minutes."

Scott spread his arms, "Well?"

"Grey." Warren said, holding Scott's gaze, and the two old friends grinned at each other.

"Clearly the bonding session went well," Betsy said dryly. "Grey as well."

"Same." Bobby said.

"Us too." Rogue agreed.

"Well that's a majority." Scott said, "Other three votes don't matter. Bring TJ back."

Before he finished, TJ came back in, "We done here?"

"Yup."

"Alright let's have it. Who's going in?"

Logan and Scott put their hands up and walked to join TJ, Henry, and Namor.

"So Scott and Logan get voted in again. How do we feel about that?"

"We knew it was coming." Scott said.

"Logan?"

Wolverine snorted, "They're scared."

TJ looked at Bobby and Warren, "What do you think of that, boys?"

Warren grinned at Scott, "I think he's dead right."

"Well then I hope for your sakes they don't come back. Alright so tonight it's Green versus Grey in the Jungle. You have your hour, and then I'll see you there."

* * *

The hour passed and once again, the group made their way outside. As the eighteen remaining X-men walked to the Jungle they all peered over each other to try to see the game.

* * *

Bobby: We have no idea what the game will be. The guys have already played three of the four games from Rivals and we know they're going to save a male T-Bone for the last elimination. Are they going to make them play one of the girl games? Did they invent a new game for us? We're all clueless at this point.

* * *

They walked up to the Jungle and saw that the area was completely empty.

* * *

Betsy: There is nothing in the Jungle right now. What's going in here?

* * *

"No. We don't have a new game for you guys." TJ said. "We're playing an old favorite," he pulled out a helmet from behind his back, "tonight, Green and Grey, you're playing Blast Off."

* * *

Alex: Blast Off is a helluva game for these guys to play. It's going to be ridiculously tough.

* * *

"Hank, Namor, Scott, Logan, join me in the middle." The group applauded as the teams stood with TJ. "Now, you've seen this game before, but we're going to give you the rules again. You'll be padded up and bound at the ankle to your partner. When I say go you will have to force the other team out of the circle. Now remember, your uniforms nullify any additional strength that you have. If you push at say, eighty percent of your capacity, you'll put out the power of a normal man at eighty percent strength, so give it everything you have. If your team gets knocked to the ground, I'll reset you but your back will be to the edge of the course. First team to knock out their opponent twice wins. Good?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Alright, gear up."

* * *

Henry: Because our strength is neutralized this game becomes about positioning and stamina. I volunteered to do this because it makes me chances of winning greater, so I intend to win and return to my friends.

* * *

Namor: I believe if we win tonight this competition is over. And we will win.

* * *

Scott: This game is about getting to the best position first. They're big and bulky so I'm not sure if they'll do it as fast as we will.

* * *

Logan: Summers and I have better stamina and we're lower to the ground. The day a wolverine can't beat a cat and a fish in a pushing contest will be a cold day in hell.

* * *

"Get fired up McCoy." Bobby shouted from the sidelines.

* * *

Kitty: I don't even know who to root for. I've worked with Henry this whole time and he was my main alliance in my alliance, but Logan is Logan.

* * *

"Alright boys set it up." TJ said leading the teams to the middle. Scott set up across from Hank and Logan got across from Namor.

"Ready, GO!"

All four competitors let out a primal growl and dug into the person across from them as hard as they could. Scott managed to get under Hank, but Logan and Namor were still squared up at the top.

* * *

Logan: I'm trying to get under this bastard, but he has me by the shoulders. Hopefully I can wear him down and Summers can make headway on McCoy.

* * *

Next to Logan, Scott and Hank were locked in an equally heated battle. Scott was underneath Hank and trying to inch forward, but rather than forcing him back, Henry was trying to push him into the ground.

* * *

Henry: If I can knock them over, we get reset with them on the boundary line, which would give us a distinct advantage.

* * *

However, Scott was using Hank's method to his advantage, because now he was able to push more of Henry's legs, inching him back even faster.

* * *

Namor: How is this happening?

* * *

Slowly but sure, Namor was forced to retreat back with Hank, as Logan and Scott worked them towards the edge. Now, Logan went on the offensive and shoved into Namor as hard as he could and toppled the pair over.

"Stop!" TJ called. "That's a point. One nothing Scott and Logan, c'mon, reset boys."

* * *

Warren: No. This is not supposed to happen. If this goes on everything comes crashing down.

* * *

"Let's go boys! They're wiped," Warren screamed from the sidelines.

"Darling, they don't even look remotely tired," Betsy muttered.

"I know. That's what scares me." Warren whispered back, "C'MON HANK!"

"Alright, round two on the horn. Ready, GO!"

This time, before Scott could even react, Hank shoved him into the ground, which pulled Logan down with him.

"Stop! Stop! Reset. Scott, Logan, you feel, so backs up against the out of bounds line." The teams reset themselves. "Ready, GO!"

Again, Hank and Namor threw their weight forward immediately and caused Scott and Logan to wobble and fall out of bounds.

"Stop! That's another point. Tie game."

"WOOHOO!" Bobby roared. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

* * *

Scott: This is it. This is the first time I've felt like we may be done. We need this.

* * *

Henry: I cannot lose. Not now.

* * *

"Round three. Whoever takes this stays. Loser goes home. Ready go!" The four collided once more, but it was with much less intensity than it had been.

* * *

Ali: They are TIRED. From now on I don't think this has anything to do with pushing. It's who can stay on their feet the longest.

* * *

As they were pushing, Logan noticed that Namor had one of his feet dropped back to push from.

* * *

Logan: I'm going to make a move. I'm either gonna win from it or lose from it, but none of us are goin' anywhere like this.

* * *

Suddenly, Logan let go of Namor's shoulders and grabbed his back leg. He put all of his weight into this leg, which dragged Scott with him, to pull Namor to the ground. The force of Namor's weight hitting the ground pulled Hank with him causing TJ to blow the horn.

"Reset boys. Hank and Namor on the edge this time. Ready go!"

* * *

Warren: I see it happening in slow motion. What we were so close to doing just breaking down. History repeats itself my friends.

* * *

Just as Henry had done in the round before, Logan mustered up his remaining energy and immediately upon sounding the horn, TJ was forced to retreat back as Logan dove at Namor before Scott and Hank could even lock up. All four fell down with each other, but when the dust settled, Henry and Namor were on the ground, with Scott and Logan on top of them. TJ, for the last time, blew the airhorn.

"Game!"

Scott jumped to his feet and pulled Logan up and into a hug, "We did it."

"Please stop hugging me."

"Logan…this thing is over."

"It was from day one, Summers."

"F*#&." Warren swore from the side as Betsy patted his arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby demanded.

Logan grinned at them, "We took care'a business Drake. We'll see which of you two is next on the menu."

Namor and Henry were still sitting on the ground.

* * *

Henry: This was our game. I let my teammate down. I let my friends down. I let myself down. I lost.

* * *

"On your feet McCoy." Namor said, pulling his partner up, "We fought and lost like heroes. There is no shame in this."

"Come on guys, in the middle." TJ said. Once they joined him he turned to Scott and Logan, "Scott, Logan, impressive performance in the elimination round tonight. Hopefully the other three teams learned something tonight. You're still in the game, you can rejoin the group." Scott and Logan reached across to shake Henry and Namor's hands before walking back to the others. When he got there Scott clapped Warren on the shoulder.

"You up next?"

Warren smirked at his friend, "We'll see."

"Hank, Namor, I'm honestly surprised to see you guys lose. You were one of the best teams here, but anything can happen in an elimination round. You guys put yourselves in the way of another good team, and it just wasn't your night. You guys have been great competitors and hopefully we'll see you again." The two nodded and turned to walk away, with Henry offering a wave to Bobby and Warren as he left.

* * *

Henry: I do not have a bad word to say about Namor after this. It is my hope that Warren and Bobby do well in this game.

* * *

Namor: I do not like McCoy anymore than I used to. However, I will say that I have a much greater respect for him.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Look around you. There are eight teams left. Only one more team of each gender goes home. Four more of you will be leaving. This is it. One elimination left. Try not to be in it. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

The night, Bobby and Warren sat up together on the balcony.

"That was bad."

"We should've seen it coming. The writing was on the wall." Warren said.

Bobby shrugged, "Well what happens next time? Do we take the chance and have one of us go in? What if we have to go against each other?"

Warren held up a hand, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just keep playing the game.

* * *

Warren: Tonight we found out what we should've already known…anything can happen in these games. This is it. The fun is over. Alliances are over, politics are over. The game is now go out and kill anyone who gets in your way. And God help me…I'm excited.


	10. Chapter 9

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 9

Fall From Grace

"It's quiet in here," Scott mused. He sat on the top bunk that he shared with Warren, with Emma laying down next to him.

"I just want this to be over. Do you have any idea the physical toll sleeping in a twin sized mattress takes on me?" Emma said, her eyes shut.

Scott snorted, "I can only imagine." He looked around the room, "There used to be so many of us in this room. Now it's just me, Bobby, and Warren." Every other bunk bed had been cleared off.

"Why don't the other boys move in here?" Emma wondered.

"The kids don't want to share a room with us and Warren would rather die than have Fantomex sleep in here when he's up there with Betsy."

"I rather enjoy sharing a room with just Hope and Dani. Especially since they seem to never spend time in it."

Scott poked at the chipping paint on the ceiling, "I don't know why you didn't just live in Kitty's room. None of them are that bad, if you give them a chance."

"Oh darling I've known Paige longer than you have and I truly am indifferent towards Allison, Elisabeth, and Rogue. Those women hate me. They hate me in this house, they hate me in real life."

"You are a little frigid sometimes, to be fair." Scott said.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "And you are a dreadful bore the majority of the time, but you somehow find yourself well-liked. Warren is an ass, Bobby is obnoxious, and I can smell Logan from here. If our major personality defects were the sole determinants of whether or not we had friends, you would all be just as alone as I am."

Scott tightened his arm around her, "You aren't alone."

"Well you hardly count."

"Thanks."

Emma nestled into his arm, "You're quite welcome. Come now, it's time to get up. We have two more days to get through. This is our competition to lose."

"I couldn't agree more. But somehow I think every other team is saying that."

* * *

"This is the moment." Warren said sternly to the group in front of him. "One more game for each of us. We're here with five of the six teams we wanted, and we can still sweep the money." He turned to look at Betsy, Ali, Paige, Rogue, and Kitty. "We've done all we can for you guys, now someone has to just step up and win."

"Thank you commander Worthington." Bobby said, earning a laugh from Ali.

* * *

Bobby: In all seriousness, Warren is right. The girls need to kick ass today. We want as many of the teams as we were trying to help to make it the final.

* * *

"Well there is the elephant in the room, darling." Betsy pointed out.

"Which is?"

"If Hope and Dani lose today, what happens?"

Warren ran a hand through his hair, "Bobby and I don't make that call."

"But on some level, you do." Kitty said, "If it comes down to a vote, you'll back Betsy and Paige. Bobby will back Ali and Rogue. Scott will back Emma and me."

"Then one of you should probably go make out with Santo," Bobby said.

Ali smacked him upside the head, "Not funny."

"Ah think that the three of us should decide who goes in." Rogue said, "And the boys should just respect it."

Warren nodded, "I think we're on board with that. As long as all of you agree."

"Well who do you think it should be Rogue?" Kitty asked.

Rogue rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well…to be fair Kitty, Betsy and Paige won two challenges, and we won one. You and Emma were near the bottom almost every time."

"So us?"

"Ah didn't say that. If you think it should be something else, then say so."

Kitty nodded pleasantly, "Oddly enough, I do. Emma and I have gone into the Jungle and so have Betsy and Paige. You guys have had a free ride this whole time."

"Oh, excuse us for winning when we were supposed to," Ali said, starting to get angry.

Warren: This is getting ugly.

"Paige and Betsy lost a challenge too." Kitty pointed out.

"It was like, the SECOND challenge Kitty and we've won or came in second almost every one since then." Paige said.

"Enough!" Warren shouted, "This is stupid. Especially since we're dealing in hypotheticals. There are three teams here and four teams left and you're planning for if one specific team loses. Dani and Hope are a great team, and odds are they won't come in last. So let's table this for now and if we have to make this kind of decision we'll do it. Okay?"

The tension in the room was palpable. Kitty was looking at Rogue and Ali suspiciously, Paige just looked annoyed, while Betsy looked bored.

* * *

Betsy: I love these girls. They're my family. But the fact that they're so terrified of these two other women is quite bothersome. If we lose or get voted in, I'll gladly go into the Jungle, and I'll gladly destroy Hope and Danielle at whatever it is I have to do.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Kitty got up and stomped out of the room. Ali and Rogue soon got up after her and left as well, with Bobby in tow. Once they were gone Warren looked at Betsy and Paige.

"I don't even want your names available to mention."

Paige nodded, "Of course."

"I want Kitty, Ali, and Rogue in the final with us. I do. But my number one priority is you two. We need a win here."

Betsy wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, "She said of course, luv. Let's not beat a dead horse."

* * *

Paige: Does it bother me to watch them do that? Nah. I just pretend he looks like Toad. Given that I'd never find Toad attractive, it works.

* * *

The group assembled in the common room with their phone on a table in the middle.

* * *

Logan: We're sick of this 'clue' stuff. Just tell us what time to come outside. This whole thing is corny as all hell.

* * *

The phone buzzed and Santo reached for it, but Anole quickly jumped in and grabbed.

"Mine."

"Ass. I wanted to read it."

"You can read, Pebbles?" Logan asked, earning an appreciative grin from Bobby.

"Hate you all."

Victor opened the phone and read the text, "Try not to get too hacked off at your partner before today's challenge, meet at the lagoon in one hour and wear your bathing suits."

"More heights!" Alex shouted pumping a fist.

"Hooray." Paige muttered.

* * *

After the hour, the group exited their living areas and made their way towards the lagoon, as they walked Dani and Bobby faded to the back.

"Can you tell me anything?" Dani asked.

Bobby itched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Dani, you know I haven't had order control. After Hope yelled at Warren I don't think they're going to help you out at all. I'd give you priority over Kitty and Emma if I had that option, but I don't."

"Right."

* * *

Dani: Part of me hoped this would be played more like a real competition. Where you're rewarded for doing well.

* * *

"Look. Just go win." Bobby said simply, "It'll solve all of the problems."

"Easier said than done."

The group arrived at the lagoon to find a drastically different set up. On the high platform rather than a metal landing, there were now four enormous black steel blades and a strand of ropes sitting atop each one. Directly across from this area, down on the shore, there were four of what looked like cannons of water.

* * *

Bobby (giggling): Oh this is a good one.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to your final female challenge here on Rivals." TJ said, "This one is called 'Sawed Off". Now, for the most part all of your teams have done a pretty good job of getting along. Hopefully that changes today. Today one of your team will be in a harness connected to that structure by a strand of ropes. Your goal is to sever the entire strand with that big blade. Now, you may be wondering how you do that. Well, your partner will be using that industrial strength fire hose to push you towards the blades to create friction and cut the ropes."

"WHAT?" Paige shouted.

"You've got to be kidding." Ali moaned.

"Aren't you guys super heroes? What the hell's up with this baby stuff?" TJ wondered, "I've seen footage of you guys, this should be nothing. Now, today's scoring is going to be a little different. There will be two captains who will create two teams of four pairs. The team that gets all four of their hangers down in the fastest time wins. The faster of the two girl teams on the winning team will win Jungle safety, and the faster of the two male pairs will win two grand and the clipboard. Of course, there also has to be a loser, so the slower of the two girl teams on the losing team will automatically go into the Jungle. This is the FINAL girl Jungle people, so try to win this. Now, Betsy and Paige you were the best female team in the last challenge, and Scott and Logan, you won the last male Jungle, so you'll be the team captains. Betsy, Paige, ladies first so you guys will get the first pick." The four team captains went to stand next to TJ and surveyed their options.

"Warren and Jean-Phillipe." Betsy said, and the Blue team walked over to them.

"I knew you wanted me with you Elisabeth." Jean-Phillipe said. Warren started to say something but Betsy held a hand up.

"Please shut up, worm." Betsy replied, glaring at her boyfriend's partner.

"Scott and Logan? Who you got?"

* * *

Scott: We're trying to pick a team that will win this competition, not one of people we're friends with.

* * *

"We'll go Dani and Hope." Scott said and the Black team joined them.

"Next?"

"Uh…" Paige said looking at the remaining teams, "Ali and Rogue."

* * *

Warren: We look stacked so far.

* * *

"Male pick Scott?"

Scott turned to Logan, "Who do you think?"

"I don't want to pick them and if they win have them get control. I'd rather see them all lose together. Plus they're not that good anyway." Logan said, looking over Bobby and Alex.

* * *

Bobby: I feel like they're talking about us.

* * *

"Fair point. We'll take Victor and Santo." Scott said.

"WOW!" Warren shouted, shocked.

* * *

Warren: I don't get what they're playing at.

* * *

"Alright so team Betsy and Paige gets Bobby and Alex, and team Scott and Logan gets Kitty and Emma." TJ said.

* * *

Emma: I was picked last in dodgeball by my own boyfriend. This is a wonderful moment for me.

* * *

"Betsy, Paige, since you won the last challenge you can pick if you want to first or second."

"Second right?" Betsy asked her team who all nodded, "Second TJ."

"Alright, so Team Scott and Logan, decide who's going where and get set up."

"You're hanging." Kitty and Emma both said at the same time.

"My face is flawless Katherine. I will not allow you to shoot me in the face with a hose. I've severely outperformed you this challenge and therefore I will control our fate."

"But…but…" Kitty sputtered.

"I will not argue. You will go into the harness or I will not participate in this challenge and we'll go directly to elimination."

"Ugh. Fine."

Santo looked up at the bladed structure, "I'm going up huh?"

"Yep."

"Won't I be harder to move with the hose?"

"But your weight will give you more momentum."

"'Kay."

* * *

Santo: I'm not worried about this one. The worst of it seems to be getting sprayed by the water. I'm made outta rock so I don't really care. I'm more nervous about falling and hitting the bottom of the lagoon.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissor says shoot!" Dani said and stuck out paper. She swore when she saw that Hope had out scissors. "Dammit."

"Who picks paper? Honestly." Hope asked, grinning as she pointed to the harness.

Scott eyed the hose excitedly and looked at his partner, "You hung last time and I hung the time before that. How do you want to decide?"

"Well if we're alternating, that makes it YOUR turn."

"When did we agree on alternating?"

"Right when I decided I'm not going in that f*#&ing harness Summers."

* * *

Scott (moaning): This is going to be bad.

* * *

Logan gathered the other shooters on the ground as their partners were raised into the air.

"We know what we have to do here people." He looked at Emma and Dani, "You both need to smoke this so you stay in it."

"What's the best way to do this?" Victor wondered.

"Don't keep the hose on them the whole time, you gotta let 'em swing back and forth a little. And look," he pointed up at the ropes, "if ya spin 'em the rope'll get twisted and it'll be harder to cut. Hit 'em straight on."

"Alright, Logan, Emma, Hope, Victor, take your spots! When I blow the airhorn you can turn the jets on." Each of the shooters grabbed a fire hose.

* * *

Scott: This is the highest up we've been. Normally this stuff doesn't bother me in the slightest…but I know that pain is coming. A lot of pain.

* * *

"Three, two, one, go!"

All four X-men on the ground turned on their nozzles and turned their hoses to max power. A long, steady stream immediately shot out of the cannons and hit their partners in the air.

* * *

Scott: When you see stuff like this on tv, you kind of wonder why the people are whining so much about it. We've all been sprayed by a hose. Well, there's a big difference between a water gun or a garden hose and this thing. When it's shot out of a fire hose…water hurts.

* * *

"Summers!" Logan shouted, pulling the hose off of him for a minute. "Gentle swings! Go straight back.

* * *

Kitty: This is one of the worst things I've ever done and I've had an alien being implanted in my body. I know that it doesn't matter if my team wins, so long as I get down before Dani, we can't be sent directly to the Jungle, so I'm doing everything I can to speed this process up.

* * *

"What are you doing Katherine?" Emma demanded watching Kitty thrash on the harness, twisting up some of her ropes. "Stop moving!"

* * *

Emma: Kitty thinks she's helping by moving as much as possible, but in reality she's making things worse.

* * *

"Look," Warren said leaning into Betsy and Ali, pointing at Kitty, "That's exactly what you don't want to happen. You have to just let the water hit you and use the harness like a swing. See," he pointed once more at Scott, whose last rope had just been cut, sending him down into the water, "Scott and Logan had it perfect."

* * *

Logan: We housed this challenge. I get Summers down from the platform in less than two minutes and now we can both coach the other teams.

* * *

Scott swam to the dock and climbed up, immediately going to Emma to help her with Kitty, while Logan went over to Hope.

"She's almost there." Hope said, her tongue between her teeth, watching her partner swing back and forth. "Hang on Dan! Only three more ropes!"

"Just hurry!" Dani said, shouting back before she returned her hand to her mouth to cover it.

On the very end, Victor was nearing the end with Santo, he had one more strand to cut, but due to Santo's weight, the ropes shook and he was unable to get a steady swing.

* * *

Victor: Santo's mass was perfect in the beginning where there was support for him…not so much now.

* * *

Eventually, Santo managed to steady his ropes and after a few more moments, was cut down.

* * *

Alex: So far they're doing well. I'm counting in my head and it's been about five minutes and two teams are down and Dani is about to go.

* * *

"Dani's going dude." Bobby said to Warren, pointing up. Sure enough, after a few more swings, Dani was cut down and swam over to the dock to help Emma.

"Kitty stop moving!" Logan shouted from next to Emma. "You're almost there pun'kin."

Kitty stuck up a finger as she covered her mouth, earning a laugh from the teams on the sideline. "You come up here and do this next time Logan!"

* * *

Kitty: When my goggles are clear I look to my right and my left and I'm the last one up here. Now it's just a matter of putting up the best time so that Betsy's team can't beat it.

* * *

"Katherine if you STOP moving it'll end faster!" Emma said. The group saw Kitty take a breath and try to keep still as Emma was able to establish a rhythm and only a few minutes later, she feel down, causing TJ to blow the airhorn.

"TIME!" He shouted. "Not bad you guys, you got everyone down. Team Betsy and Paige, you're up."

The remaining four pairs grouped around each other for a final strategy talk.

"Are we flipping coins? What's the deal here?" Bobby asked the group.

Warren snorted, "_You_ two can flip coins. I'm on the hose."

"Oh really?" Jean-Phillipe asked. "You're larger than I am."

"But lighter…we've established this already."

"I'm not really sure why I'm the one who is always put in the bad position." Fantomex said, his voice getting louder, "While you may be doing well in terms of strategy I'm a trained, world-class athlete. The fact that you truly believe yourself to be the better competitor is absolutely ridiculous when I can run circles around you."

Warren nodded, "That was moving." He looked at the other teams, "Hands up if you think Fantomex goes in the harness." Everyone but Jean-Phillipe raised his or her hand. "Perfect. Into the harness you go."

* * *

Fantomex: You all wonder why I never wanted to be an X-man.

* * *

"What are the rest of you doing?"

"I'll go." Alex sighed. "I'm heavier."

"Same." Rogue nodded.

Betsy and Paige looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess I'll go." Paige said.

* * *

Paige: It would've been me eventually. Might as well just roll with it.

* * *

Betsy's team took their positions at the hoses as their partners were brought up in the harnesses. Paige looked down into the water and shivered.

* * *

Paige: I immediately regret my magnanimity.

* * *

"Ready, set, go!"

Just like the first group, Warren, Betsy, Bobby, and Ali all began to shoot their cannons and aimed at their partners. However, one team deviated from the strategy.

* * *

Scott: I'm watching Alex from the ground, and he's going straight back like everyone else, but on the way forward he's shaking from side to side. Initially I thought that wouldn't work but for some reason, his ropes are snapping VERY quickly.

* * *

Alex continued his method as Bobby sprayed him on the way back and pulled the hose off of him on the way forward. Less than sixty seconds into the challenge, Alex's ropes snapped, and he fell into the water.

Warren, who was intentionally shooting the hose at Jean-Phillipe's face, looked over at Bobby as he cheered, "How the hell did you do that?"

Bobby shrugged, "Pure talent, I suppose." He grinned at his friend, "D'you want me to help you?"

"No. Help the girls I've almost got him." Warren said, moving the nozzle down and allowing Fantomex to swing straight again.

* * *

Warren: This is fun. A LOT of fun.

* * *

Fantomex: He'll pay for this.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fantomex went down, and after a few more moments of thrashing, Paige was able to steady herself, letting Betsy knock her down shortly after.

* * *

Betsy: We've won ourselves not being put directly into the Jungle, and if Ali and Rogue can finish quickly, we may guarantee ourselves a spot in the final.

* * *

Now, Warren, Betsy, Bobby, Paige, Jean-Phillipe, and Alex crowded around Ali to shout advice at her.

* * *

"Ali, Ah swear to God get me down from here!" Rogue shouted through the water.

* * *

Rogue: Ali is awful at this and Ah'm literally drowning in mid-air. How hard is it to shoot water straight?

"Pull it off!" Bobby shouted, and Ali cut the water, "Now back on! Pull it off. Now back on!"

"She's about to go," Warren said. No sooner, the last of Rogue's cords snapped and she fell down into the water.

"TIME!" TJ shouted.

* * *

Paige: The others are saying the times are super tight. I can't tell for sure since I was being sprayed in the face the entire time, but I have to take their word for it.

* * *

The group assembled in front of TJ, who was looking over the times on the clipboard. "Alright everyone, let's just say this is going to be an interesting Jungle."

* * *

Kitty: The times were really close. If our team won, Ali and Rogue are going directly into the Jungle and Dani and Hope will be safe which is pretty much worst case scenario. Then again, I can't hope that we lost because then WE'RE going directly in.

* * *

"Here it is everyone. One team had a time today of 8:32, which is an incredibly solid time. The other team, however, had a time of 7:17, so there was only about a minute separating you."

* * *

Bobby: Every single challenge the times are tight. It's getting to the point where there's never a sense of who the winner was.

* * *

"So, with a time of 7:17, the winner of this challenge was…Team Betsy and Paige!" TJ said, causing the team to erupt in cheers. "Which means that Betsy and Paige, since you had the fastest time on your team, you not only win safety from tonight's Jungle, but being that it is the final women's Jungle, you've also guaranteed yourself a spot in the final!"

"Yes!" Paige shouted, while Warren planted a kiss on Betsy's cheek, who was clapping along with Paige.

* * *

Betsy: This is what we've been working towards. We got hot at exactly the right time and have now won just as many challenges as Dani and Hope, and we also don't have to worry about the Jungle.

* * *

"So, since your team was the winner, that means for two grand and the clipboard for the next challenge, we have…Bobby and Alex, their first win!"

Bobby pumped a fist and reached to shake Warren's shoulders who rolled his eyes, "I'm the man…oh yeah. Shot Alex in the face like a pro!"

"Yeah. It was wonderful," Alex agreed dryly.

* * *

Alex: Say what you want about how Bobby and I have performed, but at the end of the day, we've finally won a challenge, and on top of that, we're getting along better than we ever have.

* * *

"Good work boys. Now, we also have to name a loser. Since Logan and Scott's team lost, we had to go with the slowest female team on that squad…Emma and Kitty. So I will definitely be seeing you two in the Jungle." TJ said.

* * *

Kitty: Back to back Jungles. It probably would've been us anyway, but at least now we get the team we need to get rid of.

* * *

"Now it's up to you to go back to the house and deliberate and decide who will be the other female team going into the Jungle. Your options are fairly limited, it'll be either Ali and Rogue, or Dani and Hope. So head back and I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Bobby: It sucks that it worked out this way. I wanted to be able to help Dani but she, and everyone else, knows that my primary alliance in this game, other than Warren, is with Ali and Rogue.

* * *

As they began to walk back to their living area, Hope and Dani pulled Santo and Victor to the back.

"You guys'll vote with us right?" Hope asked.

Victor shrugged, "I mean I guess we will. There's really no point either way. Even if you convince Scott and Logan we only have three of seven votes. Then if you go in and win it'll still be three of seven. Then on the next challenge if one of them loses it'll be three to three, and who knows what happens then. So whatever we vote tonight doesn't matter."

"So you think we should just say 'ok we'll go in'?" Dani asked.

"There's really nothing else you can do Dani. We're at the point now where you have to win tonight and we have to win tomorrow to get us into the final."

* * *

Victor: We made too many mistakes in the beginning of this game and now we're paying for it. We knew from day one that there was a six vote alliance, but at the same time there were ten other votes in the house. Had we gone after them immediately we could've dealt with this earlier, but for some reason we decided to pick each other off. You live and learn.

* * *

A half hour later everyone had assembled in the common area of the complex where TJ stood waiting for them.

"Alright boys and girls, just two more times. You know the drill, you'll be voting to see who gets to face off with Emma and Kitty in the Jungle tonight. Betsy and Paige have amnesty since they won the challenge, so get it done." He nodded and left the room.

"Well?" Scott asked.

Hope looked up from her lap, "Is there a reason to vote? We know how it's going to go down, unless someone wants to shock us." She looked over at Warren who didn't meet her eyes.

"Well I'll say something." Bobby said. "I think that at the point in the game we're at right now, everyone deserves to be in the final. I think everyone in this room has played a good game and it sucks where we're at right now. Dani, Hope, I'm voting for you guys, but I just want you to know that it's not because I don't think you deserve to be here because you've proven this whole time that you do so…there's my piece."

Warren put his hand up, "Seconded on all counts."

Rogue smiled sadly at Dani, "Dani and Hope. Sorry."

Betsy nodded as well and Hope turned to Santo and Victor, "You can say us. We don't want you screwing up whatever position you have."

Victor put a hand on her arm, "Dani and Hope."

"Us too." Scott said.

"Then let's bring TJ back."

TJ returned a moment later, "Fastest one yet, you guys. So who's it gonna be?"

Dani and Hope raised their hands and stood up, "It'll be us."

TJ nodded, "So Team Orange against Team Black. Should be a good matchup…both of these teams already won a Jungle so it'll be interesting to see what happens. You've got an hour. I'll see you in the Jungle."

* * *

Ali: Since the vote went down like this, our game is over too. Betsy, Rogue, Paige and I have all booked our ticket into the finals and it is AWESOME. Plus, we made it the whole time without going into the Jungle. We now have an hour before we have to go watch Kitty, Emma, Dani, and Hope, and that hour is an hour of partying.

* * *

As the competitors who were safe celebrated in the downstairs area, Emma and Kitty were stretching and getting their uniforms on in Kitty's room.

"You'd think they'd have a little more respect." Emma sniffed, pulling her jersey over her head. "We could be going home."

Kitty waved a hand, "It's just Ali and Rogue celebrating. They don't mean any harm."

Emma chuckled, "You're just happy that you got to avoid your little death scenario where you would find out that everyone liked them more than you."

* * *

Kitty: I don't know why I let her get to me.

* * *

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm just so thrilled that I didn't get to find out that Bobby like's his best friend and his hookup buddy more than me and that Warren would rather preserve his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend. It would've come as such as shock. Look, can we just get on the same page here so we can make it to the final?"

"Darling, there's nothing I'd like more."

"Good. We still have about fifteen minutes, let's just mellow out and—" She was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs, one that she and Emma quickly went outside to investigate. They saw Hope and Dani emerge from their room equally confused and all four ran down the stairs to see an angry Fantomex standing over Bobby and Warren.

"What's going on?" Kitty muttered to Ali.

Ali looked at her wide eyed, "I have no idea. They weren't even near each other. He just started going nuts."

"And I'm telling you now, Worthington, that I pray, I PRAY, that in the end we're forced to go against each other so I can prove what worthless slime the pair of you are." Fantomex shouted.

"Jean-Phillipe neither of us were even TALKING to OR about you, man. What is your deal?" Bobby demanded.

"It's just all very cute that you walk around this house bullying others into doing what you want and thinking you're untouchable."

"Jean-Phillipe you have no idea what you're talking about. And I would be careful if I were you." Warren said dangerously.

"And why exactly is that?"

Warren gave him an ugly look, "Because I'll stop protecting you."

"YOU'RE protecting ME? That's rich."

"I'm protecting you from looking like a bigger ass$*#& than you already look like. I'm content to look like the dickhead but if people knew what a lowlife you are when they," he pointed at the cameras, "aren't around, someone would kill you."

"Oh really?"

Warren looked directly at a camera, "Hey everyone, did you all know that at night, when the crews go away, Jean-Phillipe has come into my room and stood next to my bed and muttered all the ways he's going to try to steal my girlfriend and sleep with her? That he's called her some pretty derogatory names that if she had any idea she'd probably kill him? That he passes her, and now Ali, notes about how the two of us are pieces of slime and he'd gladly take them from us?" He said gesturing to himself and Bobby. "We may look like assholes for the way we played the game, but at the end of the day, it's a game. Outside of this whole thing I'd give my life for Remy, or Sam, or Ororo, or one of the students. You may do a good job of hiding the fact that you're scum in the game, but the problem is that you're also scum outside of it."

* * *

Warren: I'm sure when all of this airs or whatever, Bobby and I will look like the bad guys. Y'know what? I'm fine with that. We came here to play a game and to win, and I won't lose a moment of sleep over it because it's a game. When it comes to the real world it's a whole different ballgame…not everyone can say that.

* * *

Fantomex sniffed at the pair of them, "I will not dignify your claims with a response. Just know that, come the final, you better be able to keep up with me, lest the weeks that I have spent here and in your company be a bigger waste of time." He turned around and walked away.

As he left, Warren was still shaking. Betsy put a placating hand on his thigh, and Bobby clapped him on the shoulder.

"You good?"

Warren was still staring after him, "No." He looked around the room, "I just want to know how I look to everyone here."

Oddly enough, it was Logan who responded, "You look like a hyper-competitive jerk, who, despite being a hyper-competitive jerk, is pretty well liked among his teammates."

"We're not taking anything personally Mr. Worthington." Anole said.

Scott put his hands on his friend's shoulders from behind the couch, "Plus, we all know what that guy is. We're here when the cameras aren't around too. Trust us…we have your back."

Warren looked up at his friend appreciatively, "Thanks. Y'know if you like me so much and are in such a great mood, can you go home tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Nice try, Wings."

"If you gentlemen are quite finished re-inflating Warren's ego, I believe our teams have some business to attend to," Emma said, gesturing to herself, Hope, Dani, and Kitty.

Warren scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Right. Sorry, Emma. Wasn't trying to make it the me show."

Emma nodded and gave a rare smile, "That's quite alright. Sometimes there comes a moment where someone must be tongue-lashed."

Bobby turned to Ali with his eyebrows in the air, questioningly. "You. Are. Gross." Ali said in reply, turning and leading the pack out the door.

* * *

Kitty: In case anyone didn't remember in that little outburst, we still have an elimination. Fortunately TJ decided not to keep us in suspense this time.

* * *

Once they got outside, the elimination game was obvious. In the middle of the Jungle area was a giant bamboo structure with two tracks on it. Emma began to rotate her shoulders and Hope pulled an arm across her chest as they all assembled in front of TJ.

"Welcome back to the Jungle everyone." The group cheered, knowing that TJ would only say that one more time. "Tonight I need Emma, Kitty, Hope, and Dani." The group cheered once more as the girls all ducked under the barricade and stood with TJ.

"Now, all four of you have been here before and won, but this isn't a game either of your teams have played, even though you've seen it. Tonight, you're playing Rail Slide. Both you and your partner will be harness in to a pole that stretches from side to side across the track. Your goal is to throw your body weight, forcing that pole to move and slide along the bamboo. The team that can get their pole to the end of the track wins tonight's Jungle and is the final female team to be locked into the finals. Clear?"

All four girls nodded.

"Good. You got two minutes to talk and then we're rolling."

* * *

Kitty: This is a game about coordinating with your partner. Probably the worst thing we could've gotten.

* * *

Emma: I would've liked something that was less reliant on having a partner. Oh well.

* * *

Hope: We're the better team. We've won challenges, we've won eliminations, Dani and I are the best team here. If we can't beat this two we deserve to go.

* * *

Dani: Hope and I aren't done yet. Last I checked we won as many challenges as Betsy and Paige. We have a tie to break.

* * *

The competitors got harnessed in as everyone watched anxiously from the sidelines. Scott was nervously running hand through his hair and Warren patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax."

Scott looked at him incredulously, "Were you relaxed when Betsy was in there?"

"Yup." Warren said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend. "I knew she was gonna win."

Scott rolled his eyes, "You have an answer for everything."

"Yet, somehow it's almost always the right one." Betsy said grinning up at him.

"They'll be fine Scott. They won a Jungle a few days ago against a good team playing a tougher game. Take a breath."

* * *

Betsy: At this point I don't really care who wins. Having teams on my side only mattered in the beginning when I needed votes. Would I like to see Kitty, my friend, in the end with me? Absolutely. But right now all I'm worried about is beating Ali and Rogue, and whoever comes back tonight.

* * *

"Everyone all harnessed in?" TJ asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Ready."

"Three, two, one go!"

All four women immediately sagged into their harness and began to throw their bodyweight. They threw it. And threw it. And threw it.

* * *

Alex: …this is going to take a while.

* * *

"Why won't this thing move!" Kitty shouted, flailing against the bar, and having it not jump an inch.

"What the #*&?" Hope demanded of Dani as they tried to budge it.

* * *

Ali: Clearly whoever made this game didn't factor in the whole "the boys weigh twice as much as we weigh" thing.

* * *

"You guys need to coordinate better!" Scott shouted. "If you go at the exact same instant you'll move!"

"Thanks Scott." Emma said through gritted teeth, "We couldn't figure that out for ourselves.

Slowly, the bars started to move, Kitty and Emma had a lot more trouble coordinating their movements, but they were able to swing the bar a lot harder than Dani and Hope were. However, since their movements came less frequency due to Dani and Hope's timing, they were still neck and neck at the halfway mark.

* * *

Bobby: The girls are doing a great job. Everyone seems to be pulling their weight, but this is boring as hell. When Alex and I did this it took about five minutes. We're already sitting on fifteen.

* * *

"This is the worst." Kitty grunted, still pushing as hard as she could. The final ramp was coming up and Dani and Hope were right next to them. "You good Emma?" She was still focused ahead of her, "Emma?" She finally turned to the side.

"Emma?"

"I'm…fine Pryde…just keep…going." Emma huffed.

Meanwhile, Hope had looked over and saw Emma, cringing with her eyes shut.

* * *

Hope: They're gassing out. Emma's used to being pampered.

* * *

"Dani…there done. We can do this."

Dani nodded, "Yeah. Almost there."

* * *

Kitty: I'm trying to get Emma to respond but she's slowly dying out and Hope and Dani are slowly starting to creep ahead of us.

* * *

Even with Emma slowing down, the difference between the teams' progress was razor thin. Both teams were within a few inches of the slide to the end of the track.

"We're there, Emma!" Kitty shouted, excitedly. "Just one more push. One more p-"

Before she could finish the sentence there was a clatter and the sound of wood grinding against wood.

"-ush". Kitty's eyes began to well up when she saw Dani and Hope, both at the end of their track screaming happily.

* * *

Dani: We did it! We made it to the end!

* * *

Hope wriggled in her harness to swing over to Dani and give her a hug, "Oh my God. I love you. I'm so sorry for kicking you in the face. This is amazing."

Dani was tearing up as well, "Me too. I can't believe we pulled this off."

* * *

Hope: We dominated this competition from front to back. We won three challenges. Now we won two eliminations. There's nothing stopping us from winning the final.

* * *

On the other side of the track, things were not as happy. Kitty unhooked herself and dropped to the ground throwing her helmet on the ground.

"Katherine…I…" Emma began.

"Save it." Kitty said pointing in Emma's face, "You talk down to me and you belittle me this whole competition, saying that I'm costing you wins, and then you get in here and you can't hack it. Just shut your damn mouth for once."

Emma stood there awkwardly before walking over to Scott and leaning into his hug.

"It's ok, Em. It's ok."

Emma nodded into his shoulder, "She's right though." She looked up at him, "Win. Please?"

"You got it."

"Gather round teams." TJ said. Emma sighed and walked over to him, where Kitty, Dani, and Hope stood. "Alright ladies, that was probably the tightest Jungle we had yet. You both put undefeated records on the line and unfortunately someone had to lose so, Emma, Kitty, you put up a great performance, you've been good competitors, but today wasn't your day…you're done in the game." Kitty and Emma nodded, gave everyone one last wave and walked out of the Jungle.

* * *

Kitty: I'm mad I didn't get to see this through with my friends. I'm mad at my partner. I'm mad at myself. I'm just mad in general right now.

* * *

Emma: Kitty was the weak link the whole game, but in the moment that counted the most, I failed. This is not something that has changed my overall opinion of her, but it is something I will keep with me beyond this game.

* * *

TJ now turned to Dani and Hope. "And that means that Dani, Hope, you won tonight's Jungle and have book your ticket to the finals." Hope let out a squeal and pulled Dani into a hug. "Go ahead and rejoin the group." The two girls jumped over the dividers to cheers from the remaining players. "That's all for tonight everyone. Tomorrow is the final male challenge and the final male elimination. Get some rest, it's going to be gnarly. Later." TJ gave a wave and walked out of the Jungle.

* * *

Ali: The final is set, and I'm nervous. Third place doesn't win anything and Rogue and I are competing against two teams that have outperformed us this whole game. It's going to be very interesting.

* * *

Warren: We all know what's coming tomorrow. Doesn't matter what the actual challenge is…the fate of this game is going to be decided by T-Bone…and that's something none of the teams are looking forward to.

* * *

That evening Logan and Scott sat at the kitchen table.

"So it'll be the one that Kitty and Emma did against X and Jubes?" Logan asked.

Scott nodded, "Without question."

Logan shrugged, "So even if we're in the elimination round…I'm not too worried about what would happen."

"Well yeah. But we have to think about the final. Worst case scenario is we're running against Warren, Fantomex, Bobby, and Alex. I'd rather have the kids in there."

"Summers I'm _telling_ you if we're dealin' with Wings and the Popsicle all we have to worry about is Black. Le Pew is going to kill Worthington."

"He was talking himself up all day today."

Logan put his hands up, "Whatever you say, Summers."

"Here's how I'm looking at it. We get the us versus Warren versus Bobby if tomorrow's elimination is any of those teams against orange. Warren against Bobby won't happen because even if one comes in last they have the votes to keep the other safe."

"I don't like where this is goin'."

Scott shrugged, "It makes sense Logan. If it's us against one of them we get rid of the threat."

"The kids would have to win."

"It's possible."

"But unlikely."

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "I guess. Let's say we do throw it though. Worst case scenario is Victor and Santo _don't_ win and then we take them in the Jungle and come out no harm, no foul."

Logan sighed and stared hard at the table.

* * *

Logan: I don't think we're beatable. In a challenge. In an elimination. In whatever race is at the end of this stupid game. But is it worth the risk? Even if we know we have the elimination?

* * *

"I'm in."


	11. Chapter 10

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 10

The Last Domino

Warren: This is it.

* * *

Warren sat alone in his room and rolled onto his stomach in a push up position and began to do reps.

* * *

Bobby: This is the moment we've been waiting for.

* * *

Bobby and Alex laced up their running shoes and began to jog laps around the compound.

* * *

Logan: Everything has led up to this.

* * *

Logan and Scott sat and meditated in the middle of Logan's room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Santo sat at table and was making headway into a large container of ice-cream.

* * *

Santo: Huh? Oh yeah, last men's challenge. Right.

* * *

Warren leaned his head into Logan's room where Scott and Logan were sitting, "Hey, you guys got a minute?"

Scott looked up, "Yeah, what's up?"

"We're having a meeting, I wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

Warren led the two of them into one of the sitting rooms where Bobby, Alex, Fantomex, Santo, and Victor sat.

"What's goin' on here?" Logan asked.

Warren sat down on the couch next to Bobby and Alex and motioned for Logan and Scott to sit, "We just thought we should all have a moment together before what's going to happen today."

Outside the door Betsy and Ali watched, barely keeping a laugh in.

"This is so dumb." Ali whispered giggling.

"Oh stop, Allison. Warren likes to have his moment. Let him enjoy." Betsy whispered back.

"Hey! We're bonding!" Warren shouted, catching his girlfriend's eye.

"Oops. We've been spotted. Come along Ali."

"As I was saying. We all made it to the last one. Everyone here won a challenge. Whatever happens today, I just wanted to say I had a good time competing with you."

Fantomex groaned and rolled his eyes, "Ugh."

"Most of you." Warren amended.

"It was a good time." Alex agreed. He raised his beer, "And to the students. Making it as far as you have."

Anole nodded, "Thanks."

"Let's just go out today and everyone do their thing. Whatever happens, happens." Warren concluded. Everyone nodded in assent and began to break up. A few moments later, only Warren, Alex, and Bobby remained.

"Is there a game-plan today?" Alex asked.

"No." Warren said.

"No?" Bobby repeated incredulously.

"Nope." Warren looked at the pair of them, "My plan is for one of us to win and the other to not come in last. Every male team knows what's coming."

"T-Bone."

Warren nodded, "T-Bone. I'm not willing to risk myself or you guys just so that the final is a little easier."

* * *

Warren: This is a game…an athletic competition. If we want to win we've got to earn it and it's beginning to look like earning it means beating Scott and Logan in a race. If that's what I have to do I'll do it.

* * *

"Let me give you a scenario…"

"Bobby…" Warren sighed, "Come on man. I've had enough. We've tried to run this game from front to back and aside from Hank and Kitty not being here we're pretty much perfect. Can't we just let things go now?"

Bobby held up a hand. "Logan and Scott win. Victor and Santo come in last. Real possibility."

"I'll go in."

Bobby's eyes widened, "Just like that?"

Warren nodded, "You two went in twice. Granted it wasn't by vote, but you still went in. If Victor and Santo come in last, I'll vote myself in, I'll tell Betsy to vote us in, and whoever else."

"What'll Fantomex think of that?"

"I couldn't care less."

* * *

Warren: Fantomex and I aren't a team. We're two people wearing the same jersey. What bugs me is that I still haven't found out if he can back up all the &#$ he talks…and I probably won't find out 'til the final.

* * *

Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders, "You can't think like that man. I want us to go one and two here. You NEED to get on the same page."

Warren shrugged, "We'll see."

Once everyone had filed out, Betsy followed Fantomex into one of the sitting rooms.

"Ah, Elisabeth. Ready to give up this tired charade?" He asked, grinning at her.

Betsy held up a hand, "I know that you, for some reason, believe that I'm attracted to you. I will be very clear…I am not. I am here because I implore you to not cost Warren victory."

"Why does it matter so much to you."

"Because he cares, and I love him, so I care. Maybe one day you'll learn that for yourself." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Fantomex behind her.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Dani began, holding the group cell-phone. "…we have a clue." The group let out an enormous roar, led by Bobby, which slowly subsided.

"Read it! Read it! Read it!" Bobby chanted.

"Alright, it says, 'today's challenge is your last obstacle before the final race, meet outside in one hour'" Dani read.

Ali put her head in her hands, shaking her head, "Ugh. Obstacle course. Aren't we going to have to run like, a million miles for the final?"

* * *

Ali: I don't want to do today's challenge. We have a nightmare ahead of us and I already have a guaranteed spot in the final. Why would I, or any of the girls, want to do compete today.

* * *

Bobby snorted, "Try telling TJ you don't feel like competing. See what happens."

"I would pay to see it." Warren agreed.

"He'd make you cry."

Ali glared at Bobby, "So then it'd be your duty to kill him."

Bobby held up his hands, "Ice powers or no ice powers, I will NOT mess with TJ Lavin."

"Whatever. I just want to be done today. I'm sorry boys, but I couldn't care less about the day's events."

"Hey!"

Ali pinched Bobby's cheek, "Unless you go in the Jungle."

Betsy rolled her eyes from her spot leaning against Warren's arm, "Can you two get a room?"

"Can we?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Nope."

One hour later, everyone began to pile outside to where TJ stood waiting. He nodded to them as they assembled around him. "Welcome everyone, to your final challenge here on Rivals." Everyone applauded.

* * *

Paige: I'm not applauding because I'm excited. I'm applauding because now I don't have to fake applaud anymore.

* * *

"This is Obstacle, those of you who have watched the show will recognize it as the final challenge from Fresh Meat 2. Behind me is a one-mile long obstacle course. There are multiple stops along the way; checkpoints that you have to complete before you proceed. The rules are simple, the fastest female team to complete the course wins two grand, and the fastest male team wins amnesty from the final Jungle. The losing male team has to go in. Now, the obstacle course has a twist, the final obstacle will feature another team that will be tasked with stopping you from crossing the finish line. The blockers cannot hit, punch, or grab, you can only push back. Bobby, Alex, since you won the last challenge you get the clipboard. You will be blocking the team that does the course before you, and the first team to go will be blocked by the last team. Are there any questions?"

Ali put her hand up. "Yes, Ali?"

"Do we have to do this?" She asked.

TJ looked confused, "What?"

"Yeah…the girls are all already in the final. Why are we doing a challenge today? It seems like a waste."

TJ nodded and then turned to the rest of the group, "Anyone here watch the show? Put your hands up if you do." Bobby, Warren, Scott, and Betsy all put their hands up.

* * *

Bobby: Uh-oh.

* * *

"Cool. Do any of you want to convince Ali to pretend she didn't just say what she said before I respond in the way I would normally respond?"

Bobby stepped between TJ and Ali and turned to her, "Ali for the love of God, go back in time and don't say that."

Ali looked over his shoulder at TJ, "I would really love to do an obstacle course today, TJ."

"That's what I thought you said."

* * *

Ali: Close one.

* * *

Still not taking his eyes off of Ali, TJ walked over to Bobby and handed him the clipboard, "You boys have five minutes."

Bobby and Alex walked over to a group of rocks and sat down, "Ok, so how does this go down?"

Alex shrugged, "I think just based on how we've been doing things. We want to go last right?"

"Yeah."

"And I assume that we want Santo and Vic blocking us?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Alex took the clipboard, "So that means they go first. Logan and Scott second, Warren and Fantomex third, and us last. Then Dani/Hope, Betsy/Paige, and Ali/Rogue."

"Sounds good." Bobby read the board over his shoulder, "We have momentum here dude. We need to kill it; I don't care who goes in as long as it isn't us. We're going to be blocking Warren and JP. Slow Warren down and I'll rip JP's f*#&ing head off."

* * *

Bobby: I don't want Warren to lose, so I tell Alex to take it a little easier on him. But I'm going to light Fantomex up. Badly.

* * *

After five minutes Bobby brought the clipboard back to TJ. "Alright people, we'll be alternating guys and girls today so the order will be Vic/Santo, Dani/Hope, Logan/Scott, Betsy/Paige, Warren/Jean-Phillipe, Ali/Rogue, and Bobby/Alex. So first up will be Victor and Santo. Scott and Logan, once you see them reach the halfway point, you can get set up."

As Victor and Santo made their way to the start line, Scott and Logan began to stretch.

"This was perfect." Scott muttered.

"Let 'em through?"

"Yup."

* * *

Scott: Out goal today is to come in last and let Victor and Santo go by us so they're in contention for the top time. If it winds up not working out, we get them in the Jungle, which will be fine too.

* * *

"Santo and Victor ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The pair started to jog at the sound of the horn, with Victor keeping the pace just in front of Santo.

"You good back there?"

Santo nodded, huffing a little, "Yeah, bro. Keep goin'."

* * *

Victor: The course is one mile long, so every fifth of a mile there's an obstacle. I'm trying to count seconds in my head and I figure if we can get to each obstacle within three minutes, we're setting a pretty good pace.

* * *

After a few minutes, they approached the first obstacle, which was a large wooded pole with a bell at the top. Victor bent over to read the sign.

"'Ascender. You and your partner must use a belt to climb up the pole and ring the bell. Your time will be stopped once the bell is rung, for you to be lowered to the ground'. You wanna go first?" Victor asked.

Santo shook his head still doubled over, "Gimme a minute."

Victor patted his back and grabbed the belt, harnessing himself in. "Catch your breath man. It's all good." Victor, being very small and agile, made very short work of the pole. He may not have gone great distance with each, jump but he moved quickly. Once he got down Santo was able to steadily climb the pole and ring the bell shortly after.

"Alright. Here we go." Victor said, trying to rouse Santo to start running again.

"Next time…if we alternate…you have to…go first. Needa…break." Santo panted as they ran.

* * *

Santo: Running isn't my thing.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the second stop. "'Web Gem," Santo read, looking at the maze of bungee cords, "navigate the bungee cords to the other side'. Cake." The challenge was fairly easy for both of them, and after only a minute they emerged from the other side of the maze and took off running again.

* * *

"Scott, Logan, set it up." TJ said, watching Santo and Anole pass the halfway point.

* * *

Santo: Now, I'm catching my second wind a little bit. The second obstacle was pretty easy and I can see the third one, which doesn't look bad either.

* * *

The pair approached the third challenge, which was a big mud pit with a rope covering it. "'Army Crawl. Crawl to the other side of the pit.'" Victor read and both dropped to the ground and began to use their elbows to drag themselves under the net, popping back up in just a few minutes.

* * *

Victor: I'm feeling great. I know there's only one obstacle left before the end and, for some reason, they've been getting EASIER over time.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the fourth checkpoint where there were two boxes outlined in white on the grass sitting about twenty yards apart, one filled with six logs, and the other empty. "'Lumber Jack…move all six logs from one box to the other.'" Santo read, "Alright, let's do it." He ran over to one of the logs and bent to heave it up.

"Santo your jersey!" Victory shouted, but it was too late.

"Unf!" Santo shouted, dropping the log to the ground.

* * *

Santo: Me and my big stupid self forgets about the jersey. These things redistribute our strength or something like that to make the game fair. These logs are like 150 pounds which is cake for me, but to be given normal strength…it's a problem.

* * *

"Dude…we can't lift these." Santo said.

"Here!" Victor shouted and sat on the ground and began to push the logs with his legs. "Roll 'em!" Santo nodded and followed suit, dropping to the ground and sliding the logs.

* * *

Victor: The logs suck. We've just been running and doing all of this other dumb stuff and now we're working our legs even harder.

* * *

Santo pushed the sixth log into the box and waved to Victor. "Come on, last one dude."

After jogging for a couple more minutes they arrived at the last check point which featured two muddy paths in front of the finish line. However, at the end of one path was Wolverine, and at the other, Cyclops.

"Pick your poison, dude." Santo said.

"I'll take Logan."

* * *

Logan: Hopefully this doesn't get to the kid's head.

* * *

Victor charged and Logan and Wolverine immediately went for his legs. To figures surprise, he pulled a quick juke move and was able to just barely edge around Logan, giving him a clear path to the finish line. Cyclops' efforts against Santo were equally futile. While the jerseys nullified strength, they did nothing for size and weight, both of which gave Santo a distinct advantage. Scott gave a few halfhearted pushes, but Santo eventually made his way around him and across the finish line.

"Time!"

* * *

Warren: They put up a REALLY good time. I didn't think Scott would be able to handle Santo in that game, but Logan really *$& the bed against Victor.

* * *

Scott: I think we deserve Oscars.

* * *

"Alright," TJ said, looking at the clipboard, "Dani and Hope, you're up. Betsy and Paige be ready to block." Dani pulled Hope to her feet and the two made their way to the starting line.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Both started off at a fairly quick pace as they got to the first check point.

* * *

Hope: Dani and I can both run. We're treating this as a mini version of the final. If we can make it through this and not be too winded, we know we can probably handle what comes next.

* * *

"Just keep a pace." Dani said as they jogged shoulder to shoulder and came up on Ascender. "You first or me."

"I'll go." Hope strapped into the harness and grabbed the belt, and started to work her way up the pole.

* * *

Hope: I've lived in dystopian futures where I was being targeted for death. I can climb this pole.

* * *

True to her word, Hope easily made it up the pole and rang the bell. She quickly caught her breath while she watched Dani do the same and was ready to run once Dani hit the ground.

"This isn't…so bad." Dani said, slightly panting.

"Do you need to notch down?" Hope asked.

Dani shook her head, as she saw the web maze. "No, we should be going fast here, this is the easy stuff." They came up on Web Gem and navigated it with little difficulty, quickly emerging from the other side.

* * *

Dani: This is kind of a joke so far. After all of the crazy stuff we have to do we're crawling through mud and bungee cords? Really.

* * *

The pair breezed through the mud crawl and made their way to the logs. They attempted to adopt Victor and Santo's strategy and sat down to push with their legs but they quickly tired themselves out.

"How the hell do we do this?" Dani demanded.

Hope looked at the logs for a minute and then snapped her fingers. "Watch." She started to roll the very tops of the logs so that they moved along the ground but she didn't have to push hard. Now they could roll them, but they didn't have to put a lot of body weight into it. They slowly worked through all six logs and then jogged to the final checkpoint.

* * *

Betsy: This challenge does not matter. However, Dani and Hope and Paige and I both have three challenge wins. I want to walk into the final being the consensus best team here.

* * *

"Betsy." Dani said, and lined up in Psylocke's alley as Hope moved to Paige. Hope immediately charged her opponent, but Paige was able to get leverage and push her into the mud. On the other side Psylocke was able to knock Dani's legs from underneath her and then shove her back.

"Oh yeah!" Bobby shouted from the side and pumped his fist. "Best day ever!"

Warren smacked him in the back of the head, "That's my girlfriend."

"It's a compliment to you both. Her for looking great mud-wrestling and you for tricking her into dating you."

Eventually, Paige and Betsy decided to give up on stopping Dani and Hope and let them both walk across the finish line where they collapsed, exhausted.

* * *

Betsy: We stalled them sufficiently. Now all we have to do is beat their time.

* * *

"Time! Good work girls." TJ said, earning him a tired thumbs up from Hope. "Next crew up is Grey…Logan and Scott, with Warren and Jean-Phillipe on the block."

"How d'you wanna do this?" Logan asked.

Scott shrugged, "Do we want to be assholes about it or make it look like we tried."

Logan mused on this for a second. "Assholes."

"Okay. Then I think we should kill the obstacle course and then…" Scott leaned to whisper into Logan's ear, who responded with a grin.

"I like it."

"Ready boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

* * *

Warren: As much as it sucks, you have to credit these two. Holy s*#$.

* * *

Logan and Scott flew through the obstacle course. Their endurance as second to no other team, and they easily completed every obstacle thrown at them. Before Warren and Fantomex had even finished stretching TJ informed them that Logan and Scott had more than passed the halfway point and were approaching the log roll.

* * *

Logan: We're making this look easy. Which might be because it is easy.

* * *

"You good?" Scott asked Logan, who was rolling the last log into place in the second white box.

"'Course I am."

"You ready to do this?"

"Absolutely."

They approached the mud-pit and saw Warren and Fantomex waiting for them. Warren was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet while Fantomex was in a still ready stance.

* * *

Warren: I'm ready to get down and dirty here. It'll be fun to really bang with Scott or Logan.

* * *

Scott and Logan both sprinted up to the very edge of the mud pit and then turned to each other.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Logan nodded. Then both of them sat down.

Fantomex looked at Warren, who was staring in confusing across the way at Logan, questioningly, "What do we do."

"Hey!" Warren shouted, "What the f&#?"

Scott shrugged, "We're tired."

* * *

"What are they doin'?" Rogue muttered to Bobby on the sideline, who was watching, perturbed.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Warren: Suddenly, it all clicks. How easily Santo and Victor beat them. Sitting down at the very end. They're trying to take either our team or Bobby and Alex into the Jungle with them. And now, unless we beat Santo and Victor's time…it's gonna work.

* * *

Warren marched to the edge of the mud pit, "Alright Logan, I know what's going on, so get your ass in here so I can kick it and then drag it across the finish line."

"Nah. Don't think so."

Warren began to step out to grab him. "Warren!" TJ shouted from the sidelines. "You can't leave the mud area if you're a blocker. You can't touch him until he comes in."

"That's bull$&#^."

"That's the rules."

Logan grinned and stood up, drawing a line in the dirt with his toe. "VIP area only, Wings. Sorry 'bout that."

* * *

Scott: On some level, I feel bad since we all agreed this morning to play a gentleman's game…but Warren and Bobby tried to get me out of the game twice. They colluded with Hank to throw a challenge to do so. Turnabout is fair play, old friends o'mine.

* * *

Eventually about ten minutes went by. "You bored yet?" Logan asked Scott.

"A little."

"Well I think we've done enough." Logan said, standing up and entering the mud pit.

Scott followed suit and Fantomex tensed up, ready to push, but Warren waved him off, "Save your strength. They have the worst time already." Warren turned and stomped out of the pit, allowing Scott and Logan to walk across the finish line.

"That was dirty Scott." Bobby said. "I'm impressed."

Scott clapped him on the shoulder, "I've lived with you two since I was seventeen. I've picked up a few moves."

"Next up are Betsy and Paige. Rogue and Ali, you two get prepped."

* * *

Paige: I'm not too keen on doing this challenge as it's pretty pointless since we're in the final…but I'm afraid to say so for fear that TJ will go nuts on me.

* * *

"You ladies ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

* * *

Warren watched intently from the sidelines as Betsy and Paige took off. As he sat, Bobby and Alex approached him.

"So?" Bobby asked, sitting down.

Warren looked up at him, "So what?"

"What do we do here?"

Warren sighed, "I'm not really sure. There's really only two possibilities. One is you letting us win."

"Why don't we get to win?" Alex asked.

"'Cause you have Victor and Santo blocking you and they're not going to roll over for you. You're blocking us. But even if you let us win, there's no guarantee we finish faster than Victor and Santo did. The other is one of us doing what Scott and Logan did, but then we'd just be in last place and Victor and Santo would be safe. So we'd either have to go against Scott and Logan or each other regardless." At this point Betsy and Paige had emerged from the army crawl and were approaching the logs.

"So what are you saying?" Bobby asked.

Warren picked a blade of grass from the ground and flicked it, "I'm saying that there's no alliance anymore. You two go out there, and you try to put up the best time. When I get out there, you try to make sure I don't. If we get into a situation where we can keep each other safe, we do so, but now we have to play for ourselves. We took each other this far, now it's every man for himself."

"Day earlier than I would've hoped." Bobby said quietly.

Warren shrugged, "That's the way the cookie crumbles kid." Warren stood up, just as Betsy had put the last log in place. "I'm gonna get ready to go, we're up next. Hey…beat the shit of Jean-Phillipe."

Bobby nodded and but a hand on his friend's shoulder, "For you? Anything."

* * *

On the track, Betsy and Paige had made it to the mud pit where Ali and Rogue were lined up.

"Take your pick Paige." Betsy said.

"Ali's smaller." Paige pointed out.

"They by all means, luv. Watch her nose though. She's very sensitive about it and I'll have to put up with her whining all night."

Paige chuckled and rushed into Ali, causing the two to collide and fall to the ground, not dissimilar to what Rogue and Betsy were going through in the other pit.

* * *

Bobby: I don't even know where to look. I'm hooking up with Ali a little bit and she's in the midst of a blonde on blonde mud-wrestle. But, then you have Betsy and Rogue who are two of the most beautiful women in existence rolling around. Thank you MTV. You really make dreams come true.

* * *

Betsy was able to free herself from Rogue's grip first and sprint across the finish line. Despite neither being particularly physically strong, Ali and Paige's similar sizes did not allow for one to have an advantage. Eventually, Ali tired out and let Paige pass by and cross the finish line.

"Time!"

Betsy tripped into Warren's arms, huffing, "You okay, sweetie?" He asked.

"Just perfect."

Warren chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Well now you're done and you can relax until the final. If you keep up with this being exhausted stuff you'll probably be in store from a long back and foot rub tonight."

Betsy pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, "Ooh, I may never move again."

"Sold."

"Warren, Jean-Phillipe, you're up. Bobby and Alex, get ready for them." TJ shouted. The blue team nodded and walked over to the starting line.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Warren took off running with Jean Phillipe struggling to catch up.

"What…are you…doing…Worthington?" He demanded, "We will not win if you start off at your fastest."

Warren looked back over his shoulder, "We're fighting for our survival here."

"I cannot keep up with this pace. Slow down or I will not finish the race."

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: As much as I'd hate to admit him doing anything positive, Worthington has been strategically sound this entire game. There is no point to screwing it up now. We must go at a comfortable pace and just hope it is enough to win.

* * *

Warren slowed from a run to a fast jog. "Fine." The pair came up on Ascender and Warren pointed Jean-Phillipe towards the harness, "You first. I need you ready to run when I'm done."

After Jean-Phillipe rang the bell, Warren hopped into the harness and climbed the pole just as quickly. By the time he was done, Fantomex had gotten some energy back and they were able to pick up their pace.

"Why…did Logan…and Scott…stop?" Fantomex asked.

"They…were trying…to get us…in the Dome…with them." Warren panted back as they came up on Web Gem. "That's why…we have…to win." Warren threw himself into the web of cords, and Fantomex followed suit.

* * *

Warren: The bungees aren't as easy as they were made to look. Maybe I'm trying too hard right now, but I'm tripping over these things like it's my job.

* * *

On the last bunch of cords Jean-Phillipe caught his foot, but Warren grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him out, allowing them to start running again. They passed through the army crawl with no trouble and came up on the logs.

* * *

Fantomex: The logs are heavy. However, we're going to use the same strategy everyone else used, and hopefully our times on the other events make up for them.

* * *

"Bobby, Alex, load up. They're coming." TJ said, pointing at Warren and Fantomex who had just pushed the last log into the square.

* * *

Bobby: Warren said to not pull punches, so we're not going to pull punches. In fact, I'm going to push my punches, since Warren legally can't.

* * *

The blue team rounded a turn after the logs and came up on the mud alleys. "Bobby's smaller," Warren pointed out and Jean-Phillipe nodded and lined up against Iceman.

Bobby grinned at him across the way, "I've been waiting for this."

Fantomex charged him, but without his additional agility, Bobby was easily able to grab him around the waist and shove him into the ground. Once he was down, Bobby got on all fours and pushed him through the mud, back towards the start.

On the other side, Alex stood waiting for Warren who was catching his breath.

"I'll let you walk through if you want." Alex said, looking over at Bobby, who was still pushing Jean-Phillipe back. "You're time is going to be based on them, anyway."

Warren shrugged, "Nah, let's do it. At least for a bit." Warren rushed him and the two collided, still on their feet. They came to a dead stop in the middle of the pit, but in a quick move, Warren pulled his weight back, causing Alex to stumble, which allowed Warren to shove him to the ground, and run around him to finish line. Once across he turned back to watch his partner against Iceman.

"Come on Bob—I mean Jean Phillipe!" Warren shouted. "You got him! Freeze him to…er…I mean…do um…what are your powers again?"

* * *

Warren: I want to win this event…but this is the best.

* * *

Eventually, Jean-Phillipe was able to get around Bobby and made it to the finish line.

"Good job." Warren said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Jean-Phillipe muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, no, sorry. I was talking to Bobby. You had a bug on you."

"Next up is our last girl team," TJ said. "Our most enthusiastic competitors, Ali and Rogue!"

* * *

Rogue: Our goal this challenge is just to have fun and put up a time. Ah know Ali doesn't really wanna do it, so we'll just take it at a pace. It'll be a nice warm up for the nightmare run that's ahead of us.

* * *

"Three, two, one go!"

* * *

Ali: Here's a little known fact about me. I hate running. With a fiery passion. I'm a super hero and a singer…I burn calories professionally, so I don't ever HAVE to run. And since I don't HAVE to, I never do it.

* * *

The pair began at a mild jog and approached the Ascender pole. Though Ali had some trouble getting her footing at the very beginning, both slowly made it up and down the pole with little trouble, and took off for Web Gem.

* * *

Rogue: We aren't really trying, so it doesn't feel like it's that big of a deal. We know the logs are going to be a pain, but right now we're cruisin'.

* * *

The pair made it through both the Web Gem and the Army Crawl with no difficulty and saw Hope and Dani starting to get ready as the approached the logs.

"Is this easier than you thought it would be?" Ali asked.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah…but that might be because we're power walkin'."

They made it to the logs and started to roll them. "Still," Ali began, grunting from the pushing the first log, "Paige and Betsy had trouble with Ascender and Dani and Hope started out crappy on these."

Rogue shrugged at her as she pushed her first log into place. "So what are you sayin' here Dazz?"

"I think it's time for the after burners." Rogue grinned back at her and ran over to her second log and began to roll at a much faster pace.

* * *

Alex: I think Ali and Rogue realized that they were pacing a lot faster than the other girls teams had been and should probably haul ass a bit.

* * *

After finishing the logs, the Red team sprinted over to the mud where Dani and Hope stood.

* * *

Rogue: This is a lose/lose. Hope and Dani are badasses. Ah'm not worried about me, but Ali may be in trouble.

* * *

"Who do you want Al?" Rogue asked, watching Ali look between Dani and Hope.

"I'll take Hope."

"Alright."

Before Dani could react, Rogue sprinted at her as fast as she could. Dani lunged to grab her by the knees, but Rogue was able to sidestep and shove Dani down into the mud, and cross the finish line shortly after.

Ali, on the other hand, timidly approached Hope who was standing in a ready fight stance.

"Come on Ali!" Bobby shouted.

"You can do this Alison!" Betsy chimed in.

Hope advanced on her with her hands out stretch, but Ali took her by surprise, grabbing the younger girls wrists and pushing forward to knock Hope off balance. Once her equilibrium had been thrown of Ali darted away from her and sprinted across the finish line, to cheers from Rogue, Betsy, and Bobby.

* * *

Hope: _Dazzler_ beat me in a wrestling match. If that's not pathetic…

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have our last team, in our last challenge before the final. Bobby and Alex, let's finish strong boys. Vic and Santo be ready to block."

* * *

Bobby: This is it. Win or go home time.

* * *

The black team lined up and nodded to TJ.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The pair took off, setting their pace at a quick jog.

* * *

Alex: Even though Bobby and I haven't been performing well until recently, the greatest advantage we have is we both can run, and we can do it for a long time. We as a pair easily have better stamina than Victor and Santo and Warren and Jean-Phillipe. We know that the course itself won't be a huge problem, it's just a question of how fast we can get by Santo and Victor at the end.

* * *

Alex was right about his team's ability in the obstacle course. The black team dealt with Ascender in no time, and had passed through the Web Gem and Army Crawl challenges with no problems.

* * *

"Getting nervous?" Warren asked Scott on the sideline.

Scott shrugged, "Not really. Worst case scenario we take Victor and Santo into the Jungle and win."

"I didn't know you were capable of such shadiness Scott. I'm really somehow impressed. Who would you rather have? Me or Bobby?"

"In all honesty? Even though Alex is my brother I'd rather have him and Bobby because I think they'll be the better team in the final. You and Jean-Phillipe hate each other and can't run the way we can. Bobby and Alex are getting along now, and they can run. Obviously." He pointed to the Black team, which was coming up in the log roll. "Even though you and Fantomex have won more challenges, they're a much more dangerous team in the end."

Warren grinned at his friend, "Part of me wants to go in now and kick your ass."

"And the other part?" Scott asked.

"That part would rather wait to kick it in the final when it matters."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to him, "It doesn't matter now because you're either in the final or in the Jungle with us but Logan told me that I didn't have to worry about Fantomex. That he was going to kill your team."

"Yeah, no $*!#."

Scott shrugged, "I'm just letting you know. He's going to be an anchor."

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Bobby had put the final log in place and the black team made their way to the last stop. They had lost some time on the log roll when Alex had gotten annoyed and tried to pick the log up, but they were still on a good pace.

"I'm on Santo." Alex said and cracked his knuckles prepared to rush his opponent.

"Got it."

* * *

Victor: We need to kill these two.

* * *

Bobby ran into the pit and tried to out maneuver Victor, but Victor's natural agility allowed him to track Iceman. When Bobby tried to juke around him, Victor dropped to the ground and grabbed him by the leg to push him into the mud. On the other side of the pit, Santo barely had to move to keep Alex from getting around him, as Santo's width along took up almost three quarters of the alley way. Eventually Alex, pulled a slick move and slid between Santo's legs, and before Santo could recover, sprinted across the finish line. Victor's agility eventually slowed as he got tired, and the size advantage Bobby had allowed him to push around Victor to the finish line.

"Time! That's it everyone, challenges over!"

Warren and Scott reached down to haul Bobby and Alex to their feet as everyone else began to circle around TJ.

"Do you think we have it?" Bobby whispered.

"I'm not sure. It's close." Warren said.

TJ looked down at his clipboard, "I saw some interesting strategies out there today. We'll see if they worked or if they didn't work for you. Let's start with the girls. For two thousand dollars the winner is…" TJ consulted the clipboard, "…wow. She starts off the day not even wanting to play and she walks home a grand richer. Ali and Rogue." Ali and Rogue cheered as the group laughed at them.

"It was all part of the plan, TJ! I lured them into a false sense of security." Ali said.

TJ nodded, "Sure, let's go with that. Now for the guys. We'll start with last place, which was pretty obvious. Going directly into the Jungle, hopefully for them they made the right move, Logan and Scott."

* * *

Logan: This is our third Jungle so far. We smoked the other two, but this one is going to be a tough one.

* * *

"Let's see what else we have here. We'll go to third place next…build some suspense y'know? They had a very fast time, but not fast enough. Warren and Jean-Phillipe." TJ nodded to the blue team.

"Dammit!" Warren shouted, kicking at the ground. Betsy slid an arm around his waist and patted his shoulder.

TJ took a long look at the clipboard and chuckled to himself, "Jeez. Alright, so…first and second place were separated by one second."

* * *

Bobby: What?

* * *

Victor: Oh, no.

* * *

Warren: Holy s#!^.

* * *

"Bobby and Alex, you were faster on the main part of the course, but you slowed down at the wrestling portion, while Santo and Victor were a notch slower than you on the course, but breezed through the wrestling. So, the winner, by one second…Team Orange, Santo and Victor."

"YES!" Santo bellowed.

Victor jumped on his back and clapped him on the shoulder, "FINALS!"

* * *

Victor: On paper people thought we were the worst team here, and now we're in the end. We've been beating the odds this whole time and now all we have to do is win a race.

* * *

"So that means that Victor and Santo are safe from today's Jungle and have punched their ticket to the finals. That also means that either Bobby and Alex or Warren and Jean-Phillipe will be going into the Jungle. We're going to eliminate all of the formalities and just vote right here, right now."

* * *

Bobby: Knew it. This same thing happened on the show. At least they had time to talk to people.

* * *

Rogue: TJ drops a BOMB. We have no idea what the boys want to do, and we're just told we have to vote.

* * *

"Each of your teams will have one vote, right now. No deliberating, no planning, just voting. We'll start with the girls. Betsy, Paige, who are you voting on to go into the Jungle.

* * *

Betsy: This is an easy decision. If Warren had told us that he wanted to go in, we would vote for him, but that's not the case.

* * *

"We're voting Bobby and Alex in." Betsy said, with Paige nodding in agreement.

"Ali? Rogue?"

Ali shrugged, "We're sorry Warren, but, you knew how the lines would be drawn if this had to happen. We're voting in Warren and Jean-Phillipe."

TJ nodded, "So it's one to one. Dani, Hope?"

* * *

Hope: Warren was initially going to help me out in the game, and he did for a bit but then he changed his mind and stopped. Bobby agreed to help Dani and did so for as long as he could.

* * *

"We're voting in Warren and Jean-Phillipe." Dani said.

* * *

Warren: This is what I was trying to avoid, and it happened. It just shows you how even when you think you have control, you don't.

* * *

TJ nodded and turned to the men's teams. "Warren, Jean-Phillipe we'll start with you."

"Bobby and Alex," Fantomex said, before Warren could speak.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: I will not allow Worthington to do something chivalrous here. There is still the possibility of a tie vote.

* * *

"Bobby? Alex?" TJ asked.

"Back at 'em." Bobby said.

"Alright. Logan, you and Scott do not get a vote as you were the last place team. Victor, Santo it's three votes for Blue and two votes for Black. Who's your pick?"

* * *

Victor: On the one hand I'm curious to see what'll happen if it's a tie, but it really seems like a waste of time. We're in the final and we don't care which two of these three teams we'll see. Let's just get it over with.

* * *

"Warren and Jean-Phillipe." Victor said, with Santo nodding at his side.

"So it's four for Warren and Jean-Phillipe and two for Bobby and Alex, meaning Warren and Jean-Phillipe, you're in the Jungle against Scott and Logan." TJ looked at his watch, "I don't really feel like giving you guys any time off. You got a half hour to catch your breath, but we'll stay out here 'cause then it's Jungle time." TJ gave the group a nod and walked off.

The group began to break up and Betsy and Bobby followed Warren as he stalked off.

"Warren…I…" Bobby began chasing after him.

Warren held up a hand, "It's fine. I need to get into a mode here though."

"Does that mean you want me to leave?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

Betsy raised an eyebrow, not even needing to ask her question. "You can stay Betts."

She smiled and sat with him, putting an arm around him, "You'll be fine."

"I know. I just didn't want to be in this position."

Betsy ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, "I know."

"If I lose you better win. I need to be able to maintain a certain lifestyle."

Betsy snorted, "Says the multi-billionaire."

"Hey." A voice said and the pair looked up to see Hope standing in front of them.

"Hey." Warren said. Betsy held an even glare with her.

Hope scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all of that. You helped me when you could…Bobby just helped us longer."

Warren waved a hand, "We're cool, Hope. You did what you had to do. If you don't hold anything against me next time, then I'll give you the same courtesy."

Hope nodded and paused for a second. She leaned in to give him a quick hug and immediately turned to walk away, "I hope you win."

Warren and Betsy chuckled as she walked, "Me too."

"Someone has a crush on my boyfriend."

Warren raised an eyebrow at her, "Hopefully it's _you_."

"Well that goes without saying."

* * *

Suddenly an airhorn rang out and TJ's voice was heard from the Jungle area, "It's time boys, let's go."

Warren and Betsy stood up and Betsy pulled him into a deep kiss before they started to walk, "Good luck."

Warren smiled down at her and took her hand as the made their way to the Jungle. Along the way, Bobby joined them and put his hand on Warren's shoulder, bring Alex, Rogue, and Ali with him. The finally got there where they joined Scott, Logan, Jean-Phillipe, Victor, Santo, Hope and Dani.

TJ stood in everyone's field of vision but once all had assembled he stepped out of the way to reveal what was behind him. Two half-pipes in the shape of an X. Four racks of balls.

* * *

Warren: We all knew it was coming.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to your final Jungle. This is T-Bone." Everyone clapped, Warren and Jean-Phillipe half-heartedly so. "You've already seen this game but I'll quickly go over the rules in case you forgot. Each team has it's own half pipe. When I blow the airhorn, you each have to take the balls from your rack, across the way and deposit them in your partner's rack. Then, you run back, to do it again. If it so happens that you run into the other team…so be it. The first team to get all eight balls transferred wins and is the final male team in the finals. Lose, and go home. Jean-Phillipe, the blue rack is yours, Warren has the green, Scott has the grey, and Logan has the yellow. Everyone get in your gear, and let's get this done."

There was no talking as everyone broke up. Each of the four competitors silently marched to one of the judges and strapped on the football pads and helmets provided to them, and made their way to their rack.

* * *

Scott: We've worked this whole time. We've been up against the barrel of a gun. Now it's time to get it done.

* * *

Logan: This belongs to us. We're up against a rich-boy and a fake Frenchman. It's in the bag.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: I had hoped that Worthington would be able to keep us out of this position. Unfortunately he is as useless as I thought.

* * *

Warren: The reason I love the show is that I get to see competitions like this. I've done things, hell I've BEEN things, wilder than this, but I can't shake the anxiety. It's do or die time.

* * *

"Each of you can put one hand on a ball. When I blow the airhorn it's go time. Warren?"

"Ready."

"Jean-Phillipe?"

"Ready."

"Scott?"

"Let's go."

"Logan?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The four players grabbed a ball and sped down their half-pipes. Wolverine was the first person through the center, followed closely by Angel, then Cyclops, then Fantomex. The managed to each put their balls on the rack in the same order and ran back to their racks without any contact.

"Gettin' boring in there boys!" Bobby shouted, "Let's see a little hitting!"

* * *

Warren: Despite the fact that I wish he would shut up, Bobby's right. If we keep this game clean there's no way that we're going to win this.

* * *

On the second pass, Warren and Scott were in the middle at the exact same moment. Before Scott could react, Warren smacked the ball out of his hand, and after it bounced once on the ground, kicked it as hard as he could, sending it flying out of the halfpipes.

The whole group watched it sail and Alex turned to TJ, "Can he do that?"

TJ shrugged, "Rules don't say he can't."

Scott moaned and went to chase after the ball as Logan, Warren, and Fantomex each put their second ball in the rack and returned to their own racks.

"Protect the ball!" Warren shouted through his mouth guard. He gestured wildly at Wolverine, "He's gonna hit us!"

Fantomex nodded as he grabbed his third ball, and saw that Scott had reentered the game and put his second ball on Logan's rack.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: Even with Scott having to leave the course we are winning by a razor thing margin. Logan is a half a lap ahead of us and Scott is a half a lap behind.

* * *

"Go Summers!" Logan bellowed, unable to put his third ball on Scott's rack until Scott came to pick up his next ball.

As Scott ran through, Jean-Phillipe rammed his shoulder into him, knocking him into one of the walls, but leaving him on his feet. Jean-Phillipe deposited the ball and looked across to see that Warren had done the same. Scott, had now picked up his third ball, while Logan was making his way to his fourth.

"Don't hit him!" Warren shouted, "You're wasting time." Warren picked up his next ball and started to run, but just as he crossed the middle, he felt a pain in his shoulder and before he knew it he was on the ground, watching Wolverine run up the path to deposit his last ball.

* * *

Alex: Logan lays Warren OUT!

* * *

Warren: Ow. Big time.

* * *

"Get up Warren!" Betsy yelled from the sidelines.

"C'mon buddy, it's your last one." Bobby shouted. Scott had now deposited his third ball and ran past Warren to pick up his last. Jean-Phillipe put his last ball on the rack and turned to watch his partner.

"Let's go Worthington!" Warren moaned rolled on to his feet just as Scott put his hands on his fourth ball.

* * *

Warren: I'm not even tired. I just hurt. But I know that Scott has to travel about thirty feet before I can travel fifteen. I need to ratchet it up, and go win.

* * *

Seeing Scott starting to run shot some adrenaline into Warren. He grunted and pushed himself onto his feet and started to march up the hill.

* * *

Scott: I know I can catch Warren. He's hurt. I'm not. We can still win.

* * *

Scott crossed the middle untouched and began to jog up the other half of the pipe. When he was five feet away he pushed off of his feet and dove towards the rack. He heard the airhorn sound, but was confused for a moment as his ball had not quite touched his holder. When he landed he turned and looked up, expecting to see Wolverine cheering, but only noticed a mass of people running towards Warren's rack.

* * *

Logan: I see Warren get his ball in before Scott…and then it's just over. I have no idea how we lost this. There's no way it should've happened. This was our game.

* * *

Warren for his part had collapsed on the ground, only to be interrupted by Bobby's mass landing on his chest and shaking him.

"You won! You won!"

Betsy ran behind him and cradled his head, "That was amazing, luv! After he hit you that hard!" Ali, Rogue, and Alex were all jumping up and down around them. Warren managed to pull himself into a sitting position and looked across the way at Fantomex. He pointed at him and nodded, and his partner nodded back. He pushed everyone off of him and slowly limped over to wear Scott was seated, still not moving.

He held out his hand for Scott to shake, and squatted down on his friend's level, "You should've won that."

Scott shook his head, "No we shouldn't have."

"I pulled a cheap move. You wouldn't have ever done that."

"It's not a cheap move if it's in the rules. You won War, enjoy it."

Warren sighed and put his arm around Scott's shoulders, "Next time…me and you man. I promise." Scott nodded and grinned at his friend,

"I know you're good for it."

Warren pulled Scott to his feet, "C'mon. Let's finish this off." They walked towards where TJ was waiting with Logan and Fantomex.

"Look, Logan, I'm…" Scott began.

Wolverine held up a hand, "You gave me everything you had, Summers. Ain't a single reason you should apologize. Understand?"

"Understood." Scott replied, shaking his partner's hand.

TJ took a breath, "That is one of the best elimination rounds I've ever seen. Scott, Logan, it looked like you had them, but sometimes a strategic move can trump pure ability and I don't think anyone would debate that that's what happened here. You guys have been great competitors, three challenge wins and two Jungle wins. I'm sure you'll both not only be back again, but will probably win at your next opportunity. Unfortunately, that won't be this time, you guys are out of the game."

Scott and Logan nodded and gave a final wave to the competitors and a quick handshake to TJ, Warren, and Jean-Phillipe.

* * *

Logan: Summers and I have had an interesting relationship. We've never liked each other, but we've always respected each other and worked well together. I wouldn't call him my friend, but I'm proud to call him my teammate.

* * *

Scott: Logan and I will never truly be on the same page. But, reflecting back on all the places we've been together and all of the places we'll probably go, I know that I can trust him implicitly, and I'll always be able to.

* * *

TJ turned back to the group, "That means that Warren, Jean-Phillipe, you two, along with every other pair here, have punched your ticket to the final." The entire group broke into cheers and hugged each other.

* * *

Bobby: This is it. Warren and I came into the game with a pact, and that was to get ourselves and our people to the end. Did we lose some soldiers along the way? Absolutely, but we can still go in and clean up.

* * *

"Just so you know, the final is no joke." TJ said. "You need to rest up and be prepared. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." He gave them a parting wave and left.

"We did it." Warren said, wrapping an arm around Betsy and punching Bobby in the arm.

* * *

Betsy: Now is the time. We've been statistically the best female team here, now we must go show it.

* * *

Hope: I know that tomorrow will be the hardest race I've ever run, but I'm ready.

* * *

Santo: They're all already counting us out, but I think we can do it.

* * *

Rogue: You can't focus on the pain, you have to focus on the finish line.

* * *

Warren: After what I went through today, I _know_ we can win tomorrow.

* * *

Alex: It's time to check the big talk and the stats at the door and go do…and we're ready to get this done.


	12. Chapter 11

The Challenge Rivals Edition X Chapter 11

On Top of the World

BZZT!

"Wha-"

BZZT!

Warren rolled over in his bed, throwing an arm over Betsy and moaned. "What the f*#& is that?"

BZZT!

"Yo! Fantomex! Shut your vibrator off dude!" Bobby yelled from the bunk next to Warren and Betsy.

"Wha' time'zit?" Betsy asked into Warren's chest.

Warren opened one eye to look at his watch, which sat on the end table next to his bed, "Jesus Christ. FIVE! THIRTY!"

BZZT!

Bobby groaned and got up, "I'll deal with it."

* * *

Bobby: I've lived with Warren since we were kids. I know his morning habits and he ain't gettin' up.

* * *

Bobby tripped out of the room just as Ali, Rogue, and Paige were emerging from theirs in an equal state of grogginess.

"I like the bedroom hair, Blaire." Bobby said, squinting at her. "I'm taking a mental picture now."

Ali raised a finger at him, covering her eyes from the light, "Keep it up and this is the last you'll see of it."

As the banter continued, Jean-Phillipe, Alex, Santo, and Victor and Dani and Hope also leaned out of their rooms.

"Can you shut up, Drake and go stop that noise!" Fantomex roared.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay." Bobby walked into the sitting room and found where the sound was coming from.

"Hey! It's the cell-phone. We have a clue people!" Bobby shouted.

"Tell TJ to call back later. Around noon." Warren shouted from his room.

Bobby looked at the phone, "Well then I'll go win 100K on my own and you all can stay here."

There was a chorus of moans as everyone trudged into the sitting room and looked at Bobby expectantly. "Alright, here we go. It says 'The time for puns is over…' well this is a terrible clue…it's always time for puns."

"READ IT!" Ali screamed.

Bobby sighed, "You're all no fun. "'The time for puns is over; it's time for your final challenge. Wear your team uniforms and come outside in thirty minutes.'"

"Ugh. This is going to be terrible." Ali moaned.

Rogue patted her thigh and pulled her to her feet, "C'mon partner. Let's get ready."

Warren was nudging Betsy to wake back up, while Dani and Hope had gone off back to their rooms. Thirty minutes later, all twelve remaining competitors had come back the main room all in their uniforms.

"Shall we?" Betsy asked.

Paige nodded, "We shall."

* * *

The group marched outside to find TJ and Madison Jeffries waiting for them. "Welcome everybody to your final here on Rivals: Edition X. This is what you guys have been waiting for and this is gnarly. Your final is a race, and it's essentially a carbon copy of the final on the show. Unfortunately, your island doesn't exactly have the space for some of the things that went down on that final, but Madison has come up with some creative stuff to help us out, Madison?"

Madison nodded and stepped forward, "Eventually you'll run to a checkpoint that will lead you into the main compound of Utopia and down in it's depths to our Danger-Room. Once in there you will continue to follow the path; whatever is in there is a solid light construct and should behave as normal terrain would."

"Thanks Madison. You'll start the race here in staggered heats, girls first. As you can see off the shore there are three speed boats with a line off the back of each. You'll hold that line and the boat will pull you underwater one hundred yards to your kayaks. You'll then kayak through the course and back to the island where the land portion starts and you'll follow the checkpoints to the finish line. First place takes home 100K to split, second takes home 50k to split, and third…we'll hopefully you didn't have any dates or anything that you missed while you were here; third gets nothing. Good luck, and I'll see you at the finish line. Girls, go get into your wetsuits."

* * *

Betsy: We've been able to bury any animosity that we've had between us to win three challenges, and today, we'll win a fourth.

Paige: I think a race plays to our strengths and we should do really well today.

Betsy: I concur.

* * *

Ali: I've said before that I hate running, but there's more to this race than just that.

Rogue: We wanna keep a pace, just like we did in the obstacle course and hopefully the other teams will tire themselves out.

* * *

Hope: We're the best team here and all we have to do is prove it.

Dani: Ali is a priss and Betsy and Paige's wins have been lucky. We have had the least obnoxious rivalry of the other girls here and we're ready to smash these other squads.

* * *

After all the girls had changed into their wetsuits the pairs each lined up behind a boat.

"Alright ladies, final challenge time. THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" On TJ's airhorn the boats' engines started and moved out into the water, after a few seconds, the teams' feet were lifted off the beach and all six competitors went under the water, hanging on to the line at the end of the boat.

* * *

Rogue: It's a strange feelin'. On the one hand it's probably one of the coolest sensations, flying through the water, but on the other, you're worryin' that you're gonna run outta breath.

* * *

Halfway through the boat ride, Ali's hands began to shake and she was thrown off the line. Shortly after, Paige was shaken off of her line.

* * *

Betsy: I feel Paige's tension leave the line and I know that she's gone. All I can hope is that the other teams lost players along the way too.

* * *

However, on the third line, Dani and Hope were still holding strong as the boats approached the kayaks.

* * *

Dani: Hope and I manage to stay on the entire time. If this is any indication of the rest of the race, I think we'll be fine.

* * *

The boats came to the end of their paths and stopped, causing Hope, Dani, Betsy, and Rogue to pop up and start the swim to their kayak. All four made it in a short amount of time, but Betsy and Rogue were forced to wait for Paige and Ali, who were still swimming.

"Come on Paige! You're almost there!"

"Hurry up Al! We're losin' ground."

Hope detached a paddle from the side of the boat and passed it over her shoulder to Dani before grabbing her own. "Okay, you're the power, and I'm the steering Dani."

Dani nodded, "You got it. Ready? Stroke left. Stroke right. Good. Keep the rhythm."

* * *

Dani: We have to go on a path out in the middle of the ocean around some buoys and then back to the shore. It's a couple of miles, but we already have put some fifty yards between ourselves and the other teams, so all we need to do is keep this distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige was hoisting herself into the kayak, while Ali was on the last leg of her swim to her own. Betsy leaned over the side and tugged her into the boat. "You get in the front and steer, I'll row."

"Okay." Paige gasped.

Betsy leaned around to look at her partner, "You're tired? We just started Paige."

Paige gulped her breath down and waved a hand, "I'm fine. Just paddle."

Right next to them, Ali had gotten in the boat and grabbed a paddle. She dipped it into the water and began to frantically dig to start their boat.

"Ali, stop, Ali…what are you doing?" Rogue demanded.

"I'm rowing this f*#&ing thing!" Ali shouted.

Rogue sighed, "We have to synchronize Ali, you just can't paddle." Rogue looked to see that Betsy and Paige had now put a decent amount of distance between them.

* * *

Rogue: We're off to a shaky start to begin with and now we can't row this damn thing. Wonderful.

* * *

Bobby: We can see Ali and Rogue from the sidelines. They look like crap. Betsy and Paige are far ahead of them now and Hope and Dani are twice as far.

* * *

Back in the water, Betsy and Paige were starting to cruise. Paige had gotten her second wind and was now aiding Betsy in powering the boat and they were quickly closing the gap between Dani and Hope. Up in their boat, Dani looked back over her shoulder and gasped.

"They're coming Hope."

"How fast?" Hope asked through gritted teeth, as she guided the boat around the buoy to begin the trip back.

"Fast enough." Dani replied.

* * *

Dani: Our lead was initially a few hundred yards. Now it's about fifty and at the speed they're tracking us at, fifty yards is nothing.

* * *

"Keep it up Paige," Betsy grunted, "We're closing in on them."

Betsy: I'm not going to allow a partially botched under water pull to lose me this competition. I have every intention to win this final race and that involves passing Dani and Hope right now.

"Hello, ladies." Betsy said as her kayak drew level with the Black team's. "We hope this doesn't demoralize you into quitting and letting us win."

"Stay focused Hope," Dani said, keeping her eyes locked ahead of her on the shore.

"Oh, you two are no fun," Betsy said grinning and digging harder into the water, propelling her boat past theirs.

* * *

Warren: Betsy, Paige, Hope, and Dani are all on the last leg of their race and I see that the green kayak pulls ahead. I know I'm running my own race, but I'm hoping that Betsy and Paige can hold whatever lead they take.

* * *

Back at the change direction buoy, Rogue and Ali had just made the turn to come back to the shore.

* * *

Ali: At this point I've had enough. This is the FIRST thing we've had to do, and I'm already ready to quit. I hate this.

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen. Time to rock." TJ said, nodding to the men who had all gotten into their wetsuits.

* * *

Victor: We've been seen as an underdog this whole time, but there's a lot of fight in our dog.

Santo: Vic and I are the most balanced team here. The things he's bad at, I'm good at, and the few things I can't do, he does really well. I think we'll be fine.

* * *

Warren: We still aren't each other's favorite person, but that's the point of the show. As long as we can relax and work together for the next few hours, we shouldn't have a problem.

Jean-Phillipe: We both want to win; so we will both do what we have to do. Then hopefully we'll go our separate ways.

* * *

Alex: Bobby and I are the best runners here and we also have been working together the best. Since that's exactly what the final is about, I'm not worried.

Bobby: It sucks to be working with another team the whole time, and then just have to come out and beat them but Warren's a billionaire, he doesn't need anymore money. We're going to try to take it.

* * *

"Everyone holding their line? Alright…good luck, and I'll see you boys at the end. Three, two, one GO!"

* * *

Warren: The boats start off and I'm already not happy. The water feels like it's bashing me in the face and try having giants wings tethered up under a wetsuit. I'm not a waterbird.

* * *

Despite his reservations about the water, Warren continued to hold on to the line. He looked to the side and noticed that his partner was holding strong as well, but he could see Bobby on his other side and he didn't look like he would let go anytime soon either.

* * *

Bobby: This may technically be the least important part of the race, but I see it as a statement for the other teams that we're going to win.

* * *

However, on Bobby's other side, things weren't going as well. Santo and Victor had barely been able to hold the line to begin with, and once the boat hit a particularly rough patch of current, they were thrown from it.

* * *

Victor: This is what I didn't want to happen. Santo is an awful swimmer and now we have to go about a quarter of the distance while we watch everyone else get to their boats.

* * *

The boats stopped and Warren, Jean-Phillipe, Alex, and Bobby all surfaced and noticed that they had all made it.

"Go! Go! Go!" Bobby shouted at Alex shoving him in the water towards the kayaks. He shot a quick glance at the Blue team, who had also begun the swim.

"Does it matter which boat?" Fantomex asked on approaching the kayaks.

"If I had to guess the blue one with our names on it is meant for us." Warren replied.

All four climbed into their boats and distributed the paddles, taking off within yards of each other.

* * *

At the same time, Betsy and Paige had pulled onto the shore and ran to a blanket where their clothes had been laid out. They began to strip off their wetsuits and pull on their uniforms, just as Hope and Dani pulled in and dismounted their boat.

* * *

Betsy: They're literally seconds behind us. We need to pick up the pace.

* * *

Betsy pulled her second running shoe on just as Paige had pulled her uniform over her head and pulled her water-pack onto her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Betsy waved her on and the two began to jog down the trail as Hope and Dani started to change.

"We have to protect the lead, luv. Just tell me if you get tired and we'll slow down a notch."

Paige nodded, adjusting her pack and spotting a clearing ahead, "Already?"

"What?"

Paige pointed ahead, "Look."

The jogged for a few more yards and stopped in front of a sign, in front of which sat six rocks with chains attached to them. "'Ball and Chain," Betsy read, "You must carry this rock with you for the duration of the challenge. If you drop it and it breaks, you must take the pieces. If it breaks to the point where you cannot carry the pieces, you must return to this point no matter how far along in the course you are'. What? Alright, whatever." Betsy bent down to pick up the rock that was painted green and tossed the chain over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to hold the chain?" Paige asked.

"No. I've got it," Betsy paused for a second, hearing footsteps through the grass, "Let's just go."

* * *

Ali and Rogue had finally arrived on shore and had finished putting on their clothes. Rogue pulled her hair back into a pony tail and looked for an arrow on where to go.

"Okay…it's that way." She pointed in the direction that Betsy, Paige, Hope, and Dani had gone in, while Ali finished tying her shoe, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good, let's go."

* * *

Ali: We have major ground to make up. Black and Green were both way gone by the time we pulled up so now we have to make sure we're running the whole time.

* * *

"Don't gas yourself now just tryin' to catch up, Blaire. None of those four girls are Olympic runners. They'll tire out too." Rogue reminded her.

"We're going to have to make ground on them eventually." Ali said, through her pants, "Might as well be now when we're at our peak."

* * *

Rogue: Ah'm worried about Ali. She's very smart and in great shape, but this kinda thing isn't for her. Hopefully she'll pull it together.

* * *

They approached the clearing and saw a sign with four rocks in front of it. Rogue quickly read the sign. She groaned and bent down to pick up the red rock, throwing it over her shoulder.

"What?"

"We've gotta carry this thing the rest of the way. Hurry up, the others were here a while ago." Ali nodded and the two took off down the path.

* * *

Bobby: The kayak ride is a nightmare. Not because it was tough, but we were neck and neck the whole time and I had to look at Jean-Phillipe's masked face the entire time. Why is he even allowed to wear that thing during competition…whatever. At the end of the day I'm happy because they have much stronger upper bodies than Alex and I, and we kept pace in an upper body event. Now we're going to smoke them.

* * *

Both Bobby and Alex's and Warren and Jean-Phillipe's boats came up onto the shore at the same moment. All four competitors sprinted out of the boats and ran to the changing area.

"This is ridiculous." Warren muttered, untying his wings once out of the wetsuit. "Alright, I'm not retying them." He pulled his shirt over his back and turned his back to Fantomex. "Rip two slits in the back."

Fantomex turned to see Bobby and Alex take off down the trail, "We don't have time for this!"

"Just do it!"

Fantomex sighed and made to parallel tears running down the back of Warren's jersey. What he didn't expect, was one of Warren's wings bursting through the tear and knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it Worthington!"

Warren barely held a laugh in as he looked down at his partner, "Whoops. Sorry. C'mon, let's catch up." Fantomex staggered to his feet and ran after Warren down the path.

* * *

Not long after they left, Santo and Victor pulled up to the shore and raced out of their boats.

"C'mon Santo." Victor said, tossing his partner his orange jersey, "We're on land now, we should be good."

* * *

Santo: The kayak thing didn't seem like it would be bad, but I'm spent.

* * *

Santo took a swig of water from his water pack and took off after Victor. "Dude, this is the worst."

"I know Santo. I'm not really into it either, but this is what we're here for. Let's catch these bastards and rub their faces in it."

* * *

Victor: Even though there was a decent amount of space between us and Blue and Black, we still saw them hit the shore, so we can't be that far behind.

* * *

The two slowed to a jog when they approached a clearing where the final rock, colored orange sat. Victor skimmed the sign quickly and then picked up the rock.

"Y'want me to carry it?" Santo asked.

Victor shook his head, "Get some energy back into you. They've all been here already and I'd rather you carry it when we can run instead of jog. C'mon." They turned and took off towards the next checkpoint.

* * *

"It's right here, Paige. You can rest!" Betsy said, pushing through to a clearing where the next sign stood in front of a campsite, complete with tents, lanterns and compasses. "'Build a Memory: Memorize exactly the contents of this campsite for a later checkpoint. You may not touch any of the items and you may not write anything down'. This is easy, Paige." Betsy turned to look at her partner who was double over, breathing heavily.

"Keep your head up, Paige. If you do, it'll stop the dizziness."

* * *

Betsy: I'm losing Paige by the step.

* * *

Betsy took Paige by the arm and walked her as close as they could get to the tent. "You take care of the things in the corners and I'll get everything else, ok?"

Paige nodded, "Okay."

As they were watching, they were startled by Dani and Hope coming through the clearing. Unlike Paige, neither of them looked tired.

* * *

Dani: We're back to being neck and neck, now we just have to pass them.

* * *

Dani quickly read through the instructions while Hope walked over and started to memorize next to Betsy. "Paige are you ready?" Betsy asked, looking to her partner who was still doubled over, but looking at the campsite.

"Paige?"

"Give me another second."

"Ready?" Hope asked Dani.

"Ready." Dani re-shouldered the rock and they took off for the next checkpoint.

* * *

"The next checkpoint should be coming up, man." Warren panted to Jean-Phillipe who was beginning to lag. "We're almost there." He looked over and noticed his partner's slowing pace and held out his arm, "Give me the rock." Jean-Phillipe nodded and passed Warren their blue rock, which Warren slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Warren: We're running, and all of my fears are becoming reality. Jean-Phillipe has stopped talking AND he's lagging, which to me, says that he's gassing out. I've seen the show…I know what's coming. So far we've done NOTHING compared to what's around the corner. For now, I'm going to try to keep his spirits up.

* * *

"Look it's right here!" Warren shouted, running through and opening and finding Bobby and Alex. He put his pet rock on the ground and quickly read through the sign.

"Jean-Phillipe…time to put up with that big spy brain. It's memorization. Are you good?"

"I'm…fine…Worthington." Jean-Phillipe said pushing past him to look at the campsite, "You remember the smaller things."

Warren nodded and began to memorize standing silently next to Bobby. Once he had gotten a few things down he turned to his friend.

"How's it going?"

Bobby held up a hand to silence him.

"No, but what's up? This is pretty hard so far. It's crazy."

"Will you shut up?" Alex said.

Warren leaned around Bobby, "Oh, hey Alex. Didn't see you there. You doing alright?"

Bobby closed his eyes and clenched his fists quickly before returning his attention to the puzzle.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"No." Bobby turned to Warren and punched him hard in the arm. "Now I am." Alex nodded and picked up the black rock, and then they ran off.

"What was that?" Jean-Phillipe demanded.

Warren looked after Bobby and Alex grinning. "I know Bobby like the back of my hand. The kid can't memorize to save his life. Hopefully that helped us out. Are you done?"

Fantomex took one more look at the campsite and nodded, "Yes. Let's go. Can you still carry the rock?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ali continued to trudge forward, with Rogue attempting to inspire her into a slow jog. "Can't you like…give me a piggy back ride?" Ali asked.

"Ali…"

"Hey look!"

Rogue turned and saw that Betsy, Paige, Hope, and Dani were all right in front of them, loading what looked like dirt into a wheelbarrow.

"Wow…you guys really suck. We've been walking!" Ali said.

Betsy snorted and looked over her shoulder, "Read the sign and then talk, Alison."

Rogue walked over to the sign, "'I Dig You. Transport one ton of dirt from the trough at bottom of the hill to the trough at the top of the hill using the wheelbarrow. If you spill any dirt, you must pick it up.' How do we pick up dirt?'"

Ali turned and inspected the piles that the other teams were working on and there was already a sizeable dent in both of theirs. "This cannot be for real."

Rogue grabbed her by the hand and tugged her to their pile. She handed Ali the shovel. "You use the shovel and I'll use my hands." She put the rock on the ground, "I'll push it up the first two times if you take the rock."

* * *

On the other side, Betsy and Paige had hoisted another wheelbarrow of dirt into their trough and began to run down the hill with the empty wheelbarrow.

"Betts…you need to move the next few." Paige held up her hands to her partner, showing her the bleeding blisters.

"Sure."

* * *

Paige: This is a terrible challenge. We're only about halfway through it and my hands are bleeding and Betsy's are getting there.

* * *

"The boys should be here soon." Hope said looking over her shoulder, scooping dirt into her wheelbarrow with her hands. "This is taking us forever."

Dani nodded, "They'll probably pass us on this. They're stronger than we are."

A few minutes later, Dani's prediction came through as Warren, Bobby, Alex, and Jean-Phillipe all burst through the clearing tripping, elbowing, and climbing over each other, to read the sign and start the task.

"Jesus!" Ali shouted, gripping her wheelbarrow and starting to hike up the hill, Rogue now taking the rock.

The two male pairs read the sign as fast as they could and immediately ran to the dirt pile nearest to them.

"Get your wind back," Warren ordered Fantomex. "Help scoop some if you can, but I need you to be able to run after this." Fantomex nodded, as Warren grabbed the shovel and started to scoop dirt. Betsy, running down the hill next to Paige, quickly gave her boyfriend's arm a squeeze as she ran by.

"Keep it up, luv, you're doing great." She called over her shoulder.

Warren grinned over at her, "I'll see you at the end, sweetie. 100k richer!"

"They gonna let you hand me the check Worthy?" Bobby asked, starting to march up the hill with Alex holding the rock.

"Look who's talkative now!" Warren called back, "Wait…which way was the compass facing Bobby? It was on the right side of the tent right?"

"AH! Shut up Warren!" Bobby screamed.

* * *

After the Black and Blue teams had made a few trips up and down the hill, Victor and Santo popped out of the clearing.

Victor: We made it through the memory thing fairly easily…but I just hope Santo can keep in his head.

"Hey boys!" Bobby called to them. "Hope your forearms are ready for some work."

* * *

Alex: Bobby isn't kidding. We've gone up and down this mountain four or five times and my arms are about to break.

* * *

Further down the way, Ali was crying freely as she pushed the wheelbarrow. Warren, Jean-Phillipe, Alex and Bobby had all passed her and Rogue, and the Green and Black teams were finishing up. As Warren passed her going up the hill, with Fantomex on the wheel-barrow he reached out to pat her arm.

"It's okay Ali. You can do it. Keep pushing."

"Go f&#* yourself." Ali snapped back.

"Ok then."

* * *

Ali: I hate this. I hate every second of this.

* * *

"You can't be doing this." Rogue said, jerking the wheelbarrow out of her hands and pushing. "We aren't that far behind and I'm sick of you crying."

* * *

Rogue: Ah've put up with a lot this challenge. Ali's been a good partner, but she's been wishy washy. We played a perfect game, never had to go into an elimination round, and she's willing to throw it away because it's hard. She needs to shut up and do it.

* * *

At the top of the hill, Betsy dumped another wheelbarrow of dirt into the trough and filled it up. She smoothed it over to show that it had reached the top. She turned to one of the judges, "Are we done?" The judge confirmed and Betsy kicked the wheelbarrow away from her.

"Get this f*#&ing thing away from me." Betsy said and motioned to Paige. "The hell is over, let's get out of here."

* * *

Paige: You know she's mad when the sailor mouth starts.

* * *

"Come ON Paige." She pointed to Dani and Hope coming up the hill with what was likely their last trip. Paige nodded and chased after her partner who took off down the trail again.

* * *

Alex: You know how slow the girls have gone when our team and Warren's are only about one trip behind them. What bodes well for us is that while Bobby and I have alternated, I see that Fantomex has pushed the wheelbarrow maybe one out of five times. Warren's been a horse but he'll be spent real soon.

* * *

Warren, for his part was now hiking up the hill with what he thought was his teams last patch of dirt. He looked over his shoulder to see that Fantomex was more than halfway down the hill, dragging the rock along the ground.

"Hey!" Warren shouted. "That thing's gonna break. I'm carrying a hundred and fifty pounds of dirty and your carrying a twenty-five pound rock. Hurry up!"

* * *

Warren: My patience is starting to wear thin. The last few days all I've heard is what an amazing competitor this guy is. How if we were separated he'd run circles around me.

* * *

"I'm coming." Fantomex grunted back.

"Look," Warren said, pointing ahead to Alex and Bobby who were smoothing the dirt over in its trough. "They're done. Pick up the pace."

Warren managed to get his last set of dirt to the top of the hill and grunted as he hoisted it into the trough. Fantomex sat on the ground with the rock next to him as he smoothed the dirt over and looked to the judges for clearance. Once they gave him the ok, he turned to his partner.

"Are you good?" He asked. "Can you run?" Fantomex nodded and hoisted himself to his feet, as Warren grabbed the blue rock from him.

"I'm sick of playing catch up, man. Time to get moving."

* * *

Rogue had now taken over wheelbarrow duty from her partner, while Ali had taken their rock. "We're almost done Ali. One more trip." Rogue said, soothingly.

"Followed by a million more miles of running. The other teams left here like fifteen minutes ago, Rogue."

"It's okay." Rogue said, looking to her side and watching Santo pass them as he carted what was likely his final bunch of dirty up the hill. "One foot in front of the other, Al. That's all we need. They can't hold their pace the hold race." They came up on the trough just as Santo and Victor had finished smoothing theirs over and then taking off. Ali put the rock down to help her partner lift it up, and the dumped their last load into the container.

* * *

Ali: This torture is over. I don't care what's next, it's gotta be better than this.

* * *

"They're right on us, Betsy." Paige said, listening for the ground crackling behind her. "Like, literally right on us."

Betsy spared a quick glance over her shoulder before turning back and continuing her jog. "There's a lot of race left. It doesn't matter how close they are now."

They reached another clearing with a sign. This sign sat in front of six cubicles, each with what looked like an array of junk inside of it.

"'Memories, Part 2. Recreate the campsite that you saw earlier in the race exactly. If you make any mistakes, you must return to the original campsite before trying again'. Oh God." Betsy gaped at the sign.

"Jesus." Betsy spun to see that Dani and Hope were standing with them and had just read the sign as well.

* * *

Hope: The original campsite is about five miles back. So far we've been holding up pretty well, but a ten mile round trip would not be fun.

* * *

Both pairs split and sat in front of a cubicle. Betsy turned to one of the judges, "Where's the tent?" She followed the judge's pointing finger to a bag in the middle of the cubicle. "S#&^." She turned to Paige, "Do you know how to…"

Paige put her hands on her hips, "Why, because I'm from Kentucky?"

Betsy nodded, "Yes. Exactly."

Paige grumbled as she pulled the tent out of the bag and started to put it together, "You're lucky you're right."

As two people fairly experienced in putting up tents, Hope and Dani threw theirs up in no time. Now they were sitting on the ground with the rest of the items deciding what belonged in the site and what didn't.

"There was definitely no frying pan." Dani said, inspecting the collection of cookware. "Yes to the tea kettle…I'm just trying to remember if there was another normal pot."

Hope nodded tossing the frying pan aside and adjusting the lantern and compass that she new to be in the right spot. "Just take your time. We need to get some wind back anyway. I don't want to have to run all the way back. I'll take trailing by five minutes here for another ten miles."

As they were speaking, Bobby and Alex emerged from the clearing, with Warren and Jean-Phillipe right behind them.

"Ladies," Bobby said, nodding to the girls as all four went over to read the sign. They skimmed it quickly and went to one of their own cubicles, with Warren stopping to plant a kiss on Betsy's forehead.

"We're running a race right now, Worthington in case you'd forgotten," Jean-Phillipe sneered as he walked by. He sat on the ground hard as he surveyed the objects in front of him.

"Wasn't there a tent at the other one?" Jean-Phillipe asked. Warren groaned walking over to him and pulling the tent out of the bag.

"We have to put it together?" Fantomex demanded.

"Good luck boys!" Bobby shouted over the walls of his cubicle. Bobby had already shook his tent out of the bag and started putting the rods inside of it while Alex banged the pegs into the grass.

* * *

Bobby: I camped all the time as a kid. We didn't have a ton of money so this is how my dad and I vacationed. I know Alex, since he was a geology student, was all outdoorsy, so this part at least should be cake for us. Warren's never built something for himself and Fantomex is French.

* * *

Bobby and Alex threw up the tent in no time, while Warren was still struggling with his. He tasked Fantomex with getting all of the smaller items in place, while he tried to snap the rods into the tent.

"This is ridiculous."

* * *

On the other side, Betsy and Paige had just put their last items on the scene and were discussing what to do.

"Are you SURE the lantern sat like that?" Betsy asked. She pointed to the small lantern which Paige had placed on top of a cooler. "I could've sworn it was next to it."

Paige shrugged, "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure earns us another ten miles Paige." Betsy said, leaning out of her cubicle and waving frantically to catch Warren's attention. Warren saw her and shot her a questioning look. Betsy pointed at her own eyes, and then at Warren's cubicle. Warren understood and waved her over. Betsy tip-toed over to the Blue team's recreation and pointed at the lantern, which on their site stood next to the cooler. She nodded at it as if to ask if they were sure. Warren flashed her a thumbs up and she grinned, kissing him before she went back to her site.

"It doesn't go there." She whispered to Paige. She put the lantern down next to the cooler and was startled when she turned and found Warren standing behind them studying their set up. The Green team stood up and Betsy leaned to whisper into his ear.

"We'll see you at the end." She turned to a judge, "We're done."

The judge looked at what was probably a photo of the proper set up and then at their station. "You're good, you can continue." Before leaving Betsy ran to her set up and threw a few things out of place so that if any one else came to look, it wouldn't be correct.

* * *

Betsy: We're the first team done at the campsite. It doesn't say anywhere that we can't look at another team's site.

* * *

For his part, Warren had now arranged all of the other objects correctly on his site and then returned to fiddling with the tent.

"Can you hurry up?" Fantomex asked from his position on the grass.

Warren turned to him shocked, "I'm doing all of the work here."

"I have to be able to run after you finish."

"You have to be able to not suck at life too and I don't see that happening." He finally slipped the rod into its proper spot and the tent was assembled, "I just have to pin it down and we're good."

* * *

At this point Hope and Dani got up from their cubicle and went over to a judge, noticing that Betsy and Paige had already left.

"They're gone?" Hope demanded.

"Maybe they had to go back to the beginning."

Hope shook her head, "If they did they would've passed behind us and we would've seen them." She looked at a judge, "Are we good?"

"Yes, you can move on."

Hope and Dani took off just as Victor and Santo came out of the clearing.

* * *

Victor: Once again, we get to a checkpoint that the other teams are still at. We have no idea how long this'll take though, so it's not really any help.

* * *

As they settled into their spot, Warren and Fantomex got to their feet and went over to a judge. "Are we finished?" Warren asked.

The judge took a long look at their site and back down at his page, "I don't see the…nope, there's the compass, you're finished, you can go."

"Woo-hoo!" Warren shouted, knocking down a few things on his site before turning to his partner, "Let's book, Le Pew."

* * *

Warren: Finally…we're winning.

* * *

Alex and Bobby turned just in time to see two retreating blue backs.

"What the f&#^?" Bobby shouted, "How'd they do that? The tent should've taken them forever."

Alex shrugged, "Who knows?" He adjusted the last pot that he had to put down, "It doesn't matter, anyway. We're done." He waved a judge over, "Can you check us please?" The judge gave their scene a once over and then flashed a thumbs up.

"You're good."

* * *

Alex: Warren and Fantomex took the lead from us, but not by much. If we keep the pace we were going at before, we'll catch them in no time.

* * *

Just as they left, Ali and Rogue came through the clearing to see only Victor and Santo.

* * *

Rogue (sighing): Even farther behind.

* * *

The two read the sign and went over to their station, Ali sitting on the ground as soon as she got there.

"Where's the tent?"

Rogue shook the materials out of the green back and pointed at what looked like, to Ali at least, a mess of scraps.

"Oh, what the f#&$."

* * *

Betsy and Paige were now jogging down a path and winding towards the main complex in Utopia.

"Gotta be the last legs." Paige panted as they approached the door.

Betsy snorted, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

The automatic door slid open and the both stepped inside of the entrance hall of the island. Inside, there sat a sign, in front of six large objects that were covered in colored cloth.

"They like their suspense don't they?" Betsy laughed. They walked over to the sign, but before they could read it they heard the whoosh of an automatic door behind them, and Dani and Hope sprinted into the building, coming to rest right behind them.

"What's under the curtain?" Dani asked.

"We're about to find out," Betsy replied, "Though I already have a good idea. I've seen the show too."

Betsy peeled the cover off the sign, "'Final Feast. You may not leave the station until you've eaten everything on your table.'" All four groaned and Hope and Paige pulled the black and green cloths respectively. Laid out on each table was one large steak, a larger bowl of mashed potatoes, two salads, two bowls of ice cream, and ten tacos sitting beside a jug of water.

"Oh your gotta be f#$&in' kidding me." Hope said looking down.

* * *

Hope: When you live most of your life starving, you tend to be a big eater when food is readily available. This, however, is over kill.

* * *

"Oh look." Dani said, swinging her leg over her bench and beginning to portion out the food. "They left us a puke recepticle." She pointed to a small black wastebasket on the side of their table. Betsy and Paige looked and saw that each had their own garbage can as well.

"Well," Betsy said, raising a glass, "Cheers to all of you." With that, she dove in on the salad, while Paige started slicing pieces of the steak off for herself.

* * *

"We're here." Warren said, stopping to take a breath in front of the door to the complex, waiting for his partner to catch up.

"Good. Hopefully something that involves sitting down."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Warren replied, darkly. They entered the compound and saw the other teams at their tables. "Yep…gonna be terrible."

They passed by the other tables, with Fantomex going to pull the blue cloth off of theirs. "Y'okay Betts?" Warren asked as he passed by. Betsy responded by freezing up, and then quickly leaning off the table and heaving into her pail.

"I'll take that as a no." Warren sat at his chair and grabbed a fork. "What do you want to eat?"

Fantomex had his head in his hands and was massaging his temples. "Jean-Phillipe." Warren said forcefully.

"Not a good sound." Fantomex muttered, speaking on the sounds of vomiting and dry heaving that were happening around him.

"Pull it together. What do you want?"

"Salad." Jean-Phillipe choked out.

* * *

Warren: Oh, here we go.

* * *

No sooner did the salad touch his partner's lips did Warren have to shield his eyes as Jean-Phillipe leaned over to throw up. The sounds of his retching joined a chorus of two others at that moment who Warren made out to be Hope and Paige. Warren closed his eyes as tightly as he could and concentrated on swallowing the bites of taco in his hand and humming to himself as he ate to partially drown out the sound.

"Oh my God, I'm going to die." Dani muttered into the bowl of potatoes she was in the process of eating. So far, she and Hope had finished the salads, half of the tacos and three quarters of the steak. Hope had volunteered to finish the rest of the tacos while Dani choked down the potatoes and remainder of the steak. At the other table, Betsy and Paige had finished the ice cream, salads, and almost all of the steak, but the potatoes and tacos had been untouched. It was at this moment that the doors slid open again, this time revealing Bobby and Alex who jogged to their table and ripped the black cover off.

* * *

"This part's going to suck dude, but just push." Bobby said, immediately diving into the tacos.

Alex nodded, going for the steak, "I'm starving man, I'll be fine." His nose wrinkled as he heard Betsy heave from the table next to him, "Ah. Okay. That isn't helpful."

Down the line, Fantomex was still struggling with his salad while Warren had finished all of the potatoes, the ten tacos, his dessert, and his salad. "Can you help me out here?" Warren demanded. "You can't eat a f#&$ing salad and some steak?"

Fantomex's body stiffened and he pulled his mask up over his mouth so he could vomit again. Warren rolled his eyes and took Fantomex's dessert and started to eat it, "Well that answers that question."

"Looking a little green there, Frenchie." Bobby said with a large grin, taking a huge bite out of his taco, making sure to chew with his mouth open for Fantomex to see, "'Zint this d'licious Alex?"

"Mhmm. Soo goooood." Alex replied, through a mouth of steak and potatoes.

"Bobby, please." Dani said holding up a hand to hide him from her field of vision, while Hope once again turned to the pail, "Just, please."

"Sorry Dani. All's fair."

The doors opened once more and this time, Victor and Santo came through and noticed what was going on.

"FOOD!" Santo bellowed and ran to the orange tablecloth, ripping off as soon as he got there.

"You say that now." Bobby said, his mouth thick with ice cream. Santo looked down at the quantity of what was before him and his rocky face fell a little.

"Oh." He shrugged and sat, immediately going for the steak while his partner grabbed both salads and poured them into one bowl, which he started to take down.

"Jean-Phillipe EAT THE F$&#ING STEAK YOU P#&$$!" Warren bellowed at his partner, causing everyone to turn in his direction. They saw that other than one bowl of salad, Warren had every empty plate stacked in front of him, with the only thing left being the steak.

"I'm a vegetarian Worthington!" Fantomex groaned back.

"I don't give a f&#$. I ate everything else. Eat the steak!"

* * *

Down the line, Dani was finishing the last taco, while Hope was polishing off the second bowl of ice cream. Dani paused once more to throw up into the pail, but then opened her mouth for the judge, who looked in, slightly repulsed and nodded, "You're good, you can go." Both of them got up, excitedly, grabbed their rock and jogged out of the area.

They followed the signs, their sides cramping up, as they led them out of the compound and to the base of the mountain that sat behind the building.

Dani: I just ate my body weight. Now I have to climb a mountain. Awesome.

* * *

Back at the table, Warren was still screaming at his partner, "No. I refuse to eat another bite. I already had 90% of what was here."

"Can't you just…"

"You haven't done ANYTHING! For all the s&#$ you talk you've been slowing me down all day and you can't eat one steak and some salad. Jesus Christ EAT!" He roared.

"Team chemistry at an all time high!" Bobby gloated, polishing off the last taco, before moving on to the second dessert.

"F*#% you Bobby, shut up."

"Are we done?" Betsy asked, opening her mouth for a judge, who looked at the table.

"Yes you're finished."

Betsy nodded and grabbed her rock, rubbing her partner's back as she stood up, "We have ground to make up Paige." Paige nodded and dragged herself to her feet. Betsy stopped briefly to rub Warren's arm as they passed by.

"Take a breath." Warren nodded to her, still clearly irate as the Green team left the checkpoint.

"Yeah, War, take a breath," Bobby grinned at his friend.

"Tell me how happy you are once you try to eat the steak and desserts, Drake."

"You shoulda asked me five minutes ago." Bobby replied chuckling, "Alex finished the steak and I just finished the dessert. We're a salad away from being out of here."

"What?" Warren demanded turning to look at them and sure enough, there was one bowl of greens, that Alex was happily munching on, left on the table.

Warren rounded on his partner who was slowly chewing a bite of steak that was still only half eaten. Warren moaned and grabbed the hunk of meat in his hand and began tearing chunks off and shoving them into his mouth.

"Well that's gross." Victor offered from the other table, through a mouthful of potatoes.

Alex spooned the last bit of salad into his mouth, washed it down with a swig of water and then opened for the judge. The judge gave them a nod, and after a quick whoop of glee, they grabbed their rock and got up from the table.

"Later Worthy!" Bobby grinned.

* * *

Bobby: Warren has to feel like crap now. He's doing this final basically by himself and was beating us and now he's losing.

* * *

Moments after they left, Warren crammed the last bit of steak into his mouth and swallowed, showing the judges his empty mouth. They cleared him as well and he turned to his partner.

"Let's go."

"Give me…one…" Before he could get the sentence out, Fantomex turned to heave one last time, and then pulled his water pack on. "Okay, I'm ready." Warren shook his head, pulling the rock onto his shoulder, and leading them out of the area.

"Dude." Santo said. "What the hell happened to Dazzler and Rogue?" He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"No idea," Victor said, his mouth full of steak. They turned when they heard the whoosh of the door, "Speak of the devils!"

Ali and Rogue limped their way over to the sign and read it. Ali swore looking at the four tables full of empty plates, and groaned again when Rogue pulled the tablecloth off of theirs.

"No way, Rogue." Ali said, holding her hands up in front of her. "I can't."

* * *

Ali: Betsy, Paige, Hope and Dani aren't here. Even the boys are gone. We're in third place by a long shot and it's pretty obvious that we aren't going to win this thing.

* * *

"What are you talkin' about?" Rogue asked.

Ali put her hands on her hips, "We're getting our asses kicked. I'm not gonna eat all of this food for nothing."

"Just sit and eat Ali." Rogue turned and saw that Santo and Victor had gotten up and been cleared by the judges to move on. "It's just us. Pace yourself."

* * *

Dani: We get to a landing on the side of the mountain and see a sign. But there's nothing around except six big rocks. I already have one big rock, I refuse to carry another.

* * *

"Read it Hope." Dani said, doubled over. "My eyes aren't working anymore."

Hope read the sign once, silently to herself, her eyes widening by the second, and then read it out loud, "'Sleep or Stand. This challenge will take place over night. Either both teammates must stay awake, or one must stand on one of the rocks while the other sleeps. If you fall off the rock, you must wake up your partner and switch. If you interfere with another team you will be assessed a fifteen minute penalty in the morning.'"

"Are they out of their minds?" Dani demanded, "We've ran about fifteen miles total today and it's an OVERNIGHT?" She looked over at the rocks, "Do we have to start now?"

Hope shrugged, "Only if you want to sleep. I figure we wait until it gets a little later. The sun hasn't even set yet." She pulled off her water pack and slid the rock off her shoulder, taking a seat on the ground. Dani sighed, before pulling her own pack off and doing the same. Not long after, Betsy and Paige came around the corner.

"Are they hurt?" Paige whispered.

"No, luv, but we all will be soon enough." Having watched the show with her boyfriend, Betsy knew exactly what was on the sign, so she allowed Paige the pleasure of reading it while she took her extra items off and sat on the ground with Dani and Hope, where Paige joined them shortly.

"We've done some crazy s&#* in our day, but this has been awful." Dani said.

Betsy raised an eyebrow, "In your day? You're a baby Danielle."

"I was an X-man before you were Betsy." Dani pointed out.

"You were a _New Mutant_ before I was an X-man, Danielle. My years on the real team severely outweigh yours."

"This is stimulating conversation," Hope said, leaning back on the ground.

"Which of the boys do you think'll get up here first?" Paige wondered.

Betsy shrugged, "I'm obligated to say Warren…but Fantomex looked awful when we left the food."

"I have no idea how Warren is doing this all by himself. Bobby and Alex have been doing awesome but they're sharing the load. Warren's in the race while dragging another person along with him."

Betsy smirked at the other competitors, "He's a horse."

"Well that is disgusting." The four girls turned to see Bobby and Alex walking up to the sign. Bobby gave it a quick read through and shrugged, since he knew what was coming. He walked over to the girls and plopped on the floor next to Dani who grinned at him,

"Pretty good, Drake."

Bobby shrugged, "We do what we can."

"Where's Warren?" Betsy asked, sliding so Alex had space to sit as well.

"He was only a few bites away from being done when we left," Alex replied. "He'll probably be here soon."

* * *

"Look, I see Victor and Santo coming." Warren said pointing, "Are you going to let them pass you too?" He was currently looking down at his partner who was dragging himself up the mountain. "There's a checkpoint right there, you'll be able to rest."

"Ugh…"

Warren rolled his eyes, "I refuse to carry you. I will, however, swear to God that I'll drag your useless ass up this goddamn mountain if I have to." He reached out and grabbed Fantomex's wrist, tugging at it. Fantomex mustered up his strength and yanked his arm back, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'll not suffer any more indignities. I'll walk."

"Good." Warren said pulling the rock onto his shoulder, "We're almost there anyway."

After a few more minutes of hiking, the approached the landing where the other teams sat.

"You look tired," Bobby pointed out, grinning at Fantomex. He offered his hand to Warren, who high fived it, before taking his seat next to Betsy and wrapping an arm around her.

"Well now he can rest." He nodded to his partner who had shed his backpack and laid down on the ground. "How long ago did you guys get here?"

Alex shrugged, "Five minutes or so. Nothing much."

"Santo and Victor weren't that far behind me." Warren said, "They're hanging in."

"What about Rogue and Ali?" Dani wondered.

"I haven't seen them since the wheelbarrows. And we were the last of our teams to leave there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ali and Rogue were approaching the halfway point of the mountain.

"I'm starting…to cramp…" Ali said clutching her side as she slowly walked behind Rogue.

"Every other team did it, Ali." Rogue said through gritted teeth. "You can do it too."

Ali slowly massaged her side, still walking forward, "Are you okay with the rock?"

"Don't have much of a choice do Ah?" Rogue asked.

"I guess not."

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, the pair had made it to the landing where the other five teams sat, Santo and Victor arriving some fifteen minutes before them.

"Jeez…it's the walking dead over here," Hope said, earning herself a raised finger from Ali.

Warren offered a hand to Rogue which she took as he guided her to sit with the rest of them, while Ali tripped into Bobby's arms and nearly knocked them both over.

"How's it going kid?" Bobby asked, smiling down at her.

Ali chuckled, which came out with a rasp, "Peachy."

* * *

The hours went by and all six teams stayed awake and alternated between chatting with each other and massaging their limbs to get some feeling back into them. Eventually, it began to grow dark, the judges provided six sleeping bags and every one was deciding how to proceed with the next challenge.

"D'you wanna sleep?" Bobby asked Alex.

Alex shrugged, "I'm not really tired right now. I'll stay awake and talk with everyone else and if one of us gets tired, the other can hop onto the rock."

"Sounds good."

"I need a break, Vic." Santo muttered, running a hand over his face. "Just for a few hours."

Anole patted him on the shoulder as he walked to the rock, "It's fine, Santo, go to sleep." Rockslide nodded and walked off to one of the sleeping bags, which he balled up and used as a pillow. Victor sighed and stepped onto one of the rocks, where Warren, Betsy, Rogue, and Hope already stood.

"Rocky getting some shuteye?" Bobby asked from his perch at the base of Warren's rock.

Victor nodded, stifling a yawn himself as he got his balance on the small rock, swaying slightly before he steadied himself.

"It's kind of funny y'know?" Rogue asked.

Betsy turned to her raising an eyebrow. "How d'you figure?"

Rogue looked up at the sky, chuckling, "We've been to space, to alternate universes, we've fought people who try with alla their might to kill us…and we're still moanin' about a little race." The group fell silent for a moment, before all seven broke into a fit of giggles.

"It is kind of pathetic," Warren said, wheezing slightly as he laughed.

"I used to have to eat rats," Hope said, through her laughter, "and I barely dealt with some ice cream today."

* * *

Bobby: This is the calm before the storm. We're laughing now but…breaking point is coming.

* * *

"How's your day been, Worthington?" Bobby asked, still chuckling.

Warren immediately sobered and glared at his friend, "Awful."

"The biggest s&*% talkers…" Bobby began, grinning.

"Suck at everything?" Warren finished, "It's absolutely ridiculous. Here this guy is, doing everything he can to make me look like the bad guy, talking this huge game and not coming through. And I bet I STILL will look like the bad guy for yelling at him today."

Betsy reached out to put a hand on his arm, "D'you really care, luv?"

"Not a bit."

"You two have been doing great," Alex said, nodding at Hope and Betsy. "I had no idea it would be so neck and neck."

"Me neither," Hope agreed.

"Paige is a lot tougher than she's given credit for," Betsy said.

"Even you two." Warren said, looking at Victor, "We thought you'd be the pushover team. You impressed the hell out of us."

"Thanks," Victor mumbled.

Bobby looked up at him, "Y'okay kid?"

Victor groaned, "This is just awful, and we just got up here."

Warren reached over to pat him on the shoulder, "Heart it out kid. You've made it this far. There's not gonna be much left. You may even take second since my partner is useless."

"I can hear you!" Jean-Phillipe called from his sleeping bag.

"You're useless!" Bobby shouted back to him. Warren kicked Bobby gently in the shoulder.

"Jean-Phillipe are you going to stay awake? If you are I can get off of this thing."

"No. Just stay there."

"But…" Warren was cut off by a gasp, which made everyone turn their heads. Ali was sitting bolt upright clutching her sleeping bag, looking around terrified. Once she realized where she was, she looked over at the group standing on the rocks.

"Sorry. Nightmare." She looked to her partner, "Rogue do you need to switch?"

"It's fine Ali…it's only been a couple hours. Go back to sleep." Ali nodded and turned over.

Bobby still hadn't pulled his gaze from her, "Alex take the rock." Alex rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up to stand on the rock next to Hope. As soon as he was on, Bobby took his team's sleeping back and laid down next to Ali with it, covering them both with it.

Betsy looked suspiciously at the two figures, which were moving far too much for two people attempting to sleep, "He's not trying to sleep is he?"

Warren refused to look to see what was friend was doing, "I very much doubt it. Hey, Santo!" Warren was looking at the student, who had woken up and was eyeing the combined mass of Bobby and Ali curiously, "Go back to sleep."

"That needs to stop." Hope said, shielding her eyes.

Warren nodded and bent over on his rock to pick up a smaller one. He tossed it up and down in his hand a few times and looked at Alex, "Do you mind?"

Alex shrugged, "As long as he can run tomorrow."

"He'll be fine." Warren drew back and lanced the rock at the back of the lump he knew to be Bobby, which let out a moan.

"You ASSH&#^!" The lump shouted, but then went still.

"Are you dead?" Warren asked, vaguely concerned.

"No." Came the muffled reply, "Now leave me alone." The group giggled again and settled back onto their rocks.

* * *

The hours continued to pass and the teams still stood on the rocks. Santo had come halfway through the night to relieve Victor and Betsy and Paige had alternated steadily. Bobby woke up to offer to take over for Alex a number of times, but Alex seemed content to stay awake. Hope and Dani had also spent the night alternating, but Rogue and Warren had essentially spent the entire night on their team's rock, with Warren only getting reprieves for minutes at a time when Fantomex was awake, which allowed him to step off the rock and stretch. Finally, dawn came once more, and the teams saw the familiar sight of TJ Lavin walking towards them.

"TJ!" Rogue shouted, "Please tell me Ah can get down!"

"You stayed on that thing all night?" TJ asked, incredulously.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ali needed her beauty sleep. Warren did it too."

"Well way to tough it out you two. Yes, you can all get off the rocks. Wake your partners up and come over here." Rogue, Warren, Alex, Paige, Santo, and Dani all got down and woke up their partners. A few minutes later the group stood before TJ.

"First off, I'm very impressed by what I'm seeing here. All six teams made it to the second day, so that means it's anyone's game. Today is part two."

* * *

Paige: We've already been through hell, so I doubt what happens today will be any worse than what we've been through.

* * *

"Today's portion of the race shouldn't take you very long, but it's the most important. I'm going to give each of the teams an avalanche beacon, the beacon is going to tell you six different locations up the side of the mountain. At each of these locations is a key. It's up to you to find a key and then race to the top of the mountain where there will be a box with the Challenge: Rivals trophy in it. The first male and female team to open the box will receive 100K to split, second will receive 50K to split, and third gets nothing. Now, here's the catch. Yesterday's part of the race didn't count for nothing. The team for each gender that arrived at the Sleep or Stand challenge first will receive a two-minute head start up the mountain over the second place teams, and that's Dani and Hope and Bobby and Alex. The second place teams, Warren and Jean-Phillipe and Betsy and Paige, will get a one minute start over the third place teams: Santo and Victor and Ali and Rogue. So stretch out, wake up a little, because we're starting in a minute. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to carry the rock anymore."

"THANK YOU GOD!" Ali screamed, earning a laugh from the others.

* * *

Warren: Today's challenge isn't going to take more than a half hour. The two minute is going to be tough to work through but I still feel good and Jean-Phillipe had a whole night of rest. I still think we're in this.

* * *

"Bobby, Alex, Dani, Hope, are you ready?" TJ asked. Alex snapped the clip on his helmet and gave a nod to TJ.

Bobby held up a fist to his partner, "Finish strong." Alex grinned back and tapped Bobby's fist with his own.

"We're ready." Dani said.

"Okay, you have a two minute head start, ready, go!" The two pairs ran to a spot where the six locator beacons sat. Alex and Dani grabbed theirs and turn them on.

"Which way do you want to go?" Dani asked, looking at the screen, which was flashing with six possible locations.

"This one looks closest." Hope said, pointing to one.

Alex looked over at theirs, "Let's not race to the same one, which are you going for?"

Dani pointed at the screen. "The fourth around counterclockwise."

Bobby nodded, "Okay, we'll go for this one, the second around." He took off with Alex following him, though at a slower pace. "Hey…you okay?"

Alex continued to jog, massaging his thigh, "Yeah, just go."

* * *

Alex: Being that I stood on the rock for three quarters of the night while Bobby was attempting to get laid, my legs are still kind of asleep, but they'll be back once the run starts.

* * *

Warren watched with his arms folded across his chest as Bobby and Alex started to scale the mountain. He was counting the seconds in his head and watching their every movement.

"TJ?"

TJ looked at his watch, "You guys have twenty seconds so, Warren, Jean-Phillipe, Paige, Betsy, line it up."

The teams clipped their helmets into place. "Ready? Three, two, one GO!"

The teams sprinted over to the beacons and powered them up. Warren looked up to where Bobby had gone and then back at the beacon. "It look likes they went to number two…and Dani and Hope went that way. One looks the closest, let's head that way." The two took off, as Betsy and Paige went after the sixth beacon.

* * *

"Santo, Victor, Ali, Rogue. You're up." The teams nodded and got into place at the starting line.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The final two teams took off for the beacons, and after looking for the other teams, took off for the final two beacons, the third and fifth.

* * *

Further up the mountain, Alex was starting to struggle, he stopped every few feet to massage his thigh, while Bobby tried to spur him on.

"We're almost there dude. Like, ten yards tops," Bobby said looking at the beacon. "We can start flipping rocks over, c'mon!" Alex nodded and got on his hands and knees, turning over the rocks.

* * *

"Come on, man." Warren said, urging his partner forward. "We're making up so much ground on them, just keep moving."

"I'm doing what I can, Worthington."

* * *

Warren: I'm not going to yell. I'm not going to berate him. I'm done doing that. I'm just going to try to coax him to finish…but the fact that he still speaks in that condescending tone when he's performing like crap is starting to irk me.

* * *

"How far away are we?"

Fantomex looked down at the beacon, "We should be right around it."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Dani shouted, flipping a rock over and picking up a small key, "I have the key! Hope, I have the key!"

Hope immediately jumped up from the rocks she was searching through and looked over to her partner who had a gold key in her hand, "Oh god! Go Dani! Go!"

The Black team ran back to the main trail on the mountain and started their hike up the mountain.

* * *

"They found it." Paige said, deflating as she was flipping rocks over.

"It's not over yet," Betsy said, frantically turning rocks over, "They still have to beat us on the climb."

"But we don't have the…" Paige began but was cut off when Betsy gasped and pulled a small key from underneath a rock. "Well let's move it Betts!"

* * *

"I found it!" Warren roared, holding up a key. He spared a quick glance at Bobby and Alex who were still flipping the rocks over and turned to his partner. "Come on." Fantomex struggled to get to his feet and after a few steps, collapsed to the ground. "It's almost over. We can win if you get up."

Fantomex gritted his teeth and looked at his partner, "Well clearly I can't get up you imbecile."

Warren turned to look again and saw that Bobby had leapt to his feet and was now leading Alex back to the path.

"They found their key! Get up!" Warren shouted.

"Do you not understand me Worthington?" Fantomex shouted back.

* * *

Warren: The breaking point is here. I endured his s&#$ this whole competition. I stayed up all night. I did all the wheelbarrowing. I ate all of the food. I rowed the kayak and I did the puzzles. And now, because this loser can't hack it, I'm going to watch Bobby and Alex walk away with the victory.

* * *

Fantomex groaned as he felt himself pulled to his feet by his partner. "What are you doing?"

Warren looked at his partner and snarled, "I'm winning." He bent down to Fantomex's knees and before his partner could protest, lifted him into a fireman's carry and started to jog back to the path.

Along the way he noticed Ali, Rogue, Santo, and Victor all stopping to stare at him as he came up behind Bobby and Alex who still hadn't noticed them.

"Dude, Frenchie can't hack it. Just keep the pace. We'll get there."

"This leg is really cramping up on me Bob. I'm not sure how much longer I can go."

"Excuse me, you're in my way." They both turned around just in time to see Warren shove them aside and continue his jog up the mountain with Fantomex bouncing on his shoulders.

* * *

Bobby: Holy s#&.

* * *

Alex: No f*#$ing way. We stand there in shock for about five seconds.

* * *

Bobby and Alex stood gaping as Warren continued to jog forward. Bobby started to run after him, but turned to stall as Alex was still limping.

"Alex…"

"Bobby, I don't think…" Alex turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Santo and Victor were now moving towards the trail, key in hand. Alex's jaw locked into place and he turned and started to skip up the trail, favoring his bad leg.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to go?" Hope demanded, looking around at the summit of the mountain. All she saw was a flag and no arrows pointing to anything discernible.

"Hope…" Dani began quietly. Her partner turned to her and pointed to the base of the flag, where six brown boxes sat. The pair walked over to them and saw that two of them were adorned with a 1, one in blue and one in pink. Hope reached for the pink box and stuck the key in the lock. She lifted the box open and inside sat a golden trophy in the shape of an X. She passed the box to Dani, who lifted the one out of it and held it up expecting it. After a minute, she turned to her partner, beaming,

"We did it. We won."

Hope let out a squeal and jumped onto Dani, causing the pair to topple down onto the ground. "We won!"

* * *

Dani: When I first met Hope, it was when members of my team had been seriously injured trying to protect her. I didn't understand how this girl that we didn't know was put before our family. It took this experience to realize that…Hope is part of our family now, too, and I wouldn't have picked anyone else to win beside.

* * *

Hope: I didn't really know Dani before this. All I knew was that I had punched her in the face a few times. But now I also know that I'm grateful for those punches, because I think I made a great friend and I can only hope we're on a team together again.

* * *

While Hope and Dani were hugging on the rocks, Betsy and Paige had climbed up the mountain. Through her tears, Paige reached for the pink number 2 box, and opened it to find a smaller trophy, made out of silver.

"We lost." Paige said.

Betsy smiled sadly, "We came in second place."

"The first loser."

Betsy wrapped an arm around her, "We did very well, Paige. Be proud of us."

* * *

Betsy: Paige and I had both the easiest job and the hardest job here. We didn't have real animosity between us because we barely interacted. However because of that we didn't initially have a functioning relationship at all, plus we had heard all of the terrible things we had said about each other. The fact that we could pull together and take second place is nothing short of impressive.

* * *

Paige: I take back all of the things I've said about Betsy. She's a great person, with a great heart, and hopefully she and Warren stay together forever. They're beautiful together.

* * *

The two teams heard a noise and turned expecting to see Bobby and Alex walking over the ridge, only to find Warren, with Fantomex still on his shoulder, making it to the top.

"Warren!" Betsy shouted.

Without a word, Warren walked over to the base of the flag and dropped Fantomex onto the ground. He leaned down and with a final sigh, opened the chest and pulled out the trophy. After a moment of inspection he tossed it to Jean-Phillipe who had enough energy to catch it.

* * *

Warren: It's not supposed to happen like this. The team is supposed to unite and be one and win together, with a better relationship. That didn't happen here. We may have won, but if I never saw Jean-Phillipe again, I really wouldn't care.

* * *

Jean-Phillipe: Worthington had his day. I can promise you if we ever do another Challenge together, and are on opposing teams, the outcome will be very different.

* * *

"Congrats." Warren said. "You just won 50K." He turned and walked away, only to be immediately jumped on by Betsy who barely allowed him time to speak between kisses.

"You did it!" Betsy said, grinning down at him.

He adjusted her in mid air, hooking her legs around his waist and grinning back, "I guess I did."

* * *

Warren: We just won a collective 75K. Neither of us need…

Betsy: Or want.

Warren: Or want, that money. We already have plenty, and more importantly, each other. So we'll be donating it to charity.

Betsy: To be able to experience this together was plenty.

* * *

At this point, Bobby and Alex made it over the ridge and crossed to their box. They unlocked it and Bobby passed the silver trophy to Alex, who took it grinning. They stood up, smiling at each other, when Warren walked over.

Bobby held out a hand to his friend, "My man." Warren shoved his hand away and pulled his friend into a hug.

"I just…" Warren began looking at them both beseechingly, "You were both so good, this whole race. You deserved it more than I did. You should've won."

Bobby let go with one arm, keeping the other around his friend's shoulder, but tossing the other around Alex, "I think we're good with what we've got."

* * *

Bobby: I walked into this challenge with there being someone out there who I really didn't like, and I'm walking out of it with a great new friend, and I'll have his back as long as he needs me to.

* * *

Alex: Bobby and I had a much more palpable rivalry than most of the other male teams. We did what the show wanted us to. We weren't forced, we weren't cajoled, we just became friends, and I'm glad we did.

* * *

Warren nodded at them, while Betsy ducked under his free arm to join them. Bobby shot a grin at her.

"Three person relationship?"

Betsy rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Drake. Besides." She nodded to a spot behind him, where Santo, Anole, Rogue, and Ali had all climbed over the ridge to the summit.

"Jeez! I thought we won it." Ali said, self-deprecatingly. She took her key and opened up the third box and took out the bronze trophy. She looked to Rogue and shrugged, "Better than nothing."

Rogue held back a laugh, "Could be worse."

"How so."

"Ah could have to deal with that."

"Wha…" Ali was cut off by being picked up, spun around, and then being on the receiving end of a Bobby Drake kiss. She resisted for a moment before responding. After a moment she broke and looked up at him grinning.

"Turns out you're kind of okay, Bobby." She said with a smirk.

"Glad to hear it." He held her around the waist, and leaned to kiss Rogue on the top of her head.

"You guys did great."

* * *

Ali: Rogue put up with a lot from me on this challenge and I'll always owe her for what she helped me with. I may not be leaving with anything to put in my bank account, but I have a newly repaired friendship and perhaps a boyfriend. I only said perhaps Bobby so you better have been behaving from when we did this to when it airs.

* * *

Rogue: Even though she frustrated the hell out of me, Ah can never be mad at Ali. She gave me everything she had. Hopefully next time she figures out how to run, but for a first rodeo, I'm pretty happy.

* * *

Santo was the last to unlock the box. He too passed the small trophy to Victor who grinned, taking it. "Santo…I…" He was cut off with a bear hug from his partner that sent them to the ground.

"We did it man! We kayaked in the ocean, we ate a s&#% load of food, and we climbed a freakin' MOUNTAIN! This was awesome." Santo said.

"But we didn't win."

"Who gives a s*#$? It was still the coolest thing ever."

* * *

Santo: For as much crap as I give Vic, he's my buddy. We may fight all the time, but he knows that I'll always have his back.

* * *

Victor: I thought that Santo and I would be gone the first week. But here we are, running a race against some of the original X-men. They may have only kept us around because they thought they'd beat us…but the experience was worth it.

* * *

"You all did it." All six teams turned and there stood TJ Lavin. "You completed the Challenge: Rivals." The teams all roared and clapped as hard as they could, "Santo, Victor, Ali, Rogue, you gave it everything you had, but the other teams had a little bit more. I don't have a check for you guys, but you did an awesome job. Betsy, Paige, Bobby, Alex, you guys had the lead at points today, but just fell a little short in the end." He peeled two cardboard checks from the pile in his hands and passed them to Betsy and Alex, "I have checks hear for fifty thousand dollars for each team, and you earned every penny. That leaves first place. Hope, Dani, you guys led for the majority of the race, and you managed to grind it out in the end. Warren, Jean-Phillipe, I'm not sure if you two really embraced the process, but since one of you gave a Herculean effort, I suppose that he earned it enough for the both of you. So, Black team, Blue team, you each get a check for one hundred thousand dollars. Congratulations." He passed the checks to Warren and Hope.

* * *

Warren: To be standing here, at the top of our home, with these people is an amazing feeling. You think about everyone who went home…

* * *

Alex: Monet, Theresa, Julian, David…

* * *

Rogue: Remy, Erik, Ororo, Sarah…

* * *

Paige: Sooraya, Nori, Sam, Guido…

* * *

Victor: Dr. McCoy, Namor, Jubilee, Laura…

* * *

Dani: Kitty, Emma, Scott, Logan…

* * *

Warren: …and you really appreciate the experience. We, most of us at least, have learned how to work with people we either couldn't, or wouldn't. It's a lesson we'll take into the field, into our interactions with each other, and maybe…hopefully…into another challenge.


	13. Afterword

Afterword

So there it is. I genuinely hope you enjoyed it because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I obviously tend to have my favorites (Bobby and Warren) and my least favorite (Fantomex) and it was actually daunting to decide between the two of them who would win. I also disliked Havok at the beginning of this process, and have grown to like him a lot more as a character. It kind of throws a monkey wrench in some of the plans I had for him in future challenges. And even though I always planned on having them win, Hope and Dani grew on me substantially and they'll both play large roles in upcoming challenges. So here are some of the counterparts that I picked out and did a little personality modeling after. If you see any others that you thought up, let me know.

Warren – Kenny Santucci

Bobby – Johnny Bananas

Hank – Evan Starkman

Scott – Adam King

Logan – CT Tamburello

Fantomex – Wes Bergmann

Alex – Tyler Duckworth

Betsy – Jenn Grijalva

Rogue – Paula Meronek

Kitty – Cara Maria (ish)

Nori – A little Jasmine, a little Camila

Sam – Derrick Kosinski

I only drew a bit from the personalities of these people because as someone who's read the X-men for so long, the personalities can stand on their own. I also promised a preview of the next one, and though I'm not going to give away which concept it'll be/what the teams are, I'll give the cast list of which characters will be a part of it. Here it is:

Angel

Anole

Armor

Colossus

Cyclops

Cypher

Elixir

Gambit

Hellion

Hope

Husk

Iceman

Jubilee

Loa

Magik

Magma

Match

Mercury

Multiple Man

Oya

Pixie

Primal

Psylocke

Rockslide

Shadowcat

Sunspot

Surge

Trance

Warpath

Wolfsbane


End file.
